Wild Kratts Pokémon Adventure
by Ryan Choi
Summary: When the Wild Kratts try to repair their time trampoline, the villains sabotage it. As a result, the Wild Kratts and the villains end up in the Alola region in the Pokémon world. Meeting up with Ash Ketchum and his friends, the Wild Kratts are in for an exciting Pokémon adventure. This story is non-canon to both series.
1. Time Trampoline Trouble (Part 1)

**_Time Trampoline Trouble (Part 1)_**

* * *

 **Africa: Grasslands**

On the grasslands of Africa was the Tortuga HQ, the base of the Wild Kratts crew.

Inside the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts crew members were doing their own things: Jimmy Z was taking a nap, Koki and Aviva were working on the Time Trampoline while the Kratt brothers watched the girls at work.

"How much longer will it be, Aviva?" Martin Kratt asked.

"How should I know? We just got started." Aviva replied.

"Oh, I can wait to Creature Adventure with the animals of the past again!" Chris Kratt said.

However, unbeknownst to the Wild Kratts, a Zachbot was spying on them and recording what they were doing.

 **North America: Zach Varmitech's building**

Meanwhile, all the way at North America, in Zach Varmitech's building, the villains: Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata and her henchman Dabio, Gaston Gourmand, and Paisley Paver and her henchman Rex, were having a meeting.

"It won't be long, my Zachbot should have found the Wild Ratts by now!" Zach said, and a video came up on his monitor. "See, it wasn't long!"

The video showed the Wild Kratts working on the Time Trampoline.

"WHAT?!" Zach shouted. "They're gonna fix up that old hunk of junk?! We can't let them do that! Come on! We should go see that they don't."

"I'm sorry, Zach, but 'we?' Their silly time-travel device is no concern to me." Donita said.

"I agree. Doesn't really have anything with moi." Gourmand said.

"And I wouldn't waste my time for such a tedious chore." Paisley said.

"Oh yeah? Look at the bigger picture!" Zach said. "When they fix that trampoline, people will eventually hear about it and those Wild Ratts will get recognition, something that they always steal from us!"

Zach's statement caused the villains to remember the times they were defeated by the Wild Kratts and got mad.

"So, now that we're on the same page, I think we should deal with this, am I right!?" Zach asked.

The other villains all responded in agreement.

"Good. Let's go." Zach said.

 **Africa: Grasslands**

Later, in the skies above the African grasslands, the villains were flying towards the Wild Kratts' location in their respective aircraft.

"Now remember, keep the Wild Kratts busy, while I send my Disrupt-o-bots to mess up that trampoline!" Zach said.

"Yes yes, we heard you the first time." Donita said.

And then, the Tortuga was in sight of the villains.

The villains parked their aircraft near the Tortuga and sent out Zachbots, Donita's Mannequins, Dough Ball shooting mini-tanks, and Paisley's Pavers to attack the Tortuga.

In the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts got an alert about the villain attack.

"Incoming attack by the villains!" Koki said.

"Defend the Tortuga!" Chris said as he and Martin put on their Creature Power Suits.

Chris got out his Creature Souvenir Collection and took out a black bear fur while Martin got a harpy eagle feather.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Chris and Martin activated Black Bear and Harpy Eagle Powers respectively and went out to fight off the attack.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: This story exists as a separate continuity from both series.**


	2. Time Trampoline Trouble (Part 2)

_**Time Trampoline Trouble (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Africa: Grasslands**

Chris and Martin, in Black Bear and Harpy Eagle Power Suits respectively, charged at the villains' minions.

Chris flattened a Zachbot with a downward punch.

Martin grabbed a Mannequin with his talons and threw it at another mannequin.

Chris lifted up a Dough Ball tank and threw it at a Paver, destroying them both.

Martin grabbed a Paver by its arm, lifted the Paver off the ground, and dropped it on a Zachbot.

Eventually, the Kratt brothers managed to lower the number of their enemies, but then, reinforcements arrived.

"Oh boy." Chris said.

"Here we go again." Martin said.

Chris lifted a Paver and threw it at a Mannequin.

Martin lifted a Zachbot and dropped it on a Dough Ball tank.

The Kratt brothers eventually started getting worn out as more enemies arrived.

Meanwhile, in the Tortuga, the rest of the Wild Kratts saw this.

"The Bros need back-up!" Aviva said. "Jimmy, put the Tortuga on Lockdown. Koki and I are gonna go help Chris and Martin."

Aviva and Koki put on their Creature Power Suits and picked a pangolin scale and a tuft of African elephant hair, respectively.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Aviva and Koki activated Pangolin and African Elephant Powers.

Aviva curled into a ball and Koki used her trunk to lift her before going to help the Kratt brothers.

As Aviva and Koki left, Jimmy put the Tortuga in Lockdown, but two Disrupt-o-bots infiltrated the Tortuga at the last minute.

One Disrupt-o-bot went into the Time Trampoline, and the other one into the Tortuga mainframe.

Meanwhile, the villains were in their aircraft, observing the Disrupt-o-bots' progress.

"Yes! They're in!" Zach said.

"Good, that means we can stop sending out minions." Donita said.

Back with the Kratt brothers, they were joined by Aviva and Koki.

Koki rolled Aviva into the villains' minions, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Nice save, you two." Martin said.

"And now, let's finish this!" Chris said.

Koki used her trunk to roll Aviva into Zachbots, Chris smashed the Dough Ball tanks and the Pavers, and Martin took out the Mannequins.

Pretty soon, all the minions were defeated.

"Yes! They're all down!" Martin said.

"Come on, let's get back to the Tortuga." Koki said, and the Wild Kratts members went back to the Tortuga, and Jimmy turned off Lockdown mode to let them in.

"Hehehe! What they don't know is that the attack was a diversion." Zach said.

"So when are you going to activate your robots, Zach?" Paisley asked. "Some of us don't have all day, you know."

"Oh, just wait. I'll do it soon. Just want all the Wild Kratts to see it." Zach said. "First, I'll trap them in one room, then uh… I'll probably make their silly trampoline explode or whatever."

Back with the Wild Kratts, Aviva and Koki began resuming their work on the Time Trampoline as Chris, Martin, and Jimmy watched.

However, a Zachbot was spying on them again and showed it all to Zach.

"Now's the perfect time. Disrupt now." Zach said as he pressed a button on his controller.

The two Disrupt-o-bots began disrupting the machines they were in; the Disrupt-o-bot in the Tortuga mainframe locked all the doors leading out of the Tortuga's main room and the Disrupt-o-bot in the Trampoline began tampering with it.

Then, suddenly, the Time Trampoline began glowing white.

"Huh? What's happening to the Trampoline?" Koki asked.

And then, a bright, white flash came out of the Time Trampoline that engulfed the room and then, the Tortuga.

Meanwhile, back in their aircraft, the villains saw the white flash and were quite happy, seeing that their plan was a success, but in their premature celebration, they failed to realize that the white flash heading for them as well until it was too late.

The villains tried fly away, but by then, the white flash had already engulfed them.

When the white flash cleared, there were no traces of the Tortuga nor of the villains.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	3. The World of Pokémon

**_The World of Pokémon_**

* * *

 **Pokémon world: Alola region**

In the World of Pokémon, on Melemele Island of the Alola Region, the white flash appeared in a forest and when it disappeared, it revealed the Tortuga.

Inside the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts were knocked out because of the flash, but they started waking up.

"Ugh, what was with that white light?" Chris asked.

"I think it came out of the Trampoline." Martin said, and then, when he tried to go through a door, it was locked.

"That's strange. What's wrong with the door?" Martin asked as he tried to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Wait, Martin. I think I know what's wrong." Aviva said, and she scanned the Tortuga mainframe and saw that there was a Disrupt-o-Bot inside.

"I should've known." Aviva said. "Zach's Disrupt-o-bot. There must be another one in the Time Trampoline as well."

Aviva scanned the Time Trampoline and found that there was a Disrupt-o-bot inside as well.

Aviva miniaturized the Flycam and sent it into the Tortuga mainframe to find the Zachbot inside and remove it.

After that, the Flycam found the hole in the Time Trampoline and removed the Disrupt-o-bot.

"That Zach." Koki said. "Always messing with our stuff."

"Uh, guys? Where are we?" Jimmy asked as he took a look above the sunroof.

The other Wild Kratts members noticed that they were no longer in the African grasslands.

"Let's go check it out!" Martin said, and the Wild Kratts went out to look.

When they went outside, a Spinarak came down from a tree right in front of Chris.

"Ah! Big spider!" Jimmy said panickedly.

The Spinarak twisted the marking on its abdomen to form a smiley face.

When Chris reached out to touch the Spinarak, it climbed up its webbing and back onto the tree.

And then, the Wild Kratts saw other various Pokémon.

"Whoa, what are these animals?" Aviva asked.

"Never-before-seen species!" Chris shouted. "We have to get a picture!"

Chris and Martin started taking pictures of every Pokémon they could see.

"I don't know where this is, but it's got a lot of creatures we've never seen before." Martin said.

"Let's find out." Koki said as she pulled up a map of the Earth on her tablet, but it read negative, meaning that they weren't anywhere on Earth. "Negative? But that would mean…"

"We're not on Earth? But rather, an entirely different world." Aviva said.

Koki and Jimmy gasped upon hearing what Aviva said, but the Kratt Brothers had a different idea in mind.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bro?" Martin asked.

"Oh yeah, I think we're thinking the same thing." Chris replied.

"We explore and meet the creatures of this other world!" the Kratt Brothers said in unison.

"Figures those two would be excited." Koki said.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind getting to know this other world as well." Aviva said. "Why don't you Kratt Bros adventure with these animals? Maybe I can make new Creature Powers."

"Oh yeah, we're so on it!" Martin said, and he and Chris ran off.

"While the Bros explore, let's make sure everything else is fine." Aviva said.

The Kratt Brothers ran into the forest where they encountered various Pokémon such as: Oricorio, Ledyba, Pikipek, Slowpoke, Alolan Meowth, Grubbin, Yungoos, Pichu, Murkrow, Wingull, and Buneary.

"Wow. These animals are just like the animals back on Earth, but they're also different in their own ways." Chris said.

"I know, I can hardly keep myself from fainting." Martin said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	4. The Pokémon School

_**The Pokémon School**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

The Kratt Brothers made it out of the forest and right onto the Pokémon School.

"Whoa, a it's building." Chris said.

"Let's go check it out." Martin said.

The Kratt brothers leaped over a fence and wandered right onto a track, just as six Ride Tauros came racing towards them, but Chris and Martin managed to get out of the way in time.

The kids who were riding the Tauros– Ash Ketchum and his friends: Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow– stopped their Ride Pokémon and rushed to the Kratt brothers.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Chris replied.

"We're sorry we almost ran over you." Lillie said.

"No, no. It's fine. We were the ones who got in your way." Martin said.

"This reminds me of the time when we met Ash." Lana said.

"Although, if I remember correctly, Ash failed to get out of the way in time." Sophocles said.

"Who are you people?" Mallow asked.

"I'm Martin Kratt." Martin introduced himself. "And this is my brother, Chris Kratt."

And then, Ash and his friends' Pokémon all rushed to their Trainers.

"Wow! More of this world's strange animals!" Chris said.

"Animals?" Ash asked. "No, these guys are called Pokémon."

"And what do you mean by 'this world?'" Lana asked.

The Kratt brothers explained to the kids about who they were, what they do, and how they ended up in the Pokémon world.

"Wow! That's so cool." Ash said.

"You are all such good people." Lillie said.

"I wanna see those Creature Power Suits in action." Sophocles said.

"I wish I could explore the oceans of your world." Lana said.

"You must have gone to places that not many people get to." Kiawe said.

"Those bad guys sound like real unpleasant people." Mallow said.

"Well, now that we've told you about us, how about you guys tell us more about you guys and Pokémon?" Martin asked.

"Wait, Martin. Let's get the whole gang here." Chris said as he called the Tortuga, telling the other Wild Kratts to get over to the Pokémon School.

The Tortuga arrived at the Pokémon School and Chris and Martin got the Wild Kratts crew updated, and the kids told the Wild Kratts about themselves and their Pokémon.

And then, Professor Kukui and Principal Oak came to the scene.

"What's going on here?" Professor Kukui asked.

Professor Kukui and Principal Oak were filled in with the details.

"Ah, so you came from another world, huh?" Professor Kukui said.

"Indeed, a real Oddish matter." Principal Oak said. "Finding yourselves in an Unown world."

"Huh?" Chris and Martin asked in confusion.

"They're just some of Principal Oak's Pokémon puns." Mallow explained.

"Ah. Those were actually pretty good." Martin said.

"In the meantime, while you're in this world, feel free to come to the Pokémon School anytime if you want to learn more about Pokémon." Principal Oak said.

"In that case, how about now?" Martin asked. "I'm always up for learning about new creatures."

"Great!" Professor Kukui said. "Back to the classroom, everyone."

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	5. Villains in the Pokémon World

_**Villains in the Pokémon World**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, there were the villains' aircraft.

The villains started to wake up and faced each other.

"Nice plan, Zach." Donita said. "You and your robots were a big flop."

"Who are you calling a big flop?!" Zach said.

"Spare me your arguments!" Gourmand said, and the villains exited their aircraft.

Zach, Donita, and Gourmand didn't have a problem with their feet touching the soil, but when Paisley stepped on the soil, she panicked until Rex brought her scooter, which she got on and regained her composure.

"Hahaha!" Gourmand laughed. "You can't even step on dirt without panicking!"

"Watch your mouth, you big oaf!" Paisley said.

"Is anyone even curious where the heck we are?" Donita asked, and the other villains noticed that they weren't in the African grasslands anymore.

"You're right." Zach said. "Somehow we're now in a forest when we weren't before."

"A typical, hideous forest." Paisley said. "Trees, bushes, and dirt, it's nothing but one big mess."

"Zachbots! Where are we?" Zach asked, and a Zachbot brought up a holographic display of Earth, but it read negative.

"Negative? What do you mean 'negative?'" Zach asked.

The Zachbot printed out a note, which Zach read.

"Hmm, so we're on an entirely different, huh." Zach said before reality came down upon him. "Another world?! You mean we've traveled through time and space to end up here?!"

The Zachbot replied with a holographic circle, meaning "yes."

"Great, we're stuck in some parallel world thanks to your hare-brained scheme!" Donita said.

"Oh, shut up!" Zach shouted, and when he turned around, Zach saw a Spinarak hanging right in front of his face.

Zach screamed before he regained composure.

"What are you supposed to be, a big spider?" Zach asked. "Get out of here! Come on, shoo!"

Zach's rude demand angered the Spinarak as it twisted the markings on its abdomen to form an angry face as it shot webs at Zach's face before going away.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" Zach shouted, and the Zachbot used its dust sweeper arm to get the webs off of Zach's face.

"Hehehe! That never gets old!" Gourmand said.

"Oh, zip it!" Zach shouted.

And then, the villains took notice of all the nearby Pokémon.

"I've never seen varmints like these before! Though it's probably because they're from this world." Zach said. "But wait, just think of all the robots and inventions that I could use them in!"

"Ah, I can see it now! New fashion designs featuring these strange animals!" Donita said.

"And all the dishes I could make out of them." Gourmand said. "Not sure what they'll taste like, but I know they're gonna be delicious!"

"I don't care how rare they are, but they better find new homes soon, because I can see that there's work to be done here." Paisley said.

"We don't know for sure yet, but if those annoying Wild Kratts aren't here, then this could be our big chance!" Zach said.

"In that case… what are we waiting for?" Gourmand asked. "Come on, let's go get 'em!"

Zach, Donita, Dabio, and Gourmand got on hovercrafts and prepared a large container, while Paisley and Rex got their pavers ready.

The villains then made their way through the forest, capturing Pokémon, flattening trees and bushes, and paving the ground as they went.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	6. Evolution Lesson

**_Evolution Lesson_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, in Professor Kukui's classroom, the kids and the Wild Kratts paid attention to Professor Kukui's lesson.

"So class, in honor of our guests here, this first thing on our list will be over Evolution." Professor Kukui said.

"Evolution?" Chris and Martin asked.

"It's a process which a Pokémon becomes its next form in its Evolutionary family, in other words, it's basically like growing up." Professor Kukui said. "Some Pokémon have a three-stage Evolutionary family, some have two-stage, some have branched Evolutionary families, and some that don't evolve at all."

"A three-stage Evolution consists of: basic form, first Evolution, and final form. A two-stage is basic form and final form. And branched is when there are multiple final form paths." Rotom said. "An example of three-stage is the Rowlet family: Rowlet evolves into Dartrix, and then into Decidueye. An example of two-stage, the Wingull family: Wingull evolves into Pelipper. And the most well-known example of branched Evolution, the Eevee family: there are 8 different possible Evolutions that Eevee can evolve into: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon."

"Wait, hold on! Go back to Wingull." Chris said, and Rotom complied. "Let me get this straight, a seagull that becomes a pelican?"

"Yes. Call it what you will, but that's Evolution." Rotom replied.

"Show us more Evolutions." Martin said.

Rotom showed more Evolutionary families such as: the Ekans family, Nidoran family, Bellsprout family, Magnemite family, Onix family, Rhyhorn family, Sunkern family, Bronzor family, Honedge family, Pikipek family, and the Evolutionary families of Ash and his friends' Pokémon.

"Wow, so many different Evolutions." Chris said.

"Wait, what's an Evolution that really doesn't look like the pre-evolved form?" Martin asked.

Rotom searched through its list and found one.

"Remoraid, the Jet Pokémon. Water-type. Remoraid can shoot water to hit targets up to 300 feet away. It also uses its dorsal fin to attach to Mantine." Rotom read. "Octillery, the Jet Pokémon. Water-type. And the evolved form of Remoraid. Octillery makes use of its eight tentacles, hard head, and ink to fight off enemies."

The Remoraid family really shocked the Kratt brothers.

"No way! A remora…" Chris said.

"…that becomes an octopus?!" Martin finished.

Later, after all the excitement calmed down, Professor Kukui resumed the lesson.

"There are many ways Pokémon can evolve: regular battling; using Evolutionary stones; trading; battling at a certain location, time, or weather; holding certain items; knowing a certain move; being a certain gender; and having a strong bond with its Trainer." Professor Kukui said. "And now, we're gonna do a little field activity: hunting for Evolutionary stones."

"Evolutionary stones?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Professor Kukui replied. "I've hid replicas of all 10 Evolutionary stones. And it's up to you to find them. A scavenger hunt!"

"Scavenger hunt?" Martin asked. "That sounds fun!"

"Uh… I'm not much of a scavenger, I'll just watch." Jimmy said.

Then, Rotom brought up the images of the Evolutionary stones and the Evolutionary families they were connected to.

"Here everyone! Draw sticks to determine who finds which." Professor Kukui said. "On each stick you'll find a picture of a Pokemon. Find the corresponding Evolutionary Stone."

Ash, his friends, and the Wild Kratts (excpt Jimmy) drew sticks- Kiawe drew Growlithe, Lana drew Shellder, Sophocles drew Eelektrik, Mallow drew Exeggcute, Aviva drew Clefairy, Ash drew Sunkern, Koki drew Minccino, Chris drew Murkrow, Martin drew Snorunt, and Lillie drew Alolan Vulpix.

"Okay, now that everyone's drawn their stones… Let the scavenger hunt begin!" Professor Kukui said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	7. Evolutionary Stone Scavenger Hunt

_**Evolutionary Stone Scavenger Hunt**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Ash, his friends, their Pokémon, Chris, Martin, Aviva, and Koki all headed into the woods to find the Evolutionary stones.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

Ash and Pikachu went north to look for the Sun Stone.

They came upon a Crabrawler who held the Sun Stone in its claw and refused to give it up.

Ash had Pikachu use Iron Tail on Crabrawler, who ran off, leaving the Sun Stone behind and allowing Ash to claim it.

Lana and Popplio went east to look for the Water Stone.

They came across a lake and Popplio made an air bubble for Lana, and the both dived in.

They found the Water Stone to be held by a Dewpider, who willingly gave it away.

Kiawe and Marowak went southeast to look for the Fire Stone.

They came across the three Team Skull grunts who had taken the Fire Stone and dared Kiawe to get it back from them.

Kiawe and Marowak used Inferno Overdrive to send the Team Skull grunts blasting off and claimed the Fire Stone.

Lillie and Snowy went northeast to look for the Ice Stone.

They found the Ice Stone across a river.

Snowy used Powder Snow to freeze a part of the river to make an ice bridge to the Ice Stone.

Sophocles and Togedemaru went south-southwest to look for the Thunder Stone.

They found the Thunder Stone on the ground, but it was snatched by a Grubbin, who took it away underground.

Sophocles sent out Charjabug, who sent out sound waves to ask the Grubbin to bring the Thunder Stone back.

Mallow and Steenee went southwest to look for the Leaf Stone.

They found the Leaf Stone on top of a tree.

Steenee used Magical Leaf to knock the Leaf Stone down.

Chris went northwest to look for the Dusk Stone.

He encountered a Munchlax who had the Dusk Stone and also appeared to be looking for food.

Chris offered Munchlax a Berry for the Dusk Stone, who happily accepted the trade.

Martin went south to look for the Dawn Stone.

He encountered a Comfey who he quickly befriended, and it shared its ring of flowers with him, which gave off a soothing aroma, giving Martin a pleasant sensation.

Then, Martin noticed the Dawn Stone between some bushes; he returned the flower ring to Comfey before heading off.

Aviva went north-northwest to look for the Moon Stone.

She encountered a Buneary which began hopping around her.

Aviva followed the Buneary around until she saw the Moon Stone inside a nearby tree trunk.

Koki went west to look for the Shiny Stone.

She encountered a Ribombee, which she quickly befriended.

Then, Koki showed the Ribombee an image of the Shiny Stone, which Ribombee pointed towards a direction, and there was the Shiny Stone.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Later, back in the classroom, everyone returned with their Evolutionary stones.

"Great job, everyone!" Professor Kukui said. "You've found all the Evolutionary Stones as fast as a Quick Attack!"

And then suddenly, everyone witnessed a tree falling down in the distance, and a flock of Murkrow flying away from the spot.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Sounds like something we should check out." Professor Kukui said, and everyone exited the classroom to go to where the tree fell.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	8. Fully-Powered Z-Moves (Part 1)

**_Fully-Powered Z-Moves (Part 1)_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

Ash, his friends, their Pokémon, Professor Kukui and the Wild Kratts all headed towards the direction of the crash.

"What do you think could've caused that tree to collapse?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling what, or rather, who is responsible." Martin replied.

The heroes reached the crash site, where they saw pavement leading elsewhere.

"What's with all this pavement?" Mallow asked.

"This is a forest, pavement doesn't really belong here." Sophocles said.

"I think I'm starting to know who's responsible as well." Chris said.

The heroes followed the pavement, and soon, they saw that Zach, Donita, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley, and Rex were riding on a giant paver to pave over the forest, while using a Pose Beam Ball to capture Pokémon.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Ash shouted.

The villains turned around to see the heroes.

"The Wild Ratts?!" Zach said. "So you guys are here too, huh! Along with some pesky kids."

"Release those Pokémon!" Kiawe demanded.

"And stop paving over the forest!" Mallow demanded.

"Pokémon? Huh, so that's what these creatures are called." Gourmand said.

"Sorry, kids. But these 'Pokémon' are gonna be serving our own agendas now." Donita replied.

"Stop paving the forest?" Paisley asked. "But I'm putting the land to a much better use. Say goodbye to the useless trees and nature."

"Pokémon are not your servants!" Lana said.

"The land here belongs to the Pokémon! Not to you scoundrels!" Lillie said.

"Oh yeah?! And who's gonna stop us?" Zach said.

"We will! With our Creature Powers!" the Kratt brothers said.

The Kratt brothers got out their Creature Souvenir Collection and were about to pick some animal parts when Professor Kukui stopped them.

"Don't worry. Leave it to the kids." Professor Kukui said.

"Hahahaha! You think that we're afraid some kids and their pets?" Zach asked. "Oh that's a good one!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Marowak, use Bonemerang!" Ash and Kiawe said.

Pikachu and Marowak used their moves to destroy the Pose Beam Ball and shatter the container that held the captive Pokémon, allowing them all to escape.

"Nnnnnnnooooooo!" the villains shouted.

"Now that your plan is foiled, I suggest you give up." Professor Kukui said. "Otherwise, we'll unleash another Trump Card on you."

"Never! We're not going down without a fight!" Zach said.

"Very well then, suit yourselves." Professor Kukui said. "Ash, Kiawe, Lana. Do your stuff."

Lana, Kiawe, and Ash stepped up and flashed their Z-Rings and Z-Power Ring.

"Ooh, matching bracelets." Dabio said.

"I gotta admit, those bracelets are quite stylish." Donita said.

Lana, Kiawe, and Ash started doing the poses for their respective Z-Moves.

"Uh, those kids are doing weird dances." Rex said.

"Ignore them. We've got better things to do." Paisley said.

And then, Lana, Kiawe, and Ash completed their poses.

"Here we go! Hydro Vortex! Inferno Overdrive! Gigavolt Havoc!" Lana and Popplio, Kiawe and Marowak, and Ash and Pikachu unleashed their Z-Moves.

First, Popplio surrounded itself with water, then it charged and swam in a circle around the villains, trapping them in a vortex of water.

Next, Pikachu and Marowak fired Gigavolt Havoc and Inferno Overdrive at Hydro Vortex.

The Wild Kratts stared in awe of the three Z-Moves.

The combination attack of the three Z-Moves glowed brightly before it exploded, sending the villains blasting off.

"Excellent work!" Professor Kukui said. "A perfect Tri Attack of Z-Moves!"

"What was that, Professor Kukui?" Aviva asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the School." Professor Kukui said.

"But before that, we've got some cleaning up to do." Chris said as he activated Black Bear power and smashed a chunk of the pavement.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest at Bewear's den, the Team Rocket Trio was lying down, looking at the sky when they saw a twinkle- which was really the Wild Kratts villains- flying across the sky.

"Did any of you see that?" Jessie asked.

"Perhaps someone else sent blasting off by the twerps?" James suggested.

"Nah, it couldn't be." Meowth replied.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	9. Fully-Powered Z-Moves (Part 2)

_**Fully-Powered Z-Moves (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

In the middle of the Melemele forest, right where the villains had parked their aircraft, the villains crashed after they were sent blasting off by the Z-Moves.

"What was that?!" Zach asked. "Those kids and their Pokémon or whatevers did those weird dances and then we got sent flying!"

"I cannot believe we were beaten by some little kids and their pets!" Gourmand said.

"We need to figure out how they did that." Paisley said. "Perhaps if we did, we could use that power against the Wild Kratts."

"Those fancy bracelets seemed important." Donita said. "They each had a crystal on it and gave off light."

"Yes, spying time!" Zach said as he called for a Zachbot. "Go find the Wild Ratts and those kids from earlier, and figure out what that power was!"

The Zachbot flew up into the air and went look for the heroes.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Back at the Pokemon School, the heroes were at the track.

Kiawe, Ash, and Lana lined up for a Z-Move demonstration and did the poses for their respective Z-Moves.

"Here we go! Hydro Vortex! Inferno Overdrive! Gigavolt Havoc!" Lana and Popplio, Kiawe and Marowak, and Ash and Pikachu unleashed their Z-Moves.

The Z-Moves collided with the stack of sandbags, causing an epic explosion.

"So cool!" Jimmy said.

"Tell us more about Z-Moves!" Martin said.

"A Z-Move is a powerful attack that serves as the embodiment of the bond between a Pokémon and its Trainer." Professor Kukui said. "A Z-Ring and Z-Crystals are required to bring out the full power of that bond and turn it into Z-Power, the energy that allows Pokémon to use Z-Moves."

And then, it's seen that the Zachbot had found the heroes and recorded everything.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

Meanwhile, the villains were watching the Zachbot's footage.

"Bond? That sounds so lame." Zach said. "But wait, if we had those Z-Rings and Pokémon, then we would be able to use those Z-Moves as well!"

Zach then imagined himself using a Z-Move on the Kratt brothers, sending them blasting off.

"Yes, if we had that kind of power, those Wild Kratts would be no match for us." Paisley said.

"We need to get Z-Rings for ourselves!" Gourmand said.

"And don't forget the precious Z-Crystals." Donita said.

"Zachbot! Keep spying on them! We need more information." Zach said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Meanwhile, back with the heroes, they had gone back into the classroom.

Professor Kukui brought out his Z-Crystal replica set.

"And here we have the 18 Z-Crystals that represents each type." Professor Kukui said. "These are just replicas, but it's still exciting to see all 18 in one place."

"Allow me to identify them to their corresponding types." Rotom said. "Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, and Fairy."

"Well done. Rotom." Professor Kukui said. "And the cool thing about Z-Moves is that it doesn't depend on the Pokémon's type, but rather, the moves they know."

"Their moves?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, for example, Pikachu knows Electric, Normal, and Steel-type moves." Ash said. "I have the Normalium Z and the Electrium Z, and so, Pikachu can use the Normal and Electric-type Z-Moves, and if I get a Steelium Z, Pikachu will be able to use the Steel-type Z-Move!"

"Oh wow, I'd really like to see that!" Chris said.

"Also, there are special Z-Crystals that instead correspond to certain Pokémon." Professor Kukui said. "Like for instance: Snorlax and Eevee."

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

Back with the villains, they continued to watch the heroes.

"Oh, we have got to get ourselves a Z-Ring." Zach said. "No wait, actually, rather than getting them, we should just steal them, and I presume you all know from whom."

"Those kids." Gourmand said. "Since they're friends with the Wild Kratts, if we take their Z-Rings, it'll surely cripple their strengths!"

"Let's not forget, we also need Pokémon." Donita said. "The Z-Ring requires 'bond' to unleash Z-Moves. We'll use my Pose-Beam's hypnotic functions to make the Pokémon bond with us."

"With that, the Wild Kratts or those pesky kids won't know what hit them." Paisley said.

And so, the villains began plotting on how to steal the heroes' Z-Rings.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	10. More Pokémon Lessons

**_More Pokémon Lessons_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

After the lesson about Z-Moves was over, the class moved onto lessons about Pokémon types, moves, abilities, and Regional variants.

Meanwhile, inside Zach's plane, the villains continued to spy on the heroes.

"Oh great, they moved onto boring stuff!" Zach said. "Zachbot, call me when they start doing something else… uh, no surprising me, just tap on the shoulder."

The other villains also left to do their own things.

Back in the classroom, the class began the lesson.

"As you have learned through the Z-Crystals, there are 18 Pokémon types, and what type your Pokémon is has an important role in battling." Professor Kukui said. "Depending on the type of the opponent, the move you use can be super-effective, not very effective, or ineffective."

"If a move is super-effective, then it deals twice its regular damage. If a move is not very effective, then it deals half its regular damage. And if a move has no effect, then it doesn't deal damage at all." Rotom said. "For example, Electric-type moves are super-effective against Water and Flying-types; not very effective against Electric, Grass, and Dragon-types; and ineffective against Ground-type."

"Moves fall into three categories: Physical, Special, and Status." Professor Kukui said.

"Physical moves involve the Pokemon using its physical strength to execute the move, hence the name; special moves are non-physical, they are typically non-contact attacks; and status moves do no damage, but they can do things like affect the strength of the target, give them a status condition, or affect the battlefield." Rotom said.

"A Pokémon's ability is a unique skill that each Pokémon has, it's either always active, or only activates under certain conditions." Professor Kukui said. "If used correctly, abilities can turn the tide of a battle in your favor."

"For instance, Pikachu's ability is Static: when an opponent makes contact with Pikachu, there's a chance that it might get paralyzed." Rotom said.

"And finally, we have Alolan variants: variations of certain Pokémon which in Alola, take on a different form than it does in most other regions." Professor Kukui said. "In Alola, this is observed through several Pokémon who have adapted to the different conditions of Alola."

"For example, Rattata line is usually pure Normal-type, but in Alola, they are Dark and Normal-types; Raichu is usually pure Electric, but Electric and Psychic in Alola; Vulpix and Ninetales are usually pure Fire, but Vulpix is pure Ice and Ninetales is Ice and Fairy in Alola; Exeggutor is usually Grass and Psychic, but Grass and Dragon in Alola; and Marowak is usually pure Ground, but Fire and Ghost in Alola." Rotom said.

"Wow, all these different facts about Pokemon are fascinating." Chris said.

"I know, Bro. So many things to learn." Martin said.

Later that day, after class was over, the heroes left the school.

"So, what do we do now?" Martin asked.

"I know, why don't we show you around here?" Mallow suggested.

"I like that idea." Koki said.

Back inside Zach's plane, the villains were playing card games, when a Zachbot came and tapped Zach on the shoulder.

"Good. You did as I told you to." Zach said. "So, what are those kids and the Wild Ratts up to?"

The Zachbot got a remote and pressed a button to show a footage of the kids offering to show the Wild Kratts around.

"Let's continue to spy on them." Paisley said. "We can figure out a plan of attack, plus, knowing about this place won't be such a bad idea."

"Sounds reasonable." Zach said as he called the Zachbot at the Pokémon School. "Zachbot, follow them."

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	11. Going Around Melemele Island

**_Going Around Melemele Island_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon Center**

The kids brought the Wild Kratts to the Pokémon Center to tell them about it.

"This is the Pokémon Center. It provides service for Pokémon and their Trainers." Lillie said.

The heroes entered the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy greeted them.

"Alola, everyone." Nurse Joy said.

"That's Nurse Joy. She takes care of other people's Pokémon." Mallow said.

"The Pokémon Center has a cafe where it serves food and drinks." Sophocles said as he pointed towards the cafe. "And I really like their ice cream."

"Here's a shop where Trainers can buy medicine and other things to take care of their Pokémon at their own homes." Lana said.

After the Pokémon Center, the heroes went to Aina's Kitchen.

 **Melemele Island: Aina's Kitchen**

"This is Aina's Kitchen, my family's restaurant and house." Mallow said. "Come on in."

Inside the restaurant, the heroes were greeted by Mallow's father, Abe.

"Hey Mallow. How was School today?" Abe asked. "Oh, and I see we have some guests."

"Dad. These people are from a place far from Alola, and we were giving them a tour." Mallow said. "Would it be okay if we served them something on the house?"

"Of course. If they're your friends, then I couldn't possibly charge them." Abe said.

Mallow and Steenee put on their aprons and joined Abe in the kitchen.

Later, after the meal, the heroes moved onto Sophocles's house.

 **Melemele Island: Sophocles's house**

"Wild Kratts. I present to you my home." Sophocles said. "Here, I live with my mom and dad. And in the backyard, there's a shed which serves as a lab for my research."

Then, the heroes moved onto Lana's house.

 **Melemele Island: Lana's house**

"This is my house. I live here with my mom and younger twin sisters." Lana said. "Also, it's close to the sea. So it's a great spot for my favorite hobby: fishing."

Then, the heroes moven onto Lillie's mansion.

 **Melemele Island: Lillie's mansion**

"This is my family's mansion." Lillie said. "In the back, there's a play area for wild Pokémon that often visit and a battlefield."

And then, Hobbes came out the door to greet the guests.

"Hobbes. These people are my guests today." Lillie said.

"I hope you don't mind having us here." Chris said.

"Of course. Any friends of Miss Lillie's are welcome here." Hobbes said.

In the back at the play area, there were multiple Pokémon who were playing with each other, including: Butterfree, Boldore, Cubone, Paras, Bonsly, Sableye, Inkay, Slowpoke, Magnemite, Furfrou, and several other Pokémon.

"These Pokémon come to play and that makes me so happy, being able to play with all different kinds of Pokémon." Lillie said.

Later, the heroes moved onto Professor Kukui's house.

 **Melemele Island: Professor Kukui's house**

"This is Professor Kukui's house." Ash said. "He let me stay here during my stay in Alola."

The heroes entered the house where they were greeted by Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, and Munchlax.

"Hey! So you finally got here." Professor Kukui said. "Welcome to my house, Wild Kratts. This is my wife, Professor Burnet."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Professor Burnet said. "Kukui already got me filled in to what happened. It's really surprising to hear that you're from another world."

"So, Kiawe. How about we go to your place now?" Martin asked.

"Sure, let's go." Kiawe said. "But I live on Akala Island, so we'll have to take a ferry."

 **Melemele Island: Marina**

At the Marina, the heroes got on a ferry, and soon, it departed for Akala Island.

However, unknown to the heroes, they were still being followed by the Zachbot from earlier.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	12. Pokémon Battle at Paniola Ranch

_**Pokémon Battle at Paniola Ranch**_

* * *

 **Akala Island: Paniola Ranch**

The heroes arrived at Paniola Ranch, where they were greeted by Kiawe's father, Rango.

"Welcome back, Kiawe." Rango said. "Oh, and I see we have visitors."

Then, Kiawe's mother, Sima came by.

"It's good to know that our boy has a lot of friends." Sima said, much to Kiawe's embarrassment.

"Aw, come on, Mom. Not in front of so many people." Kiawe said, embarrassed, and his friends laughed. "By the way, where's Mimo?"

"She's giving the Mudbray a bath." Rango said.

The heroes went over to where Mimo was scrubbing a Mudbray's fur.

"Oh, you're home, big brother." Mimo said as she noticed Kiawe. "And you brought your friends and other people along."

"Hey Mimo. These people are our guests, so be nice to them." Kiawe said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go play with Herdier." Mimo said.

"My family raises all kinds of Pokémon on this ranch, such as: Mudbray, Tauros, Miltank, and several others." Kiawe said. "The Moomoo Milk produced here is top-quality, and the dairy products made from it are just as great."

"Yeah, I especially loved the cheese." Mallow said.

"Don't forget ice cream. That's my favorite." Sophocles added.

"When I added some Moomoo Milk to a plate of Pokemon food, Snowy really like it." Lillie said.

And then Kiawe sent out Turtonator and Marowak to help out with the work.

Meanwhile, back at Melemele Island, the villains were watching the heroes work at the ranch.

"Uuuggghh,! I despise dirty things, if I had my way, that ranch would be replaced with cleaner things like streets or buildings." Paisley said.

Back with the heroes, they were helping out at the farm, then Kiawe noticed that Marowak was getting into trouble again with the Tauros.

"Not again." Kiawe said as he helped Marowak out. "Marowak, I understand that you wanna fight, but don't take it out on the Tauros."

"Hey, what's wrong with Marowak?" Chris asked.

"It's just a bit restless, that's all." Kiawe said.

"Hey, I think a Pokémon battle will help Marowak relax." Ash said.

"A Pokémon battle? I'm interested." Martin said.

"Me too." Chris said.

Ash and Kiawe thought for a bit and had an idea.

"I know, why don't you two have a battle and see what's it like." Ash suggested. "Pikachu, will you battle with them?"

Pikachu gave a confident grin that said "yes."

Soon, the battle got started, with Martin picking Pikachu and Chris picking Marowak.

Rotom explained the basics of Pokémon battling, and the battle got started.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu used Quick Attack on Marowak, who wasn't fazed at all by the attack.

"What? How come that didn't do anything?" Martin asked.

"It's because Normal-type moves such as Quick Attack are ineffective against Ghost-type Pokémon." Rotom replied.

"Gah! Oh no!" Martin panicked.

"Don't feel bad over one mistake, let that mistake motivate you to improve!" Kiawe said.

Martin heard Kiawe's words and regained his confidence.

"Marowak, use Bonemerang!" Marowak threw its bone at Pikachu, who dodged it.

And so, the battle raged on, with Pikachu using moves like Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, and Iron Tail; and Marowak using Flare Blitz, Shadow Bone, and Iron Head.

Eventually, as they battled, Chris and Martin began to feel something new.

"I don't know how to describe it, but it feels like I have a connection with Pikachu." Martin said.

"Me too. It's like Marowak put its trust in me that I'll make the right decision." Chris said.

"That's the bond between Pokémon and Trainers." Ash said.

Chris and Martin looked at each other in agreement that the battle was no longer necessary.

"Okay, let's call it off now." Chris said. "You were really great out there, Marowak."

"Yeah, I could say the same to you, Pikachu." Martin said. "I really enjoyed being your partner."

Pikachu and Marowak responded cheerfully in agreement.

"Oh, and before I forget, here are some Creature Pods. "Aviva said as she revealed some Creature Pods. "We can use these to keep in touch with each other."

"One moment." Rotom said as it touched one of the Creature Pods to update the Pokédex with the Creature Pod's functions.

Ash got a blue one, Lana got a cyan one, Kiawe got a red one, Lillie got a white one, Sophocles got a yellow one, and Mallow got a green one.

After that, Kiawe's friends said goodbye to him and they headed back to Melemele Island.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	13. The Villains' Revenge

**_The Villains' Revenge_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli Outskirts**

The next day on Route 1, at the Hau'oli Outskirts, there was the Tortuga.

Inside the Tortuga, Ash and his friends were there with the Wild Kratts.

Aviva was busy working on some programming while the Kratt brothers watched in excitement.

"How much until it's ready?" Chris asked.

"Not long, I'm sure." Aviva said.

"Oh, I can't wait to activate Creature Powers of Pokémon!" Martin said.

Meanwhile, the villains were spying on the heroes.

"'Oh, I can't wait to activate Creature Powers of Pokémon!'" Zach said mockingly, imitating Martin's voice. "And I am sick of hearing about those Creature Power Suits."

"Hush, we're trying to listen." Paisley said.

Back with the heroes, Chris and Martin were looking at various Pokémon with Rotom's help.

"Oh, wow! Gyarados! Ooh, Aerodactyl! Flygon! Metagross! Tyranitar! Kecleon! Tyrantrum! Lycanroc! Unfezant! Lucario!" Chris and Martin said in excitement as Rotom scrolled through each Pokémon.

And then, while Aviva continued to work on programming, an error message popped up.

"Huh? An error?" Aviva said as she inspected the problem. "Yikes, it's not enough that I have to get the biology right, then there's Evolution and not to mention the fact that I have to program the moves that the Pokémon can use, every single last one of them."

"Wait? Does that mean…?" Chris and Martin asked.

"Yup, I afraid so." Aviva replied. "The powers of Pokémon are incompatible with the Creature Power Suits."

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Chris and Martin shouted.

Meanwhile, back with the villains, Zach saw this and was amused.

"Ahahahaha! Aw, poor little Aviva can't program new Creature Power Suits and Chris and Martin can't get more Creature Powers as a result." Zach said. "Oh I wish I could've recorded it so I can relive that moment any time I want to."

"Okay, enough spying on the Wild Kratts." Paisley said. "I suggest that we move onto our plan."

"Right!" the other villains said.

The villains sent out Zachbots, Mannequins, and Pavers to capture Pokémon and destroy the forest so that it will draw the attention of the heroes.

Back with the heroes, the Wild Kratts were demonstrating Creature Powers for the kids.

"Activate Cheetah Power!" Chris activated Cheetah Power.

"Activate Rhino Power!" Martin activated Rhino Power.

"Activate Kangaroo Power!" Aviva activated Kangaroo Power.

"Activate Squirrel Power!" Koki activated Squirrel Power.

"Whoa, so cool!" Sophocles said.

And then, the heroes heard the sound of heavy machinery and trees falling.

"What was that sound?" Lillie asked.

"It sounded like machines and trees collapsing." Mallow said.

"Something tells me that the you-know-whos are back." Martin said.

The heroes exited the Tortuga to head towards the site of the destruction.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

In the forest, the villains went around spreading mayhem and destruction by knocking down trees and capturing Pokémon.

Soon, the heroes arrived at the scene where the villains were.

"It's you guys again!" Ash shouted, and the villains took notice of the heroes.

"Oh look, the pests have arrived." Zach said.

Ash and his friends had their Pokemon use their moves to shatter the container that held the captive Pokemon.

"You better give up or else!" Lana said.

"Or what? You'll use your Z-Moves on us again?" Gourmand asked.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." Ash said, and he, Kiawe, and Lana flashed their Z-Power Ring and Z-Rings.

"Perfect. Now!" Donita shouted, and three Mannequins appeared from behind some bushes and zapped Ash, Kiawe, and Lana with Pose Beams.

"Hey, what's happening?" Kiawe asked.

"I can't move." Lana said.

"Oh no! Ash, Kiawe, Lana!" Lillie said as she tried to go help her friends, but a Zachbot got in her way and created an energy cage to trap the heroes.

"Oh no! An energy cage!" Martin said.

"We're trapped!" Aviva said.

"And now, to get what we really wanted." Paisley said.

The Mannequins removed the Z-Rings and Z-Power Ring from Lana, Kiawe, and Ash.

"Thanks for the Z-Rings, kids! Buh-bye! Ahahahaha!" Zach said, and the villains laughed as they retreated, followed by the minions that had the heroes captive, setting them free.

"Ash, Kiawe, Lana! Are you guys alright?" Mallow asked.

"No, we're not." Kiawe said, and he punched the ground in anger.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	14. The Stolen Z-Rings

_**The Stolen Z-Rings**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, there was an air of negative vibe as Ash and Lana were depressed and Kiawe was angry.

Mallow, Sophocles, Lillie, and the Wild Kratts were worried about their friends.

"Hey, uh, listen guys. We know that the Z-Rings are super important to you guys. And don't worry, we'll get them back, but could you tell us how you got them?" Chris asked.

"My Z-Ring originally belonged to my grandfather, he was the one who inspired me to become a strong Fire-type Trainer." Kiawe said. "I received the Z-Ring and the Firium Z after completing the Grand Trial on Akala Island."

"My Z-Ring was given to my by Melemele Island's guardian, Tapu Koko. Apparently, it saw something special in me." Ash said.

"My Z-Ring was made from a Sparkling Stone that I found with the help of a Stoutland." Lana said. "Originally, Stoutland didn't want to work with me, but after I tried to protect it from a wild Garbodor, Stoutland and I were able to get along, and soon, we found the Sparkling Stone that became my Z-Ring."

"Wow, I never thought the Z-Rings held such sentimental values." Chris said. "We have to get them back. Now even more than ever."

"I think I know someone who might be able to help." Lillie said. "My older brother, Gladion. I'll try to contact him."

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse where the villains had made their base, the villains were gazing at the Z-Rings they had stolen.

"Ohohohoho. This is great! Pretty soon, I'll be able to get back at the Wild Ratts for all the humiliation they've brought upon me!" Zach said.

"But in the end, it comes down to this, who gets the Z-Rings?" Gourmand said. "There are only three, and there are too many of us."

"I should get one of them!" Zach said. "The Wild Ratts bothered me ever since we were kids!"

"Well, I think I should get one." Donita said. "I have a grudge against the Wild Kratts, too!"

"So do I!" Gourmand said. "Les frères Kratt have gotten in the way of my plans too!"

"Don't forget me!" Paisley said. "If it wasn't for them, there would be less useless nature and more useful buildings."

The villains started arguing who should get a Z-Ring until they eventually decided to draw straws to determine who gets them.

When they drew, Zach, Donita, and Gourmand won, and Paisley lost.

"Aw, don't worry, Paisley. I'm sure you'll get it next time." Rex said.

"I lost this one, but next time, I call that I automatically get to have a Z-Ring." Paisley said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Zach said as he put on Ash's Z-Power Ring and admired it.

Donita got Lana's Z-Ring and Gourmand got Kiawe's.

"How does it look on me, Dabio?" Donita asked.

"It looks good, Donita." Dabio replied.

"Here we go, Z-Move!" Zach said as he made a bunch of random poses, trying to do a Z-Move.

"Zach, I don't think you'll get a Z-Move to come out unless you do the right pose." Donita said.

The villains reviewed the video of Lana, Kiawe, and Ash using Z-Moves.

After practicing the poses and rewatching the video several times, the villains were able to get the poses right, but no Z-Move came out.

"Why isn't this working?" Zach asked. "I know I did the pose right."

"Wait, play the video again." Paisley said.

The villains rewatched the video and realize that they also needed Pokémon.

"We can't use Z-Moves without Pokémon." Donita said.

"In that case, I guess we'll have to get Pokémon as well." Paisley said.

"The ones owned by the kids." Gourmand said.

"Well then! What are we waiting for?!" Zach asked. "Let's go! We've got Pokémon to collect."

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	15. The Villains' Counterattack

_**The Villains' Counterattack**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, Ash and his classmates were out on the track while the Wild Kratts watched them from the classroom.

Ash and Kiawe were having practice battles with each other, while the others watched.

Suddenly, a red energy cage came from the sky and trapped Pikachu and Marowak.

"Huh!? What?" Mallow said, and then, an energy cage from a Zachbot trapped Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Lillie, and their Pokémon.

The Wild Kratts and Professor Kukui saw this and attempted to go and help, but they were trapped by another Zachbot's energy cage.

The energy cage holding Pikachu and Marowak lifted off the ground and right into Zach's plane as it flew by.

Then, a third Zachbot was sent out and it reached into the energy cage holding Ash and Kiawe's friends, forcibly took Popplio from Lana, and retreated back to Zach's plane.

Afterwards, the plane flew away, and the first two Zachbots retreated.

"Those guys again!" Sophocles said.

"Now they've gone too far!" Lana said with an angry expression.

"Typical Zach. Always out to steal creatures that don't belong to him." Chris said as he, the other Wild Kratts arrived on the scene.

Then, a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing black clothes with a red Z-Ring arrived at the Pokémon School- he was Gladion, Lillie's brother.

"Lillie, I'm here." Gladion said as he saw Lillie.

"Gladion, you came!" Lillie said as she went to greet Gladion.

"Lillie already filled me in on what happened." Gladion said. "Ash, Kiawe, and Lana's Z-Rings were stolen by villains from another world, right?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately, now they've taken our Pokémon as well." Ash said.

"They stole your Z-Rings and now your Pokémon?" Gladion asked. "They must be planning to use Z-Moves."

"No way!" Aviva said.

"If the villains are able to use Z-Moves, that'll mean trouble for us!" Koki said.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned warehouse, Zach arrived with the captive Pokemon as the other villains watched.

"I don't know why you suddenly backed out and made me go by myself, but at least I, Zach Varmitech, got a job done." Zach said as he stepped out of the plane. "I've got the Pokémon." Zachbots! Put mind-control helmets on these three!"

A Zachbot came and took Pikachu, Marowak, and Popplio away.

A few minutes later, the Pokémon were fitted with mind-control helmets that made them obey the villains' commands.

"Now that we have the Pokémon, let's go to use Z-Moves on the Wild Kratts!" Zach said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

The Wild Kratts and the kids were about to leave the school, when the villains arrived on their hovercrafts, and cut them off.

"Leaving so soon?" Gourmand asked.

"Give the kids their Z-Rings and Pokémon back, Zach!" Martin said.

"Oh, but won't you care to see us use Z-Moves first?" Donita asked as she pressed a button on her remote, revealing a Pose Beam Ball that Pose Beamed the Wild Kratts, making them unable to move.

Then, a Zachbot trapped the kids in an energy cage.

"This is for every time you've foiled our plans." Zach said as he pressed a button on his remote, revealing Pikachu, Marowak, and Popplio.

Zach, Donita, and Gourmand started doing the poses for their respective Z-Moves.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good." Jimmy said.

As the villains completed the poses, Z-Power was built up, but as it reached the Pokémon, the Z-Power dissipated.

"Hey, what happened? We did the poses right, and we have Pokémon!" Zach said.

"Except you forgot one thing." Kiawe said. "You lack bond with the Pokémon, and without bond, Z-Power is unstable and it will disappear."

"Well… we still have the Z-Rings!" Zach said as he, Donita, and Gourmand took off the Z-Rings to show them off.

"I'm about to change that." Gladion said as he arrived on the scene with his Midnight Lycanroc and Umbreon.

Umbreon used Dark Pulse on the Zachbot and the Pose Beam Ball, disabling the energy cage and the Pose Beam; Lycanroc used Stone Edge on the villains, launching them into the air and making them lose the Z-Rings, allowing Ash, Kiawe, and Lana to get them back.

Then, Gladion and Lycanroc started doing the Z-Move pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Lycanroc.

"Here we go, Lycanroc! Use Continental Crush!" Lycanroc jumped into the air and gathered up rocks from the ground to form a huge boulder.

Then, Lycanroc hurled the boulder at the villains, who panicked as the boulder came down upon them, and when the boulder landed, it exploded, sending the villains blasting off.

And then, Zach's remote fell to the ground, where it was crushed by Lycanroc, disabling the mind-control helmets on Pikachu, Marowak, and Popplio.

"Whoa, which Z-Move was that?" Martin asked.

"That was the Rock-type Z-Move, Continental Crush." Gladion replied.

"Thanks for your help, Gladion!" Ash said.

"No problem." Gladion said, and then, he began to take his leave.

"Wait, Gladion! Are you leaving already?" Lille asked.

"I'm going back to my Island challenge." Gladion replied. "But I'll come back if you ever need my help again."

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	16. The Dex is in Trouble

_**The Dex is in Trouble**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, Ash and Kiawe were having a battle, with Ash using Torracat and Kiawe using Turtonator.

As the two battled, Rotom recorded them.

"Hey, Rotom. Why do you take pictures and videos of Pokémon when they battle?" Aviva asked.

"Because I'm gathering data." Rotom replied. "I gather data on things like biology, behavior, unique personality traits, and strengths and weaknesses."

"The Rotom Pokédex is a special Pokédex that operates with a Rotom inside." Professor Kukui said. "Rotom, would you mind coming out of the Pokédex for a bit?"

"Of course." Rotom said, and it separated from the Pokédex.

"Y'see, this is Rotom and this is the Pokédex. When Rotom enters the Pokédex, they combine to form the Rotom Pokédex, or RotomDex for short." Professor Kukui said, and Rotom reentered the Pokédex.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

Meanwhile, back at the villains' lair, Zach was spying on the heroes.

"That Roto Dex thing-or-whatever said it has data on Pokemon." Zach said. "That sounds like something I should exploit."

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

Later that day after School was over, Ash and his classmates went to Hau'oli City.

Unbeknownst to the kids, a Zachbot was tailing them.

As the kids walked past an alleyway, with Rotom following behind, the Zachbot revealed itself and trapped Rotom in an energy cage.

"Aah! Ash, everyone! Help!" Rotom shouted, getting the attention of Ash and his friends.

The Zachbot saw that it had been spotted, flew into the sky and fled.

"The Zachbot took Rotom!" Lillie said.

"Let's contact the Wild Kratts!" Mallow said as she brought out her Creature Pod.

At the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts received the call.

"It's a call from Mallow." Martin said as he answered the call.

"What's up, Mallow?" Chris asked.

"This is bad! Rotom's been kidnapped by a Zachbot!" Mallow said.

"Do you have an idea where the Zachbot might have gone?" Koki asked.

"I don't know, but it flew north." Sophocles said.

"Stay right there. We'll come to pick you up." Aviva said. "Jimmy, fly us to their location."

"Righty-O." Jimmy said, and the Tortuga flew to where the kids were and picked them up, then, it flew to the northern part of the city.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

At the abandoned warehouse, Zachbots hooked up Rotom to a strange machine.

"There, when I'm done, every data that you've ever collected will be mine to study through and use against the Wild Ratts!" Zach said and he laughed.

"Now to set a passcode lock. Let's see… oh, I know!" Zach said. "This is Zach Varmitech. The greatest inventor in the world."

The machine accepted the passcode and locked itself.

"By the way, don't bother trying to say the passcode to escape. It only works if it's said in my voice." Zach said.

Rotom had a thought and said the passcode in Zach's voice, and the machine unlocked, allowing Rotom to escape.

"Hey! How dare you steal my voice!" Zach shouted. "Zachbots, get it!"

Rotom fled as Zachbots went after it, then, Rotom found the Tortuga and headed in its direction.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

"It's Rotom!" Ash said as he noticed Rotom.

"Jimmy, open the roof!" Aviva said.

The roof of the Tortuga opened, allowing Rotom to get in.

However, Zachbots were still after Rotom, with Zach behind them on his hovercraft.

"Looks like Zach's not ready to give up yet." Martin said.

"Let's drive him off." Chris said.

The Tortuga landed on the ground, and the heroes came out.

"Zachbots! Get that Dex!" Zach ordered, and the Zachbots charged at the heroes.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Chris and Martin activated Giant Panda and Peregrine Falcon Power.

"Oh, big deal." Zach said.

"Wait, I've got an idea, I just have to exit the Pokédex." Rotom said, and it separated from the Pokédex.

Then, Rotom flew towards a Zachbot and entered it; the Zachbot's body became orange and its eyes became blue, Rotom had taken control of the Zachbot.

"Woah! Rotom's inside the Zachbot!" Ash said.

"That's right! I've taken control of this Zachbot and I can use it to fight!" Rotom said.

"D'ooohhh! Stop stealing my things!" Zach shouted.

"Oh, like you're one to talk, Zach!" Aviva said.

"Zachbots! Get that electrical ghost!" Zach ordered.

Two Zachbots went after Rotom, but Rotom used its extending arm to whip the Zachbots aside.

Several Zachbots charged towards Rotom, but Rotom used Discharge on the Zachbots, short-circuiting them.

"The Zachbots are great machines." Rotom said. "However, they don't think, which hinders their efficiency."

"Let's provide backup, Martin!" Chris said.

"I'm with ya, Chris!" Martin said.

Chris punched a Zachbot, and then he punched another one.

Martin grabbed a Zachbot with his talons and flung it into another Zachbot.

Finally, Rotom finished off the last Zachbot with Shadow Ball.

"You haven't heard the last of this, Wild Ratts!" Zach said as he fled.

Then, Rotom short-circuited the Zachbot it was in, exited it, and reentered the Pokédex.

"That was fun, but this Pokédex suits me the best." Rotom said, and the heroes all laughed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	17. Foiling the Felonious Fashionista

_**Foiling the Felonious Fashionista**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

On the streets of Hau'oli City, Lana, Lillie, and Mallow were walking by with some groceries when they saw a poster on a building.

The poster was an advertisement talking about a contest for designing lei based on Comfey.

The rules also stated that using an actual Comfey was against the rules.

"Did you see that?" Lillie asked.

"Of course! A contest for making Comfey-based lei." Lana said.

"We need to go and make ours for the contest." Mallow said.

And then, it was revealed that Donita and Dabio coincidentally happened to be nearby at a café and heard everything.

"A fashion design contest? I, Donita Donata, simply cannot miss that." Donita said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Next day)**

At the Pokémon School, the girls were busy designing their Comfey lei.

And then, the boys came in and went over to see what the girls were doing.

"Hey, what are you girls making?" Kiawe asked.

"We're making lei to enter the Comfey Lei Contest!" Mallow said.

"Oh yeah, I've seen the poster for that contest yesterday by a candy shop." Sophocles said.

"What do you think of our flower patterns?" Lillie asked, and the girls showed off the flowers they were going to use.

Mallow's pattern was green, white, yellow, and pink; Lana's was blue, cyan, white, and purple; and Lillie's was white, pink, cyan, and red.

"Wow, they all look great!" Ash said. "I can't wait to see the finished version."

And then, the Wild Kratts came in, and they were told about what's happening.

Then, Professor Kukui came into classroom.

"As of right now on Melemele Island, there's gonna be a special contest themed after Comfey and… oh, I see you girls are already getting ready for it." Professor Kukui said. "So, today's activity will be Comfey-themed. We!ll start off be making Comfey lei."

The girls used this time to finish their own Comfey lei.

"Ta-dah!" It's finished!" Mallow said as she held up her lei.

"And so is ours!" Lana said as she and Lillie held up theirs.

On each lei, the ring had eight flowers- the flowers were arranged in a four-color pattern which was repeated once- and the Comfey body was made of molding clay.

"Those look great!" Ash said.

"They look like real winners, alright!" Koki said.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City (Next day)**

The next day, the contest began and people from all over the island gathered.

Lillie, Mallow, and Lana got in line to register for the contest, when they were cut in line by Donita.

"Step aside kids, make way for the winner." Donita said.

"Donita Donata!" Lana said.

"What are you doing here?!" Mallow asked.

"To win, obviously." Donita replied.

"We won't lose, not to someone like you!" Lillie said.

"Hah! That'll be the day." Donita said, and she walked off after completing her registration.

"We can't lose to her!" Lana said.

"Let's all give it our best!" Lillie said.

Later, the contest began and one by one, the contestants walked on stage.

"And now for our final contestant, #11, Donita Donata." the announcer said.

Donita walked on the runway with a lei that had a pink glow, its pattern consisted of red, yellow, pink, and white flowers.

The three judges were impressed by Donita's lei and talking about it.

"It's very well-made." the first judge said.

"The pink glow is marvelous." the second judge said.

"Look exactly like a real Comfey." the third judge said.

"Look at Donita's." Lillie said.

"I'd hate to say it, but Donita's is actually good." Lana said.

However, amongst the audience, the Wild Kratts had a different thought.

"I'm not sure, but I think Donita's lei is way suspicious." Chris said.

"A pink glow and looking exactly like a real Comfey? That sounds a bit too suspicious in Donita's case." Martin said.

"I'll do a scan." Koki said, and the scan revealed that Donita's lei was a real Comfey. "Our suspicions are correct! Donita's using a real Comfey!"

"We've gotta expose her!" Ash said.

"Let's split up to find the Pose Beam Ball!" Aviva suggested.

Kiawe and Sophocles wandered around until they saw Dabio with the Pose Beam Ball; Dabio noticed the two and called the Mannequins for backup.

Kiawe and Sophocles sent out Turtonator and Charjabug.

Charjabug used String Shot to tie up the Mannequins and Turtonator used Dragon Tail to knock the Mannequins into the Pose Beam Ball, disabling it.

Back on the stage, the Comfey was freed from the Pose Beam and floated into the air.

"Hey, wait a minute! That's a real Comfey!" the first judge said.

"Using a real Comfey is against the rules! You're disqualified!" the second judge said.

And then, the Comfey, who was now angry, used Magical Leaf on Donita, chasing her off the stage, then Dabio came by on the lounge scooter, picked up Donita, and fled.

Later, the judges were ready to declare the winner.

"And the winner is… Nurse Joy!" the judges said.

Nurse Joy's lei had a pattern of pink, white, blue, and yellow flowers.

Nurse Joy received a Comfey-themed crown as the prize.

"Oh well, at least it wasn't Donita that won." Mallow said, and the girls laughed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	18. Rescuing the Poached Egg

**_Rescuing the Poached Egg_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

In the forest, the heroes were walking around, looking for berries.

"Hey Lillie, what other berries do we need?" Mallow asked.

"Let's see… we've got Chesto Berry, Rawst Berry, Oran Berry, and Nanab Berry. We just need Pecha Berry and Sitrus Berry." Lillie replied.

And then, Chris and Martin sensed something.

"Chris, ya feelin' it?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, my Creature Sense is telling me there's a creature in trouble." Chris replied.

Martin and Chris ran off in a direction, followed by their friends.

Eventually, the Kratt brothers came upon a tree, with an injured Fearow on the ground.

"Our Creature Sense was right. This Pokémon needs help!" Chris said.

And then, the others caught up to them.

"Quick, let's get Fearow to a Pokémon Center." Ash suggested.

Chris and Martin grabbed onto Fearow by its wings, but before they could go, the Kratt brothers noticed an Egg.

"Whoa, look! It's an Egg!" Chris said.

"It must be Fearow's Egg!" Lillie said.

"Let's take them both with us!" Martin said, and the heroes proceeded to take Fearow and its Egg to the Pokémon Center.

And then, it's revealed that Gourmand was spying on them.

"A Pokémon Egg? Now that's a rare ingredient." Gourmand said. "And here I was thinking about stealing those Berries, that Egg sounds more worth stealing."

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon Center**

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy sprayed some Potions on Fearow.

"There, it'll be okay. You did a good thing bringing Fearow here, and its Egg will be kept in safe condition." Nurse Joy said as she stored the Egg in a case.

Meanwhile, Gourmand watched from behind a window.

"Now's my chance!" Gourmand said as he threw a white ball into the Pokémon Center, releasing a cloud of flour.

As everyone was confused from the sudden event, Gourmand snuck into the Pokémon Center and stole the Egg case.

After the flour cleared, the heroes noticed that the Egg was gone.

"Oh no, the Egg!" Nurse Joy said.

The heroes went outside to see Gourmand putting the Egg in his truck.

"Gourmand! He's got the Egg!" Koki said.

"Not on my watch." Mallow said, as she jumped into the truck's trunk.

Then, Gourmand drove away, unknowingly bringing along a stowaway.

"Gourmand got away." Sophocles said.

"And Mallow's gone too." Lana said.

"We have to find Gourmand. Rowlet, Lycanroc! I choose you!" Ash said as he sent out Rowlet and Lycanroc. "Rowlet, Lycanroc! Help us find Gourmand."

Rowlet nodded and flew off to find Gourmand.

Lycanroc sniffed for Mallow's scent and went towards that direction.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

In an area of the forest, Gourmand parked his truck and unfolded his mobile restaurant.

"Let's see how should I cook this? There are many ways with an Egg this big. Fried? Scrambled? Or maybe boiled?" Gourmand said.

As Gourmand wondered, Mallow snuck out of the truck.

Gourmand smelled something and glanced aside before leaving the Egg unattended.

Mallow saw this as an opportunity to get the Egg, but then, Gourmand came back with his Dough Ball Launcher.

"Hah! I knew it was you!" Gourmand said.

Mallow tried to get the Egg, but Gourmand shot dough balls at her arms and legs, preventing her moving.

"Nice try, kid! But this nose smells everything!" Gourmand said, pointing to his nose. "Also, I think I'll have it scrambled and seasoned with pepper, coriander, and garlic salt."

Meanwhile, in the sky, Rowlet spotted Gourmand's restaurant and went to look for Ash.

Rowlet found Ash and led the heroes to Gourmand's restaurant.

Meanwhile, back at the Pokemon Center, Fearow recovered and left to look for its Egg.

Back with the heroes, they arrived at Gourmand's restaurant.

"Lycanroc! Use Tackle!" Lycanroc got in Gourmand's restaurant and rammed into him.

Lana had Popplio shoot bubbles to weaken the dough on Mallow, allowing her to break free.

"Thanks, you guys." Mallow said.

"I'm not giving up yet." Gourmand said, but then, Fearow arrived and used Steel Wing to tear up Gourmand's restaurant.

Fearow perched right in front of Gourmand and glared at him threateningly.

Gourmand got scared and decided to flee.

The heroes reclaimed Fearow's Egg and watched as Gourmand left.

"Alright! We got the Egg back!" Martin said.

"Let's go back to the Pokemon Center." Ash said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokemon Center**

Back at the Pokemon Center, the heroes returned and the Egg started to hatch.

The Egg glowed and then, its shell burst apart and disappeared, revealing a Spearow.

"The Egg hatched into a Spearow!" Lillie said.

Spearow saw its parent and they embraced.

"It's so beautiful, I'm moved to tears!" Kiawe said while wiping off tears from his eyes.

Later that day, Fearow and Spearow flew off as the heroes waved them goodbye.

"Another Creature Mission accomplished." Chris said. "Living free and in the wild."

"Saving the planet with Creature Powers." Martin said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	19. Aroma Fields Rescue

_**Aroma Fields Rescue**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Aroma Fields**

On the Aroma Fields, Ash and his friends were on a picnic.

"Clear blue sky and a beautiful scenery… it's the ideal setting for a picnic." Lana said.

"I'm really glad we came here." Ash said as he ate a sandwich.

"Yup. It's a good thing we decided to let the girls pick where we should go." Kiawe said.

"I told you we'd pick a great spot." Mallow said.

But then, the kids heard sounds of heavy machinery.

"Uh, I think the peaceful atmosphere might've been shattered." Sophocles said.

"Let's go see what's happening." Lillie said.

The kids went to where the noise was coming from and saw a construction crew and equipments headed their way.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

A car pulled up and exited a man dressed in a grey business suit, a grey fedora, and a black tie.

"Ugh, kids." the man said. "If you must know, I am Pallu Tor, a land developer, and I intend to build a factory here.

"What? You can't do that!" Mallow said.

"Oh, and why not?" Tor asked.

"Because the Pokémon that live here will lose their homes." Lana said.

"Pokémon, huh?" Tor said as he sent out an Alolan Muk. "If one of you can beat my Muk in battle, I'll leave."

"Sounds good to me, let's go, Pikachu!" Ash said.

Muk used Sludge Bomb, but Pikachu used Quick Attack to dodge and strike Muk.

Muk used Harden to try to block Pikachu, but Pikachu's Iron Tail was too strong.

Pikachu then used Thunderbolt to make Muk faint, ending the battle.

"You lost, so please leave." Lillie said.

Tor reluctantly complied and left the area.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

At Hau'oli City, Paisley and Rex were riding through the city on their scooter.

"Ah, now this is great, don't you just enjoy the view of buildings and roads?" Paisley said.

And then, Tor drove by them in his car and parked not too far from Paisley and Rex, then he began grumbling about his loss as he got out.

The villains heard this and had an idea.

"Rex, let's go get the pavers. We've just found ourselves a potential location." Paisley asked.

"Yes, Paisley. I'm all over it." Rex said.

 **Melemele Island: Aroma Fields**

Back at Aroma Fields, the kids finished their picnic when they saw Paisley' plane land.

"It's Paisley Paver!" Ash said.

"Now what is she up to?" Mallow said.

Then, the pavers were unleashed and they started paving over everything: bushes, flowers, grass, and trees.

"She's destroying the meadow!" Lana said.

"We've gotta stop her." Sophocles said.

"Look, it's those kids." Paisley said. "Stop them, Rex."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Rex said.

Mechanical arms came out from the pavers and grabbed the kids and their Pokémon.

Luckily, Poipole managed to escape the mechanical arms' grasp, and Ash sent out Rowlet.

"Rowlet, Poipole! Bring the Wild Kratts here, quick!" Ash said.

"Don't let them escape!" Paisley said, and the mechanical arms tried to grab the two Pokémon, but they all missed. "Forget it, we'll just complete the factory before the Wild Kratts arrive."

Rowlet and Poipole flew around for awhile until they found the Tortuga; they flew in through the open roof.

"It's Rowlet and Poipole!" Chris said.

The Pokémon made movements to try to tell the Wild Kratts what was going on.

"Uh, the kids need our help?" Martin guessed, and the Pokémon nodded in response.

"Quick, take us to them." Aviva said.

Rowlet and Poipole flew back to Aroma Fields with the Tortuga behind them.

Back at Aroma Fields, the pavers were tearing the place apart, running over the vegetation and scaring away the Pokémon, and the kids were forced to watch.

"Ah, the wonderful sight of progress. When I'm done, the land here will be much more beautiful." Paisley said.

"No it won't. The land here will be ruined!" Mallow said.

"This place is home to many Pokémon. You can't just barge in here and do whatever you want to it!" Ash said.

And then, the Tortuga arrived, and Chris and Martin activated Elephant and Rhino Powers.

As Chris and Martin battled the pavers, Aviva used the opportunity to free the kids.

The kids then had their Pokémon use their moves to defeat the pavers.

"No, no, no! How can this be?!" Paisley asked. "Nature isn't supposed to win!"

"Oh yeah? I think you need to see just how powerful nature can really be." Mallow said. "Show her, Ash! Bloom Doom style!"

"Right!" Ash said as he equipped his Z-Power Ring with the Grassium Z.

Then, Ash and Rowlet started doing the Z-Move pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Rowlet.

"Let's go, Rowlet! Use Bloom Doom!" Rowlet glowed and created a field of flowers around itself.

Then, from underneath Paisley and Rex, a bright green energy flashed before it burst into the shape of a giant flower, causing a big explosion.

After the explosion cleared, Paisley and Rex landed on the ground.

"You want this place? Fine, you can keep it, I'm out of here!" Paisley said, and Rex called for a paver to pick them up and the villains retreated.

"Another mission accomplished. We once again stopped the villains from ruining the lives of innocent creatures." Chris said.

"The Pokémon still have their home, and we can continue to come back for another picnic in the future." Lillie said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	20. A New Ultra Mission

**_A New Ultra Mission_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Route 2 (Night)**

The night was peaceful over Route 2, but then, an Ultra Wormhole opened up and from it, popped out the Ultra Beast, Kartana.

Kartana looked around its surroundings and saw a huge boulder, which Kartana quickly cut in half with one stroke of its blade.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Next morning)**

The next day at the Pokémon School, the kids and the Wild Kratts were minding their own business when the Ultra Guardians bell rang.

"Hurry everyone! To the base!" Professor Kukui said as he pressed the button on the panel behind the chalkboard.

The Ultra Guardians base entrance opened up and the kids and their Pokémon stepped inside.

As the platforms lowered, the Ultra Guardians' uniforms formed and the badges appeared on the Pokémon.

And then, it's revealed that a Zachbot is spying again.

"Zachbot! Activate camouflage and sneak into that base!" Zach said. "And make sure you don't get found out!"

The Zachbot camouflaged itself and snuck into the Ultra Guardians base.

Once the Ultra Guardians were in the base, they were greeted by Lusamine, Professor Burnet, and Wicke through a video call.

"Alola, Ultra Guardians." Lusamine said. "Oh wait, where are the Wild Kratts? I was hoping to meet them."

"Uh, Mother. Did you call us just for that?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, no, no, no! There is an actual Ultra Beast alert." Lusamine replied. "I just thought maybe the Wild Kratts could help the mission."

"Allow me to get them." Rotom said and it left to get the Wild Kratts and brought them down to the base.

"Last night, we detected an Ultra Wormhole and an Ultra Beast came through." Lusamine said as she showed the footage of Kartana. "We've named it 'Kartana'."

"Rotom, please update your data." Wicke said.

"Understood." Rotom said as it downloaded Kartana's data. "Kartana, the Drawn Sword Pokémon. Grass/Steel type. It has a paper-thin body that's like a sharpened sword, allowing it to cut through large structures with just one stroke of its blade."

"With just one stroke?" Mallow asked.

"We better be careful around it." Lillie said.

"It's currently wandering around Route 2. Ultra Guardians, move out!" Lusamine said.

"Ult-roger!" The Ultra Guardians shouted.

The Ultra Guardians got on their Ride Pokémon and the Wild Kratts hitched a ride with them.

The Ride Pokémon were deployed and began flying towards the location.

Meanwhile, at the villains' lair, Zach ordered the Zachbot to follow the heroes.

"Come on, let's go!" Zach said. "We should collect that Ultra Beast thing for ourselves before those goody two-shoes get it."

 **Melemele Island: Route 2**

The heroes arrived at Kartana's location, which was littered with sliced rocks and trees.

"There it is!" Ash said.

"Remember, it's really sharp! Fighting close is not a good idea!" Rotom said.

"Right, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Pikachu used Electro Ball, but Kartana dodged it.

"It's so nimble." Martin said.

"Of course. A paper-thin body like that would hardly have weight slowing it down." Aviva said.

"Steenee, use Magical Leaf!" Steenee used Magical Leaf, but Kartana used Air Slash to stop the attack.

Kartana was about to float away when a horde of Zachbots and Mannequins appeared.

"Sorry, kids and Wild Kratts, but we'll be taking it from here." Donita said as she and the other villains made their appearance.

A Pose Beam Ball shot Pose Beam at Kartana, then a Zachbot shot dough balls from its arms.

Afterwards, the Mannequins and Zachbots all huddled around Kartana to form a restraining wrap around it.

"This has been fun, but we'll be going now." Gourmand said. "This weapon belongs to us now!"

"They're trying to take Kartana away!" Sophocles said.

"And worse, the villains only think of it as a weapon, and not a living being!" Martin said.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu used Electro Ball on the Pose Beam Ball, freeing Kartana from the Pose Beam.

And then, Kartana freed itself from its restraint by cutting it in half.

Afterwards, it turned to the villains and began using Air Slash on them.

"Aah! Retreat! I'll get you for this, Wild Ratts!" Zach said as the villains retreated.

Kartana however was still angry and began unleashing a barrage of Psycho Cut in all directions.

"It just got really mad!" Jimmy said.

"Can you blame it?" Koki asked. "Anyone would be mad after what the villains did to Kartana."

"This is our chance, hit it while it's distracted!" Chris said.

"Right! Turtonator, use Flamethrower!" Turtonator used Flamethrower on Kartana, who failed see the attack coming due to its rage.

Kartana was burnt by the attack and it floated down motionlessly.

"Go, Beast Ball!" Kiawe threw a Beast Ball at Kartana and after some shaking, the Beast Ball stopped, showing that Kartana had been caught.

"We ultra-caught… Kartana!" Kiawe said as he held up the Beast Ball.

Later, the Aether Foundation staff arrived with the Ultra Wormhole machine.

After an Ultra Wormhole opened up, Kiawe released Kartana, allowing it to go back home.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	21. The Villain Team-Up (Part 1)

_**The Villain Team-Up (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Marina**

At the Marina, the Wild Kratts, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow were at the Marina, watching a ferry depart for Ula'ula Island.

"There Ash goes." Lillie said.

"I wonder when he'll be back." Sophocles said.

"I'm looking forward to see how strong his Pokémon will become." Kiawe said.

"In the meantime, we should continue protecting the Pokémon of Alola." Chris said.

"Yeah!" Mallow said.

Unbeknownst to the heroes, they were being watched by a Zachbot.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

At their lair, the villains saw this and had an idea.

"So, they're down by one annoying nuisance now, huh? Perfect." Zach said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Two days later)**

After class had ended for the day, the Wild Kratts and the kids left the school.

"Hey Kiawe, Lana." Martin said. "How's it like to use Z-Moves?"

"It's pretty heartracing." Lana said. "You and your Pokémon are synced as one, and that sync becomes the drive that brings out Z-Moves."

"Being able to use Z-Moves is the proof of bond between humans and Pokémon." Kiawe said.

"If I get a Grassium Z and a Z-Ring, Steenee and I are gonna use Bloom Doom." Mallow said.

"As for me I would like to use Subzero Slammer with Snowy." Lillie said.

"Me and Togedemaru are gonna rock a Gigavolt Havoc, just like the way Ash and Pikachu does it." Sophocles said.

Meanwhile, the villains, who were spying on the heroes, had an idea.

"So, the green girl, the orange boy, and the white girl can't use Z-Moves." Gourmand said.

"First, we should stop the red boy and the blue girl, and then the rest will be easy." Zach said.

The villains then went to confront the heroes.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

The heroes were walking through the forest when they saw the villains and their minions flying in the sky to somewhere.

"Where are they going?" Sophocles asked.

"They're headed for the Tortuga!" Aviva said.

"After them!" Chris said.

The heroes made it to the Tortuga just as the villains arrived.

"What do you villains want?" Koki asked.

"Let's see, how about all the Wild Kratts technology?" Zach said.

"You know that's not happening, Zach." Chris said.

"Well then, suit yourselves." Zach said.

Kiawe and Lana prepared to use their Z-Moves, but then, they were trapped in an energy cage.

"Nuh-uh, no Z-Moves." Zach said.

"Mannequins, attack." Donita said.

"Zachbots, you too." Zach said.

"Deploy pavers." Paisley said.

As the minions got closer, the heroes got ready for battle.

Chris and Martin activated Hippo and Blue Heron Powers respectively.

"Steenee, use Double Slap!" Steenee used her leaves to whack the Zachbots away.

Charjabug, use Discharge! And Togedemaru, Zing Zap!" Charjabug used Discharge on Togedemaru, allowing her to use her Lightning Rod Ability to absorb the attack and power up her Zing Zap and unleash it on the Mannequins.

"Snowy, use Powder Snow!" Snowy froze the ground, making the pavers slip and crash into each other.

Chris his hippo tusks to defeat the last Zachbots and Martin used his spear-like beak to take out the Zachbot projecting the energy cage, freeing Lana and Kiawe.

"We'll show you that we don't need to use Z-Moves to beat you!" Lana said.

Turtonator used Flamethrower, Popplio used Bubble Beam, Steenee used Magical Leaf, Snowy used Powder Snow, and Charjabug used Discharge to create a combination attack that sent the villains blasting off.

 **Melemele Island: Bewear's den**

At Bewear's den, James and Mareanie were about to practice using Black Hole Eclipse, when the Wild Kratts villains suddenly crashed right in front of them.

"Ugh, I thought for sure the kids without Z-Moves would be weak." Zach said.

And then, the villains took notice of their surroundings.

"Come again, what do you mean by kids and Z-Moves?" James asked.

"Some kids with Z-Rings that sided with our enemies." Gourmand replied.

"Hmm, are they a group of six and go to the Pokémon School?" James asked.

"That's them." Paisley said.

And then, Jessie and Meowth came by and noticed the guests.

"Who're you and what do you want?" Jessie asked.

"Apparently, they've picked fights the twerps." James said and the three got into a huddle.

"In that case, we should get them on our side." Meowth said. "Like the saying goes: The enemy of your enemy is your friend."

Then, the Team Rocket Trio introduced themselves to the Wild Kratts villains with their motto.

"And so, we're thinking that we should team up to beat the twerps." Meowth said.

The Wild Kratts villains looked at each other and smirked in agreement.

"Okay, I suppose an alliance sounds good." Zach said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	22. The Villain Team-Up (Part 2)

_**The Villain Team-Up (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Bewear's den**

At Bewear's den, the villains were in Team Rocket Trio's base.

"Hmm, nice touch. I can hardly believe that this room is inside a filthy tree." Paisley said.

"And the technology appears to be state of the art." Zach said.

"Nice that you think this place is hip, but let's get down to business." Meowth said.

"You said that you've encountered the twerps and that some archenemies of yours have teamed up with them." James said.

"Yeah, the Wild Kratts, or as I call them, 'Wild Ratts.'" Zach said. "They're always getting in our ways and their 'Saving the creatures' and 'Living free and in the wild' mottos."

"We've had many plans that were all foiled by the Wild Kratts." Donita said.

"If it wasn't for them, I would be serving many rare dishes all around the globe." Gourmand said.

"They are always causing delays in my work." Paisley said.

"What about you guys? What's your backstory with those kids?" Zach asked.

Team Rocket told the Wild Kratts villains their backstory of Ash and his friends.

And after much more talking, the villains came to a consensus.

"So, in the end, after we beat our adversaries, we get the twerps' Pokémon so that we can hand them over to our boss." James said.

"And for us, we get the Wild Ratts' technology so that they can't foil our plans again, especially the Creature Power Suits and Disks so that I can finally learn the secrets they hold." Zach said.

"Then it's settled." Meowth said. "I'm not sure whether this partnership will last, but for now, let's team just like our foes did!"

Zach shook James' hand and then, he noticed the Z-Power Ring on James' wrist.

"Whoa, is that a Z-Ring, and a black Z-Crystal?" Zach asked.

"Yes, it's the Darkinium Z." James replied.

"Show me the Z-Move." Zach said, and the villains went outside.

James started the Z-Move pose and when it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Mareanie.

"Okay, Mareanie. Black Hole Eclipse!" Mareanie leaped into the air and formed a black energy sphere that she threw at some debris.

The energy sphere expanded into a miniature black hole that sucked in the debris before exploding, releasing all the debris, which have been crushed into tiny pieces.

"Oh yes. That's just the thing we need to beat the Wild Ratts." Zach said.

And then, the villains began plotting their plan.

 **Melemele Island: Route 1 (Next day)**

The next day, the kids were talking a walk when suddenly, three Zachbots appeared and blocked their way.

"Zachbots!" Mallow said.

"What are they doing here?" Sophocles said.

"Forget it, let's just go around them." Kiawe said, but Zachbots moved sideways to continue blocking them.

Every time the kids turned, Zachbots moved in that direction.

"Okay, I don't know what Zach is trying to do, but it's getting on my nerves." Kiawe said.

"Yeah, let's force our way through!" Mallow said.

The kids sent out Marowak, Popplio, Snowy, Togedemaru, and Steenee to battle, but then, the Zachbots flew into the air.

"What are they doing?" Lana asked.

"Getting out of the way so they don't get caught in the blast." James said as Team Rocket revealed themselves.

"It's Team Rocket!" Lillie said.

"No way! They're in cahoots with Zach?!" Mallow asked.

James started the Z-Move pose and when it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Mareanie.

"Okay Mareanie, use Black Hole Eclipse!" Mareanie leaped into the air and formed a black energy sphere that she threw at the kids' Pokémon.

The energy sphere became a small black hole that sucked in the kids' Pokémon before exploding, the Z-Move knocked out all the kids' Pokémon.

"Oh no Popplio!" Lana said as the kids went to comfort their Pokémon, but then, the Pokémon were caught in an energy cage.

The energy cage was created by a recently-arrived fourth Zachbot that was also carrying Zach.

"Phase One complete. Buh-bye, kids. Ahahahahaha!" Zach said as he and the Zachbots retreated with their captives, and so did Team Rocket.

The kids could only look in shock as Zach and the Zachbots disappeared from view.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	23. The Villain Team-Up (Part 3)

_**The Villain Team-Up (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

At the abandoned warehouse, the villains locked up the captive Pokémon in a barred cage.

And then, Zach walked over to the cage.

"We've got you right where we want you, ya little varmints." Zach said. "And you can't do anything about it."

Then, Snowy used Powder Snow on Zach, freezing him solid.

A Zachbot equipped itself with heater hands and defrosted Zach.

"Oh, I am definitely gonna make you regret that." Zach said, but Snowy defiantly frowned and turned away.

"So we've got the Pokémon. Now what do we do?" Paisley asked.

"How about bait?" Zach suggested. "The kids will try to get the Wild Ratts' help and when they come, bam! We take what we want."

"Great! I like this bait plan." James said.

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

Meanwhile, back at Route 1, the Tortuga landed and the kids met with the Wild Kratts.

Inside the Tortuga, the kids told the Wild Kratts what happened earlier.

"So the villains are at it again." Koki said.

"Who are those 'Team Rocket' guys?" Aviva said.

"Bad guys who are out to steal Pokémon." Mallow said.

"Ash told us about them." Lillie said.

"We ourselves ran into them several times already." Sophocles said.

"So, our enemies and have teamed up with your enemies." Chris said. "Now even the villains are teaming up."

"Don't worry. We'll save your Pokémon. Because that's what we Wild Kratts do." Martin said.

However, unbeknownst to the heroes, a Zachbot spying on them, and at the villains' lair, the villains were watching the heroes.

"'Because that's what we Wild Kratts do.'" Zach said, mocking Martin's voice. "Hah! We'll see about that!"

Back with the heroes, they suddenly got an alert showing that the villains were on the move.

"Villains heading to the forest!" Koki said.

"Then that's where we go." Chris said.

"I'm on it!" Jimmy said as he started the Tortuga.

The Tortuga took off in the direction of the villains.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

At the forest, the Tortuga landed and the heroes came out to look around.

After walking for a bit, the kids spotted a Zachbot that was projecting an energy cage with their Pokémon inside.

"Look, it's our Pokémon!" Sophocles said.

"Let's get them out!" Lana said.

However, when the heroes got close, another Zachbot appeared from the ground and projected an energy cage that trapped the heroes.

"Hahaha! You fell for it! You Wild Ratts are always going on about 'Saving the animals' that it was so easy to set up the perfect bait!" Zach said. "And as per agreement, Team Rocket can have the Pokémon. While we take all the Wild Kratts stuff."

"Without your equipment, you'll never be able to bother us again!" Gourmand said.

But then, a combination of Razor Leaf, Stone Edge, and Flame Charge appeared of nowhere and freed the heroes, hit the villains, and freed the Pokémon.

"Ow, ugh! Who did that!?" Zach asked.

It was revealed to be Rowlet, Lycanroc, and Torracat, and then Ash, Pikachu, and Poipole arrived on the scene.

"Looks like I returned just in time." Ash said.

"Yeah, perfect timing!" Mallow said.

"The twerp is back!" Jessie said.

"We're not beaten yet." Donita said.

"We'll see about that! Pikachu, use Electroweb!" Pikachu created a ball of electricity from his tail and launched it at the villains; then, the ball of electricity expanded into a net of electricity that trapped the villains and electrocuted them.

"Time to use the new Z-Crystal. Let's do this, Lycanroc!" Ash said as he equipped his Z-Power Ring with the Lycanium Z.

Ash started the Z-Move pose and when it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Lycanroc.

"Use Splintered Stormshards!" Lycanroc broke the ground around it, causing shards of rock to fly into the air before it leapt into the air.

As Ash clasped his hands, Lycanroc and the rock shards all shot towards the villains, causing a massive dust storm.

And then, the villains were all sent blasting off.

"We're blasting off again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth all said.

And then, Bewear suddenly came running by, which the villains noticed.

Bewear jumped into the sky and grabbed Team Rocket while ignoring the Wild Kratts villains.

Then, Bewear landed on the ground and walked away.

"We're off with a new blast." Jessie, James, and Meowth all said.

"Hey, what about us, you pink, bear thing?! Come back and help us!" Zach said as he and the other villains were sent flying out of sight.

The kids reunited with their Pokémon as Chris and Martin gathered around Ash.

"What was that Z-Move?" Chris asked.

"And what Z-Crystal did you use?" Martin asked.

"It's called Splintered Stormshards. A unique Z-Move that can only be used by Lycanroc." Ash replied. "I got the Lycanium Z during my time at Ula'ula Island."

"You're definitely today's MVP, Ash." Mallow said. "I think this calls for a celebration."

"Yeah!" the others agreed with Mallow.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	24. The Invincible Pokémon Brothers' Return

**_The Invincible Pokémon Brothers' Return_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

At Route 1, a boy went to comfort his fainted Mudbray as three cloaked figures watched.

"Oh, Mudbray." the boy said. "Hey, you guys cheated. It was three against one."

"Sorry kid, but when you accept a battle with us, that means you fight all of us." the first cloaked figure said.

"Man, I'm glad we came to the Alola region." the second cloaked figure said.

"These Alolan Trainers are all weaklings." the third cloaked figure said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

The cloaked figures went their way and eventually came to the Pokémon School.

"Perfect. We'll take down every Trainer here and then, we are gonna rule this school." the first figure said.

At the classroom, Ash, his classmates, and the Wild Kratts were hanging out, until they heard a battle outside.

The three figures and their Tentacruel were battling a girl and her Floette.

"Tentacruel, Poison Sting!" the Tentacruel all used Poison Sting on Floette, making her faint.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" the girl said.

"Nope, in Anything Goes, there's no such thing as cheating." the first figure said.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" Ash said as he, his classmates, the Wild Kratts, Professor Kukui, and Principal Oak arrived to confront the figures.

The figures recognized Ash and gasped in disbelief.

"Hey! You're that guy who's a friend of Misty!" the second figure said.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" the third figure said.

"We haven't forgotten what she did to us!" the first figure said, and they all removed their cloaks to reveal their identities. "We're the Invincible Pokémon Brothers! Kim! Kail! Kai!"

"Ah! You guys…!" Ash said. "Wait, do I know you?"

Ash's comment shocked the Invincible Pokémon Brothers and they collapsed into depression.

"'Do I know you?' Don't tell me you don't remember us!" Kim said.

Ash thought a bit harder and finally recognized them.

"Oh yeah, you're those three that ganged up on Misty!" Ash said. "What're you doing here!?"

"We're gonna rule this school by beating all the Trainers here! Got a problem?" Kim said.

"Yes, as the principal of the Pokémon School, I cannot allow that." Principal Oak said.

"Well, what're you gonna do about it, gramps?" Kail asked.

"How about I fight you?" Ash suggested, causing the Invincible Pokémon Brothers to laugh.

"Hah! You think you can beat us?" Kai asked.

"However, since you put it that way… I say that whoever wins gets the school! There's no problem with that rule, is there, gramps?" Kim said.

"Sure, but only because I know I can rely on Ash." Principal Oak said.

"In that case, prepare to be defeated by the Invincible Pokémon Brothers!" Kim said. "We challenge you to an Anything Goes Pokémon battle!"

The Invincible Pokémon Brothers and Ash got on the battlefield.

As Ash chose Pikachu, all three brothers sent out their Fighting-type Pokémon: Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop.

"Hold on! Three against one? I don't think that's fair!" Kiawe said. "I'm joining in!"

"Me too!" Lana said. "As a fellow Water-type Trainer, I can't ignore what you did to Misty."

"Fine, I suppose there's more fun in beating three chumps!" Kim said.

Kiawe and Lana sent Turtonator and Popplio to join the battle.

The Pokémon brothers had their Pokémon charged at the heroes' Pokémon.

Turtonator got in front of them with its spikes faced towards them, causing the brothers' Pokémon to run into the spikes and trigger Shell Trap.

"Popplio, use Bubble Beam!" Popplio used Bubble Beam on Hitmontop.

"Turtonator, use Dragon Tail!" Turtonator used Dragon Tail on Hitmonlee.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu used Iron Tail on Hitmonchan.

The Pokémon brothers' Pokémon were getting pushed around by the heroes' Pokémon.

"Hey Ash, you sure Misty needed your help dealing with these guys?" Kiawe asked.

"Nope. Me and Brock just thought it would be more fun battling together as friends." Ash replied.

"Alright, guys. Time for our trump card!" Kim said, and the brothers all sent out their Tentacruel.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Ash asked.

"That's cheating. Only one Pokémon at a time per Trainer." Professor Kukui said.

"Nuh-uh. This is Anything Goes." Kail said. "There's no such thing as cheating in this battle."

"We're gonna put you down hard." Kai said.

"Tentacruel, Poison Sting!" the three Tentacruel all used Poison Sting on the heroes' Pokémon.

As the heroes' Pokémon barely dodged the attack, the Pokémon brothers' Fighting-type Pokémon snuck behind them and landed a surprise attack.

"Ahahahaha! How do you like us now?" Kim asked. "The School will be ours in no time."

"You haven't won yet!" Ash said, and Pikachu used Electroweb to trap all of the Pokémon brothers' Pokémon.

Then, Popplio used Bubble Beam to hit the Pokémon.

Finally, Turtonator used Shell Smash to increase its attack power at the cost of defense and hit the enemy Pokémon with an attack-boosted Dragon Tail.

The brothers' Pokémon all fainted, leaving the Pokémon brothers in disbelief.

"This ain't over yet! We call a rematch!" Kim said.

"Actually, I think it's about time you left." Ash said.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt, Turtonator used Flamethrower, and Popplio used Bubble Beam on the Invincible Pokémon Brothers, sending them blasting off.

"Way to go, you guys." Martin said.

"Yeah, you showed them that fair and square is how you win a battle." Chris said and Ash, Kiawe, and Lana nodded.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: If there is anyone who doesn't know about the Invincible Pokémon Brothers, then I don't blame you.**


	25. Operation Oricorio

**_Operation Oricorio_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

In a thick, wooded area of the forest, a helicopter bearing Team Rocket's emblem descended.

In the helicopter were two Team Rocket agents, Cassidy and Butch.

"Get Dr. Namba on the phone." Cassidy said.

"Right." Butch said and he pressed a button with a phone on it.

"Greetings, Cassidy and Duke." Dr. Nmba said.

"It's BUTCH!" Butch said.

"Quiet." Cassidy said.

"I want you two to obtain an Oricorio for my research on why Oricorio changes forms whenever it consumes certain kinds of nectar." Dr. Namba said.

"Yes sir. We're on it." Butch said. "Let's go catch ourselves an Oricorio!"

"And prove that we're better than those Stooges: Jessie, James, and Meowth." Cassidy said.

 **Melemele Island: Bewear's den**

At Bewear's den, Jessie, James, and Meowth all suddenly sneezed.

"What's with the sudden sneeze attack?" Jessie asked.

"And a group sneeze, no less." James said.

"Someone talking trash about us?" Meowth asked.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, the heroes saw a lot of Oricorio flying in the sky.

"Wow, look at all those Oricorio." Ash said.

"Oricorio change forms depending on special nectars that they consume." Rotom said. "For example: yellow is Pom-Pom Style, an Electric/Flying type, pink is Pa'u Style, a Psychic/Flying type, red is Baile Style, a Fire/Flying type, and purple is Sensu Style, a Ghost/Flying type."

"It's that time again, huh?" Mallow said.

"What time?" Chris asked.

"Around this time of the year, Oricorio gather to show off their dancing skills." Lana said.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Cassidy and Butch wandered around to look for Oricorio.

"It's been long since we've been seen, so let's make our return a successful one." Butch said.

"We're gonna make Dr. Dumbo so happy." Cassidy said, and then, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"IT'S NAMBA!" Dr. Namba shouted and then hung up.

"Gee, he's in a bad mood." Cassidy said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Back at the Pokémon School, four Oricorios, one of each form, gathered and started dancing.

"Wow, they're really going at it!" Sophocles said.

And suddenly, an energy net came out of the sky and trapped all the Oricorio.

Then, Cassidy and Butch appeared in their helicopter.

"Mission accomplished." Butch said.

"A perfectly carried-out plan." Cassidy said.

And then, the heroes and Cassidy and Butch noticed each other.

"It's the twerp." Butch said.

"And he's got company." Cassidy said.

"Who are you people?" Lillie asked, and Cassidy and Butch said their motto in response.

"They're part of Team Rocket as well." Ash said. "Cassidy, and Butch."

"IT'S DUTCH! No, I mean Butch! DAAUUGGHHH!" Butch said.

"What are you two doing here?!" Ask asked.

"We're here to capture Oricorio for Dr. Zambi." Butch said, and then, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"IT'S NAMBA!" Dr. Namba shouted and then hung up.

"Now you know how I feel." Butch muttered.

"C'mon, let's go." Cassidy said.

The helicopter grabbed the net and began to leave.

"They're getting away!" Aviva said.

"Not on my watch!" Ash said. "Go, Rowlet! Use Razor Leaf!"

Rowlet used Razor Leaf on the net, freeing all the Oricorio.

"Oh no!" Butch said.

"The Oricorio escaped!" Cassidy said.

Then, Popplio, Snowy, and Steenee used Bubble Beam, Powder Snow, and Magical Leaf respectively on the helicopter, sending it crashing down onto the ground.

Cassidy and Butch got out of the wreck to notice all the Oricorio glaring at them, and the two instantly realized that things weren't gonna end well.

The Oricorio used Revelation Dance, gathering up energy of their respective types, then they unleashed the fire, electricity, psychic energy, and spiritual power on Cassidy and Butch, sending them into the sky.

"Here we go again, Butch!" Cassidy said.

"IT'S BUTCH, NOT… oh wait, you got it right." Butch said.

"We're blasting off again!" Cassidy and Butch said as they were sent flying out of sight.

Afterwards, the Oricorio resumed their dancing and the heroes watched excitedly.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: I wonder if Cassidy and Buggy will ever appear in the anime again.**

 **"IT'S BUTCHHHHH!"**


	26. Creature Power Challenge

_**Creature Power Challenge**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, the Kratt brothers told Ash and his friends about their Creature Powers.

"We have a lot and it's all thanks to the animal buddies that we meet on our Creature Adventures." Martin said.

"What is it like to use Creature Powers?" Sophocles asked.

"Well, it feels like you're an animal yourself, being able to use its awesome powers." Chris said.

"I wanna try using Creature Powers!" Ash said.

"Count me in!" Kiawe said.

"Me too!" Mallow said.

"I'm not missing out on this!" Sophocles said.

"Me neither!" Lana said.

"I want to try it too." Lillie said.

"Great! Let's get started!" Martin said.

"But wait, we only have four Creature Power Suits." Jimmy said.

"True, but with my improved Duplicator, we can make Creature Power Suit copies. They'll only last 30 minutes, but I think that's long enough" Aviva said.

Soon, the Duplicator was activated and six Creature Power Suit copies were created.

"Hey, bro. Ya thinkin' what I'm thinking?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah, I think we're thinkin' the same thing." Martin said.

"We should have a Creature Power Challenge!" the Kratt Brothers said in unison.

"A Creature Power Challenge?" Lillie asked.

"It's a competition that pits the powers of creatures against each other." Chris said.

"For example, who's stronger: a rhino, or an elephant? Or, who's the better swimmer: a hippo, or a crocodile?" Martin said.

"That sounds fun!" Mallow said.

"Let's all do it." Ash said.

And so, the matchup was decided as: Birds of Prey- Ash vs. Kiawe, Runner- Mallow vs. Lillie, and Swimmer- Lana and Sophocles.

 **First Round: Birds of Prey**

"The objective is to catch guinea fowl flappers." Koki said. "We'll send in seven of them and whoever gets the most wins."

"Now choose your bird." Chris said as he motioned to some bird of prey Creature Power Discs.

Ash picked Bald Eagle and Kiawe picked Peregrine Falcon.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Ash and Kiawe activated their Creature Power Suits using feathers of their respective birds.

Ash and Kiawe took off for the skies as the guinea fowl flappers were deployed.

Kiawe caught the first one then Ash caught two.

Kiawe caught two more and Ash caught his third, leaving only one more flapper left.

"Last one, who's gonna get it?" Aviva asked.

Ash flew after it while Kiawe flew up high into the air and came down for a stoop, snatching the flapper away before Ash could grab it.

"Kiawe wins!" Martin said.

"You won that one." Ash said, and he and Kiawe deactivated their Creature Power Suits.

 **Second Round: Runner**

"The objective of this round is to run a lap around the School." Jimmy said.

"Which creature will it be?" Martin asked as he revealed some runner Creature Power Discs.

Mallow picked Cheetah and Lillie picked Pronghorn.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Mallow and Lillie activated their Creature Power Suits using a tuft of cheetah fur and a Pronghorn horn.

The girls got to the starting line and upon the start signal, started running.

Mallow had the upper hand due to the cheetah's faster speed.

"I'll see you at the finish line!" Mallow said as she ran ahead.

Meanwhile, the others watched the race through the Flycam.

"Mallow's in the lead." Lana said.

"Well, a cheetah is the fastest land animal… but a pronghorn has stamina." Aviva said.

At around three-fourths of the track, Mallow began losing speed.

"Whew, this race is longer than I thought." Mallow said with slight exhaustion.

"I'm almost on your tail, Mallow!" Lillie said as she began catching up.

Eventually, Lillie was practically running right beside Mallow.

At the finish line, the others waited in anticipation as Lillie and Mallow arrived at the finish line and leaped to cross it.

Jimmy checked the photo finish to show that the tip of Lillie's horns crossed the finish line first.

"And the winner is… Lillie! By the tip of the horns!" Jimmy said.

"Whew, so close." Mallow said as she and Lillie deactivated their Creature Power Suits.

 **Third Round: Swimmer**

For this round, everyone moved to a nearby river.

"In this round, you have to swim up the river to where the finish line is." Martin said, and he and Chris began setting up the course while Lana and Sophocles chose their Creature Powers.

Lana picked Platypus and Sophocles picked Crocodile.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Lana and Sophocles activated their Creature Power Suits using a tuft of platypus fur and a crocodile tooth.

"Okay, the course is all set up." Chris said.

With the start call, Lana and Sophocles swam for the finish line.

"Let's go on ahead and wait at the finish line." Koki said and everyone headed for the finish line.

Lana and Sophocles swam at the same speed but suddenly, Lana rushed ahead.

Sophocles saw Lana swimming ahead and tried to catch up to her.

At the finish line, the others waited as Lana and Sophocles approached.

Lana increased her speed even more and crossed the finish line first.

"Lana wins!" Chris said.

"Man, trying to beat Lana at swimming is impossible for me." Sophocles said as he and Lana deactivated their Creature Power Suits.

"And that wraps up the Creature Power Challenge." Jimmy said.

And then, the kids' Creature Power Suits suddenly faded from existence.

"Our Creature Power Suits!" Mallow said.

"Oh, I guess the 30-minute timer ended." Koki said.

"Don't worry, when I perfect the Duplicator so that it can create permanent copies, then we'll make you kids Creature Power Suits again." Aviva said.

"Thanks. That would be awesome." Ash said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	27. Aether Paradise Visit

**_Aether Paradise Visit_**

* * *

 **Alola: Sea**

On the Alolan sea, a boat was making its way to Aether Paradise and on the boat were Ash, his friends, and the Wild Kratts.

"That's it right there! Aether Paradise!" Lillie said.

"It's so big." Chris said.

"Not to mention, the entire place is a man-made island." Aviva said.

 **Aether Paradise: Docks**

The boat then loaded onto the docks and when everyone got off the boat, they were greeted by Faba and Wicke, then Lusamine made her appearance shortly afterward.

"Welcome to Aether Paradise, everyone." Lusamine said.

"Hello, my name is Wicke. Nice to meet you." Wicke introduced herself.

"And I am Faba. I work under Ms. Wicke." Faba introduced himself.

"Great to meet all of you." Aviva said.

"First, let's start at the conservation area." Lusamine said as she led the visitors to the elevator.

However, unbeknownst to the heroes, a small Zachbot had followed them.

Back at the villains' lair, they were watching the heroes through the Zachbots.

"So that's where those annoying do-gooders were going." Zach said. "To some Pokémon conservation place."

"The facility is quite top-of-the-line." Paisley said. "But honestly, I think it could serve a much better purpose than what it does now.

"Hmm, well then, maybe we should pay a little visit." Zach suggested. "If it's a conservation place, then there should be plenty of Pokémon… for us to steal. And possibly technologies that could be worth stealing as well. Zachbot! Keep us updated and don't let anyone spot you."

The Zachbot obliged and turned itself invisible before following the heroes.

 **Aether Paradise: Conservation area**

The elevator went up to the conservation area where various Pokémon were interacting with one another.

The Wild Kratts were fascinated by the abundance of many different kinds of Pokémon.

"So many different Pokémon." Chris said.

"And look how they're all getting along with each other." Martin said.

"It even looks like we're outdoors." Koki said.

And then, Professor Burnet and her Munchlax emerged from a pond.

"Alola, everyone!" Professor Burnet said.

"Alola, Professor Burnet! Good to see you again." the Kratt brothers said.

After a look around the conservation area, Lusamine led the heroes to the elevator, which descended to lower levels.

 **Aether Paradise: Lab area**

"Mother, why are we here?" Lillie asked.

"Actually, there was another reason we called all of you here." Lusamine said.

"Is it about Ultra Beasts?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Lusamine replied. "Recently, we've discovered new Ultra Beasts."

Back with the villains, Zach took interest in Lusamine's words.

"Ultra Beasts? Now that's more like it. Zachbot, keep watching." Zach said. "Let's go. We should raid that place."

Back with the heroes, they were in a lab room, where Lusamine pulled up images of the Ultra Beasts encountered by the Ultra Guardians: Nihilego, Buzzwole, Poipole, Celesteela, Blacephalon, Xurkitree, and Kartana, then images of Stakataka, Pheromosa, and Guzzlord pulled up.

"In addition to the Ultra Beasts that we've already encountered, we've now discovered three more." Lusamine said. "Rotom, download their data."

"Understood." Rotom said as it downloaded the Ultra Beasts' data and read each of their Pokédex entries.

And then, an alert came up on a monitor and Lusamine checked it.

It showed the Lake of the Moone, and there was a Cosmog wandering around at the altar.

"A Cosmog?" Lusamine said.

"Is that what you decided to name it?" Mallow asked.

"Yes. And its evolved form is named Cosmoem." Lusamine replied.

"Cosmog, and Cosmoem. Data updated!" Rotom said.

And then, a video call from Faba came on the monitor.

"Miss Lusamine. There are four unknown aircraft headed for Aether Paradise." Faba said.

"Okay, I will be there shortly." Lusamine said, and then, she turned to the heroes. "Everyone, while I go see what the situation is about, I would like you to make contact with that Cosmog."

"With Cosmog?" Lillie asked.

"Yes, we all know Cosmog has extraordinary powers, and I think it would be best if one of you looked after it." Lusamine said.

"Okay, we'll do it." Ash said.

"Excellent, on the first floor, we have some Ride Pokémon that you can use. They should be able to take you all to the Lake of the Moone." Lusamine said.

And then, the heroes took the elevator to the first floor, where they rushed to where the Ride Pokémon were.

Ash rode Pelipper, Lana and Mallow each rode Drampa, Chris and Martin each rode Pidgeot, Lillie rode Swanna, Aviva rode Togekiss, Sophocles rode Toucannon, Koki rode Talonflame, Jimmy rode Staraptor, and Kiawe rode his Charizard.

Then, the heroes on their Ride Pokémon, headed for the Lake of the Moone.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	28. The Cosmog Encounter

**_The Cosmog Encounter_**

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Ula'ula Meadow**

The heroes landed at Ula'ula Meadow, right at the entrance to the Lake of the Moone.

"You guys stay right here, we'll be back soon." Ash said to the Ride Pokémon as he and the others entered the ruins.

 **Ula'ula Island: Lake of the Moone**

"The Altar of the Sunne and the Lake of the Moone. These two locations are like counterparts of each other: One represents Solgaleo, the Pokémon of the sun, and the other represents Lunala, the Pokémon of the moon." Lillie said.

The heroes explored through the ruins and came out at the altar.

There was Cosmog, floating around and observing its surroundings.

"There it is!" Sophocles said.

Cosmog noticed the heroes, floated towards them and looked on curiously.

"It looks like Cosmog is interested in us." Lana said.

"Oh, wait." Lillie said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of star candies. "Do you want some, Cosmog? We knew another Cosmog who liked them."

Cosmog looked at the star candies and ate one, which it liked, reacting with joy.

"It likes them." Kiawe said.

Cosmog happily cried out and floated in a circle around Lillie.

"I think Cosmog's taken a liking to Lillie." Mallow said.

 **Aether Paradise: Main entrance**

Meanwhile, back at Aether Paradise, the four aircraft were revealed to be the Wild Kratts villains' aircraft, which descended down on a landing dock.

The villains exited their aircraft and walked to the entrance, where they were met by Lusamine.

"Excuse me for asking, but who are you people? And what is your business with the Aether Foundation?" Lusamine asked.

"Let's see, we've come to take over this place and claim all the technology, data, and Pokémon here for ourselves." Zach said.

"What? What kind of cruel joke do you think you're pulling? If you don't have any business here, then I'm gonna have to ask all of you to leave." Lusamine said.

"Oh, we're serious, and in fact, let us show you how serious." Zach said.

The villains called for their minions, who began invading Aether Paradise and capturing all the employees in sight.

"Stop this, now!" Lusamine said as she tried to send out one of her Pokémon, only to be restrained by two Zachbots.

"Good work, Zachbots! Taking over this place is gonna be easier than I thought." Zach said.

 **Ula'ula Island: Lake of the Moone**

Meanwhile, back at the Lake of the Moone, the heroes and their Pokémon were playing with Cosmog, when Lillie had a thought.

"Oh wait! We should call my mother and tell her about Cosmog." Lillie said, and she made a video call to Aether Paradise, but no one was picking up. "That's strange, why isn't Mother answering the call?"

Then, someone did answer, only that it wasn't Lusamine, it was Zach.

"Zach!" the kids all shouted.

"Why are you at Aether Paradise!? And where is my mother!?" Lillie asked.

"Oh don't worry, she's just fine." Zach said as he revealed Lusamine, who was held captive in an energy cage, along with Wicke, Faba, and Professor Burnet. "And as of now, Aether Paradise belongs to us villains! Buh-bye!"

And then, the call ended.

"We have to get back to Aether Paradise!" Mallow said.

"And drive the villains out of there!" Koki said.

"This is a new low, even for the villains." Chris said.

"I mean, raiding a conservation base? Definitely can't go ignored." Martin said.

"Cosmog, would you like to come with us?" Lillie asked, and Cosmog cried out happily.

"Looks like Cosmog's coming with us." Aviva said.

"Okay, let's go!" Ash said.

The heroes got back to their Ride Pokémon and flew back towards Aether Paradise.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	29. Taking Back Aether Paradise

**_Taking Back Aether Paradise_**

* * *

 **Alola: Sea**

In the skies above the Alolan sea, Ash, his friends, and the Wild Kratts were making their way back to Aether Paradise on their Ride Poémon.

"There's Aether Paradise." Ash said.

As the heroes got closer, several Zachbots and Mannequins came from Aether Paradise.

"Zachbots… and Donita's Mannequins!" Martin said.

"No problem. Rowlet, I choose you!" Ash said as he sent out Rowlet.

"Rowlet, use Razor Leaf!" Rowlet used Razor Leaf to knock the Zachbots out of the air.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard used Flamethrower to burn the Mannequins.

After defeating all the villains' minions, the heroes made it to Aether Paradise.

 **Aether Paradise: Main entrance**

The heroes made it inside to see more Zachbots, with one holding some Aether Foundation employees captive.

The other Zachbots noticed the heroes and began charging towards them.

"Popplio, use Aqua Jet!" Popplio used Aqua Jet to ram into some of the Zachbots.

"Turtonator, go!" Kiawe said as he sent out Turtonator. "Use Shell Trap!"

Turtonator turned its back towards the Zachbots and when the Zachbots hit Turtonator's back, it triggered the explosive spikes.

Chris and Martin activated Harpy Eagle Power and fought off the Zachbots using their talons.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu used Quick Attack on the last Zachbot, freeing the Aether Foundation employees.

"We should check the conservation area!" Lillie said, and the heroes went up the elevator.

 **Aether Paradise: Conservation area**

When the heroes arrived in the conservation area, they saw a Zachbot projecting an energy cage that held Lusamine, Wicke, Faba, and Professor Burnet.

"Quick, knock out that Zachbot!" Chris said, but then, another Zachbot revealed itself and trapped the heroes and their Pokémon in another energy cage.

"Oh no! A trap!" Aviva said, and then, the villains revealed themselves.

"You got that right!" Zach said.

However, it was then revealed that Poipole avoided capture.

Poipole tried hitting a Zachbot with its arms, but the Zachbot was too tough.

"It's useless! My Zachbots are too tough for you!" Zach said, and the villains all laughed.

Poipole became angry and squirted the villains with its sludge.

"Ugh! What is this stuff!?" Gourmand said.

"Gah! I'm dirty!" Paisley said.

"It's gonna stain my clothes!" Donita said.

"Oh, you are so gonna regret that." Zach said and he snapped his fingers.

The Zachbot whacked Poipole with its arms, causing it crash onto the floor.

"Poipole!" Ash said while the villains laughed.

Poipole was enraged even further and rather than squirting sludge, Poipole fired an indigo-colored beam of energy.

The beam was powerful enough to defeat the Zachbots- freeing their captives.

"We're free!" Jimmy said.

"That was Dragon Pulse!" Rotom said.

"Whoa, that's so cool, Poipole!" Ash said.

And then, Poipole's body was enveloped by blue light and began changing.

Poipole became bigger; its arms grew longer and grew three claws; its neck grew and its head lost the nozzles and became more draconic; two draconic wings sprouted from its back; and finally, its legs and tail fused with the abdomen to form a giant stinger with three spikes: Poipole had evolved into Naganadel.

"Poipole evolved!" Mallow said.

"And it's so big!" Lana said.

Naganadel turned its attention towards the villains, who got the idea they were in trouble.

The villains sent their minions, but Naganadel defeated them all with just one Dragon Pulse.

"With incredible power." Kiawe said.

Then, Naganadel formed a dark purple ball of energy on its stinger, then fired the energy as a devastating Hyper Beam.

The villains panicked as the Hyper Beam hit them, launching them through the wall.

"Aaahh! I'm outta here!" Zach said as he went back to his plane and fled, followed by the other villains, who also fled from Aether Paradise.

"That was awesome, Poipole! I never would've guessed that you could evolve!" Ash said.

Then, Naganadel squirted Ash with red liquid and laughed.

"And you're mischievous as ever I see." Ash said.

"Ash, I would like to borrow Poipole for a bit to record the data of its new evolved form and give it a name." Lusamine said.

"Of course." Ash said and then recalled Naganadel before giving its Beast Ball to Lusamine.

Some time later, Naganadel's Beast Ball was returned to Ash.

"For its name, we've decided to call it Naganadel." Lusamine said.

"Okay. Naganadel, come on out!" Ash said as he sent out Naganadel.

Then, Rotom was given a chance to download Naganadel's data.

"Naganadel, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Poison/Dragon type. Naganadel's abdomen can store hundreds of liters of an adhesive, luminescent liquid. Its main stinger can eject this liquid a distance over six miles away." Rotom read.

"Whoa, over six miles away?" Sophocles asked.

"Awesome!" Ash said.

"And thanks to Naganadel, the villains were driven away." Koki said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	30. Fossil Pokémon Frenzy

**_Fossil Pokémon Frenzy_**

* * *

 **Akala Island: Route 8**

On Route 8, Professor Kukui was leading his class and the Wild Kratts somewhere.

"Professor, are we almost there?" Ash asked.

"Yup, I can see it now, the Fossil Restoration Center!" Professor Kukui said.

"Fossil restoration?" Chris asked.

"It's a process to revive Pokémon from their Fossils." Rotom said.

"Revive? As in bringing them back to life?" Martin asked.

"Yes, there are certain Pokémon that can be brought back to life from their Fossils. We call them Fossil Pokémon." Professor Kukui replied. "And speaking of which, here we are."

However, unbeknownst to the heroes, Zach and two Zachbots were spying on them.

"Fossils, huh? Interesting." Zach said. "Come on Zachbots, let's go."

At the Fossil Restoration Center, the heroes were greeted by a Scientist.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Foster, a friend of mine." Professor Kukui said.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Fossil Restoration Center." Foster said.

And then, a Cranidos and an Archen came out to greet the guests.

"Cranidos, and Archen!" Rotom said.

"They're my Pokémon. I revived them from their Fossils." Foster said.

"Whoa, two brought-back-to-life creatures." Chris and Martin said.

"How does the Restoration process work?" Aviva asked.

"I'm glad you asked, and you couldn't've picked a better time." Foster said as he revealed a Fossil. "I just found this Dome Fossil yesterday, and now, I'll bring it back to life."

Foster hooked up the Dome Fossil to a machine and activated it.

As the machine emitted light, the heroes (and Zach through a window) looked on eagerly.

When the light cleared, the Dome Fossil had become a Kabuto.

"Ah! It's a Kabuto!" Ash said, and then, he tried to touch it, only to get a Mud Shot to the face.

Then, Kabuto went to hide behind a machine.

"It appears to be timid." Professor Kukui said.

"It makes sense, considering it's suddenly in an unfamiliar setting." Foster said. "Cranidos and Archen were the same when I revived them."

Cranidos and Archen walked towards Kabuto and encouraged it to interact with others.

Kabuto went towards the heroes' Pokémon, who greeted it friendly, making Kabuto happy.

"Well, would you look at that. It's already making friends." Professor Kukui said.

"My dream is to create a park where people from all over can come to see Fossil Pokémon. And right now, it's underway one step at a time." Foster said.

Back outside, Zach was watching everything.

"A park, huh? Sounds like a great way to make money." Zach said and began plotting.

Later, as Kabuto played with the other Pokémon, a mechanical arm burst through the ceiling.

It grabbed the Fossil Restoration machine, then, it snatched Kabuto.

"What was that? It stole the Fossil Restoration machine and Kabuto!" Foster said.

Everyone went outside to see Zach on his hovercraft, with the machine and Kabuto on hand.

"Zach!" the Kratt Brothers said.

"Return my machine and Kabuto!" Foster said.

"But why? I'm trying to make your dream come true." Zach said. "I'll open up a Fossil Pokémon park and charge people lots of money to see Fossil Pokémon."

And with that, Zach fled into the distance.

"He's gone." Foster said. "I can't accept the thought of that greedy man opening a Pokémon park. My dream was so that people could get a chance to see the ancient Pokémon and be inspired, not for selfish monetary gains."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Aviva said.

"I have an idea. Cosmog, come on out." Lillie said.

Cosmog came out of Lillie's bag and smiled.

"Cosmog, can you take us to where Zach is?" Lillie asked, and Cosmog used Teleport to take everyone to Zach's location.

 **Akala Island: Zach's location**

Zach had put Kabuto in a cage and got some tools.

"Now to analyze this machine so that I can figure out its secrets." Zach said, but then, the heroes appeared. "Huh?! How'd you find me?!"

"Cosmog, save Kabuto!" Lillie said, and Cosmog teleported inside Kabuto's cage and teleported out with Kabuto.

"Huh!?" Zach said.

"Return what you've stolen, Zach." Chris said.

"Never! Zachbots, keep them busy." Zach said, and the Zachbots charged for the heroes.

Cranidos and Archen stepped up, ready to fight.

Cranidos used Headbutt to knock a Zachbot into the other Zachbots, and Archen used Acrobatics to swiftly tackle multiple Zachbots.

But then, Cranidos and Archen were caught by two Zachbots.

"Ah! Oh no!" Foster said.

The kids were about to send their Pokémon to fight, when Kabuto stepped forward and used Aqua Jet to tackle the Zachbots and free Cranidos and Archen.

"Nice Aqua Jet." Professor Kukui said.

Then, Kabuto's body was enveloped by light and changed: Kabuto evolved into Kabutops.

"Kabuto… you evolved into Kabutops." Foster said.

As more Zachbots came, Kabutops used Slash to cut them in half.

"And it became strong." Martin said.

After the Zachbots, Kabutops confronted Zach, threatening him with Night Slash.

"Uh, I don't really like Fossils anyway." Zach said before fleeing. "I'm outta here!"

"Thank you all, for helping me out today." Foster said.

"Well, it was really Cosmog who brought us to where Zach was." Mallow said.

"We didn't really do anything to help." Kiawe said.

"Even so, I still thank you." Foster said, and then, he turned to Kabutops. "Kabutops, would you like to stay with me?"

Kabutops happily nodded in agreement.

"And so, the start of a beautiful friendship." Professor Kukui said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	31. Pyukumuku Panic

_**Pyukumuku Panic**_

* * *

 **Akala Island: Hano Beach**

On Hano Beach, it was seen that Donita and Dabio were on the beach.

"Ah, this feels nice." Donita said. "Nice warm beach, with no annoyances in sight."

And then, as if on cue, Ash, his friends, and the Wild Kratts walked by, but not noticing Donita.

"Ugh, I spoke too soon." Donita said.

The heroes walked around the beach, until Chris and Martin spotted something in the sand.

"Hey, there's something buried in the sand." Martin said.

"Let's dig it up." Chris said.

Chris and Martin dug in the sand to reveal a Pyukumuku.

"It's a Pyukumuku." Rotom said. "Pyukumuku, the Sea Cucumber Pokémon. Water-type. When threatened, Pyukumuku can expel a fist-like organ to attack. The fluid on its body can be used as a moisturizer or to heal sunburns."

Back with Donita and Dabio, they heard the info on Pyukumuku.

"Dabio, did you hear that?" Donita asked.

"Yes, Donita. It has a fist it can shoot out." Dabio replied.

"No, not that!" Donita said. "The thing gives off a fluid that can be used like a skin care product. Sounds like something I could work with."

And then, a female lifeguard came over and put the Pyukumuku in the water.

"You have to be careful with Pyukumuku. They just tend to place themselves wherever they feel like." the lifeguard said. "There's actually work for removing Pyukumuku from the beach, but the thing is, no matter what, they always come back."

Back with Donita, she heard everything.

"Dabio, I think I know how we're gonna collect." Donita said, and the villains left the beach.

Some time later, Donita and Dabio returned in the jet.

"Donita's jet!" Aviva said.

"I just know something bad is about to happen." Koki said.

And then, Donita spoke through a loudspeaker.

"Attention, beachgoers. I'm sure that you all had to deal with the annoyance known as Pyukumuku." Donita said. "Well, not anymore, because I, Donita Donata, am here to solve that problem once and for all."

"She's gonna solve the Pyukumuku problem?" Sophocles asked.

"I bet it's all just a coverup for something bad." Martin said.

Then, the Mannequins were deployed into the water, where they began capturing Pyukumuku and bringing them to Donita's plane.

The people on the beach had mixed feelings about Donita's methods.

"I knew it Donita was up to no good. She's kidnapping all those Pyukumuku away in the guise of solving a minor problem." Chris said.

"Unforgivable." Lana said, and she had Popplio make an air bubble for her.

"Let's get down there and stop those Mannequins." Martin said, and he activated Octopus Power using a tentacle.

"The rest of us will stay up here and save the Pyukumuku that Donita already caught." Chris said as he activated Harpy Eagle Power using a feather.

"Great! Let's go, Lana!" Martin said.

"Right!" Lana said, and Martin, Lana, and Popplio all dived into the sea.

Underwater, the three spotted Mannequins catching Pyukumuku.

Martin grabbed three Mannequins slammed them into each other, disabling them.

"Popplio, use Aqua Jet!" Popplio used Aqua Jet to tackle several Mannequins.

Back above water, the kids had their Pokémon stop more Mannequins from entering the water.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Rowlet, use Razor Leaf! Charjabug, use Discharge!" the kids' Pokémon used their moves to fight off the Mannequins.

Then, Chris flew up into Donita's plane.

"Hiya." Chris said.

"Ugh, I should've known you would get in my way." Donita said. "Dabio!"

"Yes, Donita!" Dabio said, and he pressed a button to activate two Mannequins.

Chris managed to grab the Mannequins with his talons and tossed them at Donita and Dabio.

"This was fun, but I gotta go." Chris said as he grabbed the sack with the captive Pyukumuku and flew out of the plane.

Then, as Chris landed on the ground, Donita's plane flew away.

"Rescue mission success." Chris said.

"Underwater mission is success as well." Martin said as he, Lana, and Popplio emerged from the water.

"Creature missions accomplished." Chris said.

"Now to return the Pyukumuku to the water." Martin said.

And then, the heroes all put the Pyukumuku back in the sea.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	32. Saving the Slowpoke

_**Saving the Slowpoke**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

On Route 1, Ash, his classmates, and the Wild Kratts were walking around.

And then, Mallow spotted something beneath a tree.

"Woah! A Slowpoke tail!" Mallow said as she went to pick it up.

"A Slowpoke tail? Let me see!" Martin said.

"I've read that Slowpoke tails fall off naturally once in a while, and then, new ones grow some time later." Lillie said.

"In Alola, the old tails are often collected by people, who cook them in stews." Mallow said.

"So, what the Slowpoke no longer need… are used by people in cooking?" Chris asked.

"Yup, rather than taking what others need, take what they no longer need." Mallow said.

"I like that philosophy." Aviva said.

"Hey, Mallow. Let's take that tail to your restaurant and use it to make stew." Ash said.

"Great idea, Ash." Mallow said, and everyone headed for Mallow's restaurant.

And then, Gourmand emerged from a nearby bush.

"And here I was… thinking this place was good nap. I just coincidentally came upon a juicy detail." Gourmand said. "If you can use a tail for a stew, why not the entire body?"

 **Melemele Island: Aina's Kitchen**

At the restaurant, Mallow spoke with her dad about the Slowpoke tail stew, and he agreed to make it.

Later, as everyone waited, Abe came out of the kitchen with the stew.

"Here you go, it's done." Abe said.

As everyone tasted the stew, they found it to be delectable.

"It's so good." Sophocles said.

"I'll say." Kiawe said.

As everyone had stew inside, Gourmand was outside, listening to what was happening.

"Aha! If the tail stew was good, then the rest of it must be good as well." Gourmand said. "Time to go find the main ingredient."

And with that, Gourmand left to catch some Slowpoke.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli Outskirts**

Some time later, in the Hau'oli Outskirts, Gourmand's truck pulled up by the water.

"Hey! Go on, get outta here!" Gourmand shouted at a Shellder, who got frightened and fled.

After the Shellder fled, Gourmand unfolded his restaurant.

And then, Gourmand revealed a Slowpoke, whom he had caught.

"Now, I'm almost ready to cook. And this rock will make a nice decoration." Gourmand said as he revealed a King's Rock. "Who'd've thought I'd find this little trinket during my search."

Meanwhile, back with the heroes, they were walking when Chris and Martin saw something in the distance.

"Wait…" Chris said as he and Martin took out binoculars. "Martin, do you see that?"

"Clear as day. Gourmand!" Martin replied. "And he's got a Slowpoke!"

"We need to stop him!" Lana said, and the heroes ran for Gourmand's restaurant.

As Gourmand got the ingredients and tools, the heroes made it to Gourmand's restaurant.

"Huh? Wild Kratts and the Twerps?!" Gourmand said.

"Tsareena, Trop Kick!" Tsareena used Trop Kick on Gourmand, who tried to block with a frying pan, but Tsareena's kick was stronger, knocking Gourmand back.

Gourmand tried to fight back with a rolling pin, but then, Lycanroc stepped up.

"Lycanroc, use Counter!" When Gourmand hit Lycanroc, its Counter activated, knocking Gourmand back.

Then, the Shellder returned with more Shellder, who all used Water Gun on Gourmand.

In the midst of the battle, Slowpoke got ahold of the King's Rock.

Then, the first Shellder leaped out of the water to attack Gourmand, but he got out of the way, and the Shellder ended up biting Slowpoke's head.

Slowpoke and Shellder were enveloped by light as Evolution triggered, and they evolved together into Slowking.

"Whoa, Slowpoke evolved into Slowking!" Ash said.

Gourmand shot dough balls at Slowking, but it used Confusion to send the dough balls back to Gourmand, hitting him in the face.

Then, Slowking used Psychic to lift Gourmand off the ground and spun him around and around.

"Hey! Put me down!" Gourmand said, and Slowking dropped Gourmand.

Gourmand looked up to see Slowking glaring at him; this caused Gourmand to get scared.

The heroes and Slowking got out of Gourmand's restaurant as he folded it up and drove off.

"Another Creature Mission accomplished." Chris said.

"Not only that, we got to see another Evolution." Martin said as he gestured towards Slowking.

Later, Slowking waved goodbye to the heroes and went on its way.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	33. Poni Island Plot

**_Poni Island Plot_**

* * *

 **Poni Island: Seafolk Village**

On Poni Island's Seafolk Village, a boat pulled up to the dock.

As the boat came to a stop, the heroes all stepped out.

"So this is Poni Island, an untouched part of nature that exists right here in Alola." Aviva said.

"The Seafolk Village tends to attract many wandering people." Lillie said. "If you go north, you'll see Poni Wilds."

"Cool, let's go!" Chris said.

 **Alola: Sea**

Meanwhile, above the sea of Alola, Paisley's jet flew towards Poni Island.

"Ick, those people I overheard were right." Paisley said. "That island is nothing but messy nature. But that's where we come in, Rex."

"Ooh, what are we gonna build, Paisley?" Rex asked.

"Don't know yet, but we can always start with the pavement first." Paisley replied.

 **Poni Island: Poni Wilds**

Paisley's jet landed in the middle of Poni Wilds.

"We'll start here, and then we'll move onto other areas." Paisley said.

And then, the pavers were deployed and they began laying pavement on the ground.

"There, all this untouched land will finally be put to some good use." Paisley said.

Meanwhile, back with the heroes, they were walking around another part of Poni Wilds.

"Ah, nothing like a nature walk to get your mind off things." Martin said.

But then, the heroes heard sounds of heavy machinery.

"What was that?" Kiawe asked.

"Something we should check out." Ash said, and the heroes headed for the source of the sound.

When the heroes arrived at where the noise came from, they saw Paisley, Rex, and the pavers.

"Paisley Paver!" Lillie said.

"She's destroying Poni Wilds!" Lana said.

"Paisley, stop!" the Kratt Brother shouted.

And then, Paisley noticed the heroes.

"Ugh, here comes the Delay group." Paisley said.

"What are you doing here?" Koki asked.

"What does it look like? To make use of this island for development." Paisley replied.

"There's no way we're gonna allow that." Mallow said.

"Snowy, use Powder Snow!" Snowy used Powder Snow at some pavers.

"Hmph." Paisley said as she pressed a button.

The pavers revealed fans that spun so fast that they blew the Powder Snow back at the heroes, freezing them, except for Lillie, who managed to avoid it.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Lillie said.

"It's not your fault, Lillie." Mallow said.

"Let's take care of rest, shall we?" Paisley said, and she pressed a button that made a paver reveal its mechanical arm and go after Lillie.

Lillie grabbed Snowy and ran, but she got caught by the paver.

"There, now off we go, Rex." Paisley said, and the pavers all began heading elsewhere.

But then, Lillie revealed Cosmog from her backpack.

"Cosmog, use Teleport!" Cosmog used Teleport to free Lillie and Snowy from the arm's grasp.

"Huh?!" Paisley and Rex said.

"I won't let you have your way here!" Lillie said.

"What can you do?" Paisley asked. "We can counter that ice breath move after all."

Lillie became unsure, but Snowy wasn't fazed.

Snowy took another deep breath, but this time, rather than Powder Snow, it fired an Ice Beam, which the pavers couldn't deflect, freezing them solid.

"Oh wow, Snowy! You learned Ice Beam!" Lillie said, and Snowy smiled back at her.

And then, the other heroes arrived, having broken free of the ice.

Chris and Martin activated Grizzly Bear Powers and began smashing the pavers.

Tsareena, Turtonator, Togedemaru, and Pikachu used Stomp, Dragon Tail, Zing Zap, and Iron Tail respectively, to help out.

"Oh, we're losing." Rex said.

"Quick, Rex. Let's retreat while we can." Paisley whispered, and the villains attempted to retreat, but they were spotted.

"Snowy, use Ice Beam!" Snowy used Ice Beam to freeze the villains solid.

"Nice work, Lillie!" Sophocles said.

Turtonator used Flamethrower, Popplio used Bubble Beam, and Charjabug used Discharge, causing a small explosion and leaving the villains charred.

"Let's get out of here, Rex." Paisley said, and the villains fled Poni Island.

Afterwards, the heroes began smashing the pavement and cleaning up the mess.

Then, Lillie noticed something shiny buried in the dirt and dug it up to reveal that it was a Sparkling Stone.

"A Sparkling Stone!" Lillie said.

"That's great, Lillie!" Ash said.

"Yeah, you can have that Sparkling Stone made into a Z-Ring, and then, with your Icium Z, you'll be able to use the Ice-type Z-Move!" Mallow said.

"It would be an honor to have you as one of us Z-Ring wielders." Kiawe said.

"Welcome to the club." Lana said.

"You know what's funny? If Paisley hadn't tried to ruin Poni Island, Lillie would've never found that Sparkling Stone." Sophocles said.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Ash said and everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	34. Cold Like a Subzero Slammer

**_Cold Like a Subzero Slammer_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Iki Town**

In Iki Town, at Hala's house, Hala presented Lillie a Z-Power Ring, made from the Sparkling Stone that she found.

"Here you go, Lillie. Use it well." Hala said.

The Z-Power Ring had a faded blue strap and its face was cyan.

"Your very own Z-Ring, Lillie!" Ash said.

"Isn't it exciting?" Lana asked.

"I don't know what to say, other than that I'm very nervous right now." Lillie replied.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Kiawe said. "It's all new at first, but soon, using Z-Moves will become a natural part of you."

"Thanks Kiawe." Lillie said, and then, she put the Z-Power Ring on her wrist and equipped it with her Icium Z.

"It suits you!" Mallow said.

"I'll say." Sophocles said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Later, at the Pokémon School, Lillie's Z-Power Ring was the center of attention.

"Wow, it's so cool." Chris said.

"I can't wait to see the Z-Move!" Martin said.

"First, there was Flamethrower, second came Thunderbolt, third was Surf, and now, Ice Beam has joined the ranks." Professor Kukui said.

"Indeed, a truly Blissey occasion!" Principal Oak said.

However, unbeknownst to anyone, they were being spied on by a Zachbot.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

"Now they have four Z-Rings?!" Zach asked.

"This is an outrage!" Paisley said.

"How come they're allowed to get stronger, while we're not?" Donita asked.

"The injustice!" Gourmand said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Back at the Pokémon School, the class had moved to the track.

Lillie and Snowy stood to face a stack of sandbags.

"This is the Z-Move pose." Rotom said as it demonstrated the Subzero Slammer pose.

Lillie mimicked Rotom and got the pose down perfectly.

"Okay, Lillie. Show us what you're made of." Professor Kukui said.

"Right!" Lillie said as she began the pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Snowy.

"Okay, here we go, Snowy!" Snowy gathered cold energy around itself to make a tall ice platform rise beneath its feet.

But then, the ice platform shattered and disappeared.

Meanwhile, the villains watched everything transpire.

"Ahahaha! Was that supposed to be a Z-Move?! Lame!" Zach said.

Back with Lillie, she was in disbelief of what happened.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Lillie asked.

"It doesn't always work the first time." Lana said. "It happened to me as well."

"Yeah, you can't let one screw-up get the better of you." Kiawe said

"Kiawe's right. You just have to keep trying until you get it." Mallow said.

"Okay! I'm gonna keep trying!" Lillie said.

But suddenly, two Zachbots appeared and projected energy cages over everyone except Lillie.

"Caught you, Wild Ratts!" Zach said as he and the other villains made their appearances.

"Villains!" the Wild Kratts said.

"Let everyone go!" Lillie demanded.

"Or what? You'll fail to use a Z-Move?" Zach asked, and the villains all laughed.

Lillie looked worriedly at her allies and then at her Z-Power Ring, when she looked at Snowy, she saw that it had a look of determination.

Then, Lillie looked at her Z-Power Ring again, and her expression changed to a determined one.

"Let's do this, Snowy!" Lillie said as she began the Z-Move pose.

"What, trying to mess up again?" Gourmand asked.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Snowy.

"Now! Subzero Slammer!" Snowy gathered cold energy around itself to make a tall ice platform rise beneath its feet.

"Uh, it's gonna fail, right?" Donita nervously asked.

Snowy then charged up an intense beam of cold energy before firing it at the villains, freezing them all in a big ice sculpture.

As the ice shattered, the villains were cold and shivering from being frozen.

"Zachbots, get me something warm, fast!" Zach said.

"Winter clothes are not in season right now!" Donita said.

"Who likes frozen food anyway?!" Gourmand said.

"I prefer warm areas to pave." Paisley said.

As the villains fled, the Zachbots disabled their energy cages and went after their master.

After the Zachbots left, Lillie's classmates were all around her.

"That was awesome, Lillie!" Ash said.

"Yeah, I knew you could do it!" Sophocles said.

"Way to go." Lana said.

"Oh, well, I was just caught in the moment. That's all." Lillie said.

"Don't be so down on yourself." Mallow said.

"Yeah, Z-Moves don't just come out at random. It was because you and your Pokémon's hearts were connected." Kiawe said.

Upon hearing her friends' words, Lillie looked at her Z-Power Ring and smiled confidently.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	35. Treasure Island Trouble

**_Treasure Island Trouble_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Sea**

Over the seas that surround the southwestern part of Melemele Island, the Tortuga was flying towards a small island.

"There it is! Treasure Island!" Ash said.

"What Pokémon will we see there?" Chris asked.

"Hey Ash, you said that's where you met Tapu Lele, right?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah, after I helped out a lost Wimpod, Tapu Lele dropped some of its scales on my hand to heal it." Ash replied.

And then, the Tortuga made landing on land.

 **Melemele Island: Treasure Island**

"We're here!" Aviva said.

Then, a herd of Alolan Exeggutor walked by the Tortuga.

"Whoa, Exeggutor!" Sophocles said.

"A whole herd of them." Lana said.

"So tall!" Martin said.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

Meanwhile, the villains were lounging around in their lair.

"Ugh, I'm bored." Zach said. "What are those goody two-shoes up to?"

A monitor showed the heroes on Treasure Island.

Mallow, Lana, and Lillie were collecting seashells and Heart Scales.

"They're so pretty." Lana said.

"I think we can make them into accessories." Lillie said.

"The lady at the shop told me that she collects them for accessories." Ash said.

"Really? Then I think we should too." Mallow said.

"Why do they call this place 'Treasure Island'?" Jimmy asked.

Back with the villains, Zach's interest was piqued by the last comment.

"Treasure Island, huh? We should go there and dig it up to look for treasure. It's in the name, after all." Zach said.

"There should be plenty of materials for jewelry." Donita said.

"And lots of potential ingredients." Gourmand said.

"That island looks like an ideal paradise to pave." Paisley said.

And with that, the villains started heading for Treasure Island.

 **Melemele Island: Treasure Island**

Back with the heroes, they were watching two Crabrawler fight.

"They're really at it." Sophocles said.

"I saw the fight during my last visit." Ash said.

And then, one of the Crabrawler defeated the other with an uppercut.

"Nice move." Kiawe said.

Chris and Martin went to congratulate the winner.

"That was awesome!" Chris said.

"Yeah, that last punch was really something." Martin said.

However, the Kratt brothers ended up making the Crabrawler feel intimidated, making them flee.

"They don't really like it when people get so close to them." Ash said.

Later, the heroes moved to a meadow.

"Wow, so many flowers." Koki said.

"Let's make crowns with them!" Lillie said.

Meanwhile, the villains arrived on the beach on a loader robot equipped with shovel hands.

The robot dug holes on the beach, driving away nearby wild Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Lillie, Mallow, and Lana had made flower crowns and gave them to everyone.

"What do you think, aren't they beautiful?" Lana asked.

"They sure are." Ash said.

And then, the heroes heard the sound of something big stepping on the ground.

"What was that?" Kiawe asked.

The heroes went back to the beach to see it full of dug-up holes.

"What happened here?" Mallow asked.

"Over there!" Sophocles said as he pointed to his left, where the villains' robot was rampaging.

"Looks like Zach, Donita, Gourmand, and Paisley are up to it again!" Aviva said.

The heroes ran for the robot, but the villains spotted them.

"Oh great, it's them." Donita said.

"What are you up to now?" Ash asked.

"Looking for treasure." Zach said. "It's 'Treasure Island', after all."

"You can't! You'll ruin the Pokémon's home!" Lillie said.

"Ugh, this again." Paisley said. "Sandstorm Maneuver."

The robot dug and tossed sand towards the heroes, creating a small sandstorm.

"Cover your eyes and mouths! Sand will get in them!" Kiawe said after covering his.

"We can't fight like this!" Mallow said.

And then, some of the stray sand hit a passing Magikarp and a Wishiwashi, startling them and making them attack the robot.

Magikarp tried hitting the robot with Tackle and Wishiwashi used Water Gun, but the robot wasn't fazed.

"Hah! As if my invention could be hurt by you puny varmints!" Zach said as he had the robot attack the Pokémon with its shovel hands.

"Stop! Leave them alone!" Lillie said.

"Hah! We're villains, we do whatever we want." Gourmand said.

Magikarp and Wishiwashi had enough and cried out.

Magikarp's body was enveloped by light and it underwent Evolution into Gyarados.

Wishiwashi sent out sound waves that attracted a lot of other Wishiwashi, who all combined together to form School Form Wishiwashi.

The villains all looked in terrified disbelief as the weaker Pokémon that they bullied a moment ago have now become gigantic monstrosities.

"Uh, is it too late for sorry?" Zach asked.

Gyarados roared and used Hurricane to lift the robot into the air, and School Form Wishiwashi used Hydro Pump to send the villains blasting off.

After the villains were gone, Gyarados and School Form Wishiwashi went their separate ways.

"Haha! I love it when creatures come together to work towards a common goal." Martin said.

"When they do, no villain can stop them." Chris said.

"You know what? Even if there really is treasure on this island, I think the Pokémon living here in peace are the real treasure." Ash said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	36. Punching vs Kicking Showdown

**_Punching vs. Kicking Showdown_**

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Martial Valley**

The kids and the Wild Kratts were at Ula'ula Island, exploring Martial Valley, a place where many Fighting-type Pokémon gather to train.

"Whoa! So many Fighting-types!" Kiawe said.

The heroes passed by several Fighting-types, until Martin noticed something.

"What's that?" Martin asked, and it was a Tyrogue with a wounded arm.

"A Tyrogue! And he's hurt!" Lillie said, and the heroes ran towards Tyrogue.

Lillie used a Potion on Tyrogue and wrapped up the wounded area with a handkerchief.

"There. That should make it feel better." Lillie said, and Tyrogue went on his way.

Meanwhile, in the sky above the ocean of Alola, Team Rocket's Meowth balloon was making its way to Ula'ula Island.

"Alright. Since it's been a while since we were on the spotlights, let's make our return a smashing success!" Jessie said.

"Catching primo Pokémon and sending twerps a-scurrying." James said.

"And we better make it quick before Bewear shows up." Meowth said.

The Meowth balloon eventually made its way to Martial Valley.

Team Rocket floated around, looking for Pokémon.

And then, the trio saw a Hitmonchan, who saw some Mankey getting picked on by a Scrafty.

Hitmonchan went and helped the Mankey by defeating Scrafty with a Sky Uppercut.

"I think Hitmonchan's like a protector of this joint!" Meowth said.

And then, Team Rocket spotted the heroes.

"It's the twerps!" Jessie said.

"And those Wild Kratts folks." James said.

"Y'know, that just gives me an idea!" Meowth said.

Sometime later, Team Rocket revealed themselves to Hitmonchan, apparently bruised all over.

"Oh, please listen to us!" James said.

"We were attacked by a group of color-coded ruffians." Jessie said.

Team Rocket then described the heroes so that Hitmonchan would go after them.

As Hitmonchan went to confront the "ruffians," Team Rocket grinned maliciously behind Hitmonchan's back.

Meanwhile, the heroes were walking around, when they were confronted by Hitmonchan.

"It's a Hitmonchan!" Ash said.

Hitmonchan leaped into the air and aimed a punch at the heroes, who got out of the way as Hitmonchan came down.

"Why is he so mad at us?" Sophocles asked.

Hitmonchan got ready to attack again, but then, Tsareena stepped up to face Hitmonchan.

"Tsareena, you're gonna fight?" Mallow asked.

"It's a Punching vs. Kicking Showdown." Lana said.

"Hitmonchan, an expert at punching… against Tsareena, an expert at kicking!" Rotom said.

"We don't wanna fight, Hitmonchan. But if this is the only way to make you see reason, then so be it!" Mallow said.

Tsareena used Stomp, but Hitmonchan blocked with Fire Punch.

Tsareena backed away and came back with a Trop Kick, which Hitmonchan couldn't block.

Hitmonchan's fist became surrounded by orange aura as he hit Tsareena with Revenge.

And then, as Hitmonchan and Tsareena were about to land another blow, the Tyrogue from earlier appeared in between the two and motioned them to stop, causing both to stop.

Tyrogue told Hitmonchan how the heroes were not the enemies and showed how they had fixed up his wound earlier.

Hitmonchan realized his mistake and bowed to apologize.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you understand." Mallow said.

"Why did you attack us in the first place?" Ash asked.

Hitmonchan, as explained by Rotom, revealed he was tricked into thinking that the heroes were bad people.

"By whom?" Chris asked.

And then, everyone heard cries of Pokémon as the Meowth balloon took off into the air with several Pokémon in nets.

"I think I know who." Kiawe said.

"Team Rocket! Stop!" Ash shouted as he, the other heroes, Hitmonchan, and Tyrogue went after Team Rocket.

"The twerps!" Jessie said.

Tyrogue used Vacuum Wave, sending a blast of air at Team Rocket's balloon, shaking them up a bit.

"Alright, go Mimikyu! Use Shadow Ball on that runt!" Jessie sent out Mimikyu.

Mimikyu saw Pikachu and used Shadow Ball on both Pikachu and Tyrogue; Pikachu dodged, but Tyrogue took a direct hit.

As the heroes stopped to check on Tyrogue, Team Rocket laughed as they were getting away.

But then, Tyrogue was enveloped by light as he evolved into Hitmonlee.

"Tyrogue evolved into Hitmonlee!" Rotom said.

Using his new springy legs, Hitmonlee jumped high into the air and used High Jump Kick to kick open the net, freeing the Pokémon.

Then, Popplio made a large balloon to catch the falling Pokémon.

"There goes our catch." James said.

Then, Hitmonlee motioned to Tsareena as he laid on his back with his legs in the air.

Tsareena used Hitmonlee's legs as a springboard to launch herself high into the air, where she used Stomp to burst Team Rocket's balloon, making them fall.

Then, Bewear arrived and leaped into the air to snatch Team Rocket from their falling balloon.

"We're off with a new blast!" Team Rocket said as Bewear leaped away with them.

Later, as the heroes left Martial Valley, they waved goodbye to Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	37. Foiling the Pokémon Poacher

**_Foiling the Pokémon Poacher_**

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Route 12**

On Route 12, the heroes were walking through a mountain ridge when suddenly, two boulders fell from the side.

The heroes all ran for it, and then, a Hydro Pump was blasted out of nowhere and smashed the boulders to bits.

"What was that?" Aviva asked.

"Also, where did that Hydro Pump come from?" Ash asked, and then, a voice called out to him.

"Hey, how ya doin' Ash?" the voice asked; it was Ash's old friend and rival: Gary Oak, and beside Gary was his Blastoise.

"Gary, it's you!" Ash said as he ran up to Gary. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing research on the Pokémon of Alola, especially the Regional variants." Gary replied.

And then, Ash's friends caught up to them.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you to everyone." Ash said and he introduced Gary to his group.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson." Gary said.

"You're Professor Oak's grandson?" Sophocles asked.

"If you're looking for Regional variants, then take a look at my Marowak." Kiawe said as he sent out Marowak.

"And this is Snowy, my Alolan Vulpix." Lillie said as she presented Snowy.

"Ah, an Alolan Marowak and an Alolan Vulpix!" Gary said. "They sure are different from the ones that come from other regions."

"I know, right?" Ash said.

"Actually Ash, there's another reason why I came here." Gary said. "I got word that a Pokémon poacher named Rook is lurking around these parts."

"A Pokémon poacher?!" Mallow asked.

"Unforgivable!" Lana said.

"This is him." Gary said as he showed a picture of Rook.

"Gary, we wanna help!" Ash said.

"Us too! The Wild Kratts can never ignore when an innocent creature is in danger!" Chris and Martin said.

"Of course, I can tell I'll need all your help." Gary said.

"Okay. Go, Rowlet!" Ash said as he opened his backpack, allowing Rowlet to fly out. "Rowlet, help us look for a Pokémon poacher!"

Rowlet flew off into the distance to look around.

"We're joining the search too!" Martin said as he and Chris used a peregrine falcon feather to activate Peregrine Falcon Power. "Activate Peregrine Falcon Power!"

"Whoa, they changed!" Gary said.

The Kratt brothers then took to the sky to look for the poachers.

"While they're up there looking, let's think of a plan." Gary said.

Eventually, Martin, Chris, and Rowlet found Rook and went to lead the other heroes to him.

"I take it you're Rook, the Pokémon poacher?" Gary asked.

"That's me. What about it?" Rook replied.

"Were you also the one who sent those two boulders falling?!" Gary asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Rook asked.

"Those boulders almost landed on us!" Mallow said.

"Hmph, guess today wasn't your lucky day." Rook callously said.

"This area has no place for people like you!" Martin said.

"Leave. Now!" Chris said.

"Oh, and what if I don't?" Rook asked.

"Then we'll make you leave!" Ash said, and he had Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Rook, but Rook sent out a non-Alolan Golem to block it, who was unaffected thanks to its Ground-type.

"Hah! My non-Alolan Golem is a Ground-type! Electric has no effect on it!" Rook said.

Then, Lana had Popplio use Bubble Beam, but Rook sent out an Alolan Golem, who countered with Thunderbolt.

"I also have an Alolan Golem. Whaddaya think of that?" Rook said, but then, the ground beneath him and his Golem suddenly collapsed. "Hey, what just happened?!"

Then, Charjabug emerged from the ground.

"I had Charjabug dig underneath the ground to create pitfalls." Sophocles said.

"We just played the distraction so that you wouldn't notice." Ash said.

Then, Chris and Martin dived into the pitfall and took Rook's Poké Balls from him.

"My Poké Balls!" Rook shouted.

"You won't be needing them where you're going." Gary said as he passed the Poké Balls to Electivire, who destroyed them using Thunder Punch.

Both Golem were freed from Rook's control and they climbed out of the pit and fled.

"Ready to give up?" Ash asked.

"Never!" Rook replied.

"Alright then, come on guys. Let's show our Z-Moves!" Kiawe said.

"Right!" Ash, Lana, and Lillie said.

Lana, Lillie, Kiawe, and Ash started doing the poses for their respective Z-Moves.

Once the poses were complete, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Hydro Vortex! Subzero Slammer! Inferno Overdrive! Gigavolt Havoc!" the Pokémon unleashed their Z-Moves.

First, Popplio surrounded itself with water, then it charged and swam in a circle around Rook, trapping him in a vortex of water.

Next, Snowy fired an intense beam of cold energy to freeze the vortex.

Finally, Turtonator and Pikachu launched a large fireball and powerful electric current at the ice, causing a big explosion.

"Whoa, so those are the Z-Moves that I heard about!" Gary said.

Rook, blackened, attempted to flee, only for Tsareena to pin him down with her foot.

Later, Officer Jenny arrived and took Rook away.

"Thanks, for all your help." Gary said to Ash's group.

"No problem. Let's meet up again sometime." Ash said, and he shook hands with Gary.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	38. Trial of the Iron Cave

_**Trial of the Iron Cave**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

In the Hau'oli City Shopping District, Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom were going around, getting groceries and other supplies.

As Ash was getting ready to go home, he overheard a conversation between two people.

"Did you hear? That Metang took down another challenger." the first guy said.

"Yeah, when I challenged it, I got beaten pretty bad." the second guy said.

"A Metang?" Ash said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Next day)**

Next day, at the Pokémon School, Ash told his classmates and the Wild Kratts about what he heard the day before.

"So you heard it too." Mallow said. "A customer at the restaurant talked about challenging a Metang at Iron Cave and getting beaten badly."

"I wanna see this Metang myself and challenge it to a battle!" Ash said.

"I figured you would say that, Ash." Sophocles said.

"That's just like you." Kiawe said.

"Well, let's all go together later." Chris said.

 **Melemele Island: Iron Cave**

Later, after class ended, the heroes- in the Tortuga- headed to the southern part of Melemele Sea, where Iron Cave was located.

Inside the cave, there was an abundance of Rock-type and Steel-type Pokémon.

As the heroes ventured deep into the cave, two red eyes watched them from the shadows.

When the heroes reached the deepest part of the cave, Ash felt as if he was being watched.

"Is someone there?" Ash asked, and the red-eyed figure revealed itself, a giant Metang.

"Metang, the Iron Claw Pokémon. Steel/Psychic type. Metang can generate strong psychic power using its vast intelligence and magnetic force." Rotom read.

Metang then surrounded itself with Totem Aura, increasing its power.

"It's a Totem Metang!" Lana said.

"Alright then, let's battle. Torracat, I choose you!" Ash said as he sent out Torracat.

Totem Metang used Meteor Mash, but Torracat dodged.

Torracat used Flame Charge to ram straight into Totem Metang.

Totem Metang then called for its Ally Pokémon: a Magneton.

Torracat bit Magneton with Fire Fang, but Magneton used Discharge to force Torracat to let go.

"Pikachu, get in there and help Torracat!" Ash said.

Pikachu used Quick Attack to ram into Magneton.

Magneton used Tri Attack on Pikachu, but he dodged and hit Magneton with Iron Tail.

Torracat hit Magneton with Flame Charge, making it faint.

Totem Metang used Take Down on Pikachu, but Pikachu used Electroweb to restrain it.

Totem Metang broke free of the Electroweb and used Zen Headbutt on Torracat, but Torracat struck back with Revenge.

"Okay, let's do this, Torracat!" Ash said as he equipped his Z-Power Ring with the Normalium Z.

Ash started the Z-Move pose and when it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Torracat.

"Go! Use Breakneck Blitz!" Torracat was enveloped by orange aura and charged at Totem Metang at full speed.

The force of the impact knocked Totem Metang into the cave wall, making it faint.

"Alright! We did it!" Ash said as he hugged Torracat and Pikachu.

"Congratulations, Ash!" Aviva said.

"Yeah, way to finish it off with a Z-Move!" Martin said.

Then, Totem Metang recovered, and it used Meteor Mash on a part of the cave wall, revealing something shiny behind it.

Totem Metang took the shiny object and gave it to Ash, which was revealed to be a Steelium Z.

"A Z-Crystal… for me?" Ash asked, and Totem Metang nodded. "A Steelium Z, and it's all mine!"

As Ash displayed his new Z-Crystal, Rotom took a photo of the moment.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	39. Big Wave Beach Surf Battle

_**Big Wave Beach Surf Battle**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Big Wave Beach**

On Melemele Island's Big Wave Beach, the heroes were enjoying a nice day in the sea.

Lana, in particular, seemed interested in Mantine Surf; she watched as a surfer on a Mantine.

Then, the surfer came back to shore and got off her Mantine.

"That was amazing!" Lana said as she ran up to the surfer.

"Thanks! I'm Tori." the surfer introduced herself.

"I'm Lana." Lana introduced herself. "I want to learn how to Mantine Surf."

"Awesome! Let's get started." Tori said, and she called another Mantine for Lana.

Tori taught Lana various tips and tricks to Mantine Surf, and soon, Lana got it all down.

Meanwhile, Lana's friends were watching her.

"Lana's doing great!" Lillie said.

But then, Team Skull came riding on their motorcycles, kicking up sand everywhere and driving away the beachgoers.

"Hey, hey, hey! Team Skull's here to stir up trouble." Tupp said.

"You guys?!" Ash said.

"Who're they?" Martin asked.

"They're Team Skull, a group of bullies who like to cause trouble." Lillie replied.

"Better believe it!" Rapp said.

"Yeah, 'cause things are about to change around here!" Zipp said. "Tell them, Bro!"

"Gladly." Tupp said. "You better scram, 'cause this beach is about to belong to Team Skull, thanks to our new sponsor."

"Sponsor?" Ash asked, and as if on cue, a gold-colored car drove into the parking lot.

"Hold on. That car!" Kiawe said, and then Viren stepped out.

"It's him!" Ash said.

"Who's that?" Koki asked.

"That's Viren. The president of Rainbow Happy Resorts." Sophocles replied.

"Don't let the company's name fool you. It's got a bad reputation for using dirty tricks, not to mention, he's anything but nice." Mallow said.

"Hah! You kids know me so well!" Viren said.

"What do you want?!" Kiawe asked.

"What's it look like?" Viren asked. "I'm Team Skull's sponsor!"

"What?!" the kids shouted.

"Team Skull is working with Mr. Viren to take over this joint." Tupp said. "After that, anyone that wants fun at the beach will have to pay up."

"That'll never happen!" Ash said.

"That's right! This beach is a free place for everyone." Tori said. "You can't just march in and enforce your fees."

"Not when you own the place." Viren said. "That's the power of money for ya."

"That's right. What are you losers gonna do about it?" Tupp asked.

And then, Lana spoke up.

"I challenge you to a Mantine Surf battle!" Lana said. "If I win, then you guys have to leave this beach alone."

"Oh, and if I win… it's only fair that we get this beach, right?" Tupp asked, and Lana begrudgingly nodded. "Alright then, it's settled. Tomorrow at noon, it's going down!"

And then, Team Skull and Viren left Big Wave Beach.

"Tori, I need your help to beat them!" Lana said. "Teach me more moves!"

"Okay, I understand." Tori said.

The next day at noon, many people gathered at Big Wave Beach to see the contest between Lana and Tupp.

"Don't cry too hard when I beat you, Shortstick." Tupp said.

"I'm fighting for the sake of everyone who comes here to have fun! I won't lose!" Lana said.

The first to go on Mantine was Tupp.

He pulled off displays of impressive techniques that caught the judge's attention.

"I hate to say it, but he's good." Mallow said.

The judge awarded Tupp a score of 28.

Then, it was Lana's turn, and she was off to a great start.

However, unbeknownst to anyone, Viren made a phone call. "Do it."

Suddenly, four Sharpedo appeared and began attacking Lana; she tried her best to avoid falling off while dodging the Sharpedo.

"Hold on a minute." Aviva said as she sent a Fishcam into the sea.

The Fishcam revealed two divers commanding the Sharpedo to attack Lana.

"Looks like Viren's using sabotage." Aviva said.

"That cheater!" Sophocles said.

"We've gotta stop them." Chris said, and he and Martin activated Octopus Powers and dived into the sea.

Chris and Martin swam towards Viren's underlings and restrained them and the Sharpedo with their tentacles.

"Go Lana! You can still win this!" Chris and Martin said.

Lana heard them and began gaining speed to lift off into the air, where she performed Over-the-Gyarados, greatly impressing the judge.

The judge awarded Lana a perfect 30 and declared her the winner.

"Lana wins!" Jimmy said.

"No way!" Tupp said.

"Did that just happen?" Zipp asked.

"Big Bro lost?" Rapp asked.

As Lana came back ashore, her friends greeted her.

"You did it, Lana!" Lillie said.

"That Over-the-Gyarados was spectacular!" Tori said.

And then, Lana turned to Team Skull.

"You lost, so keep your word!" Lana said.

"Ugh, fine! You can keep this beach!" Tupp said.

"Hah! But I didn't promise nuthin'!" Viren said, shocking the heroes.

Viren tried to make a phone call, only to be stopped by a woman, who took out a police badge to reveal herself to be Officer Jenny.

"It's Officer Jenny!" Zipp said.

"Let's scram!" Tupp said, and Team Skull fled the area.

"President Viren of Rainbow Happy Resorts. I have charges against you for various offenses, which includes endangerment of a minor." Officer Jenny said. "You and your men are hereby banned from this area indefinitely. Failure to comply will result in arrest."

Viren and his underlings knew that they were in a lose-lose situation and opted to remove themselves from the beach.

As Viren got back into his car, he saw the kids smirk at him.

"You haven't heard the last of me, ya brats! Just wait!" Viren said as the car drove off.

"So what? We'll be there to stop you." Ash said, and his friends agreed with him.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	40. The Enigmatic Encounter

**_The Enigmatic Encounter_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

In the forest of Melemele Island, things seemed peaceful until a giant robot bearing the Team Rocket symbol ran through the trees, pursued by the heroes and some of their Pokémon.

Inside the robot were Team Rocket and the Wild Kratts villains.

"Stop, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"The twerps are still on our tail!" James said.

"Not for long!" Zach said as he pressed a button.

The robot swung its arm at the heroes, preventing them from getting close.

But then, Chris and Martin, in their Grizzly Bear Power suits, managed to grab the arm and restrain it.

"You think that'll stop this bot, Wild Ratts?" Zach asked, and the robot tried to hit the Kratt brothers with its other arm.

Kiawe sent out Turtonator and had the robot arm touch Turtonator's spikes, triggering an explosion that blew up the arm.

"One arm down!" Kiawe said.

"Nice assist!" Chris said.

"Tsareena, Trop Kick!" Tsareena kicked a hatch on the robot with Trop Kick, opening it and freeing Pikachu, Popplio, Snowy, and Charjabug, who all rushed back to their Trainers.

"Ddaaugghhhh! Just the sight of twerps celebrating our loss is sickening!" Jessie said.

"Perhaps we need some dough to gunk them!" Gourmand said, and the robot revealed a dough ball shooter that fired dough balls at the heroes.

"Popplio, use Bubble Beam!" Popplio shot bubbles to neutralize the dough balls.

"Pavers, mobilize!" Paisley sent her pavers at the heroes.

"Togedemaru, Zing Zap!" Togedemaru covered herself with electricity and tackled the pavers.

"Mannequins, go!" Donita sent her Mannequins at the heroes.

"Pikachu, use Electroweb!" Pikachu used Electroweb to ensnare all the Mannequins.

"Zachbots, go!" Zach sent Zachbots at the heroes.

"Snowy, use Ice Beam!" Snowy used Ice Beam at the Zachbots, who blindly charged towards the attack, getting frozen in place.

Then, the Kratt brothers managed to tear off the arm they were holding.

"And now you're literally disarmed." Chris said.

"Ready to give up?" Martin asked.

"Never! We're holding our ground!" Zach said.

"Then I guess we better step it up! Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash said as he equipped his Z-Power Ring with the Steelium Z.

Then, Ash and Pikachu started doing the Z-Move pose, and once it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Pikachu.

"Here we go! Use Corkscrew Crash!" Pikachu's body turned metallic gray, and he spun in place to form a drill-like energy around himself.

Then, Pikachu leaped into the air before diving straight towards the villains' robot, tearing out a big hole in it.

The robot gave out a bright white flash as it exploded, sending the villains blasting off.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted, and the villains were sent flying out of sight.

 **Melemele Island: Bewear's den**

The villains eventually landed all the way back in Bewear's den.

"Another fail." Meowth said.

"Surprisingly, Bewear skipped out on the usual routine." James said.

"Those Wild Ratts with their Creature Powers and the twerps with their Pokémon and Z-Moves! They all make me so mad!" Zach said.

"Sounds like you need all the help you could get." a voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?!" Jessie asked, and a shadowy figure revealed himself.

He was dressed in a black, full-body suit that covered every last inch of him and wore a grey trench coat over it. A pair of white goggles covered his eyes with a grey fedora on his head. And finally, he wore black gloves and boots.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Meowth asked.

"I am the one without a name. I am only known as Enigma." the figure introduced himself.

"Okay, so what's your deal?" Donita asked.

"I am offering to help you achieve your long-term goals." Enigma replied. "The defeat of the Wild Kratts, and capturing that boy's Pikachu, am I correct?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Gourmand asked.

"I have seen your conflicts with the Wild Kratts and those children." Enigma replied.

"So, what's your plan that supposedly won't fail like ours did?" Paisley asked.

"My plan is a multi-step process." Enigma said. "The first step: capturing Cosmog."

"Cosmog? What's that?" Zach asked, and Enigma revealed a cube-like device that showed an image of Cosmog.

"It's that Pokémon!" James said.

"The one that you thought would evolve into Koffing!" Meowth said.

"This Pokémon has the power to open Ultra Wormholes, gateways to a dimension known as Ultra Space, where powerful Pokémon known as Ultra Beasts reside." Enigma said as he showed an image of an Ultra Wormhole. "In addition, we need a machine used by the Aether Foundation to open Ultra Wormholes."

Enigma then showed an image of the machine.

"Oh, I see, a stealing job. Just my specialty." Zach said.

"Good. I'm quite certain we can accomplish our goals." Enigma said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	41. Cosmog Coveting

_**Cosmog Coveting**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, the heroes were all having lunch.

Then suddenly, Cosmog leaped out of Lillie's bag and landed on Lillie's lap.

"Ah, it's Cosmog!" Ash said.

"How is it like having Cosmog around the house, Lillie?" Mallow asked.

"It's quite lively, and while I was watched Cosmog, I observed the similarities and differences with Nebby." Lillie replied. "For similarities, they both like konpeito and like to sleep inside bags. For differences, this Cosmog is not a picky eater, as in addition to konpeito, it liked some Poké Beans I offered it, and it cries and sleeps less than Nebby."

"Time for a data update." Rotom said as it took pictures of Cosmog.

Unbeknownst to the heroes, they were being spied on by a Zachbot.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

Back at the abandoned warehouse, the villains were watching thee heroes.

"Your robots are quite the agents of espionage." Enigma said. "We are gathering potential intel that could make Phase One easier."

"Thank you, I am the best robotics inventor in the world, after all." Zach said.

"However, we still need the machine used by the Aether Foundation." Enigma said. "Otherwise we cannot make use of Cosmog."

"Leave that again to my Zachbots." Zach said.

 **Alola: Aether Paradise**

Later that night, three Zachbots flew towards Aether Paradise.

The Zachbots hacked into the security system to open the door, allowing themselves in.

Inside, the Zachbots took the elevator down to the lab area.

Down there, they began scanning the area for the machine and found it in a room.

Then, they disabled the security system in the room and took the machine with them.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

The next day, the kids were having a day out in the field, with their bags laid out to the side.

Cosmog was resting inside Lillie's bag, when suddenly, it noticed a konpeito on the ground.

Cosmog picked up the and ate it, only to find more konpeito making a trail.

Cosmog followed the trail and ate it, but when it reached the last one, Cosmog was ambushed by a Zachbot.

The Zachbot trapped Cosmog in a device which kept Cosmog from teleporting out.

Cosmog's cries as it attempted to escape drew the attention of the heroes.

"A Zachbot!" Lana shouted.

The Zachbot then took off to the sky.

"It's getting away!" Ash said.

"I'm on it! Go, Charizard!" Kiawe said as he sent out Charizard and flew after the Zachbot.

"We should go too! To the Tortuga!" Martin said, and the heroes all headed for the Tortuga.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

The heroes followed the Zachbot back to the abandoned warehouse.

The Zachbot entered the warehouse and shut the door behind it.

"So that's where Zach is." Chris said.

The heroes entered the warehouse, where they were blocked off by a force field.

"One step behind, twerps." Jessie said.

"Ah, the heroes have arrived." Enigma said.

"Wait, who's that?" Sophocles asked.

"I am the one known as Enigma." Enigma introduced himself.

Cosmog cried out from inside the device.

"Cosmog!" Lillie shouted.

"Not to worry, I only need Cosmog temporarily, and after that, I have no problem returning it to you." Enigma said, and the Ultra Wormhole machine started up, harnessing Cosmog's power.

Then, a big Ultra Wormhole opened up above the warehouse.

"It is done." Enigma said. "Now let us be on our way, into the Wormhole!"

The villains got out of the warehouse and into their aircraft, which they flew straight into the Ultra Wormhole, Enigma, however, simply leaped and flew into it.

As the villains left and the Ultra Wormhole closed, the force field disabled, allowing the heroes to get to the machine.

Lillie opened the device to free Cosmog, but then, Cosmog was enveloped by light as its body became smaller, evolving into Cosmoem.

"Ah, Cosmog evolved." Ash said.

Cosmoem floated down to the ground, unresponsive.

"Cosmoem…" Lillie said.

 **To be continued…**


	42. Mission to the Altar of the Sunne

**_Mission to the Altar of the Sunne_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, down in the Ultra Guardians base, the heroes called the Aether Foundation staff.

"I see, so that's what happened." Lusamine said. "I was going to call you about the stolen machine, but looks like you already found out."

"And now, Cosmog evolved into a Cosmoem." Lillie said as she revealed Cosmoem.

"This is some troubling news." Professor Burnet said.

"The villains knowing about Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts, definitely troubling." Aviva said.

"What should we do now?" Chris asked.

Everyone thought for a moment and then, Ash had an idea.

"I think we should go to the Altar of the Sunne." Ash said. "That's where Nebby as a Cosmoem evolved into Solgaleo."

"Hmm, it definitely is worth a try." Lusamine said. "Okay, everyone. I want you to go to the Altar of the Sunne. Also, I am going to contact Gladion. With the introduction of a new enemy, we'll surely need all the help we can get."

"Right!" the kids all said.

A few hours later, Gladion arrived at the Pokémon School, and he was greeted by the kids and the Wild Kratts.

"Mother already filled me in on what happened." Gladion said. "The knowledge on Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts are too dangerous to be abused for evil."

"Alright, to the Altar of the Sunne!" Ash said, and everyone got into the Tortuga.

Then, the Tortuga took off and headed for Poni Island.

 **Poni Island: Altar of the Sunne**

On the skies above Poni Island, the Tortuga approached the Altar of the Sunne.

As the Altar came into view, Jimmy saw something there.

"Hey, everyone! Look out the window!" Jimmy said, and everyone complied.

On the Altar of the Sunne was Solgaleo.

"It's Solgaleo!" Ash said.

Jimmy brought the Tortuga down upon the Altar in front of Solgaleo.

"Aah!" Jimmy panicked when he saw up close just how big Solgaleo was.

The kids ran up to Solgaleo to greet it.

"Solgaleo! It's great to see you again!" Ash said, and Solgaleo affectionately licked Ash.

"Now that's a big lion!" Martin said.

"It already looked big up from the sky, but up close it's gigantic!" Chris said.

"Jimmy, come on! There's nothing to be scared of." Aviva said, and Jimmy nervously came out.

"I never thought we would run into Solgaleo again here." Kiawe said.

"It's been a while!" Sophocles said.

"Solgaleo, we came here for this Cosmoem. I thought maybe we could help it here." Lillie said.

Then, something inside Ash's pocket glowed: it was his Solganium Z.

"Your Z-Crystal… do you want me to use that Z-Move?" Ash asked, and Solgaleo nodded; Ash equipped his Z-Power Ring with the Solganium Z. "Okay, here we go!"

Ash started the Z-Move pose and when it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Solgaleo.

The Sunne symbol appeared on Solgaleo's forehead as it changed into its Radiant Sun Phase, opening an Ultra Wormhole.

Solgaleo glanced towards the Ultra Wormhole and roared.

"I think Solgaleo wants us to go into that Ultra Wormhole." Ash said, and Solgaleo picked him up by the shirt with its mouth and put Ash on its back.

Ash's friends all joined Ash on Solgaleo's back and the Wild Kratts went back into the Tortuga and followed after Solgaleo as it entered the Ultra Wormhole.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	43. The Sunne and the Moone

**_The Sunne and the Moone_**

* * *

 **Poni Island: Altar of the Moone**

In an alternate Alola, where there was the Altar of the Moone, the other side of the Ultra Wormhole opened up and Solgaleo and the Tortuga came through.

"Wait, this is the Altar. We're right back where we started!" Sophocles said.

"I don't think so. Take a better look." Gladion said.

The others took another look and noticed that the Sunne symbol on the Altar had been replaced with the Moone symbol, and the time had changed from day to night.

"Where is this place?" Lana asked.

"I assume this is some sort of an alternate Alola, where it has an Altar of the Moone rather than the Sunne, and day and night are reversed." Gladion replied.

In front of the Altar was a pedestal containing two flutes.

"Look, a podium!" Lillie said, and the heroes went to observe.

"Look, there's something written here." Koki said.

"Here lies the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute. When played by those chosen by the sun and the moon, a great power hidden within the Altar shall awaken." the writing read.

"The sun and the moon… they must have something to do with Solgaleo and Lunala!" Mallow said.

"I think Ash should play the Sun Flute, he does have a bond with Solgaleo after all." Kiawe said.

"I want to help Cosmoem, I will try playing the Moon Flute." Lillie said.

Ash and Lillie took their Flutes and stepped up to the Altar, where they heard a melody.

"What is this melody?" Ash asked.

"I think this is the song we have to play." Lillie said.

Ash and Lillie replayed the melody with the Flutes, causing a reaction in the Altar that caused it to open up and shoot a beam towards the center, forming a glowing sphere.

Then, Cosmoem floated out of Lillie's bag and entered the glowing sphere, receiving power from it.

Cosmoem's body was enveloped by light as it began changing.

Cosmoem became bigger; it grew crescent-shaped wings and a crescent-tipped tail, and a crescent-shaped crown formed on its head: Cosmoem had evolved into Lunala.

"Lunala." Lillie said as she and the others watched in amazement.

"This is a major discovery!" Rotom said as it took pictures of Lunala. "Cosmog first evolves into Cosmoem, and after that, into either Solgaleo or Lunala! Data updated!"

Then, Lillie approached Lunala and stroked it.

"Your body feels cool. Just like the air during nighttime." Lillie said. "Lunala, those bad people that kidnapped you are still on the loose in Ultra Space. Will you help us go stop them?"

Then, a shining object floated down to Lillie; it was a Lunalium Z.

"This Z-Crystal… it's just like the one for Solgaleo." Lillie said.

And then, the Solganium Z on Ash's Z-Power Ring glowed once again.

"I guess we should use their Z-Moves." Ash said.

"Right!" Lillie said as she equipped her Z-Power Ring with the Lunalium Z.

Ash and Lillie got on Solgaleo and Lunala respectively and began doing the Z-Move poses.

Once the poses were complete, Z-Power enveloped Solgaleo and Lunala.

The Sunne and Moone symbols appeared on Solgaleo and Lunala's foreheads respectively as they changed into Radiant Sun and Full Moon Phases respectively, opening an Ultra Wormhole.

Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Gladion joined Ash on Solgaleo's back, and the Wild Kratts went back into the Tortuga and followed after Solgaleo and Lunala as they entered the Ultra Wormhole.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: As of now, I've beaten my old record of the amount of chapters in a story I've written, my old record being 42.**


	44. Mission to Ultra Space

_**Mission to Ultra Space**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Unknown world**

In an unknown world of Ultra Space, the other side of the Ultra Wormhole opened up and Solgaleo, Lunala, and the Tortuga came through.

"Whoa, check it out!" Ash said as he observed his surroundings.

The sky was dark indigo, but it was bright as if it were daytime, and the ground appeared to be made of purple and black semi-transparent crystals.

"This world is so bizarre!" Lana said.

"Not unlike Nihilego's world." Lillie said.

"Is this where the villains are?" Chris asked, and Solgaleo and Lunala nodded.

"Alright, let's get going everyone!" Ash said, and the kids sent out all their Pokémon.

Meanwhile, not too far from where the heroes were, there was a castle.

In the castle's keep, the villains watched the heroes' activities through a big crystal orb.

"How'd the twerps get here!?" James asked.

"It seems the Legendary Pokémon, Solgaleo and Lunala, have decided to accompany our young heroes to this world." Enigma said.

"That lion and that bat?!" Paisley asked.

"Why do they always get the help of special creatures?" Gourmand asked.

"I was hoping that they would bring me one of the two, but both is even better." Enigma said.

And then, a prison with light coming through shook as what was inside started rampaging.

"What's in there? It sure is noisy." Donita said.

"Something that needs to learn its place." Enigma said. "In the meantime, let's send our guests a little greeting."

Then, Enigma pressed on his crystal orb.

Outside, where the heroes were, an Ultra Wormhole opened up, and a Nihilego came out.

"It's Nihilego!" Rotom said.

Nihilego looked at its surroundings curiously, and then, a purple energy surge shot from the castle's keep at Nihilego.

Nihilego suddenly became aggressive and attacked the heroes with Power Gem.

"Look out!" Gladion said, and the heroes dodged.

"That beam from the castle, do you think it's making Nihilego aggressive?" Mallow said.

"Don't know, but it's a high probability!" Kiawe said.

"Nihilego is Rock/Poison type! Ground-type attacks are the most effective!" Rotom said.

"Good to know! Silvally!" Gladion said as he inserted the Ground Memory into Silvally, turning it into a Ground-type.

"Use Multi-Attack!" Silvally surrounded itself with aura and struck Nihilego with its claws.

"Marowak, use Bonemerang!" Marowak threw its bone at Nihilego.

Nihilego floated down to the ground and laid motionless.

"It's down!" Sophocles said.

"It won't stay down for long, let's move!" Kiawe said, and the heroes ran.

Back in the castle, the villains continued to watch the heroes.

"Hey, why did you need that fluffy thing when you could open those portals easily?" Zach asked.

"Because in this world, I'm at my full power. Back in that world, my power was limited and had no way of returning to this world, so I needed to make use of Cosmog to open an Ultra Wormhole back here." Enigma replied.

Meanwhile, outside the castle, the heroes arrived at the entrance.

"The villains must be inside." Ash said, and then a black fog appeared above them, and within the fog was Enigma.

"It's him, Enigma!" Martin said.

"Greetings heroes. I see you've made it this far, and you were kind enough to bring both Solgaleo and Lunala here to me." Enigma said.

"Get real!" Ash said.

"We would never hand them over to someone like you!" Lillie said.

"Hah! If you really think you can oppose me, then go ahead! I would like to see you try." Enigma said, and the fog dissipated as the door opened.

"He's practically inviting us to come in." Mallow said.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Ash said, and the heroes entered the castle.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	45. Castle Raid

_**Castle Raid**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Enigma's castle**

Inside Enigma's castle, the heroes walked in the entrance hall towards a staircase.

And then, Enigma suddenly appeared on the top of the staircase.

"It's him!" Jimmy said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Tsareena, Magical Leaf! Turtonator, Flamethrower!" Ash, Mallow, and Kiawe had their Pokémon attack Enigma, but the attack just passed through him, revealing that the Enigma they were facing was just an illusion.

"That's an illusion!" Aviva said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How impatient." Enigma said.

"Where're you hiding?!" Kiawe asked.

"I'm up in the castle's keep." Enigma said as he showed a map of the castle, with a flashing red light indicating his location. "If you wish to truly face me, then you must make it through all the floors and all the ordeals that come with them."

And then, the illusion disappeared into thin air.

"He's clearly got traps waiting for us." Chris said.

"Yeah, but we have to face them anyway if we wanna stop Enigma." Ash said, and the heroes all proceeded to the second floor.

On the second floor, the heroes entered a hallway.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Ash asked.

At the end of the hallway were giant three blocks made of stone, ice, and metal.

"Hey, what are those?" Martin said.

"They're giant blocks, one made of rocks, one ice, and the last one is metal." Aviva said.

"They remind me of the Legendary titans: Regirock, Regice, and Registeel." Rotom said, and it showed an image of each three.

And then, the black fog with Enigma reappeared.

"Let's see how you handle the first ordeal." Enigma said, and he filled the blocks with power.

The power caused some parts of the blocks to break apart and what was left of the blocks were statues of the Legendary titans of their respective materials.

"The blocks… they look exactly like the Legendary titans now!" Rotom said.

The statues came to life and started attacking: fake Regirock turned its hands into hammers and started pounding, fake Regice shot ice crystals from its hands, and fake Registeel extended its arm like a whip.

"These fake Legendaries may be incapable of using moves, but in exchange, I gave them powers that the real ones do not have." Enigma said, and the fog dissipated.

Fake Regirock aimed a punch at the heroes.

"Silvally, Dragon Claw!" Silvally slashed fake Regirock with Dragon Claw, knocking it down.

Fake Regice once again shot ice darts at the heroes.

"Turtonator, use Flamethrower!" Turtonator used Flamethrower to melt the ice darts and burn fake Regice.

Fake Registeel extended its arm to whip the heroes.

"Lycanroc, use Counter!" When fake Registeel hit Lycanroc, its Counter activated, knocking fake Registeel back.

"Let's finish them a Z-Move! Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Ash, with me!" Gladion said.

"Right!" Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, and Ash said.

"I'll use my new Z-Crystal." Gladion said as he equipped his Z-Power Ring with a Dragonium Z.

Lana, Gladion, Kiawe, Lillie, and Ash started doing the poses for their respective Z-Moves.

Once the poses were complete, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Hydro Vortex! Devastating Drake! Inferno Overdrive! Subzero Slammer! Gigavolt Havoc!" the Pokémon unleashed their Z-Moves.

First, Popplio surrounded itself with water, then it charged and swam in a circle around the fake Legendary titans, trapping them in a vortex of water.

Next, Silvally fired a massive aura in the shape of a dragon.

Finally, Turtonator, Snowy, and Pikachu shot a large fireball, an intense beam of cold energy, and a powerful electric current at the dragon aura, infusing it with fire, ice, and electricity.

The enhanced dragon aura struck the fake Legendary titans, causing a massive burst of energy.

When the energy burst cleared, the fake Legendary titans all collapsed and exploded.

"Alright, we beat them!" Ash said, and then, the door to the stairs opened.

"Okay, whatever that's up on the next floor, we can expect for it to be more dangerous than the fakes that we defeated." Gladion said, and the heroes proceeded to the next floor.

Meanwhile, Enigma watched the heroes' progress.

"They've exceeded my expectations. I will enjoy seeing how far they can go." Enigma said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N:** **I decided to give Gladion a Dragonium Z because, in SM051, Gladion defeated Totem Kommo-o with Lillie's help, and in the games, that's the Totem Pokémon you have to beat to get a Dragonium Z.**


	46. Revenge from the Past

_**Revenge from the Past**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Enigma's castle**

The heroes came to a large room, where there was a gargoyle head and hands mounted on top of the exit door.

"Be on guard. Who knows what's waiting for us here." Gladion said.

And then, one of the gargoyle hands shot out and grabbed onto Ash's face.

"Ash!" Mallow shouted, and tried to get the gargoyle hand off, but the hand let go by itself and reattached itself back on the mount.

Then, Enigma's voice came from the gargoyle.

"You've met some evil people, boy." Enigma said. "Perhaps you would like to see them again?"

The gargoyle head breathed out a black smoke.

The black smoke split off into three and dispersed to reveal three figures: Dr. Yung in his Mirage Master costume, Pokémon Hunter J, and Alva.

"Ah! No way!" Ash said.

"Who are those people, Ash?" Lillie asked.

"Be careful. Of all the villains I've encountered during my journeys, they're some of the most dangerous." Ash replied.

"The most dangerous?" Lana asked.

"Shall we get started?" Dr. Yung asked as he pressed a button on his controller, generating a Mirage System around the entire room and summoning Mirage Beedrill, Aerodactyl, Ampharos, Scizor, Sceptile, and Absol.

"Where did those Pokémon come from?" Kiawe asked.

"They're Mirage Pokémon created from Dr. Yung's Mirage System." Ash explained. "Also, what makes Mirage Pokémon dangerous is that they can use any moves, even ones that they normally can't learn."

"You have a good memory Ash." Dr. Yung said. "Beedrill, Fire Blast."

Mirage Beedrill used Fire Blast on the heroes, forcing them to dodge.

"Go! Salamence, Drapion, Ariados!" J said as she sent out her Pokémon.

"Mega Wave!" Alva said as he activated his Mega Wave jewel, causing the Mirage Pokémon and J's Salamence to Mega Evolve.

"They're all Mega Evolved?" Sophocles asked.

"Alva's staff has a jewel that triggers Mega Wave, a technique that forces several Pokémon to Mega Evolve." Ash said.

"Let's get this underway." Alva said.

"Agreed." Dr. Yung said. "Ampharos, Energy Ball! Scizor, Hydro Pump!"

"Salamence, Flamethrower!" J commanded.

The villains' Pokémon all used their moves on the heroes, knocking them back.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. Wouldn't you agree, Doctor?" J asked.

"Indeed. Aerodactyl, Blizzard." Mirage Mega Aerodactyl used Blizzard on the heroes trapping them in a snowstorm.

"We're through getting pushed around, it's time for us to fight back!" Gladion said as he inserted the Ice Memory into Silvally, turning it into an Ice-type.

"Use Multi-Attack!" Silvally surrounded itself with aura and struck Mirage Mega Aerodactyl, stopping its Blizzard.

The villains tried having their Pokémon use Hyper Beam on the heroes, but Lunala blocked it with Moongeist Beam.

"Thanks for your help, Lunala!" Lillie said.

"What's the plan?" Kiawe asked.

"First, we should get Alva's Mega Wave staff." Ash said. "If we destroy it, then the Mega Evolved Pokémon will return to their regular forms."

"Tsareena, Magical Leaf! Popplio, Bubble Beam!" Tsareena and Popplio used their attacks on Mirage Mega Aerodactyl, defeating it and sending it back into the Mirage System.

Charjabug used String Shot on Alva's staff and used Discharge on the string, electrocuting Alva.

"I'll take this." Martin said as he held the staff and smashed it on the ground, causing all the Mega Wave Pokémon to return to their regular forms.

But then, white flashes came out of Alva as he struggled to stand, and then, he was consumed by the white flash and disappeared.

"He's gone!" Martin said.

"It must've had something to do with his symbolic object being destroyed." Aviva said.

"So that means, if we destroy the things that represent them, then we can make the villains go away." Chris said.

"Alright, let's keep going!" Ash said.

Dr. Yung had Mirage Sceptile and Mega Absol use Bug Buzz and Hurricane in an attempt to hinder the heroes, but Solgaleo used Sunsteel Strike on the Mirage Pokémon, defeating them and sending them back into the Mirage System.

"I'm not done yet!" Dr. Yung said as he tried to summon more Mirage Pokémon.

"Or are you?" Chris asked as he took Dr. Yung's remote and crushed it underneath his foot.

This caused the Mirage System to disappear, along with Dr. Yung in the same manner as Alva.

"That's two down. One to go." Ash said.

"Oh, but don't you care about what happens to your friends?" J asked, revealing that she had captured Koki, Jimmy, Lana, and Sophocles; who were tied up by Ariado's webs and held captive by Drapion.

"You coward!" Gladion said.

"It's your choice, boy." J said. "Surrender or I freeze the hostages into statues."

Ash reluctantly complied and raised his hands, but then he spotted Rowlet sneaking behind J.

"Any last words?" J asked as she had Salamence prepare Hyper Beam.

"Yeah! Rowlet, use Tackle!" Ash shouted.

"What?" J said as she turned around, but she was too late to prevent Rowlet from kicking her hand cannon, destroying it.

"No! How could this be!? I never lose!" J asked as she disappeared just like Dr. Yung and Alva, along with her Pokémon.

"We beat them!" Kiawe said.

Koki, Jimmy, Lana, and Sophocles were freed from the webs by their friends.

Then, the door to the next floor opened.

"Alright, we're another step closer to Enigma, let's go!" Gladion said, and the heroes moved onto the next floor.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	47. Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 1)

**_Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 1)_**

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Enigma's castle**

The heroes entered a small, seemingly empty room.

"Okay, what does Enigma have for us up here?" Ash asked.

And then, as the heroes all got into the center of the room, a large circle pattern started glowing beneath their feet.

"This doesn't look good." Mallow said, and the heroes and their Pokémon vanished into thin air, leaving behind Solgaleo and Lunala.

 **Ultra Space: Pocket dimension**

In a pocket dimension created by Enigma, there were Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, Koki, and Rotom.

"Where is this place?" Kiawe asked. "And where are the others?"

"I'm trying to call them on the Creature Pod, but there's no response." Koki said.

And then, something quick sped by them.

"What was that?" Lillie asked, and the speedy figure stopped to observe the heroes, revealing itself to be Pheromosa.

"It's Pheromosa!" Rotom shouted. "Pheromosa, the Lissome Pokémon. Bug/Fighting type. It has great strength despite its thin frame and can run across lands at blinding speeds."

"Seriously?" Kiawe asked.

And then, the purple energy surge from earlier hit Pheromosa, putting it under Enigma's control.

"That can't be good!" Mallow said as Pheromosa stomped on the ground.

Pheromosa aimed a kick at Tsareena, who blocked with her own kick.

The two looked as if they were evenly matched, but Pheromosa overpowered Tsareena and knocked her back.

Pheromosa then set its eyes on Turtonator.

"Quick, Turtonator! Your spikes!" Kiawe said, and Turtonator turned its back towards Pheromosa, causing it to trigger Shell Trap as it accidentally hit Turtonator's spikes.

The explosion left Pheromosa covered in soot, but it quickly shook all the soot off.

"Snowy, use Hail!" Snowy released cold air into the sky, causing a Hail.

"And, use Aurora Veil!" Snowy formed a veil of aurora around the heroes and their Pokémon.

Pheromosa attacked again, but the Aurora Veil blocked Pheromosa's attacks.

"Nice support, Lillie!" Mallow said. "Tsareena, go!"

Tsareena formed a green ball on her hands, and fired a massive cluster of leaves at Pheromosa, disorienting it.

"That was Leaf Storm!" Rotom said.

"Leaf Storm?! That's so awesome!" Mallow said with excitement.

Pheromosa came back to its senses and tried to attack again.

"Snowy, use Powder Snow!" Snowy breathed out a powerful gale of snow at Pheromosa, freezing it.

"That wasn't Powder Snow, was it?" Kiawe asked.

"That was Blizzard! Snowy also learned a new move!" Rotom said.

"That's incredible, Snowy!" Lillie said with excitement.

But then, Pheromosa broke free of the ice and began charging.

"Quick, Mallow! With me!" Lillie said.

"Right!" Mallow said.

"Snowy, Blizzard! Tsareena, Leaf Storm!" Snowy and Tsareena used their moves to create a storm of snow, wind, and leaves, trapping Pheromosa inside.

"Alright, I'll finish it off!" Kiawe said as he began doing the Z-Move pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Turtonator.

"Let's go! Inferno Overdrive!" Turtonator formed a large fireball and launched it at Pheromosa.

As the storm around Pheromosa cleared, the large fireball flew straight towards Pheromosa, who noticed the attack too late.

The fireball hit Pheromosa, causing an explosion, and when the blaze cleared, Pheromosa collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"Alright, we beat it!" Kiawe said, and then, the heroes and their Pokémon began glowing.

"Whoa, looks like we're getting warped again." Koki said as they all vanished in a flash of light.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	48. Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 2)

_**Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Pocket dimension**

In another one of Enigma's pocket dimensions, there were Sophocles, Lana, Chris, and Jimmy.

"Where are we?" Chris asked and tried to call the others. "The Creature Pod can't get a signal, looks like we're on our own on this one."

The heroes split up and wandered around.

"Hey everyone! Come look at this!" Jimmy shouted, calling everyone to his location.

Jimmy had discovered what appeared to be a mass of power cables, with a spike ball-like lightbulb head, plugged into the ground.

"Whoa, that looks weird and cool at the same time!" Chris said, but the kids had a different thought on the thing.

"Watch out!" Sophocles said.

"That's the Ultra Beast, Xurkitree!" Lana said.

And then, a surge of purple energy struck Xurkitree, causing it to become active and fall under Enigma's control.

The lights on Xurkitree's body glowed as it surrounded the area with Electric Terrain.

"It used Electric Terrain!" Sophocles said.

Xurkitree used Discharge on the heroes, but Togedemaru absorbed the attack with her Lightning Rod Ability.

"Nice work, Togedemaru!" Sophocles said.

"Popplio, use Bubble Beam!" Popplio hit Xurkitree with a barrage of bubbles.

Xurkitree shook off the attack and its arm glowed green as it struck Popplio, who was knocked back towards Lana.

"Oh no! Popplio!" Lana said as she comforted her Pokémon.

"Yikes, that Power Whip packed a big punch!" Sophocles said.

Xurkitree's head began glowing in a streaky pink color and then, it fired a beam at the heroes.

"It's using Signal Beam!" Lana shouted, and the heroes barely jumped out of the way.

"Charjabug, String Shot! Togedemaru, Zing Zap!" Charjabug tied up Xurkitree with sticky thread, and Togedemaru spun rapidly and generated electricity around herself before striking Xurkitree.

However, Xurkitree grabbed Togedemaru and drained electricity from her.

Xurkitree broke free of the sticky thread and threw Togedemaru back to Sophocles.

"Yikes, that didn't work!" Sophocles said.

Xurkitree came creeping up towards the heroes, who stepped back as Xurkitree got closer.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Jimmy asked.

"Electrical attacks are no good…" Sophocles said.

"And it's Power Whip is too strong." Lana said.

But then, Togedemaru stepped up.

"Togedemaru, wait! Your electric attacks have no effect on it!" Sophocles said.

As Xurkitree raised its arm in preparation for a Power Whip, Togedemaru turned around and unfolded her spikes.

Then, the spikes glowed green as they projected a green, spiked force field, and when Xurkitree struck the force field, it was hurt by the spikes while Togedemaru was unharmed.

"Ah! That was Spiky Shield! You learned a new move, Togedemaru!" Sophocles said.

Xurkitree stepped back with its arm in pain after hitting the Spiky Shield.

Then, Togedemaru's spikes glowed purple as she hit Xurkitree with them, who was poisoned by the attack.

"Now even Poison Jab? Alright!" Sophocles said.

"Sophocles, let's finish this." Lana said as she held up her Z-Ring.

"Right!" Sophocles said.

Lana and Popplio started doing the Z-Move pose, and when it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Popplio.

"Here we go! Hydro Vortex!" Popplio surrounded itself with water and charged, swimming in a circle around Xurkitree and trapping it in a vortex of water.

When the water vortex cleared, Xurkitree was significantly weakened and could barely stand.

"Go Togedemaru, Poison Jab!" Togedemaru ran and hit Xurkitree with another Poison Jab.

Xurkitree was knocked back and fell on its back, defeated.

Sophocles ran up to Togedemaru and hugged her, who also returned the affection, followed by Charjabug, who also joined in.

And then, the heroes and their Pokémon began glowing.

"Brace yourselves, we're being teleported!" Jimmy said as they all vanished in a flash of light.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	49. Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 3)

_**Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Pocket dimension**

In another one of Enigma's pocket dimensions, there were Ash, Gladion, Martin, and Aviva.

"What is this place?" Ash asked. "Are we the only ones here?"

"No signal on the Creature Pods… I guess we're on our own." Aviva said.

"There's no telling what we might encounter here. Be on your guards." Gladion said, and then, a large shadow floated over them, and a Buzzwole landed right in front of them.

"It's Buzzwole!" Ash shouted.

Buzzwole got in closer to inspect the heroes before it took a step back and began flexing.

"Uh, what's it doing?" Aviva asked.

"Flexing. Buzzwole likes to do that." Ash replied before he joined Buzzwole in flexing.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Aviva asked.

"I don't know, but that looks fun." Martin said as he joined Buzzwole and Ash.

But then, the energy surge struck Buzzwole.

"That energy surge from earlier!" Gladion shouted.

Buzzwole fell under Enigma's control and prepared to attack.

"It's under Enigma's control!" Gladion shouted.

Buzzwole clenched its fist and prepared to strike, but it was hit by Rowlet's Peck.

"Nice, Rowlet!" Ash said.

"Does it have any weaknesses?" Gladion asked.

"Buzzwole is a Bug/Fighting type, so Flying-type would be the most effective." Ash replied.

"Got it." Gladion said as he inserted the Flying Memory into Silvally, turning it into a Flying-type.

"Use Multi-Attack!" Silvally attempted to use Multi-Attack on Buzzwole, but it dodged and struck back with Thunder Punch.

"It's fast!" Gladion said.

"Rowlet, use Peck!" Rowlet surrounded itself with yellow aura as it dived beak-first towards Buzzwole, but it dodged.

"Looks like a direct attack won't be much of a help." Gladion said. "Silvally, use Air Slash!"

"Naganadel, you use Air Slash too!" Ash said.

Silvally and Naganadel unleashed a double Air Slash on Buzzwole, drastically damaging it.

However, it wasn't enough to KO Buzzwole, who fought back with a double Ice Punch.

"Silvally! Naganadel!" Gladion and Ash said as they went to their respective Pokémon's sides.

But then, Rowlet showed a determined face as it stepped up to face Buzzwole again.

"Rowlet, are you gonna fight?" Ash asked, and Rowlet showed him its determined face.

Rowlet dived in to use Peck on Buzzwole, but it moved out of the way and sent Rowlet flying with Hammer Arm.

"Rowlet!" Ash shouted in concern.

Rowlet shook off the attack and descended onto the ground.

Then, Rowlet's body became enveloped by light-blue aura as it flew towards Buzzwole.

Buzzwole attempted to flee but Rowlet stayed on its tail as the chase ended and Rowlet landed a hit on Buzzwole.

"Whoa, that Sky Attack was awesome!" Ash said.

Then, Rowlet's body was enveloped by light as it evolved into Dartrix.

"No way! You even evolved!" Ash shouted in excitement.

And then, Buzzwole got up, not yet defeated.

"It's still hasn't had enough." Gladion said.

"Dartrix, use Leafage!" Dartrix used Leafage to trap Buzzwole in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Now, let's attack together!" Ash said.

"Right!" Gladion said.

"Dartrix, use Sky Attack! Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Dartrix and Silvally charged for Buzzwole and hit it with their moves.

Buzzwole was knocked back and fell on its back, defeated.

"Alright, we beat it!" Ash said, and then, the heroes and their Pokémon began glowing.

"Looks like we're getting outta here!" Martin said as they all vanished in a flash of light.

 **Ultra Space: Enigma's castle**

Meanwhile, back in Enigma's castle, the villains watched the heroes' progress.

"That's your big plan? Send a bunch of extradimensional creatures at those do-gooders?" Zach asked. "Newsflash, they're all getting beaten!"

"Hmph, the Ultra Beasts are merely distractions to keep the heroes busy." Enigma said. "My true plans lie within it."

Then, the prison opened up to reveal a black, prism-like being.

"What is that?" Donita asked.

"It is called Necrozma. It has unique powers for which Solgaleo or Lunala are needed." Enigma said. "And now, it is under my control."

"What unique powers?" Paisley asked.

"You will see soon." Enigma said. "Now go, Necrozma."

Necrozma obeyed Enigma's order and went down to where Solgaleo and Lunala were.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	50. Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 4)

_**Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 4)**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Pocket dimension**

In another one of Enigma's pocket dimensions, the area seemed empty until Lillie and Snowy were warped in, followed by Gladion and his Pokémon, Aviva, and Chris.

"Gladion!" Lillie said.

"Lillie?" Gladion said.

"Where is this place? Another one of Enigma's trap?" Aviva asked.

"If so, then we'll definitely see another Ultra Beast." Lillie said.

And then, a white ball with multiple dots of pink and blue and two stars flew into the air and exploded into fireworks.

"Fireworks?" Chris asked.

"Don't tell me…" Lillie said.

The white ball regenerated and landed on a thin, headless, clown-like body; it was the Ultra Beast, Blacephalon.

"Blacephalon!" Lillie said.

Blacephalon's dots turned purple as it threw its head at the heroes.

"Watch out! It's gonna explode!" Lillie shouted as Blacephalon's head hit the heroes and sent them flying back.

"Alright, that's it." Gladion said. "Silvally, Multi-Attack!"

Silvally surrounded itself with aura and struck Blacephalon with its claws, but the Normal-type attack failed to damage Blacephalon.

"Blacephalon is a Fire/Ghost type, meaning Normal and Fighting-type attacks won't have any effect." Lillie said.

"In that case, to fight Fire, we'll use… Water!" Gladion said as he inserted the Water Memory into Silvally, turning it into a Water-type. "Use Multi-Attack!"

Silvally surrounded itself with aura and struck Blacephalon with its claws.

Blacephalon leaped back, enlarged its head a bit, and threw it at Silvally, who dodged it.

Silvally tried to strike back with another Multi-Attack, but Blacephalon regenerated its head and managed to hit Silvally with Mind Blown.

"Silvally!" Gladion shouted.

"Gladion, I think I have an idea to beat Blacephalon." Lillie said and she explained her plan.

"Okay, that should work." Gladion said.

"Let's do this!" Chris said.

"Snowy, use Hail!" Snowy released cold air into the sky, causing a Hail.

"And now, use Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a gale of snow, trapping Blacephalon in a snowstorm.

Then, Lillie took out several Safety Goggles from her backpack and put one on, while the rest were given to Gladion, Silvally, Chris, and Aviva.

Then, Lillie, Snowy, Gladion, Silvally, Chris, and Aviva entered the snowstorm.

Inside the snowstorm, Blacephalon tried to see what was in front of it but couldn't due to the thick snowstorm.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Gladion shouted.

Before Blacephalon could react, it was hit by Silvally's Multi-Attack from the side.

"Hey, over here! Try to hit me!" Chris shouted out, attracting Blacephalon's attention and causing it to throw its head in the direction of Chris's voice.

"Snowy, use Ice Beam!" Snowy used Ice Beam to freeze Blacephalon's head before it blew up, allowing Chris and Aviva to safely catch the frozen Blacephalon head.

"We got it!" Aviva shouted.

"Okay, let's do this!" Gladion said.

As the snowstorm began to die, Chris threw the frozen Blacephalon head back at Blacephalon.

Then, Silvally cracked the ice with Crush Claw, and as the head hit its body, the head exploded.

As the dust cleared, Blacephalon's body stumbled for a bit before it fell on its back, defeated.

"Yes! We won!" Chris said.

"Great plan, Lillie!" Aviva said.

"Thanks." Lillie said, and then, the heroes and their Pokémon began glowing as they vanished in a flash of light.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	51. Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 5)

**_Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 5)_**

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Pocket dimension**

In another one of Enigma's pocket dimensions, the area seemed empty until Sophocles, Kiawe, their Pokémon, Martin, and Koki were suddenly warped in.

"Kiawe?" Sophocles asked.

"Sophocles?" Kiawe asked back.

"Where are the others that I was with?" Martin asked. "After beating Buzzwole, there was a flash of light and now, I'm with you guys."

"I think we got put into new groups to make it more confusing." Koki said.

And then, the ground beneath the heroes began shaking.

"What's going on?!" Sophocles asked.

"Quick, run!" Martin said, and the heroes ran from the center of the shaking.

The ground around the epicenter gave away and collapsed as a Celesteela emerged.

"Celesteela!" Sophocles said.

Celesteela's eyes glowed purple as it flew up high into the air, where it dropped giant seeds down on the heroes.

"Watch out for the Seed Bomb!" Kiawe shouted, and the heroes ran frantically to avoid the giant seeds as they fell and detonated.

"Marowak, use Flare Blitz!" Marowak surrounded itself with green flames and rammed into Celesteela, causing it some damage.

"Nice one, Marowak!" Kiawe said. "And now, Turtonator, use Flamethrower!"

"Charjabug, use String Shot!" Sophocles shouted.

Turtonator and Charjabug tried to hit Celesteela with their moves, but Celesteela used Autotomize, greatly increasing its speed and allowing it to dodge Turtonator and Charjabug's attacks with ease.

"Again!" Kiawe shouted.

Turtonator and Charjabug used the same moves again, but this time, Celesteela flew higher into the air, out of the moves' range.

"What the?" Kiawe asked.

"It flew up so high that our attacks won't reach it!" Sophocles said.

Then, Celesteela retaliated with Air Slash, knocking the heroes off their feet.

"How are we gonna hit it? It just keeps flying out of our attacks' range." Kiawe said.

"Aren't there any moves that can reach the sky?" Koki asked.

"'Moves that reach the sky'… that's it!" Sophocles said. "Instead of reaching the sky, how about coming down from the sky?"

"That could work, so go on, have your Pokémon use those moves!" Martin said.

"Actually, our Pokémon don't know those kinds of moves, but they can learn them." Sophocles said. "Turtonator is a Dragon-type, meaning it can learn Draco Meteor."

Sophocles then took out his computer and pulled a recorded video of various Dragon-type Pokémon using Draco Meteor.

But then, Celesteela began attacking again.

"Togedemaru, Spiky Shield!" Togedemaru projected a green, spiked force field to block Celesteela's attacks.

As Togedemaru kept the Spiky Shield active, Turtonator observed the move closely.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Kiawe asked, and Turtonator responded readily.

"Kiawe, start it off!" Sophocles said.

"Right, Turtonator, use Draco Meteor!" Turtonator formed a glowing, orange orb of energy and launched it into the sky, where it split into multiple energy orbs that rained down on Celesteela.

Celesteela managed to avoid most of the orbs, but it was eventually hit by several of them.

"It's down! Charjabug, use Discharge!" Charjabug released a bolt of electricity at Celesteela.

Celesteela tried to move, but it became paralyzed.

"Alright, it's paralyzed! This is our chance!" Sophocles said.

Kiawe and Sophocles had Turtonator, Marowak, Togedemaru, and Charjabug use Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Zing Zap, and Discharge respectively on Celesteela, causing major damage.

Celesteela's arms fell down, followed by Celesteela itself, who collapsed on its side.

"We did it! We won!" Sophocles said, and then, the heroes and their Pokémon began glowing as they vanished in a flash of light.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	52. Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 6)

_**Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 6)**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Pocket dimension**

In another one of Enigma's pocket dimensions, the area seemed empty until Ash, Lana, Mallow, their Pokémon, Rotom, and Jimmy were suddenly warped in.

"Mallow, Lana, Rotom, Jimmy! It's you guys!" Ash said.

And then, everyone took notice of Ash's newly-evolved Dartrix.

"Bee-beep! That's a Dartrix, meaning Rowlet evolved!" Rotom shouted.

"Yeah, it happened when I was battling Buzzwole." Ash replied.

"So cool!" Lana said.

"Congrats, Ash!" Jimmy said.

"Time for a data update!" Rotom said as it began taking pictures of Dartrix.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be an Ultra Beast?" Mallow asked.

And then, a giant block structure came down from the sky and landed close to the heroes.

"Gah! What is this thing?!" Jimmy asked.

"Hold on, isn't that…?" Ash asked, and then, the block structure unfolded its legs and stood up, revealing itself to be the Ultra Beast, Stakataka. "Yup, that's what I thought."

Stakataka's eyes and lines changed from blue to purple as it turned to the heroes.

"It's looking this way!" Jimmy shouted.

And then, Stakataka lifted one of its legs and brought it down on the heroes, but they jumped out of the way.

Then, several of Stakataka's blocks glowed as it fired white energy waves in all directions.

"It's using Rock Blast!" Rotom shouted as it dodged one of the blasts.

"Tsareena, Trop Kick!" Tsareena kicked Stakataka, but it wasn't fazed.

"Dartrix, use Razor Leaf!" Dartrix hit Stakataka with Razor Leaf, but it hardly had any effect.

"No way!" Mallow said.

"Virtually no effect." Ash said.

"Calculating, calculating… I got it!" Rotom said. "Since Stakataka is a Rock/Steel-type; Water, Fighting, and Ground attacks should do the trick!"

"I don't have any Pokémon that knows Ground-type moves, but I can make do with Fighting moves." Ash said. "Lycanroc, Torracat! I choose you!"

"Torracat, use Revenge!" Torracat enveloped its paw with orange fire and struck Stakataka.

Stakataka shook it off and fired a Rock Blast at Torracat.

"Lycanroc, use Counter!" Lycanroc blocked the Rock Blast attack with Counter and sent it right back at Stakataka.

Stakataka was enraged and began rampaging in place.

"What's it doing?" Jimmy asked.

Stakataka's rampaging began to crack the ground, and Lycanroc and Torracat were hit by huge chunks of rubble that erupted beneath their feet.

"Stakataka used Stomping Tantrum!" Rotom said.

"Lycanroc, Torracat, return!" Ash said as he recalled his hurt Pokémon.

Then, Popplio tackled Stakataka with Aqua Jet, but Stakataka managed to hit Popplio with another Rock Blast.

"Popplio!" Lana worriedly said.

However, Popplio got back up and unleashed a much more powerful Bubble Beam than normal, causing visible damage to Stakataka and forcing it back.

"That Bubble Beam was 250% more powerful than normal!" Rotom said.

Then, Popplio was enveloped by light as it evolved into Brionne.

"Popplio, you evolved into Brionne!" Lana excitedly said.

Brionne turned towards Lana and smiled.

"Congratulations, Lana!" Mallow said.

Stakataka recovered from the Bubble Beam and began advancing.

Brionne formed a blue orb of water and slammed it into the ground, causing geysers to rush towards Stakataka and trap it in a ring of pillars, before a giant pillar of water erupted from the center of the ring, damaging Stakataka.

"That was Water Pledge!" Rotom said.

"Awesome, Brionne! You learned Water Pledge!" Lana said.

When the pillars cleared, Stakataka showed signs of being worn down.

"Alright, let's finish this, all together!" Lana said.

"Right!" Ash and Mallow said.

Lana, Ash, and Mallow had Brionne, Pikachu, and Tsareena use Bubble Beam, Thunderbolt, and Magical Leaf on Stakataka, which all landed a direct hit.

Stakataka's legs gave away and it fell onto the ground, defeated.

"Yeah, we won!" Ash said.

"It's all thanks to Lana and Brionne!" Mallow said, and then, the heroes and their Pokémon began glowing as they vanished in a flash of light.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	53. Ultra Beast Encounter (Part 7)

**Ultra** **Beast** **Encounter (Part 7)**

* * *

 **Ultra** **Space:** **Enigma's** **castle**

Back at Enigma's castle in the room where the warp circle was, the heroes were all warped back in a flash of light.

"It looks like we're all back together." Rotom said.

"Woah, did Rowlet and Popplio evolve?!" Kiawe asked as he noticed Dartrix and Brionne.

"Yeah, Rowlet evolved into Dartrix in a battle against Buzzwole." Ash replied.

"And Popplio into Brionne while fighting Stakataka." Lana added.

And then, Lillie noticed something was not right.

"Wait, where are Solgaleo and Lunala?" Lillie asked.

And then, Enigma's image appeared from the ceiling.

"Right here." Enigma said as he revealed Solgaleo and Lunala restrained by energy chains.

The heroes were shocked by Solgaleo and Lunala's capture.

"Let them go!" Ash demanded.

"You know the drill. You'll have to make it to me if you want any hope of saving them." Enigma said, and the image dissipated.

"Let's get going! The door to the next floor is open!" Martin said, and the heroes ran for it.

The next room was a big hall with pillars lined up on the side.

"Whoa, check it out." Mallow said, but then, the pillars were cut down, causing them to collapse.

"What was that?" Lana asked.

"These cuts, they're so neatly made." Aviva said as she examined a pillar.

And then, a small paper-like entity revealed itself; it was the Ultra Beast, Kartana.

"Kartana!" Ash shouted.

And then, something crashed down from the ceiling, which caused a loud thud throughout the hall; it was the Ultra Beast, Guzzlord.

"It's Guzzlord!" Rotom said. "Guzzlord, the Junkivore Pokémon. Dark/Dragon type. Guzzlord can devour anything, even large mountains or entire buildings."

"No way!" Ash shouted.

"Two Ultra Beasts at once, it's just like back then with Blacephalon and Xurkitree." Mallow said.

"Only this time, the Ultra Beasts are battling against us than against each other." Kiawe said.

"If it's a Dark and Dragon-type, then we'll counter that with Fairy." Gladion said as he inserted the Fairy Memory into Silvally, turning it into a Fairy-type.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Silvally surrounded itself with aura and charged towards Guzzlord, but the latter jumped up to dodge.

"It jumped?!" Gladion said.

Then, Guzzlord's body became enveloped by silver aura as it started falling right back down to the ground.

"Silvally, dodge it!" Gladion said, and Silvally managed to get out of Guzzlord's way.

"That was Heavy Slam! A Steel-type move, which is super-effective against Fairy-types like Silvally right now." Rotom said.

"Fairy is no good, huh?" Gladion said.

Gladion took back the Fairy Memory from Silvally, turning Silvally back into a Normal-type.

Then, Kartana attacked with Air Slash.

"Silvally, counter with your own Air Slash!" Silvally fired its own Air Slash at Kartana.

Lycanroc used Stone Edge, but Kartana sliced up the stones with Leaf Blade.

"Charjabug, use String Shot!" Charjabug tied up Guzzlord with its threads, but Guzzlord tore off the threads and ate them.

"It ate the threads!" Sophocles said.

"Tsareena, Leaf Storm!" Tsareena fired a massive cluster of leaves at Guzzlord, but it devoured all the leaves.

"No way! Even that was eaten!" Mallow said in disbelief.

Then, Guzzlord hurled a Sludge Wave at the two, forcing them to run for it.

Turtonator used Flamethrower on Kartana, sending it flying towards Guzzlord.

"Brionne, Water Pledge!" Brionne sent geysers rushing towards the Ultra Beasts, trapping them in a ring of water pillars.

"Snowy, use Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a gale of snow, freezing the water pillars and trapping the Ultra Beasts in ice.

"We've got them where we want them. Let's end this with our Z-Moves." Gladion said.

"Yeah, you've got it!" Ash said. "Let's do this, Pikachu!"

As Ash held out his left arm, the Electrium Z gave off light as it changed into a Pikashunium Z.

"Ash, what happened to your Electrium Z?" Lillie asked.

"It's powered up, just like back then in Nihilego's world and Ula'ula Island." Ash replied.

Lana, Gladion, Kiawe, and Lillie started doing the poses for their respective Z-Moves.

Once the poses were complete, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Hydro Vortex! Devastating Drake! Inferno Overdrive! Subzero Slammer!" the Pokémon unleashed their Z-Moves.

Brionne shot a gigantic spiral of water; Silvally fired a massive aura in the shape of a dragon; and Turtonator and Snowy added in a large fireball and an intense beam of cold energy.

In addition, Mallow and Sophocles had Tsareena and Charjabug use Leaf Storm and Discharge to add in extra power.

And finally, Ash and Pikachu followed up with their own special Z-Move.

"Much bigger than a Thunderbolt… Yeah, this is much, much bigger! At super full power… Pikachu, use 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, now!" Pikachu leaped into the air and unleashed seven different-colored electric bolts.

Pikachu's Z-Move combined with the others' Z-Moves and attacks, forming an intense burst of Z-Power that hit Kartana and Guzzlord, causing a massive explosion.

When the dust cleared, both Ultra Beasts fell down limp, defeated.

"Alright, that takes care of that." Ash said, and then, the Pikashunium Z turned back into an Electrium Z.

"It turned back into a regular Electrium Z." Chris said.

"Yeah, it's really just a temporary power-up." Ash said.

"A special Z-Crystal for Ash and Pikachu, huh, I think we should call it…" Martin said, before being interrupted by Lana.

"The Pikashunium Z!" Lana said.

"Not what I was gonna say, but I like that one better." Martin said.

"Look, the next door is open!" Koki said.

"Let's go!" Gladion said, and the heroes continued on their way.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	54. Mega Villain-Bot Battle

_**Mega Villain-Bot Battle**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Enigma's castle**

Up in Enigma's room, the villains watched the latest battle unfold.

"Ah, their power continues to impress me even more." Enigma said.

"Hello? Reality check." Zach said. "Those goody-gooders just defeated those Ultra Beast things and now they're on their way up here!"

"In that case, do you feel like doing something about it?" Enigma asked.

"What are you implying?" Jessie asked.

"Your minions as scattered are weak, but when united, power is brought out." Enigma said, and then, he released dark energy onto some Zachbots, Mannequins, dough ball tanks, and pavers; taking them apart and then spinning the parts around before reassembling them into a single giant robot.

The robot had the head of a Zachbot, the upper body of a dough ball tank, the lower body of a paver, it had three sets of arms from the Zachbots, Mannequins, and dough ball tanks; and in its chest was a cockpit big enough to fit Team Rocket and the Wild Kratts villains.

"Ooh, me likey." Zach said.

"This new robot should be sufficient in taking down the heroes… if used correctly." Enigma said.

Team Rocket and the Wild Kratts villains got into the new robot and were teleported out.

Back with the heroes, they had arrived on the next floor, when the villains' robot was teleported into the hall.

"Whoa, that robot, it looks like a cross between a Zachbot, a Mannequin, a dough ball tank, and one of Paisley's pavers!" Chris said.

"Like they've been combined into one single super robot!" Sophocles said.

"Y'know, from all the times the villains teamed up against us in the past, I'm surprised they never tried anything like this until now." Martin said.

"Get ready, Wild Ratts!" Zach said. "With our new Mega Villain-Bot, we're unstoppable."

"We'll see about that." Martin said.

Chris and Martin took out tufts of orangutan fur and back bear fur to activate Orangutan and Black Bear Powers.

"And don't forget us and our Pokémon!" Ash said.

"Bring it!" Donita said.

"Snowy, Ice Beam!" Snowy used Ice Beam to freeze the Mega Villain-Bot's left arm and a chunk of its upper left body.

"Not gonna work!" Zach said, and he activated the Mega Villain-Bot's heater arm to melt the ice.

"Lycanroc, use Accelerock!" Lycanroc rammed into the Mega Villain-Bot and knocked it down, causing it to split into pieces.

"Nice one!" Aviva said.

But then, the parts of the Mega Villain-Bot came together and reassembled.

"Barely a scratch!" James said.

"No way!" Martin said.

"Taste these!" Gourmand said as he activated the dough ball blasters.

The Mega Villain-Bot began shooting dough balls; most of the heroes managed to dodge the dough balls, but Mallow, Lana, Ash, Aviva, and Koki all got hit and were pinned to the wall.

"Brionne, use Bubble Beam!" Lana said.

"Oh no, you don't." Donita said as she activated the Mannequin arm that shot Brionne with a Pose Beam, preventing it from using Bubble Beam.

"Brionne!" Lana shouted.

"In that case, Dartrix, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he sent out Dartrix.

"Mallow, let's combine Leafage and Leaf Storm!" Ash said.

"Right!" Mallow said.

Ash and Mallow had Dartrix and Tsareena use Leafage and Leaf Storm to cause a whirlwind of leaves that blocked the villains' sight.

"Ugh, this is why I hate nature." Paisley said. "It's always blocking your sight."

Meanwhile, Dartrix had sneaked up behind the Mega Villain-Bot and used Tackle to take out the Mannequin arms, freeing Brionne from the Pose Beam.

"Snowy, use Ice Beam!" Lillie said.

Snowy used Ice Beam on the dough trapping the heroes, causing the dough to freeze.

"Tsareena, smash them!" Mallow said, and Tsareena shattered the frozen dough with her kicks, freeing the trapped heroes.

"Those dopes broke free from the dough!" Meowth said.

"That does it!" Zach said as he pressed a button to make the Zachbot arm lunge at the heroes.

"Togedemaru, Spiky Shield!" Sophocles had Togedemaru use Spiky Shield to block the arm.

The arm short-circuited due to being stabbed by the Spiky Shield and exploded.

"Alright, now! Naganadel, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he sent out Naganadel.

"Naganadel, use Hyper Beam!" Naganadel used Hyper Beam on the Mega Villain-Bot, sending it crashing into the wall behind it.

"Paver arms, deploy!" Paisley said as she pressed a button to deploy the paver arms.

The paver arms all tried to attack, but they were smashed and ripped off by Chris and Martin.

"Things don't look good for us, Paisley." Rex said.

"We're gonna lose again." Dabio said.

"You bet you are!" Lana said. "Brionne, Water Pledge!"

Brionne used Water Pledge to trap the villains in a ring of water pillars, then Snowy used Blizzard to freeze the water pillars and the Mega Villain-Bot in ice.

"Okay! Let's go, Pikachu! We'll drill straight through them with Corkscrew Crash!" Ash said as he equipped his Z-Power Ring with the Steelium Z.

"I'll join in." Gladion said as he held up his Z-Power Ring.

"Me too!" Kiawe said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ash said.

Ash, Gladion, and Kiawe started doing the poses for their respective Z-Moves.

Once the poses were complete, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Corkscrew Crash! Devastating Drake! Inferno Overdrive!" Pikachu's body turned metallic gray, and he spun in place to form a drill-like energy around himself; Silvally fired a massive aura in the shape of a dragon; and finally, Turtonator added in a large fireball.

The dragon aura and the fireball combined with Pikachu's Z-Move, forming a massive, spinning and flaming dragon aura around Pikachu, giving him extra power to tear through the Mega Villain-Bot with ease.

The Mega Villain-Bot gave out a bright white flash as it exploded, sending the villains crashing onto the ground.

"No way! How did we lose again?!" Zach asked.

And then, Enigma's image appeared.

"Pathetic, I expected you would last longer than this. What a disappointment." Enigma said.

"Hey, you said the robot could beat those goody-gooders! What happened?!" Zach asked.

"I said 'if' used correctly. And your loss clearly suggests you did not use it correctly." Enigma said. "Furthermore, I no longer have any use for you."

"Say what?" Zach asked.

"You heard me. I have been manipulating you for my own agenda. As if I would waste my efforts helping you. No… I have much bigger plans than that." Enigma said, leaving the villains and the heroes in shock. "Heroes, on the next floor is Solgaleo and Lunala. Save them if you can."

And then, the image of Enigma dissipated.

"Just wait, Enigma. We're coming for you." Ash said, and the heroes continued onward.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	55. Necrozma Attacks

**_Necrozma_ _Attacks_**

* * *

 **Ultra** **Space:** **Enigma's** **castle**

The heroes came to a large room with a high ceiling, where Solgaleo and Lunala were each held in two large cages made of purple crystal.

"Solgaleo! Lunala! Don't worry, we'll get you out of there soon!" Lillie said.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu hit the cages with Iron Tail, but it caused no damage.

"Not even a scratch." Ash said.

"Let's try attacking it all at once." Mallow suggested.

Pikachu used Iron Tail, Marowak used Bonemerang, Brionne used Bubble Beam, Togedemaru used Zing Zap, Snowy used Ice Beam, Tsareena used Trop Kick, Silvally used Air Slash, and Chris and Martin punched with their Orangutan and Black Bear strength.

The cage shattered and Lunala was freed, and Lillie rushed to its side.

"Lunala, are you alright?" Lillie asked.

"Quick, let's free Solgaleo now!" Kiawe said, but then, Solgaleo's cage started glowing and generated a force field that blocked the heroes from Solgaleo, then, the cage gave off purple electricity that shocked Solgaleo.

"You've done your part well. And now, Phase Two can begin." Enigma said. "Necrozma! Do it!"

"Necrozma?" Ash asked.

And then, Necrozma floated down from the ceiling to where Solgaleo was.

The cage opened and the force field disappeared, but Solgaleo was too weak to escape, allowing Necrozma to latch onto it.

Necrozma split up its body and merged the parts onto Solgaleo, forming Dusk Mane Necrozma.

"No way." Sophocles said.

"That prism-like being, Enigma called it 'Necrozma'…" Gladion said.

"It combined with Solgaleo." Lana said.

"I give you…Dusk Mane Necrozma!" Enigma said.

Dusk Mane Necrozma roared and gave off light.

"Dusk Mane Necrozma, attack!" Enigma ordered, and Dusk Mane Necrozma leapt into the air and came crashing down with Sunsteel Strike.

The impact knocked the heroes back.

"We need to strike back!" Kiawe said as he got up.

The heroes had Turtonator, Tsareena, Snowy, Pikachu, Brionne, and Charjabug use Draco Meteor, Leaf Storm, Blizzard, Electroweb, Water Pledge, and Discharge on Dusk Mane Necrozma; bringing a barrage of meteors falling down onto Dusk Mane Necrozma; surrounding it in a storm of leaves and snow; restraining it with a web of electricity; and finally, trapping it in a ring of water pillars; before a bolt of electricity came to strike Dusk Mane Necrozma.

However, Dusk Mane Necrozma was unfazed by the attack and broke free of its restraints.

"Our attacks didn't work!" Sophocles said.

"It's gonna take a lot more than regular moves." Enigma said.

"What do we do?" Lillie asked.

"Lillie, use Lunala's Z-Move to knock Necrozma off of Solgaleo!" Gladion said.

"Right!" Lillie said. "Let's go, Lunala!"

Lillie equipped her Z-Power Ring with the Lunalium Z and began doing the Z-Move pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Lunala.

"Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom!" Lunala changed into its Full Moon phase and unleashed six blue beams at Dusk Mane Necrozma.

"Hmph, just what I was waiting for." Enigma said. "Necrozma, separate!"

Necrozma detached itself from Solgaleo, causing the latter to take the hit from Lunala's Z-Move.

Solgaleo took heavy damage and collapsed.

"Oh no, Solgaleo! I'm so sorry!" Lillie panickedly said.

"Now, Necrozma! Take control of Lunala!" Enigma ordered.

Necrozma lunged at Lunala and grabbed it to drain its energy, then, Necrozma split up its body and merged the parts onto Lunala, forming Dawn Wings Necrozma.

"No! It captured Lunala!" Lillie said.

"Behold, Dawn Wings Necrozma." Enigma said.

"Grrhh, we can't give up!" Ash said.

Pikachu, Marowak, Brionne, and Tsareena used Iron Tail, Flare Blitz, Aqua Jet, and Trop Kick on Dawn Wings Necrozma, but it shook off the attacks.

"This is getting quite tedious." Enigma said. "Dawn Wings Necrozma, Prismatic Laser."

Dawn Wings Necrozma unleashed a barrage of lasers at the heroes, knocking the heroes back.

"And finish it off with Photon Geyser." Enigma said.

Dawn Wings Necrozma formed a ball of light and sent it at the heroes, when the light collided with the ground, a large pillar of light erupted from the ground, whipping up a big dust cloud.

"That should take care of the remaining opposition to my plans." Enigma said. "Come, Dawn Wings Necrozma. It's time for Phase Three."

Enigma flew up to the ceiling and Dawn Wings Necrozma followed.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	56. Enigma Revealed

**_Enigma Revealed_**

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Enigma's castle**

Back in the room where the heroes encountered Necrozma, the dust began clearing, and it was revealed that Solgaleo had protected the heroes by using Wide Guard to block Dawn Wings Necrozma's attack.

The heroes recovered to see Solgaleo deactivate the Wide Guard barrier.

"Solgaleo, are you alright?" Ash asked and Solgaleo roared in confirmation.

"Solgaleo, I'm so sorry for attacking you earlier." Lillie said, and Solgaleo made a happy face to show that it held no hard feelings.

"What now?" Mallow asked.

"Simple!" Ash said.

"What do we do?" Sophocles asked.

"No idea!" Ash replied, much to Sophocles and everyone else's surprise.

"Do you know what to do or not? Make up your mind!" Sophocles shouted.

"Well, what I meant is that while I don't exactly know what we should do, I do know that we're never gonna give up." Ash said.

"Huh?" Sophocles asked.

"Figures, only Ash could come up with that answer." Kiawe said. "But he's right. We don't stop trying until the bitter end."

"I'm with him!" Lana said.

"Me too!" Mallow said.

"Me as well!" Lillie said.

"Okay, I guess I'm in too, but seriously, what are we gonna do?" Sophocles said.

"Enigma wanted Solgaleo and Lunala for Necrozma." Gladion said. "Our first priority should be freeing Lunala from Necrozma."

"Right!" Ash said, and the heroes continued their way.

The heroes eventually made it to the castle's keep.

"Whoa, check it out." Chris said.

"This must be some sort of a control room." Aviva said

The heroes looked around, and then, Koki noticed Enigma's crystal orb.

"Hey, what's this?" Koki asked as she touched the orb, causing it to glow.

The orb then showed Enigma and Dawn Wings Necrozma where they appeared to be preparing for something.

"It's them!" Martin said.

"Looks like they're getting ready for something big." Jimmy said.

"We better put a stop to it!" Ash said, and the heroes used the orb to find out Enigma and Dawn Wings Necrozma's location.

"There they are! Let's go!" Chris said.

Outside the castle, the heroes arrived at Enigma and Dawn Wings Necrozma's location.

"So you survived." Enigma said as he turned around to face the heroes.

"We're here to get Lunala back!" Lillie said.

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Enigma asked.

"By defeating you!" Kiawe said. "Let's go, everyone!"

The heroes had Pikachu, Turtonator, Brionne, Charjabug, Snowy, Tsareena, and Silvally use Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Bubble Beam, Discharge, Ice Beam, Trop Kick, and Air Slash on Enigma, causing an explosion.

"Is that the best you can do?" Enigma asked as the dust began clearing.

But when the dust cleared completely, the heroes saw dark miasma coming out of Enigma.

"What the…?" Martin said.

"Oh well, I guess there's no longer any need for this disguise." Enigma said, and the rest of his disguise fell off.

A dark miasma emerged from the disguise and took on the shape of a ghostly figure.

It had two hands with five sharp claws, and its face had two blue, sinister, glowing eyes and a blue-glowing mouth.

"As you see, this is the true form of Enigma." the figure said. "I am a dark being composed of miasma. Neither human nor Pokémon."

"No way… Enigma's true form." Lana said.

"Now the steps for my ultimate plan are working out smoothly: first, capture Solgaleo and Lunala; second, have Necrozma control one of them; and now third, make use of Necrozma's ability to open Ultra Wormholes and its ability to drain light." Enigma said. "Soon, I will bring eternal darkness to all the worlds connected by the Ultra Wormholes."

"That's crazy… eternal darkness?" Mallow asked.

The heroes stood shocked as Enigma looked towards the sky with his arms stretched out.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	57. Heroes and Villains Truce

_**Heroes and Villains Truce**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Enigma's dimension**

As they heroes watched on, Enigma began gathering up dark miasma.

"Come forth, my servants! Go and do my bidding!" Enigma said, as he spread the miasma in front of him, where it spawned an army of black and purple crystal monsters.

"Whoa, that's a lot!" Jimmy said.

"Can we really defeat them all?" Lillie asked.

The crystal minions raised their weapons and charged towards the heroes.

But then, a Sludge Bomb attack came out of nowhere and hit some of the crystal minions.

"Huh?" Ash asked, and the heroes turned around to see Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

"Team Rocket?" Lana asked.

"Let's do this!" Jessie said, with the Mimikium Z on her Z-Power Ring glowing.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet all started the Z-Move pose, and when it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Mimikyu.

"Go, Mimikyu! Use Let's Snuggle Forever!" Mimikyu's eyes lit up as it rushed towards a group of crystal minions, Mimikyu then expanded its rag to cover the crystal minions before attacking them underneath.

Once Mimikyu was done, it stepped back and shrank its rag back to its normal size, leaving the defeated crystal minions.

And then, an army of Zachbots, Mannequins, Pose Beam Balls, dough ball tanks, and pavers arrived to take on the crystal minions, followed by their respective masters.

"And now Zach and the other villains." Chris asked.

"I don't get it, why did you help us?" Kiawe asked.

"Help you? Oh, please! Do you think we'd really do this just to help you losers?" Zach asked.

"We are here because we have a bone to pick with Enigma, and we don't care if it means calling truce with you lot." James said.

"Just so you know, once this is done with, the truce is off." Donita said.

"Fair enough." Aviva said.

"Hmph, because I discarded you lot for your uselessness, you've come for revenge by siding with the heroes? How amusing." Enigma said. "In that case, you can fall with the heroes."

Enigma once again spread more dark miasma, and the remaining crystal minions absorbed the miasma to become even more aggressive and powerful.

"We're not backing down!" Ash said. "Let's go, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on several crystal minions, shattering them.

"And now, come out!" Ash said as he sent out Dartrix, Lycanroc, Torracat, and Naganadel.

Ash had Dartrix, Lycanroc, Torracat, and Naganadel use Razor Leaf, Stone Edge, Flame Charge, and Sludge Wave on the crystal minions, taking out a good portion of them.

"My turn!" Kiawe said. "Turtonator, use Draco Meteor! And Marowak, Flare Blitz!"

Turtonator brought down a barrage of meteors and Marowak enveloped itself in green flames and tackled the crystal minions.

"Togedemaru, Zing Zap! Charjabug, use Discharge!" Togedemaru rammed the crystal minions with an electrified tackle and Charjabug released a bolt of electricity at the crystal minions.

"Snowy, use Blizzard!" Snowy breathed out a gale of snow, freezing the crystal minions in place.

"Brionne, Water Pledge!" Brionne sent geysers rushing at the crystal minions, trapping them in a ring of water pillars before a much bigger water pillar erupted from beneath their feet.

"Tsareena, Trop Kick!" Tsareena attacked the crystal minions with kicks that released bursts of petal-shaped energy.

"Come on, we gotta join in, too." Chris said.

"Me too!" Aviva said, and she, Chris, and Martin got the animal samples they needed from the Creature Souvenir Collection.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Chris, Martin, and Aviva activated Crocodile, Komodo Dragon, and Porcupine powers.

"We'll go get the Tortuga and bring back some equipments that we can use to beat those monsters." Koki said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Martin said and the Wild Kratts split up.

Chris and Martin used their Crocodile and Komodo Dragon teeth bite some crystal minions.

Aviva used her quills to impale another group of crystal minions.

The Zachbots equipped themselves with hammer hands and smashed the crystal minions.

The Mannequins and Pose Beam Balls shot Pose Beams and the dough ball tanks shot dough at some crystal minions, restraining them and allowing the others to easily defeat them.

The pavers used their mechanical arms to grab some crystal minions before running them over.

Koki and Jimmy returned with the Tortuga and sent out a flock of Guinea fowl flappers.

As the Guinea fowl flappers distracted some crystal minions, the Tortuga rammed into them to take them out.

And soon, there were only a few crystal minions left.

"Finish it off, Solgaleo! Use Sunsteel Strike!" Solgaleo leapt into the air, changed into its Radiant Sun phase, charged up a sun-like orb, and came crashing down on the final remaining crystal minions, defeating them.

"Hmph, so you defeated my minions. But now you shall face… Dawn Wings Necrozma!"

Dawn Wings Necrozma cried out and flew up into the sky.

The heroes and villains looked on as Dawn Wings Necrozma gazed down on them.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	58. Dawn Wings Necrozma Battle

_**Dawn Wings Necrozma Battle**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Enigma's dimension**

As the heroes, Team Rocket, and the Wild Kratts villains looked on, Dawn Wings Necrozma began glowing brightly.

Dawn Wings Necrozma flew up higher and charged up energy before firing a Moongeist Beam.

The heroes, Team Rocket, and the Wild Kratts villains scattered to avoid the attack.

"Do you see now? Necrozma is on a whole new level." Enigma said.

"That doesn't mean we're gonna give up!" Ash said. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu tried to hit Dawn Wings Necrozma with his tail, but Dawn Wings Necrozma blocked it with its claw.

"Turtonator, use Draco Meteor!" Turtonator brought down a barrage of meteors, but Dawn Wings Necrozma used Prismatic Laser to counter.

"Silvally, here!" Gladion inserted the Ghost Memory into Silvally, turning it into a Ghost-type.

"Use Multi-Attack!" Silvally surrounded itself with aura and charged towards Dawn Wings Necrozma, but the latter used its claws to block, forcing Silvally to back off.

"Snowy, use Blizzard! Tsareena, Leaf Storm!" Snowy and Tsareena combined their moves to trap Dawn Wings Necrozma in a storm of leaves and snow, but Dawn Wings Necrozma dispelled it quite easily.

"Brionne, Water Pledge! Charjabug, use Discharge!" Brionne sent geysers rushing at Dawn Wings Necrozma, trapping it in a ring of water pillars as Charjabug zapped it with electricity, but Dawn Wings Necrozma was hardly fazed.

The Zachbots all charged towards Dawn Wings Necrozma, but it easily swatted them aside.

The Mannequins and Pose Beam Balls shot Pose Beams at Dawn Wings Necrozma, but because the Pose Beams were basically light, Dawn Wings Necrozma instead absorbed the Pose Beams.

The dough ball tanks started shooting dough balls at Dawn Wings Necrozma, but it began firing lasers that vaporied the dough and blew up the tanks.

The pavers tried to grab Dawn Wings Necrozma with their mechanical arms, but Dawn Wings Necrozma ripped them off the pavers before they could even reach it.

"Hahaha! It's futile! You can't win!" Enigma said.

"I thinks this calls for an emergency retreat!" Koki said. "Activate smokescreen!"

The Tortuga gave off a thick fog to block out Enigma and Dawn Wings Necrozma's sight, and when the fog was gone; the heroes, Team Rocket, and the Wild Kratts villains were gone.

"They may have ran, but they can't hide for long." Enigma said.

Somewhere not far away, there were the heroes, Team Rocket, and the Wild Kratts villains.

"Well, this was a bad idea." Zach said. "I should've just let you do-gooders fight your own fights."

"Yeah? Well, you guys were the ones who wanted payback on Enigma." Aviva argued.

"Okay, let's not argue." Chris said.

"Yeah, that's not gonna get us anywhere." Martin said.

"Hey, you think Necrozma might have a weak spot somewhere?" Sophocles suggested.

"A weak spot?" Gladion asked.

"Yeah, I mean, when it combined with Solgaleo and later, Lunala, there was always that strange prism that appeared to be controlling the body parts." Sophocles said.

"Could the answer really be that simple?" Lillie asked.

"Not like we have any other leads." Kiawe said. "Let's do it!"

"Found you." Enigma's voice said, and then, a laser beam came down from the sky.

Enigma and Dawn Wings Necrozma had found

"It's all or nothing!" Ash said, and the heroes all ran towards Dawn Wings Necrozma.

"That triangle on Necrozma's forehead is the prism!" Rotom said "Be sure to hit it!"

The heroes had Turtonator, Silvally, Tsareena, Snowy, Pikachu, Brionne, and Charjabug use Draco Meteor, Air Slash, Leaf Storm, Blizzard, Electroweb, Water Pledge, and Discharge on Dawn Wings Necrozma; bringing a barrage of meteors falling down onto Dawn Wings Necrozma; surrounding it in a storm of leaves and snow; restraining it with a web of electricity; and finally, trapping it in a ring of water pillars; before a bolt of electricity came to strike Dusk Mane Necrozma.

"Keep going! Don't let up!" Gladion said, and the heroes had their Pokémon bombard Dawn Wings Necrozma with more attacks.

"Is that your plan? Blindly attacking?" Enigma asked, but then, he noticed Solgaleo in the sky.

As the heroes kept Dawn Wings Necrozma at bay, Solgaleo got ready to attack.

"Solgaleo, go!" Ash shouted, and Solgaleo aimed a Flash Cannon at Necrozma's brain prism.

Solgaleo's attack hit its target, causing Dawn Wings Necrozma a great deal of pain.

Necrozma's body parts separated from Lunala and scattered across the ground.

Lunala collapsed from exhaustion as Lillie ran to its side.

"Lunala, are you alright?" Lillie asked.

Lunala responded with a smile and accepted Lillie's embrace.

"Well, I'm impressed that you've managed to free Lunala, however, the game's not over yet, not by a long shot." Enigma said.

Necrozma's brain prism levitated into the air and gathered up the body parts.

Necrozma reassembled itself and roared in rage.

 **To** **be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	59. Enigma Endgame (Part 1)

_**Enigma Endgame (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Enigma's dimension**

The heroes, Team Rocket, and the Wild Kratts villains looked on as Necrozma roared in rage.

"You may have separated Necrozma from Lunala, but you haven't stopped it yet." Enigma said.

Necrozma used Photon Geyser, shooting a ball of light that expanded into a pillar of light when it hit the ground, knocking the heroes, Team Rocket, and the Wild Kratts villains back.

Solgaleo and Lunala fought back with Sunsteel Strike and Moongeist Beam, knocking Necrozma back.

However, Necrozma used Prismatic Laser to hit Solgaleo and Lunala with a barrage of lasers, knocking them down to the ground.

"How do you like Necrozma's power?" Enigma asked, but then, Necrozma was hit by a blue beam of energy. "What?"

It was Nihilego, who used another Power Gem on Necrozma, and then, the rest of the Ultra Beasts appeared.

"It's the Ultra Beasts!" Rotom shouted.

"But why are they here?" Gladion asked.

The Ultra Beasts all attacked Necrozma before turning towards Enigma.

They all attacked Enigma with their moves, but the attacks passed through Enigma's body.

"Hmph, so you all came to take revenge on me." Enigma said. "Too bad. It's all pointless!"

Enigma attacked the Ultra Beasts with bursts of dark energy, knocking them back.

"I have faced defeat at the hands of one being and that it the Blinding One! But now that the Blinding One is gone, I have no opposition! I am the all-mighty!" Enigma declared.

"The Blinding One?" Ash asked.

"From Acerola's book." Rotom said as it brought up an image of the Blinding One.

"That's the Blinding One?" Aviva asked.

"There's Solgaleo and Lunala." Martin said.

"There's a story about the Blinding One that Mother used to tell me and Gladion when we were little." Lillie said.

"Yeah, I remember it too." Gladion said.

Lillie then told the Blinding One's story.

"What an incredible story." Mallow said.

"It sure would be nice if we could get the Blinding One's help right now." Martin said.

Then, Naganadel cried out and made a pose with its arms, sending energy to Necrozma.

"What's Naganadel doing?" Rotom asked.

Then, all the other Ultra Beasts began doing the same thing as Naganadel, sending their own energy to Necrozma.

And then, Naganadel called out to the heroes.

"Huh? Do you want us to do it too?" Ash asked, and Naganadel nodded. "Alright, let's do it!"

The heroes and their Pokémon all made the same pose that the Ultra Beasts made, sending their own energy to Necrozma.

Necrozma absorbed the energy, causing the purple glow that it emitted to fade away.

Then, Necrozma turned on Enigma and attacked him with Prismatic Laser.

"No way!" Kiawe said.

"We managed to free Necrozma from Enigma's control!" Chris said.

However, Enigma was unfazed and attacked Necrozma with dark energy, knocking it back.

"So you broke free of my control. Doesn't matter, you could never defeat me!" Enigma said.

The Ultra Beasts resumed giving energy to Necrozma, flaring up their auras to send even more of their power.

"Come on! We have to help too!" Ash said, and the heroes also resumed sending energy.

"Don't just stand there! Help us out!" Mallow said to Team Rocket and the Wild Kratts villains.

"Oh, fine!" Zach said, and Team Rocket and the Wild Kratts villains joined the heroes.

All the combined energy caused Necrozma to start glowing with power.

"Don't think I'll just let you do as you please!" Enigma said as he attacked with dark energy, however, his attack was blocked by Solgaleo and Lunala.

And then, the Solganium Z and Lunalium Z on Ash and Lillie's Z-Power Rings began glowing.

"Ah! Lillie, I think we should add our Z-Moves to the mix!" Ash said.

"Right!" Lillie said, and the two began the Z-Move poses.

Once the poses were complete, Z-Power enveloped Solgaleo and Lunala.

"Searing Sunraze Smash! Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom!" Solgaleo changed into its Radiant Sun phase and enveloped itself with orange light as it charged towards Necrozma; Lunala changed into its Full Moon phase and unleashed six blue beams at Necrozma.

The Z-Moves collided with Necrozma, causing its body to change from black to shining gold.

Necrozma's body gave off flashes of light as the parts split up and reassembled into a new shape, held together by light into a draconic form; Necrozma was restored into Ultra Necrozma.

The heroes gazed in awe of Ultra Necrozma.

"Necrozma…" Ash said.

"I think I get it." Lillie said. "From the story, Necrozma is the Blinding One that lost its light!"

"No! It can't be! The Blinding One… it's back?!" Enigma said with fear in his voice.

"Hold on. Is Enigma afraid?" Sophocles asked.

Enigma screamed in fear before fleeing, however, Ultra Necrozma attacked with Photon Geyser, causing a pillar of light to pierce through Enigma, causing him pain.

"What power!" Ash said.

"Not even the Ultra Beasts could cause damage to him." Gladion said.

"Necrozma! Please lend us your strength, help us defeat Enigma!" Ash said.

Ultra Necrozma roared, and an Ultranecrozium Z materialized right in front of the heroes.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	60. Enigma Endgame (Part 2)

_**Enigma Endgame (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Enigma's dimension**

The heroes looked at the Ultranecrozium Z that materialized right in front of them.

"This Z-Crystal… could it be a unique one for Necrozma?" Lillie asked.

"Let's use it!" Ash said.

"But wait, you and I already used our Z-Moves with Solgaleo and Lunala!" Lillie said.

"Oh right, I guess the two of us can't use it." Ash said.

"I'll try it." Kiawe said and tried to fit the Ultranecrozium Z into his Z-Ring, only for the Z-Crystal to not fit. "It won't go in."

"Let me try!" Lana said, only to meet the same result.

"Gladion?" Lillie asked.

Gladion took the Ultranecrozium Z and fitted it on his Z-Power Ring.

"It fits." Gladion said.

"Alright!" Ash said.

"Good luck." Sophocles said.

"We're counting on you." Mallow said.

"Right." Gladion said as he began the Z-Move pose.

"Radiant light of the prism, shine bright and vanquish the darkness with your might! Light That Burns the Sky!" A surge of Z-Power burst out from Gladion, exhausting him.

"Gladion, are you alright?" Lillie asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Gladion replied.

The Z-Power surge then flowed into Ultra Necrozma, allowing it to unleash its Z-Move.

Ultra Necrozma gather up light to form a big ball of light, this caused the surrounding area to become dark as its light was drained away.

When the ball of light hit enormous size, Ultra Necrozma hurled it at Enigma, who tried to stop it with his power.

However, the ball of light was not impeded by Enigma's power and kept coming for him.

"No, this power… too much… I can't… stop it…" Enigma said as the ball of light kept advancing.

The ball of light hit the ground, causing a massive explosion.

Enigma screamed as he was vaporized by the outburst of light.

When the dust cleared, the heroes saw that Enigma was gone.

"Enigma… he's gone." Ash said.

"We did it, we won!" Martin said.

"You know what this calls for?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah, I know it!" Martin said.

"Creature Mission Accomplished!" Chris and Martin said, and the heroes celebrated.

Then, Ultra Necrozma opened 10 Ultra Wormholes in the sky, and the nine Ultra Beasts other than Naganadel went through nine of the Ultra Wormholes, which closed as the Ultra Beasts passed through them.

Ash noticed Naganadel looking at the last Ultra Wormhole and knew what it was thinking.

"Naganadel, that one leads to your home, doesn't it?" Ash asked, and Naganadel nodded. "I get it. You want to go home. I'll miss you, buddy."

Naganadel shared one last hug with Ash, then it flew up into the sky, but before it entered the Ultra Wormhole, Naganadel drew thunderbolt-shapes on the ground.

"'Like, like, love,' that's what Naganadel is saying." Mallow said.

"In that case, I 'like, like, love' you too!" Ash said as he waved goodbye.

Naganadel then entered the Ultra Wormhole, and when Naganadel went through, the Ultra Wormhole closed.

Then, Solgaleo and Lunala combined their powers to open another Ultra Wormhole.

"Another Ultra Wormhole? Does this one lead back to Alola?" Kiawe asked, and Solgaleo and Lunala nodded.

And then, the villains quickly got back into their aircraft and made it for the Ultra Wormhole.

"Forget this place! I'm so outta here!" Zach said.

"Same here!" Donita said.

"Me too!" Gourmand said.

"I'm done wasting time here!" Paisley said.

"Team Rocket makes a hasty retreat!" Team Rocket said.

"Man, villains are always in such a rush." Chris said.

Then, Necrozma cried out, getting the heroes' attention.

Necrozma broke off two tiny fragments from its body and levitated them down to the heroes.

The pieces attached themselves to Mallow and Sophocles's wrists where they became Z-Rings.

Mallow's Z-Ring had a light and dark green color scheme, while Sophocles's had an orange and yellow color scheme.

"Whoa, no way! These are Z-Rings!" Sophocles said.

"That's so cool!" Ash said.

"Who knew Necrozma could create Z-Rings!" Lana said.

"This is so amazing! Thank you, Necrozma!" Mallow said.

Necrozma cried out one final time as it opened an Ultra Wormhole and went through it.

"Well, I guess we should get going too." Chris said.

"Oh, I wanna ride Solgaleo!" Martin said.

"Alright, then I wanna ride too!" Chris said.

Ash, Chris, and Martin got on Solgaleo; Lillie got on Lunala; and the rest of the heroes got into the Tortuga and entered the Ultra Wormhole.

 **Alola: Altar of the Sunne**

In Alola, over the Altar of the Sunne, the other side of the Ultra Wormhole opened up and Solgaleo, Lunala, and the Tortuga came through.

"We're back." Ash said, and the heroes saw the Wild Kratts villains flying off.

"Like I said, villains are always in such a rush." Chris said.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were hiding behind a rock.

"The twerps are back." Jessie said.

"And with Solgaleo and Lunala." James said.

"It's a great chance to catch those two." Meowth said.

But then, Bewear came by and grabbed Team Rocket before running off.

"Hey! Wait!" Team Rocket said as they were carried off. "We're off with an untimely blast!"

Then, Solgaleo and Lunala got ready to leave.

"Goodbye, Solgaleo. It was good to see you again." Ash said.

"Me too. Lunala, let's always stay friends." Lillie said.

As the heroes waved goodbye, Solgaleo and Lunala flew into the air, opened up an Ultra Wormhole, and passed through it.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Later, at the Ultra Guardians base in the Pokémon School, the heroes gave a report of their mission to the Aether Foundation.

"No way! I can't believe you all went to Ultra Space and battled Ultra Beasts! Wow, that makes me so jealous, I wish I could have seen it!" Lusamine said.

"Oh, Mother." Lillie said.

"Oh, sorry, about that." Lusamine said. "Great work everyone. Thanks to you, Alola is safe once again. Still, I can't believe you met the Blinding One and helped it out. I hope you will continue to defend the peace of Alola."

"We will!" Ash said, and then, everyone joined their hands in the middle and raised them high.

"Saving the planet with Creature Power and… Pokémon Power!" Chris and Martin said.

 **Ultra Space: Unknown world**

In an unknown world in Ultra Space, a mysterious figure watched Enigma's defeat.

"Pathetic. Enigma was a hopeless failure." The mysterious figure said. "It seems that those 'heroes' have more power at their disposal than I thought. It will make annihilating them all the more exciting."

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: Just in case you thought otherwise, this story isn't over yet. I still have more chapters in mind and I am hoping that this story will go on to at least 100 chapters.**


	61. The Magikarp Swindler

_**The Magikarp Swindler**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Lana's house**

At Lana's house, the doorbell rang, and Lana went to answer.

At the door was the Magikarp salesman, who had a Shiny Magikarp with him.

"Hey, you look like you've a knack for water Pokémon!" The Magikarp salesman said. "Tell ya what, for a special discount, you can have… this Shiny Magikarp!"

However, Lana seemed suspicious of the Shiny Magikarp.

"Brionne, make a balloon and let it pop." Lana said.

Brionne made a small water balloon over the Shiny Magikarp and let it pop.

The water washed away the paint, revealing that the "Shiny" Magikarp was just a regular Magikarp painted gold.

Lana gave the Magikarp salesman an unimpressed look.

"Oh, look at the time. I gotta go, bye!" The Magikarp salesman said, and the con man made a run for it.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Next day)**

The next day at the Pokémon School, Lana relayed yesterday's events to her friends.

"That sounds just like what a customer was saying." Mallow said. "She said that a man sold her a golden Magikarp, but when she put it in the water, the paint washed off and it was revealed to be a normal, red Magikarp."

"Treating other creatures like merchandise is bad enough, but also scamming people? Now that's really bad." Martin said.

"We should find that guy and teach him a lesson." Chris said.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

After school, as the heroes were walking from school, they encountered Officer Jenny.

"Hey Officer Jenny. What's up?" Ash asked.

"Have you kids seen this guy by any chance?" Officer Jenny asked as she held out a wanted poster featuring the Magikarp salesman.

"He's the guy who tried to sell me that fake golden Magikarp yesterday!" Lana said.

"This man is a swindler known throughout other region for conning many people out of their money by selling Magikarp or other Pokémon disguised as rare Pokémon." Officer Jenny said.

"That sneak!" Lana said.

"We can't let him do as he please!" Lillie said.

"I'm glad you think that way. If you see that swindler, let me know." Officer Jenny said, and then, she drove off.

"Alright, let's find this con man and shut down his operations for good!" Aviva said.

"Right!" the kids said, and the heroes went off to look for the Magikarp salesman.

However, it was revealed that the Magikarp salesman was hiding nearby and heard everything.

"Rats! I thought Alola would be a great place for my business to flourish, but if I don't hightail it out of here, it's gonna be sunk instead." the Magikarp salesman said and made his exit.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were relaxing at a café when they saw a man in a trench coat, fedora, sunglasses, and a face mask, sneaking by.

"Wait, what do I spy with my little eye?" Jessie said.

"A fella trying to escape unnoticed but still gets noticed." Meowth said.

"There's something about that guy makes my blood boil." James said, and Team Rocket began to tail him.

The man started making his way towards the harbor when he was confronted by Team Rocket.

"Whoa, what's going on?" the man asked.

"There's something about you that we just can't overlook!" James said. "Mareanie, Knock Off!"

Mareanie struck the man with her tentacle, knocking off his hat, sunglasses, and mask, revealing him to be the Magikarp salesman.

"It's you! You're that no-good swindler from before!" James said.

"Now now, I think we got off on the wrong foot." the Magikarp salesman tried to talk his way out.

"We got off on the correct foot, I'll have you know!" James said. "Mareanie, Spike Cannon!"

Mareanie bombarded the Magikarp salesman with white darts.

As the Magikarp salesman laid dazed from the attack, his wallet fell out.

"And now, we're taking back what was rightfully ours." Jessie said as she took the wallet.

Meanwhile, the heroes in the Tortuga looking for the Magikarp salesman, when they noticed him with Team Rocket.

"It's Team Rocket!" Lillie shouted.

The heroes landed the Tortuga and went to confront Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"The twerps?" Jessie said.

"And that swindler!" Lana said.

"Don't tell me you're in cahoots with him!" Mallow said.

"As if! This cheater cheated us more than we can count!" James said.

"We'll let you twerps have him." Jessie said. "After all, we were only taking back what was cheated out from us."

"With interest of course!" Meowth said.

"And we're off!" Team Rocket said as they ran off, leaving the kids looking on in confusion.

"Well that was weird." Sophocles said, and his friends all nodded.

The Magikarp salesman took advantage of the confusion and ran for it.

"He's getting away!" Jimmy shouted.

"Not on my watch!" Ash said. "Pikachu, Electroweb!"

Pikachu launched a net of electricity to trap the Magikarp salesman.

"Tsareena, Stomp!" Tsareena pinned down the Magikarp salesman with her foot.

The Magikarp salesman, seeing that there was no chance of escape, sighed in defeat.

Later, Officer Jenny came by to arrest the Magikarp salesman.

"You are under arrest for crimes of swindling, con, and operating without a valid vendor's licence." Officer Jenny said.

"Yes." the Magikarp salesman said as he got into the police car.

"Thank you, everyone." Officer Jenny said to the heroes. "I think it will be a big relief to all that this man's days of deceiving people are over."

And then, Officer Jenny drove away with the Magikarp salesman.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	62. Restaurant at Risk

**_Restaurant_** **_at_** **_Risk_**

* * *

 **Melemele** **Island** **:** **Aina's** **Kitchen**

At Aina's Kitchen, business was thriving, when a certain golden car drove up outside.

Inside, Mallow attended to the customers as the door opened.

"Alola! May I take your…" Mallow said, until she realized who it was: Viren.

"You?! Why are you here?!" Mallow asked.

"What? Can't a guy eat at a public restaurant?" Viren asked. "Now, get me a table."

Mallow begrudgingly complied and after taking his orders, Mallow headed into the kitchen.

"Who is that, Mallow?" Abe asked.

"Careful, Dad. He's a bad guy." Mallow said. "He tried to get his hands on Kiawe's farm once, and used some dubious schemes to do so."

When Mallow was done with the order, she brought it over to Viren's table.

"Here's your food. Please enjoy." Mallow said in a contemptuous tone, before leaving him.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Next day)**

The next day at the Pokémon School, Mallow relayed her encounter with Viren.

"What!? Viren showed up at your restaurant?!" Kiawe asked.

"Did he try anything suspicious?" Sophocles asked.

"Not that I can say." Mallow said.

"Still, keep your eye out." Aviva said. "I doubt that's the last you'll see of him."

 **Melemele Island: Aina's Kitchen**

Later, when Mallow returned home, she found her dad tidying up everything.

"Dad, what's going on?" Mallow asked.

"Well, I got a call saying that a health inspector was coming here, so I was getting everything ready." Abe replied.

"I'll help too." Mallow said.

Later, as Mallow and Abe finished tidying up everything, the health inspector arrived.

"Giwaku Jonas." the health inspector introduced himself. "Let's make it quick."

Giwaku inspected various things such as the tables, chairs, sink, and walls.

"So how are we doing?" Abe asked.

"Good… barely." Giwaku replied. "Now, let's move onto the storage."

Mallow opened the door to the storage room, but it was a mess inside.

"What is this? There's mess everywhere! It's a disaster area!" Giwaku said. "I'm afraid this is a fail, meaning this establishment needs to be shut down!"

"Hold on, we have 24 hours from the time of notice to get our place up to standards. It's the law!" Abe said.

"In that case, I'll come back in 24 hours." Giwaku said as he left.

"I don't understand, we made sure this room was tidy before he came." Abe said.

And then, Mallow's friends came in.

"Hey Mallow, Alola!" Martin said.

"Oh, Alola. Everyone." Mallow said.

"What's wrong? You seem down." Lillie said, and Mallow explained what happened.

"Man, that's rough." Ash said.

"Wonder why the room was all messed up." Lana said.

"This might just be out of grudge, but what if Viren was involved?" Kiawe suggested. "I mean, the health inspector arrived on the day right after Viren came."

"Actually, you might be right!" Mallow said. "With the restaurant closed down, Viren can buy the land and use it for his own endeavors."

"Sounds just like him." Kiawe said.

"We'll help you get ready, and this time, you'll have a lookout." Ash said.

"You guys… thanks a lot." Mallow said.

The next day, Mallow's friends arrived to clean the restaurant and when they were done, they split up to keep a lookout and in the storage were Kiawe and Ash.

Some time later, Viren and his henchmen arrived, which Kiawe and Ash saw through a window.

"Alright, just like yesterday. Mess up everything in there." Viren said.

"Not on our watch!" Kiawe shouted.

The villains saw that the boys would get in their way and decided to retreat.

And then, Giwaku arrived, and he had a Weezing with him, and soon, another inspection began.

When he was finished, Giwaku met the heroes outside for evaluation.

"I'm impressed. You put in quite the effort." Giwaku said. "But unfortunately, you still failed."

"What?!" Mallow asked.

"For one, this window…" Giwaku had Weezing dirty the window with Sludge. "Not up to code!"

"Hey!" Mallow said.

"This door…" Giwaku had Weezing Tackle the door to break it. "Not up to code!"

But then, Weezing was kicked by Tsareena.

"Stop ruining our place! It's up to code and you know it!" Mallow said.

"In that case, why not settle it with a battle." Viren suggested as he arrived on the scene.

"Viren!" Kiawe said.

"If you win, then the place is up to code, but when Giwaku wins, you have to admit the place is not up to standards." Viren said. "Whaddaya say?"

"Sounds good to me." Giwaku said.

"I'll battle." Mallow said.

"Careful! Weezing has the advantage. Poison is super-effective against Grass!" Rotom said.

"Y'know, pretty ironic for a health inspector to own a Poison-type like Weezing." Chris said, and the others agreed.

"Tsareena, Trop Kick!" Tsareena tried to kick Weezing, but it used Smokescreen to hide.

"In that case, Leaf Storm!" Tsareena used Leaf Storm to blow away the smoke.

Weezing used Flamethrower, but Tsareena managed to dodge it.

"Tsareena, Stomp!" Tsareena flattened Weezing with a downward kick.

And then, Tsareena finished it off with Trop Kick, sending Weezing flying right back at Giwaku, knocking it out.

The heroes cheered while Viren was shocked.

"There, now that I won, I want you to leave our restaurant alone!" Mallow said.

Giwaku refused to accept defeat and was about to retaliate, when a police car arrived.

"Giwaku Jonas, I have an arrest warrant on you for counterfeiting a health inspector license. And now, I'm adding property damage to that charge." Officer Jenny said as she got out.

Giwaku realized that he was screwed and obediently got in the police car.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Viren said as he tried to leave.

"Not so fast!" Officer Jenny said. "A thorough check also revealed that Jonas got his counterfeit license with the help of your company, Rainbow Happy Resorts. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you in as well."

Viren tried to flee, but he was stopped by Gumshoos, who beat him up.

"Thanks, Officer Jenny, but how did you know to come?" Mallow asked.

"Your father gave me a call." Officer Jenny replied, and then, she drove away with Viren and Giwaku in tow.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Few days later)**

"So, how did the real inspection go?" Koki asked.

"We passed with flying colors." Mallow said.

"What happened to the villains?" Jimmy asked.

"They were ordered to pay a fine to the restaurant to fix the damage they caused." Mallow replied.

"Good. Serves them right." Kiawe said, and everyone agreed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	63. A Reunion of Old Bonds

_**A Reunion of Old Bonds**_

* * *

 **Kalos: Route 2**

In Route 2 of the distant Kalos region, things seemed peaceful until several giant roots sprouted from the ground, however, the roots were quickly destroyed by a Water Shuriken.

It was Greninja, and with it was Squishy.

"Good work, Greninja. Only a few more and we will be done ." Squishy said.

 **Alola:** **Professor Kukui's house**

Later, in Alola at nighttime, at Professor Kukui's house, Ash was getting ready to sleep.

"Man I'm ready to sleep." Ash said, but then he felt a strange connection. "Huh, was that…?"

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Next day)**

The next day at the Pokémon School, Ash was spacing out as he stared off into the distance.

"Ash? Ash? Ash?!" Professor Kukui called out, getting Ash's attention. "Ash, you were dozing off. Are you alright?"

"Oh sorry. It's just that I've been thinking about my Greninja." Ash replied.

"Greninja?" Professor Kukui asked.

"Ooh, what's that?" Martin asked.

"Allow me!" Rotom said. "Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon. Water/Dark-type. Greninja uses its graceful ninja-like movements to confuse opponents and attacks by compressing water into sharp-edged throwing stars."

"Wow, awesome! A ninja Pokémon!" Chris said.

"Ash, think could you tell us more about your Greninja?" Lillie asked.

Ash told everyone about Greninja, from how he met it as a Froakie, how it evolved into Frogadier and then finally into Greninja, Bond Phenomenon, its role in the battle against Team Flare, and finally, how Ash entrusted it in the care of Squishy and Z2.

Everyone was amazed by Ash's story, and then, Ash felt the strange connection again.

"That feeling… there's no doubt about it!" Ash said, and he ran out of the classroom.

"Hey Ash! Wait for us!" Professor Kukui said, and everyone followed after Ash.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli Outskirts**

Ash ran all the way to Hau'oli Outskirts, where a 50% Forme Zygarde greeted him.

Then, Ash's friends caught up and they marveled at the sight of Zygarde.

Then, Zygarde released all its cells, leaving only its core, Squishy.

"Zygarde changed Forme!" Rotom said and it took pictures of Squishy.

"Squishy, it's you!" Ash said.

"Yes, it's good to see you, Ash. And I am not alone." Squishy said, and then, a strong gust blew by, and Greninja made its entrance.

"Greninja, it's you." Ash said, and then the two hugged. "I missed you. Since you're here, I guess it means that thing you were asked to help out with is done, right?"

"Yes, the remaining source of evil threatening Kalos has been stopped." Squishy said. "Greninja was a great help. And it's gotten even stronger."

Greninja demonstrated by forming a purple energy sword and making a few slashes with it.

"Whoa, you learned Night Slash, didn't you?" Ash said.

"This is goodbye, Ash." Squishy said. "I hope my reunion with Bonnie will be happy as yours."

Squishy then called its Cells, changing into 50% Forme before flying off.

"Squishy, thanks for everything!" Ash said.

"I'm happy that you and Greninja are together again." Lana said.

"Greninja, meet everyone!" Ash said as he sent out all his Pokémon.

Ash's Alola Pokémon all greeted Greninja and it greeted them back, then Greninja got to know Ash's classmates and their Pokémon.

"Hey Ash, when we get back to school, I challenge you and Greninja!" Kiawe said.

"Okay, you're on!" Ash said.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Later, back at the Pokémon School, out on the field, Kiawe sent out Turtonator against Greninja.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace!" Greninja dashed towards Turtonator to kick it.

"Turtonator!" Kiawe said, and Turtonator turned its back towards Greninja.

"Greninja, watch out for the spikes! Use Water Shuriken!" Greninja leapt into the air and hit Turtonator with Water Shuriken.

"Greninja, Double Team!" Greninja created multiple illusions of itself to confuse Turtonator.

"Turtonator, Draco Meteor!" Turtonator brought down a barrage of meteors that took out all the Greninja illusions.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Team Rocket watch the battle from their balloon.

"Look at the twerps battle." Jessie said.

"Except the twerp isn't battling with Pikachu." James said.

"Meaning Pikachu's probably in the sidelines." Meowth said.

Team Rocket saw this as an opportunity and grinned.

As everyone was focused on Ash and Kiawe's battle, they failed to notice a mechanical arm grab Pikachu, until it was too late.

Pikachu cried out, getting everyone's attention as the mechanical arm was revealed to be from Team Rocket's balloon.

"It's Team Rocket!" Sophocles said.

"They've got Pikachu!" Lillie said.

"Not for long. Let's go, Greninja! The power of our bond!" Ash said, and he and Greninja synced their thoughts, transforming Greninja into Ash-Greninja.

"There it is! Ash-Greninja!" Rotom said and it began taking pictures.

Ash-Greninja jumped up and used Night Slash to free Pikachu.

Team Rocket saw this and were not happy.

"You asked for it, Team Rocket!" Ash said. "Greninja, you and I are gonna use a Z-Move!"

"But wait, Ash!" Mallow said. "Do you even have any Z-Crystals that Greninja could use?"

"Ah, I don't!" Ash said. "It's too bad you don't know Cut anymore."

"Ash, use this!" Lana said as she passed her Waterium Z to Ash.

"Your Waterium Z… Thanks Lana!" Ash said, and then he equipped his Z-Power Ring with Lana's Waterium Z. "Follow my lead, Greninja!"

Ash started the Z-Move pose, and Ash-Greninja followed.

When the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Ash-Greninja.

"Go, Greninja! Use Hydro Vortex!" Ash-Greninja took the Water Shuriken from its back as it glowed with power.

Then, Ash-Greninja threw the Water Shuriken at Team Rocket; it spun around them, trapping them in a vortex of water.

Then, the Water Shuriken returned to Greninja, and Team Rocket were sent flying.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew out of sight.

Then, Greninja returned to its normal form.

"Lana, thanks for lending me this." Ash said as he returned Lana's Waterium Z before turning to Greninja. "Greninja, when the Alola League is ready, let's aim for the top together!"

Greninja nodded in confirmation and shook hands with Ash.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: The English VAs of Lillie, Mallow, and Professor Kukui voiced Team Flare's Scientists, Mable, Celosia, and Xerosic. Ironic how they went from voicing enemies of Ash to some of his closest allies.**


	64. Exeggutor Escapades

**_Exeggutor Escapades_**

* * *

 **Poni Island: Exeggutor Island**

In the skies above the Alolan sea, a helicopter flew to Exeggutor Island.

In the helicopter were Cassidy and Butch, who then contacted Dr. Namba.

"Greetings, Cassidy and Butch." Dr. Namba said.

"It's BUTCH!… Oh wait, he got it right." Butch said.

"Quiet!" Cassidy said.

"Sorry." Butch said.

"I aim to research the regional variants of Alola, and for that task, I've selected Exeggutor." Dr. Namba said.

"Yes, Doctor, sir!" Butch said. "And with the equipment you provided us, it will be a cinch."

"Good, I expect great results." Dr. Namba said, and the call ended.

Cassidy and Butch set off to look for Alolan Exeggutor when they saw a boat coming towards the island, with the heroes on board.

"The twerp and his friends!" Butch said.

"They're gonna get in our way again!" Cassidy said.

"Wait! We can use this!" Butch said. "We'll have the twerps find the Exeggutor and once they leave, we can report back to Dr. Namba."

"Ah, good plan." Cassidy said.

The heroes walked around when they spotted a Tropius flying in the sky.

"Whoa, what's that?" Chris asked.

"Tropius, the Fruit Pokémon. Grass/Flying-type. Tropius flies by flapping its large leaves. An incredibly sweet fruit grows around its neck." Rotom read.

Tropius then descended down on the ground, where it sniffed Mallow's bag.

Mallow took out some cookies from her bag and gave them to Tropius, who liked them.

"Hey, could I…" Mallow asked as she reached for the fruit, which Tropius let her take.

Mallow took the fruit and tried it.

"Yum, delicious!" Mallow said.

And then, a group of Alolan Exeggutor walked by.

"Hah! Alolan Exeggutor!" Ash said.

The heroes then spent time with the Exeggutor, and later, they got back on the boat and left, but once they were gone, Cassidy and Butch made their move, throwing several cubes into the air where they expanded into energy cages that trapped several Exeggutor, then, Cassidy contacted Dr. Namba.

"Dr. Sambi, we have captured the Exeggutor." Cassidy said.

"IT'S NAMBA!... oh, and good work." Dr. Namba said.

"Is he praising us or mad at us?" Cassidy asked.

"I'll be waiting at HQ. Return quickly, Rhapsody and Butch." Dr. Namba said, and the call ended.

"It's Cassidy, y'know!" Cassidy shouted.

"Now you know how I feel." Butch muttered.

However, while Cassidy and Butch talked, Tropius saw their actions and flew off towards the heroes' boat were on.

Tropius caught up to the boat and got the heroes' attention.

"Hey, it's Tropius!" Aviva said.

"Wonder what it wants." Mallow said.

Tropius looked towards Exeggutor Island and spoke out.

"Tropius is saying that it wants our help!" Rotom said.

Tropius threw Mallow on top of itself and flew back to Exeggutor Island.

"We should go too." Martin said. "Hey, we need to turn around!"

The boat turned and headed back to Exeggutor Island.

When the heroes returned to Exeggutor Island, they saw Mallow and Tropius already battling Cassidy and Butch.

Tropius sent an Air Slash attack at Cassidy and Butch's Houndour and Aggron.

Houndour retaliated with Flamethrower, which Tropius managed to dodge.

Aggron then managed to hit Tropius with Smack Down, forcing it down onto the ground.

"Tropius!" Mallow said.

"What are you gonna do now, girlie?" Cassidy asked, but then, the other heroes arrived.

"The rest of those twerps!" Butch said.

"It's Cassidy!" Lillie said.

"And Butter!" Sophocles said, causing Butch to face fault.

"Aw, come on! You don't really expect that to be my name, do you?!" Butch asked. "IT'S BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH!"

"C'mon, we need to go!" Cassidy said, and Team Rocket ran for the helicopter.

"Not on our watch!" Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"Mightyena, use Iron Tail!" Butch sent out Mightyena and had it duel against Pikachu by using Iron Tail.

"Tentacruel, Water Gun!" Cassidy sent out Tentacruel and had it use Water Gun.

"Brionne, Bubble Beam!" Brionne used Bubble Beam to counter Water Gun.

Then Tropius rejoined the fight, and Tropius's body glowed indigo before it struck Team Rocket's Pokémon with Dragon Hammer.

Then, Tropius began absorbing sunlight, causing its wings to glow, then it fired a Solar Beam that sent the Pokémon flying back at their Trainers.

"You're gonna get it now!" Mallow said.

"Mallow, wanna try this?" Ash asked as he offered his Grassium Z.

"Sure!" Mallow said and she equipped her Z-Ring with Ash's Grassium Z.

Then, Mallow and Tsareena started doing the Z-Move pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Tsareena.

"Go, Tsareena! Bloom Doom!" Tsareena glowed and created a field of flowers around herself.

Then, from underneath Team Rocket, bright green energy flashed before it burst into the shape of a giant flower, causing a big explosion, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Cassidy and Butch said as they were sent flying out of sight.

Afterwards, the heroes disabled the energy cages, freeing the Exeggutor.

"And that takes care of that." Mallow said, and Tropius rubbed its face against hers.

"Tropius really seems to like you, Mallow." Koki said.

"You should catch it, Mallow!" Lana suggested.

Mallow thought about Lana's suggestion and decided.

"Hey Tropius, do you wanna come with me?" Mallow asked, and Tropius nodded.

Mallow took out a Poké Ball and tossed it, and after Tropius went in, the Ball shook a few times before stopping, signifying capture.

"I caught… a Tropius!" Mallow said as she held out the Poké Ball.

 **Poni** **Island:** **Seafolk** **Village**

Back at Seafolk Village, Mallow had a ride seat installed on Tropius, and then, the heroes got ready to return to Melemele Island.

"Mallow, are you coming?" Ash asked as he boarded the boat.

"Actually… I think I'll fly!" Mallow said as she mounted Tropius. "Hey Kiawe, wanna race to Melemele Island?"

"You're on!" Kiawe said as he sent out Charizard and mounted it.

Mallow and Kiawe took off for Melemele Island, while the rest of the heroes took the boat.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: In the episode, "Oaknapped!" Butch complained why no one gets Cassidy's name wrong. Well, guess what happened here.**


	65. The Eeveelution Challenge

_**The Eeveelution Challenge**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, Lana watched Brionne and Sandy play, and then she was joined by the Wild Kratts.

"Man, those two sure like each other." Aviva said.

"Well, they did beat Team Skull together." Koki said.

"Yeah, and the epic Surf and Double-Edge combo they did was incredible." Jimmy said.

"What are you gonna evolve Sandy into?" Chris asked.

"Let me guess, the Water-type Vaporeon?" Martin asked.

"Actually, how about a Bug-type?" Lana suggested.

"But there's no Bug-type evolution for Eevee." Rotom said.

"I was kidding." Lana said. "Actually, I don't know. I guess I'll know when the time comes."

And then, the rest of Lana's friends joined in.

"Hey, guess what?" Mallow said. "I heard that a strong Vaporeon appeared in Seaward Cave."

"Vaporeon? Strong?" Lana asked. "I wanna challenge that Vaporeon!"

"In that case, let's all go later." Chris said.

 **Melemele Island: Seaward Cave**

After school, the heroes made for Seaward Cave.

Inside the cave, the heroes came across a pond, and then, Vaporeon leaped out.

"Vaporeon!" Lillie shouted.

As Vaporeon landed on the ground, Lana stepped up.

"Vaporeon, I challenge you to a battle!" Lana declared, and Vaporeon accepted.

As Vaporeon got ready Sandy stepped up.

"Let's go Sandy! Tackle!" Sandy charged and slammed into Vaporeon.

Vaporeon used Aqua Ring, healing the damage.

"Tackle, again!" Sandy charged again at Vaporeon, but this time, Vaporeon charged up a Water Pulse and hit Sandy with it, causing Sandy to get confused.

Then Vaporeon hit Sandy with Quick Attack, knocking Sandy back.

Sandy shook its head and snapped out of confusion.

"Sandy, we're not done yet! Use Double-Edge!" Lana said.

Sandy got ready to charge, but then, it unexpectedly built up electricity.

"Whoa! Is that Wild Charge?" Ash asked.

"No, Eevee can't learn that move." Rotom said.

Sandy tried to attack with the electricity, but it ended up shocking itself, fainting as a result.

"Sandy!" Lana said as she rushed to Sandy's side.

Vaporeon gently nudged Sandy towards Lana and dove back into the pond.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

Back at the city, Lana had Sandy healed at the Pokémon Center.

As Lana and her friends exited the Pokémon Center, a woman took interest in Sandy.

"That's quite an Eevee you have." the woman said.

"Thanks, its name is Sandy." Lana said.

"I'm Vivi." the woman introduced herself. "And I know a thing or two about Eevee myself. So, why are you so down?"

Lana told what had happened earlier during her battle with Vaporeon.

"Hmm, I see." Vivi said. "I'm guessing Sandy unknowingly tried to use Buzzy Buzz."

"Buzzy Buzz?" Lana asked.

"I never heard of that move." Rotom said.

"It's an Electric-type move that only certain Eevee can learn and causes paralysis if it hits." Vivi replied. "Sandy must've not known how to control the electricity, and as a result, it ended up shocking itself instead."

"Can you teach Sandy how to use the move properly?" Lana asked.

"Sure, and also, there are seven more moves in addition to Buzzy Buzz." Vivi said. "Bouncy Bubble: Water, Sizzly Slide: Fire, Glitzy Glow: Psychic, Baddy Bad: Dark, Sappy Seed: Grass, Freezy Frost: Ice, and Sparkly Swirl: Fairy."

Then, she went into detail of each moves' special effects.

"So, any other move you want me to teach Sandy?" Vivi asked.

"Bouncy Bubble." Lana replied.

"Alright then, let's get started." Vivi said, and she began teaching Sandy about Buzzy Buzz and Bouncy Bubble.

Later, by evening, Sandy had mastered the two moves.

 **Melemele Island: Seaward Cave (Next day)**

The next day, the heroes returned to Vaporeon's pond.

"Vaporeon, after we lost yesterday, we've trained hard. Will you accept a rematch?" Lana asked.

Vaporeon saw that Sandy got stronger and accepted the rematch.

"Alright, it's on!" Kiawe said.

"Sandy, Buzzy Buzz!" Sandy built up electricity and shot a bolt at Vaporeon, dealing damage and paralyzing it.

As Vaporeon struggled due to paralysis, Sandy used Double-Edge, slamming into Vaporeon while taking slight recoil damage.

Vaporeon then used Aurora Beam, hitting Sandy with a rainbow-colored beam.

Sandy used Bouncy Bubble, hitting Vaporeon with water bubbles before absorbing them to restore its health.

And then, Sandy jumped up and gathered energy before firing a giant star at Vaporeon.

"Whoa, check out that Last Resort!" Sophocles said.

Vaporeon was hit by the star and knocked back.

"Let's go, Sandy!" Lana said as she started the Z-Move pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Sandy.

"Go, Sandy! Hydro Vortex!" Sandy surrounded itself with water and charged in a circle around Vaporeon, trapping it in a vortex of water.

Then the water vortex cleared, and Vaporeon had fainted, giving Sandy the win.

"Sandy! Awesome job!" Lana said as she ran up to Sandy and hugged it.

Then, Vaporeon dived back into its pond and leaped out with a shiny object, which it passed to Lana with a tail flick.

Lana caught the object, which was revealed to be an Eevium Z.

"An Eevium Z." Lana said.

Vaporeon smiled at Lana and Sandy, and they smiled back.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

Later, the heroes went back to the city, where they met Vivi, and Lana told about her rematch with Vaporeon.

"That's awesome!" Vivi said. "Oh, and feel free to come and see me anytime you wanna teach Sandy any of the other moves."

"You know what? I've decided. I'm gonna keep Sandy as an Eevee." Lana said.

"Great decision, Lana." Ash said and everyone else all agreed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	66. A Friend from a Snowy Mountain

_**A Friend from a Snowy Mountain**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Mount Lanakila**

The heroes were on a trip to Mount Lanakila, where they were enjoying a peaceful stroll around the mountainside until Team Skull drove by.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Tupp said.

"Team Skull!" Mallow said.

"You're the ones who kept me from getting that cute Eevee!" Rapp said, and then she noticed Snowy. "A cute Vulpix! Hey Bro, let's take it for ourselves!"

Tupp looked in confusion before realizing an opportunity.

"Yeah, and while we're at it, we'll be taking that Eevee, too!" Tupp said as he pointed at Sandy.

"We're not giving you Snowy or Sandy!" Ash said.

"That's right!" Lana said.

"I won't let you take Snowy from me!" Lillie said.

"In that case, take them by force!" Tupp said, and Team Skull sent out their Pokémon.

"Greninja, I choose you! Go, Marowak!" Ash and Kiawe sent out Greninja and Marowak.

Salandit, Garbodor, and Zubat used Flame Burst, Sludge Bomb, and Venoshock, but Greninja and Marowak used Night Slash and Bonemerang to deflect the attacks.

However, the deflected attacks ended up flying up into a thick layer of snow, setting it loose and causing an avalanche.

"This is bad!" Zipp said.

"Scram!" Tupp said, and Team Skull drove away.

The heroes tried to get away, but in the process, Snowy fell out of Lillie's arms and was carried away by the avalanche.

"Snowy!" Lillie shouted.

Later, as the avalanche stopped, the heroes reviewed their situation.

"Is anyone missing?" Martin asked.

"Snowy got carried away by the avalanche." Lillie said.

"Oh no!" Aviva said.

"We have to go save Snowy!" Chris said. "And I know just the Creature Power."

"Me too!" Martin said.

"Activate Peregrine Falcon Power!" Chris and Martin activated Peregrine Falcon Power.

"To the Snowy rescue!" Chris and Martin said as they flew off.

"We should go too, Mallow." Kiawe said.

"Right!" Mallow said.

Kiawe and Mallow sent out Charizard and Tropius, mounted them, and flew up.

"We'll continue searching on the ground." Ash said,

Meanwhile, at another part of Mount Lanakila, Snowy wandered around looking for Lillie.

Then, while looking around, Snowy came across a male Snover.

Snowy told Snover what happened and Snover offered to help Snowy.

Snowy and Snover then went on their way, with Snover fighting off a Sneasel that tried to attack Snowy; and along the way, Snover shared his berries with Snowy, who liked them.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Chris, Martin, Kiawe, and Mallow were looking around, when they found Snowy and Snover.

"Down there!" Chris said.

"It's Snowy!" Martin said.

"With a Snover!" Kiawe said.

"Let's go get the others!" Mallow said, and the four flew off.

Snowy and Snover continued on their way, when they suddenly encountered Team Skull.

"Look, Bro. It's that Vulpix from earlier." Zipp said.

"And those goody-goods are not around." Tupp said.

"You're mine, cute Vulpix!" Rapp said.

Snover stepped up to defend Snowy.

"Oh you wanna save your friend, well guess what? I've got a good way to deal with Ice-types like you." Tupp said. "Salandit!"

"Salandit, Flame Burst!" Salandit shot red liquid from its tail, Snover managed to dodge it, but he was hit by a small burst.

Snowy ran to Snover's side, but then, Salandit attacked with Flame Burst again, however, the attack was suddenly stopped by a Water Shuriken.

As everyone looked in surprise, Greninja arrived on the scene, followed by the heroes.

"Snowy!" Lillie shouted, and Snowy ran to Lillie's side.

As the heroes celebrated their reunion, Team Skull got frustrated at being ignored.

"Hellooo, I'd hate to break up this touchy reunion, but that Vulpix is coming with us!" Tupp said.

"I already told you, I won't let you take Snowy from me!" Lillie said as she turned to face Team Skull. "Snover, will you fight with us?"

Snover agreed and released cold air from his body, causing a hailstorm.

"It's hailing." Sophocles said.

"It's Snover's Snow Warning Ability!" Rotom said.

"Snowy, Aurora Veil!" Snowy formed a veil of aurora around itself and Snover.

Team Skull had their Pokémon attack again, but the attacks were blocked off by Aurora Veil.

"Impossible!" Tupp said.

Then, Snover charged up a Water Pulse and hit Salandit.

Snowy used Ice Beam on Zubat and Snover hit Garbodor with Ice Punch, knocking them back.

Team Skull's Pokémon were sent flying back to their Trainers.

Snowy and Snover unleashed a double Blizzard on Team Skull and their Pokémon, freezing them all in ice.

"That's cold." Tupp said.

Snover's arm glowed green, then he punched the ice with an uppercut, sending Team Skull blasting off.

"We lost again!" Zipp said.

"Goodbye, cute Vulpix." Rapp said, and Team Skull were sent flying out of sight.

"Nice Wood Hammer." Rotom said.

And then, Snowy and Snover started playing with each other.

"They're such good friends." Aviva said.

"Hey Lillie, you should catch Snover." Mallow said. "That way, those two can be together."

"It's just like when we met Sandy." Lana said.

"Yeah, catch it!" Sophocles encouraged.

Lillie thought about the suggestion and decided.

"Snover, would you like to come with me and Snowy?" Lillie asked, and Snover nodded.

"Okay, here goes!" Lillie took out a Poké Ball and threw it high; Snover jumped and hit the Ball.

Once Snover went in, the Poké Ball shook a few times before stopping, signifying capture.

"I just caught… a Snover!" Lillie said as she held out the Poké Ball.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	67. The Virtual World of Porygon

_**The Virtual World of Porygon**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

At the villains' lair, Zach was busy trying to hack into the Tortuga database, however, the Tortuga's firewall prevented him from continuing.

"Access denied." Aviva's voice said.

"Aaugh! That Aviva and her security system! I need a way to bypass the security and get into that database!" Zach said. "For now, back to spying."

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Meanwhile, at the Pokémon School, the class was having a lesson about Porygon.

"Porygon is an artificial Pokémon made entirely out of programming code. It's copy-protected to protect it from unauthorized duplication." Professor Kukui said. "But the most amazing thing about Porygon is that it can convert itself into data to enter cyberspace."

Meanwhile, Zach was spying on the heroes and heard everything.

"Cyberspace?! Interesting!" Zach said. "Where can I get this 'Porygon?'"

"Incidentally, I know where we can see a Porygon and its amazing abilities." Professor Kukui said. "At Route 16 on Ula'ula Island, a friend of mine owns a Porygon. And we're gonna pay him a visit."

"Ooh, I'll pay a visit, too." Zach said.

 **Ula'ula Island: Route 16**

On Route 16, the Tortuga made a landing in front of a lab.

"Hey, Sylvester! You here?" Professor Kukui asked as he knocked.

Then, Sylvester came out looking disheveled.

"Sylvester! What happened?" Professor Kukui asked.

"It was awful! A man and some black robots barged in earlier, they forcibly took Porygon and fled into cyberspace using my Transporter." Sylvester replied.

"Did they look something like this?" Aviva asked as she pulled up an image of Zach and Zachbots.

"Yes, that's them!" Sylvester said.

"Zach!" Martin said. "He must be trying to use Porygon for evil!"

"Like breaching the Tortuga's firewall and stealing all the data!" Aviva said.

"We've gotta find some way to stop him!" Sophocles said.

"There is a way." Sylvester said, and he sent out a Porygon2. "You can enter cyberspace with Porygon2."

"Sounds good!" Martin said.

"Yeah, I'm in." Chris said.

"I'll go too!" Ash said.

"Me too!" Lana said.

"Me too!" Rotom said.

"Alright, come this way!" Sylvester said and lead the volunteers to the Transporter.

The volunteers and Porygon2 got into the Transporter as Sylvester turned it on and pressed a button.

The Transporter lit up and transferred its occupants to cyberspace.

Then, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy ran for the Tortuga.

"We'll head back to the Tortuga and beef up security." Aviva said.

"Wait, I'll help!" Sophocles said as he went after the three.

 **Cyberspace**

Meanwhile, in cyberspace, the Cyberspace Team arrived and were amazed.

"Whoa, so this is cyberspace." Chris said.

"Look at all those networks." Martin said.

"Data updating!" Rotom said as it took several pictures.

"C'mon! We gotta find Zach." Chris said.

"How will we find Zach?" Lana asked.

"Well, if I was him, I would go to where a bunch of valuable data is." Martin replied.

Meanwhile, in the Tortuga, Aviva, Koki, and Sophocles worked to maximize the firewall.

"Okay, maximum firewall now online." Sophocles said.

"Hopefully, it will buy enough time." Koki said.

Back in cyberspace, Zach and the Zachbots, along with their Porygon captive, approached the Tortuga database.

"Perfect! Now I can access the Turtle Ship's database!" Zach said. "Zachbots, go!"

The Zachbots charged for the database, but they were blocked off by the firewall.

"What?!" Zach said. "Well, no matter. All I have to do is disable this firewall. Zachbots, get to it!"

But then, the heroes caught up to Zach.

"Not so fast, Zach!" Chris said.

"Wild Ratts and twerps?!" Zach asked. "Zachbots, attack!"

Porygon2 used Conversion to scan the Zachbots and altered its texture to resemble them.

Porygon2 grew bigger and rammed into the Zachbots.

"You! Attack!" Zach ordered, but Porygon refused.

Zach put a mind-control device on Porygon, making it obey Zach.

Porygon grew bigger and used Sharpen to stiffen its body.

Porygon turned its head into a hammer and attacked, but Porygon2 turned into a shield to block.

"It's a battle between Porygon and Porygon2!" Rotom said.

Neither side was able to get an advantage as Porygon attacked but was unable to get through Porygon2, while Porygon2 could only defend due to Porygon's unyielding attacks.

Meanwhile, the Zachbots broke through the first defense of the firewall.

"Uh-oh. Initial defense breached." Sophocles said from the Tortuga.

"Ahahaha! We're almost through! Nothing can stop me now!" Zach said.

But then, Porygon was hit by a Signal Beam from the side.

"What?! Who did that?!" Zach asked.

It was revealed to be a Porygon-Z and with it were Kiawe, Lillie, and Mallow.

"Kiawe, Lillie, Mallow!" Ash said. "You're here too?"

"Yeah, Sylvester lent us Porygon-Z to give you a little back-up!" Mallow said.

"D'oh! Zachbots!" Zach sent some of the remaining Zachbots, but they were stopped by Chris and Martin in Orangutan Suits.

"We'll take care of things here!" Martin said.

"What do we do?" Kiawe asked Ash and Lana.

"Porygon's being controlled by Zach." Ash said. "We have to get rid of the mind-control device."

"In that case, Porygon-Z, Shock Wave!" Lillie said.

Porygon-Z shot an electric jolt at the mind-control device on Porygon, destroying it and freeing Porygon from Zach's control.

"No!" Zach shouted. "Hurry, Zachbots! Hurry!"

The remaining Zachbots continued working but they were smashed by Chris and Martin.

"It's over, Zach." Chris said.

Zach looked around to see that he was surrounded by the heroes and the Porygon line.

Porygon then used Barrier to trap Zach in a force field.

"For once, Zach's the one that got trapped." Martin said, and the heroes laughed.

 **Ula'ula Island: Route 16**

Back in Sylvester's house, Sophocles and the Wild Kratts rejoined Sylvester and Professor Kukui as the Cyberspace Team returned from cyberspace with Zach.

"Well done, everyone!" Sylvester said, and the Porygon line joined Sylvester's side. "Porygon, I'm so glad to see you're safe!"

"Ugh, I'm getting out of here!" Zach said as he pressed a button on his remote.

A Zachbot arm stretched out from outside and grabbed Zach before retreating.

"I'll get you next time, Wild Ratts!" Zach shouted.

"That's Wild Kratts!" the heroes said.

Once Zach was gone, Sylvester got the Transporter ready again.

"Now that everything is safe again, how about a proper tour into cyberspace?" Sylvester offered, and the heroes all accepted.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: Finally after getting misblamed for the EP038 incident, the Porygon line finally gets to have another major role.**


	68. Flabébé Flower Fracas

_**Flabébé Flower Fracas**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

In the sky above Hau'oli City, a gust blew by, bringing along with it multiple Flabébé.

Down on the ground, several onlookers saw this, two of which were Donita and Dabio.

"Dabio, binoculars." Donita said, and Dabio handed Donita binoculars.

Donita looked through the binoculars and saw the Flabébé more closely.

"Hmm, interesting." Donita said, and she got her sketchbook and drew up Flabébé accessories.

"Dabio, let's go." Donita said. "It's time to get collecting."

 **Melemele Island: Melemele Meadow**

At Melemele Meadow, the heroes enjoying the scenery, when the Flabébé arrived.

"Whoa, it's a mass of Flabébé!" Ash said.

"It's that time again." Mallow said. "Around this time, many Flabébé migrate to Alola, and when it's time to leave, a lot of people gather to see it."

"Wow, I wanna see that!" Ash said.

Meanwhile, Donita's jet arrived right above Melemele Meadow.

"Donita, we're here." Dabio said.

"Good, begin collecting." Donita said.

The jet revealed its vacuum and started sucking up all the Flabébé.

"Donita!" Lillie said.

"She's stealing all the Flabébé!" Chris said.

Then, in the midst of the Flabébé collecting, Snowy got caught the suction and was lifted into the air.

"Snowy!" Lillie shouted; Lillie jumped to catch Snowy but ended up getting caught by the suction and was sucked into the jet.

"Lillie!" Lillie's friends shouted.

Inside the jet, the captured Flabébé were loaded into several big containers when there was suddenly a clog.

"Unclog, Dabio." Donita said.

Dabio shook the container until Lillie and Snowy fell in.

"You?!" Donita asked.

"Donita!" Lillie said. "You won't get away with this!"

"You say that, but you're alone and frankly, I have you right where I want you." Donita said, and then she turned to the captured Flabébé. "You can just watch as I work my magic with these little flowers."

As Donita and Dabio left the room, Lillie took out her Creature Pod.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Lillie asked.

"We hear you, Lillie. We're chasing after Donita as we speak." Aviva said. "Luckily, she hasn't realized it yet."

"Hurry, Donita definitely has something bad planned for the Flabébé!" Lillie said, and she ended the call.

And then, a White Flower Flabébé revealed herself.

Lillie was surprised, but then, she heard the villains coming back.

"Quick, hide in here!" Lillie said, and Flabébé hid in Lillie's bag.

"Dabio, take us down there." Donita said, pointing down to a plain.

"I have to escape, but I need to wait for the right moment." Lillie thought.

 **Melemele Island: Plain**

The jet descended down onto the plain.

"This is an ideal location." Donita said.

As the villains got out of the jet, the Tortuga descended onto the plain.

"Wild Kratts?" Donita flatly asked.

Chris, Martin, the kids, and their Pokémon all got out to confront Donita.

"Release the Flabébé, Donita!" Kiawe demanded.

"Never! Mannequins, get them!" Donita said.

Mannequins came out of the jet and charged at the heroes.

Back inside the jet, Lillie heard the fight outside and saw the right time to escape.

Lillie sent out Snover and had him repeatedly punch the container with Ice Punch and Wood Hammer until the glass broke, allowing Lillie and her Pokémon to escape.

Lillie found a remote for the Pose Beams and had an idea.

Back outside, the heroes worked hard fighting off the Mannequins.

Chris and Martin used their Bald Eagle talons, Dartrix used Sky Attack, Turtonator used Dragon Tail, Tsareena used Trop Kick, Sandy used Double-Edge, and Charjabug used Discharge.

Donita tried to deploy more Mannequins, but she and Dabio were suddenly Pose Beamed.

"Hey, what's going on? Are we Pose Beamed?!" Donita asked, and then, Lillie walked out of the jet with the Pose Beam remote.

"Not so fun when you're the one being Pose Beamed, is it?" Lillie asked.

"Alright!" Sophocles said.

"Nice, Lillie!" Lana said.

Chris and Martin flew into the jet and got the containers with the captive Flabébé.

"It's safe, you can come out." Lillie said, and the White Flower Flabébé came out of Lillie's bag.

Chris and Martin then opened the containers, freeing all the Flabébé.

The White Flower Flabébé joined the others, and they all turned angrily at the villains.

"Donita, that doesn't look good." Dabio said.

The Flabébé all used Fairy Wind on the villains, blowing them right back into the jet.

"Okay, I think Donita's had enough. Let her free." Aviva said, and Lillie pressed the button to release Donita and Dabio from the Pose Beam.

"Dabio, let's get out of here!" Donita said.

"Yes, Donita!" Dabio said, and the jet flew away.

Then, the White Flower Flabébé flew down towards Lillie and thanked her before joining up with the other Flabébé as they flew off.

"It looks like they're heading back to Melemele Meadow." Mallow said.

 **Melemele Island: Melemele Meadow**

Later that evening, the heroes and a lot of people watched as the Flabébé played in the flowers of the meadow before flying off.

"There they go." Ash said.

But then, Lillie felt a tap on her shoulder, which was revealed to be the White Flower Flabébé.

"Flabébé! You didn't go with the others?" Lillie asked, and Flabébé nodded before circling around Lillie.

"I think Flabébé wanted to stay with you." Koki said.

"In that case, you should catch it!" Ash said.

Lillie decided to take Ash's suggestion and took out a Heal Ball to throw at Flabébé.

After Flabébé went in, the Ball shook a few times before stopping, signifying capture.

"I just caught… a Flabébé!" Lillie said as she held out the Heal Ball.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	69. A Berry Juicy Rescue

_**A Berry Juicy Rescue**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Route 10**

On Route 10 of Ula'ula Island, the heroes walked along a path when a red shell fell from a tree.

A thin, yellow head and limbs came out of the shell to reveal that it was a Shuckle.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"It's a Shuckle, but Shuckle aren't native to Alola." Rotom said.

"That's because I brought them from out of Alola." an old man's voice said.

The heroes turned around to see an old man.

"I'm known as Shuckle Juice Man." the old man introduced himself. "I got this nickname from the juice I make with the help of my Shuckle. I send out my Shuckle for a walk to collect some Berries, and those Berries are fermented in Shuckle's shell where they eventually become delicious juice."

"Wow, could we try some of that juice?" Mallow asked.

"Of course, right this way to my house." Shuckle Juice Man said, and he led the heroes.

But then, Gourmand popped out of the bush.

"Aha! I knew I would get some juicy details from them!" Gourmand said. "Mmm-mmm, I can imagine it now, me making delicious juices to sell to plenty of paying customers. Now, how can I get one of this Shuckle?"

At the Shuckle Juice Man's house, he got the juice from Shuckle and poured them into cups.

"Here you are, have as much as you want." the Shuckle Juice Man said.

"So good!" Ash said.

"This one right here is Shuckie. I have other ones out collecting Berries: Chuckle, Berry, and a special blue-shelled one, Juicy." the Shuckle Juice Man said. "They should be back soon."

Back outside, Gourmand heard everything.

"Well, if you have more than one, surely you could spare me one." Gourmand said as he left.

Elsewhere, the Shuckle Juice Man's other Shuckle made their way back to the house, when they were confronted by Gourmand.

"Well, what do I see here? Three Shuckle on their way? Well, one of you's coming with me, and I pick the special blue one!" Gourmand said as he threw a net over Juicy.

Berry and Chuckle ran away as Gourmand grabbed Juicy and ran off.

Berry and Chuckle returned to the Shuckle Juice Man's house.

"Ah, you're back." the Shuckle Juice Man said, but he realized something was wrong. "Wait, where's Juicy?"

The Shuckle stated what happened.

"They say that Juicy was taken away by a fat man with a large nose." Rotom translated.

"Fat man? Large nose?" Chris said. "It's gotta be Gourmand."

Martin showed an image of Gourmand and the Shuckle confirmed it.

"Let's go find Gourmand!" Martin said, and the heroes rushed outside.

Meanwhile, Gourmand had set up his restaurant elsewhere and took out the captive Juicy.

"Now that I have you, you're gonna make juices for me to sell." Gourmand said.

"Not on our watch Gourmand!" Martin said as he, Chris, and the kids arrived.

"You!" Gourmand said. "Not this time!"

Gourmand got out his dough ball launcher and started shooting.

"Snowy, Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a gale of snow to freeze the dough balls.

Gourmand took out a spatula to use.

"Turtonator, Dragon Tail!" Turtonator used its tail to parry Gourmand's attack.

Gourmand put away the spatula and got a big meat tenderizer.

"Charjabug, String Shot!" Charjabug shot sticky threads to get hold of Gourmand's tenderizer.

"Hey, let go!" Gourmand demanded.

Charjabug let go of the threads, making Gourmand stumble and fall on his back from the recoil.

"D'oh!" Gourmand said in frustration.

As the kids and their Pokémon kept Gourmand busy, Chris and Martin went to free Juicy.

"There you go, Juicy. You're free!" Chris said. "We've got Juicy. Let's go!"

The kids heard the call and retreated.

"So long, Gourmie!" Martin said as he and Chris left with Juicy.

"D'oh. I'll sniff you down, Wild Kratt Croutons!" Gourmand said.

Back at the Shuckle Juice Man's house, the Shuckle Juice Man was reunited with Juicy.

"Oh, thank you. I'm so relieved that Juicy's back with me, safe and sound." the Shuckle Juice Man said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	70. Martial Valley Defense Battle

_**Martial Valley Defense Battle**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Aina's Kitchen**

Outside Aina's Kitchen, Mallow had Tsareena train, while Mallow's friends watched.

"Tsareena, go!" Mallow shouted.

Tsareena jumped into the air and flattened a can with a downward kick.

"Aw, not quite." Mallow said. "Let's try that again."

"Hey Mallow, what are you doing?" Aviva asked.

"Well, I'm trying to have Tsareena learn High Jump Kick." Mallow replied. "I can't fall behind while everyone else gets stronger, can I?"

"This video from back at Martial Valley should help." Rotom said, and it played an image of Hitmonlee using High Jump Kick.

"Hmm, wait! I think I can get Hitmonlee's help to teach Tsareena High Jump Kick!" Mallow said.

"In that case, away to Martial Valley!" Jimmy said, and the heroes ran for the Tortuga.

 **Ula'ula Island: Martial Valley**

At Martial Valley, the Pokémon were training when a shadow flew above them.

It was Paisley's jet, and it made its way down onto the ground.

"This is a place for training? I don't think so, not with all the icky ground and uneven river. Come Rex, we'll build a real training center to replace the sad excuse here." Paisley said.

"On my way, Paisley." Rex said.

The pavers were deployed and they quickly began laying down pavement.

The Pokémon saw this and started fighting off the pavers, some of them got caught while others managed to fend off the pavers.

Meanwhile, in the sky above the ocean of Alola, the Tortuga made its way to Ula'ula Island.

"Won't be long now. Martial Valley almost in view." Jimmy said.

Then, the Tortuga arrived at Martial Valley, where the heroes saw the Pokémon fighting off Paisley's pavers.

"What are Paisley's pavers doing here?" Mallow asked.

"Ruining yet another habitat." Chris said.

"Not gonna happen!" Kiawe said.

"Jimmy, take us down." Martin said.

"Righty-o!" Jimmy said, and the Tortuga descended closer to the ground.

The Kratt brothers and the kids got out to confront the villains.

"Dartrix, I choose you!" Ash said as he sent out Dartrix. "Use Sky Attack!"

Dartrix's body became enveloped by light-blue aura as it flew through the paver arms to tear them apart and free the captive Pokémon.

"Ugh, as if I didn't have enough hindrances already!" Paisley said.

"We won't let you ruin the Pokémon's training grounds!" Lana said.

"You call a place like this a training ground?" Paisley asked. "Just look around you, there's bushes, rocks, and nature everywhere!

"The Pokémon here like things just the way they are and it's gonna stay that way!" Lillie said.

"Enough of this, Rex!" Paisley said.

"Thought you would never ask." Rex said as he called for more pavers.

The heroes and their Pokémon started battling the pavers.

During the fight, Mallow noticed Hitmonlee using High Jump Kick.

"Tsareena, look! That's the way to do it!" Mallow said. "Watch closely."

Tsareena paid attention to how Hitmonlee executed the move and got it all down.

"You ready Tsareena?" Mallow asked, and Tsareena nodded. "Go, use High Jump Kick!"

Tsareena jumped high into the air, then her leg glowed orange as she brought down a downward kick on the big paver that Paisley and Rex were riding.

"She did it!" Rotom said. "Tsareena mastered High Jump Kick!"

Tsareena's attack caused the controls to short-circuit and the paver to blow up.

As they landed on the ground, the villains looked to see that they were surrounded by angry Fighting-type Pokémon.

"Rex, get us out of here!" Paisley demanded.

"Right away, Paisley!" Rex said and called for another paver to pick them up.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Paisley said as she got into her jet and flew off.

As Paisley left, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee thanked the heroes.

"You're welcome, and plus, Tsareena learned High Jump Kick from this." Mallow said.

Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee looked at each other and nodded.

"I wonder what they're thinking." Sophocles said.

Hitmonchan walked off somewhere and returned with a Fightinium Z in his hand, which he presented to Mallow.

"A Fighting-type Z-Crystal… For me?" Mallow asked, and Hitmonchan confirmed it.

"It's thanks for helping defend Martial Valley." Ash said.

"In that case, thanks back!" Mallow said as she took the Z-Crystal and proudly displayed it. "I got... a Fightinium Z!"

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	71. Rediscovering an Ancient Mystery

_**Rediscovering an Ancient Mystery**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, on the track, Ash and Kiawe were having a practice battle while their friends watched.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Greninja threw shurikens of water at Turtonator.

"Turtonator, use Flamethrower!" Turtonator shot fire to vaporize Greninja's attack.

As the battle raged on, a stray Water Shuriken flew into the woods and hit a black box.

Later, after the battle was over and everyone had gone home, the box was shown to be glowing blue and red.

The next day, the heroes were out in the field, when they noticed the blue and red glow.

"What's that glow?" Sophocles asked.

The heroes went to investigate and discovered the box.

However, unbeknownst to them, they were being spied on by a Spybot.

At the villains' lair, they were watching the heroes.

"Why are they always the ones getting cool things?" Zach asked. "Oh well, I suppose I can steal it later."

Back with the heroes, they opened the box and discovered that there was only a lump of rusted metal inside.

"It's just a lump of rusty metal." Aviva said.

"Well, that's a shame." Chris said.

"Yeah, I was hoping there'd be something cool inside." Martin said.

As the heroes left the box behind, it began emanating a silver mist.

Later that day, the heroes were walking from school when they noticed something.

"Hey, look at that!" Ash said.

There was a strange creature wandering around: the Mythical Pokémon, Meltan.

"What is that?" Kiawe asked.

"You don't think it could be an Ultra Beast?" Mallow suggested.

"We should contact my mother." Lillie said.

"I'll get the photos!" Rotom said and it took a few pictures of Meltan.

As the heroes made it for the Ultra Guardians base, a Spybot followed them.

Down in the base, the heroes notified Lusamine of their discovery.

"Okay, we've went through the pictures you sent us… and we can tell you that the Pokémon is not an Ultra Beast." Lusamine said. "Rather, it's the Mythical Pokémon Meltan."

"Meltan?" Ash asked.

"Rotom, if you would." Lusamine said.

"Of course!" Rotom said and it downloaded Meltan's data. "Meltan, the Hex Nut Pokémon. Steel-type. Meltan feeds on metal by absorbing it into its liquid, metallic body. It's known to be curious and expressive."

"We discovered multiple ancient texts that describe Meltan and the Mystery Box, a strange item that attracts Meltan to its location if opened." Lusamine said. "We're still going over those texts as we speak. Why don't you observe Meltan and tell us more about it?"

"Of course!" Ash said.

When the heroes got back to the Meltan, they saw that it was joined by more Meltan.

"There's more now!" Kiawe said.

The Meltan all noticed the heroes and went over towards them.

"Whoa, they are curious." Chris said.

"I wonder if we have any metal we can feed them?" Martin said.

"How about old cans we have back at the Tortuga?" Jimmy suggested.

"Along with some spare nuts and bolts." Koki said.

"And Zachbot scraps." Aviva said.

Jimmy, Koki, and Aviva went back to the Tortuga and brought back the metallic items.

The Meltan became happy at all the metal present and began feasting on them.

Meanwhile, the villains were watching.

"Hey, how dare you take my robot parts and treat them like food!" Zach said. "Well, I say we should take those Melty-things for ourselves! If they are rare, then they should be worth something to us, don't you think?"

"Well, I do like rare." Gourmand said.

"I guess I don't want the Wild Kratts having something like that." Donita said.

"I could spare a little time." Paisley said.

"Okay, if we're all in an agreement, let's go!" Zach said.

Back with the heroes, they watched the Meltan interact with each other.

But then, the Meltan were all trapped in an energy cage; it was the villains, who quickly made their appearances afterwards.

"Villains!" Chris and Martin said.

"Hahaha! Surprise! We've got the metal things!" Zach taunted.

"You never learn, do you?" Mallow said.

"Let's go, Pikachu! We'll stop them!" Ash said.

"Ash, wait! Something's happening to the Meltan!" Lillie said.

The Meltan all began merging with each other, forming a blob of liquid metal, until the blob began taking on a humanoid shape; a red tail emerged; followed by gray hex nuts on its shoulders, elbows, hands, feet, and chest; a gold nut appeared on the neck; and finally, a smaller gold nut with a small black eye emerged to form the head, the Meltan had all evolved together into Melmetal.

"The Meltan all combined!" Ash said.

"Into this new form." Rotom said.

Melmetal used its new strength to break free of the cage.

"Zachbots! Attack!" Zach ordered.

Several Zachbots charged at Melmetal, but it knocked them away with Double Iron Bash.

Melmetal finished off the last one with Mega Punch, knocking it back towards the villains.

Finally, Melmetal used Thunderbolt to zap the villains and finished the job with Hyper Beam.

"Ah! Retreat!" Zach shouted, and the villains fled.

After the villains were gone, Melmetal decided to take its leave.

Later, back down in the Ultra Guardians base, the heroes notified Lusamine.

"I see. What you witnessed was the evolved form of Meltan, Melmetal." Lusamine said. "Here's the data on Melmetal."

Then, Rotom downloaded the data.

"Melmetal, the Hex Nut Pokémon. Steel-type. 3000 years ago, this Pokémon was revered for its ability to create metal out of nothing." Rotom read.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	72. Cavern Escapades

_**Cavern Escapades**_

* * *

 **Poni Island: Vast Poni Canyon**

The heroes were at Vast Poni Canyon on Poni Island, where Sophocles planned to evolve Charjabug into Vikavolt.

"We're here, Vast Poni Canyon!" Sophocles said. "There's a mysterious force here that can evolve Charjabug into Vikavolt."

The heroes then came across a cavern entrance.

"Sophocles, are you gonna be okay?" Lana asked.

"No worries, I have this." Sophocles said as he turned on the flashlight in his phone.

"Okay then, let's go." Aviva said.

Inside the cavern, the heroes heard sounds of machinery.

"What was that?" Mallow asked.

"Let's go see." Martin said.

The heroes followed the sounds to a mining group, that was led by Viren.

"Viren?!" Sophocles asked, getting Viren's attention.

"Huh?! You lot?!" Viren asked.

"What're you doing here?" Kiawe asked.

"That's what I should be asking!" Viren said. "I'm just here mining for rare minerals! If you have some business here, then go over there and don't bother us."

"Come on, let's go." Chris said. "He's not the reason we're here anyway."

However, as the heroes went on their way, Viren sent out his Pangoro.

Pangoro used Stomping Tantrum, causing the ground to crack and give in, causing the heroes to fall into a pit.

"What's the big idea?" Ash asked.

"The 'big idea' is that whenever you lot are around, my plans get messed up." Viren replied. "But not this time!"

Viren's henchmen came by and covered the pit with a fence.

"Don't worry. At the end of the day, we'll come and let ya out! Till then, get comfortable!" Viren said, and then he walked away.

"He can't keep us down here!" Lana said.

Then, Aviva scanned around the pit with her Creature Pod.

"Hey, there's a way out!" Aviva said. "Just gotta get past this wall."

"Leave it to me!" Mallow said, showing off the Fightinium Z in her Z-Ring. "Let's go, Tsareena!"

Mallow and Tsareena started doing the Z-Move pose and once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Tsareena.

"All-Out Pummeling!" Tsareena's leg glowed orange and she kicked at the wall, unleashing orange bursts of energy that started tearing down the wall.

Then, Tsareena finished it off by enveloping herself in the orange energy and kicked the wall, bringing it crumbling down.

"Nice, let's go!" Aviva said.

Meanwhile, back with Viren, his henchmen continued to mine.

"Doing great! Keep it up and we'll be raking in the dough in no time!" Viren said.

But then, they were confronted by several Roggenrola and Boldore.

Viren simply had Pangoro use Brutal Swing to knock all the Roggenrola and Boldore away.

But then, a Gigalith made its appearance.

Viren sent Pangoro to fight, but it was easily defeated with just one Stone Edge from Gigalith.

And then, the heroes arrived on the scene.

"We made it back! But the magnetic field in here sure didn't help." Sophocles said, and then, the heroes noticed the ongoing situation.

"What's happening?" Lillie asked.

Then, Gigalith started rampaging, causing debris to fall.

"Why is Gigalith rampaging?" Koki asked.

"Gigalith is mad for having its home disturbed!" Rotom said.

"By Viren!" Kiawe said and he shot a glare at Viren, who pretended he didn't know anything.

Gigalith continued to rampage, but then, Charjabug stepped up to fight Gigalith.

Charjabug used String Shot to tie up Gigalith with sticky threads.

"Charjabug!" Sophocles said, but then, he noticed Charjabug's determination.

"Alright then, use Discharge!" Charjabug sent a bolt of electricity through the threads and towards Gigalith.

Gigalith broke free and used Rock Blast, which Charjabug dodged.

Then, Charjabug's jaw glowed white as it bit down on Gigalith.

"Charjabug learned Crunch!" Rotom said.

"Aw yeah! You're doing great, Charjabug!" Sophocles said.

Then, Charjabug's body started glowing as it changed; Charjabug evolved into Vikavolt.

"Charjabug, you did it! You evolved!" Sophocles said.

Then, Sophocles looked at the map on his phone, which was still receiving interference from the magnetic field.

"I get it, the magnetic field is what triggers the Evolution." Sophocles said.

Vikavolt then let out a loud buzz and sent red sound waves at Gigalith, hurting its ears.

"Now it's even learned Bug Buzz!" Rotom said.

"Vikavolt, use Crunch!" Vikavolt bit down on Gigalith with its mandibles.

Gigalith made Vikavolt let go with Rock Blast, but Vikavolt shook it off and resumed the fight.

Then, Gigalith used Flash Cannon and Vikavolt used Discharge to counter it.

Vikavolt and Gigalith exchanged more moves until, the two looked at each other with respect in recognition of the other's strength.

"It looks like they stopped battling." Lillie said.

Vikavolt and Gigalith spoke together and then, they came to an agreement.

"Wonder what they said." Sophocles said.

"Vikavolt and Gigalith have come to an agreement that they should make Viren and his men pay for disrupting the cavern." Rotom said, much to Viren and his henchmen's surprise.

"Hey now, hold on a minute!" Viren said, desperately trying to talk them out of it.

Vikavolt and Gigalith used Bug Buzz and Power Gem on Viren and his henchmen, sending them blasting off right out of the cavern.

Gigalith thanked Vikavolt and then, it smashed a side of the cave, revealing an Electrium Z.

Gigalith gave Vikavolt the Electrium Z and went on its way.

Then, Vikavolt returned to Sophocles's side and handed him the Electrium Z.

"Vikavolt, you were awesome!" Sophocles said.

"Yeah, and plus, you've got yourself an Electrium Z!" Kiawe said.

"Yup, I sure did!" Sophocles said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: While I was writing this, I learned that Charjabug can't actually learn Thunder, and so, I went back and corrected it on previous chapters. And even though Vikavolt** _ **can**_ **learn it, I still decided to remove it.**


	73. Pikachu Valley Raid

_**Pikachu Valley Raid**_

* * *

 **Akala Island: Pikachu Valley**

On Akala Island, Ash, his friends, Mimo, and the Wild Kratts came across Pikachu Valley.

"So this is Pikachu Valley!" Chris said.

"Look at all the Pikachu!" Lillie said.

"There's so much!" Lana said.

And then, Ash noticed Pikala.

"Hey, Pikala! It's us!" Ash called out.

"Ah! Pikash, Pikamo, and Pikawe!" Pikala said. "It's Pika-good to see you again! And I see you brought friends!"

And then, everyone introduced themselves to Pikala.

"A little late, but what did she call you guys?" Sophocles asked.

"That's their Pika-names!" Pikala replied. "I will give you Pika-names as well, but first, you need to look the Pika-part!"

Then, Pikala dressed up the heroes with Pikachu ear and tails.

"Wow, so cute!" Mallow said.

"I'll say, I'm a Pikachu!" Martin said.

"These aren't Creature Powers, but I'll take it." Chris said.

First, Pikala started off with Lana, Sophocles, Lillie, and Mallow.

"Your Pika-names are: Pikana, Pikacles, Pikalie, and Pikallow!" Pikala said, then she turned to the Wild Kratts. "And for you Pika-friends: Pikaris, Pikatin, Pikava, Pikaki, and Pikammy!"

"Usually, I'm the one giving names, but today, I'm the one who got named." Pikatin said.

And then, Pikala went on to explain the rules of Pikachu Valley.

Meanwhile, over a hill, the Team Skull trio was watching.

"Look at all that Pikachu." Tupp said.

"I know! And what's with that girl? Hogging all those cute Pikachu for herself!" Rapp said.

"In that case, let's take some!" Zipp suggested.

"Good idea. But since there's so many, we'll need backup." Tupp said, and the trio drove off.

Ash's Pikachu then joined up with the other Pikachu.

First, the females greeted him, and then, the males.

Boss and Curly came by and welcomed Ash's Pikachu.

"Wow, Pikachu's already good Pika-friends with the other Pikachu." Pikallow said.

"It's a Pika-infestation." Pikana said.

Then, Togedemaru got excited and joined all the Pikachu, bouncing along the way.

"Togedemaru!" Pikacles said.

"Wow, it sure Pika-likes to mingle." Pikala said.

"Yup, Togedemaru sure Pika-does." Pikacles replied.

Meanwhile, Pikaris and Pikatin went to check out the Pikachu trailer.

They tried to enter, but each time, they were interrupted by a Pikachu until a stampede of Pikachu burst out and ran them over.

"Yeah, you need to be Pika-careful there." Pikawe said.

"Yeah, Pika-noted." Pikaris said.

But then, the Team Skull trio returned with more grunts.

"It's Pika-Team Skull!" Pikalie said.

The Team Skull grunts drove around Pikachu Valley, using nets to capture any Pikachu that they came across.

Ash's Pikachu, Curly, and Boss managed to avoid being caught.

"What do you think you're Pika-doing!?" Pikallow asked.

"Those Pika-Pikachu belong to me! Let them Pika-go!" Pikala said.

"Oh, these are all yours, huh? In that case, since you have so many Pikachu, why not spare us a few? Sharing is caring!" Tupp said.

"But that doesn't give you the Pika-right to steal them!" Pikalie said.

"They belong living Pika-free in the wild, or with a person who cares for them!" Pikaris said.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll be sure to take good care of them." Rapp said.

"Come on, let's bolt!" Tupp said.

"Oh no, you Pika-won't! Pikachu, Quick Attack, and then Iron Tail!" Ash's Pikachu used Quick Attack to dash towards Team Skull and tore open the nets with Iron Tail.

"No way!" Tupp said as the freed Pikachu ran away.

"Pikala, you're Pika-good to go!" Pikash said.

"Pika-Right! For disrupting the Pika-peace of Pikachu Valley, I will Pika-punish you!" Pikala said as she revealed her Z-Ring.

Then, Pikala and Boss started doing the Z-Move pose.

When the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Boss.

Boss jumped into Pikala's arms and she threw him high into the air.

"Go Boss! Use Catastropika!" Boss spun rapidly and enveloped himself with electricity as he came crashing down on Team Skull, who were all sent blasting off by the attack.

"Our Pikachu Valley raid..." Tupp said.

"Was a total Pika-failure!" Zipp said.

"Bye-bye, cute Pikachu." Rapp said.

After Team Skull had been dealt with, all of Pikala's Pikachu joined her side.

"Alright, everyone! It's Pika-time for a role call!" Pikala said.

And then, she began the role call as the heroes watched.

"Is she really gonna Pika-role call all of them?" Pikava asked.

"Yup, and it's gonna last all Pika-day." Pikawe replied.

Later, that evening, Pikala finished the role call.

"It's Pika-finally over." Pikammy said.

"Even you couldn't come up with many Pika-names as that." Pikaki said.

"Yeah, she's got me Pika-beat there." Pikatin said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	74. Triple Tag Team Royal

_**Triple Tag Team Royal**_

* * *

 **Akala Island: Battle Royal Dome**

On Akala Island, the heroes arrived at the Battle Royal Dome.

"It's the day! I'm so psyched!" Ash said. "Three people who wins today's raffle gets the chance to battle with the Masked Royal!"

"I hope my ticket is a winner." Sophocles said.

"Me too." Lillie said with fiery determination in her eyes. "I've been waiting for a chance to participate in a Battle Royal."

Inside the Battle Royal Dome, the raffle began and the three winning numbers were displayed.

"I struck out." Kiawe said.

"Me too." Mallow said.

"No good." Lana said.

"Yes, mine's a lucky number!" Sophocles said.

"So is mine!" Ash said.

"And mine completes the set." Lillie said.

"No way! The three of you got the lucky ones?!" Mallow said in disbelief.

"I'm jealous." Lana said.

Ash, Lillie, and Sophocles headed down to the ring where the Masked Royal awaited them.

Ash and Torracat, Lillie and Snover, and Sophocles and Vikavolt got ready to go up against the Masked Royal and Incineroar.

But then, the lights went out and when they came back, the kids and their Pokémon were confronted by a Poliwrath, Alolan Muk, and Alolan Golem.

"What's going on?" the Masked Royal asked, and then, he was blocked off by three members of the Revengers. "You three?"

"The Revengers!" Kiawe said.

"Who are they?" Aviva asked.

"A group of dirty cheaters!" Lana replied.

"My, my. Quite the mess you're in, isn't it?" Viren's voice asked.

And then, Viren made his entrance, accompanied by a Beartic, Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric.

"Why are you here?!" Ash asked.

"We have some score to settle with the Masked Royal." Viren replied. "Therefore, we Revengers challenge the Masked Royal to a Triple tag-team battle!"

"Triple tag-team?" Masked Royal asked.

"Here's how it's gonna work. You team up with two of those brats against three of us Revengers in a tag-team match. Sounds simple enough?" Viren said.

"Fine, then! I accept your challenge!" the Masked Royal said.

"I'll fight alongside you, Masked Royal!" Lillie declared.

"Me too!" Sophocles said.

The Masked Royal saw their determination and made his decision.

"Ash, I'm gonna have to ask you to stand back this time." the Masked Royal said. "I feel the fiery passion of your friends."

"Of course, I know they can do it!" Ash said, and he and Torracat returned to the audience.

After preparations, the Masked Royal, Lillie, and Sophocles were ready to face off against Viren, Mad Magmar, and Mr. Electric of the Revengers.

The match began with Masked Royal's Incineroar going up against Mr. Electric's Electivire.

Electivire started off with Thunder Punch and Incineroar fought back with Throat Chop.

Then, Incineroar's Darkest Lariat clashed with Electivire's Wild Charge.

"Let's tag out." the Masked Royal suggested.

"Right!" Lillie said, and Incineroar tagged out with Snover.

"Oh yeah? Then we'll do the same." Viren said, and Electivire swapped with Viren's Beartic.

Beartic came in for an Ice Punch, but Snover fought back with his own Ice Punch.

Beartic used Icy Wind, but Snover countered with a stronger Blizzard.

Then, Snover tagged out with Vikavolt.

Beartic used Focus Blast, but Vikavolt's Bug Buzz broke through the attack and hit Beartic.

Then, Beartic switched out with Mad Magmar's Magmortar.

"Let's do the same!" the Masked Royal said, and Vikavolt switched out with Incineroar.

Magmortar used Flamethrower, but Incineroar used Bulk Up to defend against it.

But suddenly, Muk grabbed Lillie to restrain her, with Golem doing the same to Sophocles.

"What?" the Masked Royal asked before he was pinned down by Poliwrath.

"Those cheaters!" Martin said.

"We gotta do something!" Chris said.

The Kratt brothers ran for the ring while activating Creature Powers to free Lillie, Sophocles, and the Masked Royal from the Revengers' Pokémon.

"Chris!? Martin!?" Lillie said.

"You costumed freaks!" Viren called out. "How dare you!?"

"I appreciate the help, but I need you to fall back!" the Masked Royal said. "It doesn't matter what dirty tricks the enemies try, we should always counter them with a clean fight. Can I ask you to respect that?"

Chris and Martin looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we will!" Chris said, and the match resumed.

Magmortar used Fire Punch, but Incineroar used Cross Chop to knock Magmortar back.

Then both sides switched again, with Vikavolt going up against Electivire.

Vikavolt used Crunch, but Electivire blocked with Thunder Punch.

Electivire aimed a Low Kick, but Vikavolt dodged it.

Then, Vikavolt switched out with Snover.

Snover used Water Pulse, but it was stopped by Electivire's Thunder Punch.

Electivire then managed to hit Snover with Wild Charge before striking him with Low Kick.

Electivire hit Snover with a barrage of Thunder Punch, forcing Snover on the defensive.

"Don't give in, Snover!" Lillie said.

Snover then managed to hit Electivire and knock it back with Wood Hammer.

Then, Snover was enveloped by light as he evolved into Abomasnow.

"Oh wow, Snover! You evolved into Abomasnow!" Lillie said, and Abomasnow nodded.

Then, Electivire came in for another Thunder Punch, but Abomasnow knocked Electivire back with his Ice Punch, making it faint.

Magmortar was sent in to replace Electivire.

Magmortar tried to attack, but it was hit by Water Pulse.

"Lillie, switch with me!" Sophocles said, and Lillie complied. "Vikavolt, let's do this!"

Sophocles began the Z-Move pose, and once it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Vikavolt.

"Gigavolt Havoc!" Vikavolt fired a powerful electric current at Magmortar, making it faint.

And now, the Revengers were down to one Pokémon.

"Time to bring out the big guns! Get in there!" Viren ordered, and all the Revengers and their Pokémon joined Beartic to gang up on Vikavolt.

"Alright, it's time! Incineroar, tag in!" the Masked Royal said.

Then, he began the Z-Move pose and once it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Incineroar.

"Malicious Moonsault!" Incineroar jumped into the air and enveloped itself in flames as it came crashing down onto the ring.

Beartic, the Revengers, and their Pokémon laid defeated as victory went to the Masked Royal, Sophocles, and Lillie.

"I'll get you for this!" Viren vowed as he and the Revengers fled the scene.

After the Revengers left, the Battle Royal between the Masked Royal, Lillie, Sophocles, and Ash resumed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	75. A Day Out for Fishing

_**A Day Out for Fishing**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Melemele Sea**

Out in the blue waters of Melemele Sea, Zach was shown riding on a yacht.

"Ah, there is nothing like relaxing, with no Wild Kratts in sight." Zach said, until he heard a sound near shore.

Zach got his binoculars and looked to see that the heroes were at the beach.

"Oh, great! There they are!" Zach said. "Get us further away!"

A Zachbot moved the yacht further away from shore.

Meanwhile, a boy arrived on the beach with fishing gear, and the heroes noticed him.

"Hey, are you going fishing for water Pokémon by any chance?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I want to learn fishing." the boy said. "I'm Calvin."

"In that case, you should have Lana coach you." Ash said.

"Yeah, she took us on a fishing lesson once." Mallow said.

"Cool!" Calvin said. "Can you teach me, please?"

"Sure, I'm in!" Lana said.

"Here, Lana." Martin said as he offered his Creature Power Suit. "Use this to activate Bass Power. It should help Calvin with his fishing lesson."

"Okay." Lana said as she put on the Creature Power Suit.

Martin then got out the Bass Disc from his Disc collection while Chris got a bass scale from his souvenir collection.

"Activate Creature Power!" Lana activated Bass Power and dived into the water.

"Whoa, that's so awesome." Calvin said.

"Come on, Calvin. Let's go!" Lana said.

Meanwhile, Zach saw this through a Zachbot.

"Fishing? Ugh, hate it." Zach said, but then, he had a thought. "But wait, y'know what they say… If you hate something, then ruin it for everyone else!"

Zach then called a bunch of Zachbots.

"Get over there and chase the fishies away. That'll ruin their fishing time." Zach ordered. "And don't get caught so quickly."

Calvin followed Lana on his Ride Wailmer to a fishing spot.

"First, prepare a lure. Then, cast your line!" Lana instructed, and Calvin followed her directions.

Soon, Calvin got a bite: a Finneon.

"Then, give it some Pokémon food and make friends with them." Lana instructed.

Meanwhile, underwater, the Zachbots made their move.

The Zachbots spun their bodies, generating small whirlpools that scared away the Pokémon.

The whirlpools were felt by Lana and Calvin up on the surface.

"Hey, is there something wrong with the water?" Calvin asked.

"I'll check." Lana said and she dived in.

The Zachbots quickly left the scene as Lana looked down; Lana saw that the Pokémon were gone and notified Calvin.

"The water Pokémon are gone. Let's go look somewhere else." Lana suggested, and then, she led Calvin to another spot.

"Keep it up, Zachbots! Ruin their fishing day!" Zach said, and the Zachbots tailed after Lana.

The Zachbots once again formed whirlpools to drive away the Pokémon and fled before Lana could see them.

Lana led Calvin elsewhere, but they were once again bothered by Zachbots.

"Lana, what's going on?" Calvin asked.

"I don't know, and that's what we have to find out." Lana said as she called on her Creature Pod.

"Hey Lana, how's fishing going?" Aviva asked.

"There's something weird happening." Lana said. "Strange whirlpools keep appearing in the water and they keep chasing away all the marine Pokémon."

"Do you know what's causing it?" Kiawe asked.

"No, they keep disappearing when I look down to check." Lana said.

"Keep looking! You might find out." Lillie said.

"Okay!" Lana said, and she looked down to see the Zachbots. "Zachbots!"

"So Zach's at it again." Sophocles said.

"We'll go find Zach! Lana, you deal with the Zachbots!" Chris said.

"Right! Lana said, and then, she sent out Brionne.

"Brionne, Aqua Jet!" Brionne enveloped itself in water and slammed into the Zachbots.

Meanwhile, Zach saw the Zachbots getting beaten.

"That won't stop me." Zach said. "I'll just send more."

More Zachbots entered the water and charged towards Lana and Brionne.

And then, Chris and Martin came by on canoes.

"Zach, quit chasing away the marine Pokémon and let Lana and Calvin fish. This has nothing to do with you." Chris said.

"So? I can do whatever I want, whether or not it has something to do with me!" Zach said.

"That's just petty!" Martin said.

"Guess what? I don't care!" Zach said.

And then, Chris and Martin got a call from Lana.

"Chris, Martin, get away from the yacht." Lana said. "Brionne and I are gonna use a Z-Move."

"Okay!" Chris said. "You better leave Zach, for your own sake."

Chris and Martin rowed away, but Zach refused to move.

Meanwhile, Lana and Brionne swam up to Zach's yacht and began the Z-Move pose, once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Brionne.

"Hydro Vortex!" Brionne swam in a circle around the yacht, trapping it in a rapid whirlpool.

When the whirlpool dispersed, Zach was dizzy from the spinning.

"I am getting outta here, far away from you Wild Ratts." Zach said.

Once Zach left, Lana went back to Calvin.

"Come on Calvin, let's resume our fishing lesson." Lana said.

"Yeah!" Calvin said.

By evening, Calvin had fished up Magikarp, Wishiwashi, Corsola, Luvdisc, and many more.

"Thanks, Lana." Calvin said. "I learned a lot from you today."

"You're welcome." Lana said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	76. PokéRinger Sky Battle

_**PokéRinger Sky Battle**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

At Hau'oli City, things were lively as a crowd gathered to observe a poster advertising a PokéRinger competition.

Some people in the crowd got excited and decided to enter.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, the heroes talked about the PokéRinger competition.

"It's a competition that you take part in with a Pokémon that can fly." Ash said. "I entered two of them before in Hoenn and Sinnoh, and I managed to win both."

"And now that it's in Alola, you're gonna enter it again." Martin said.

"You know it!" Ash said.

"I'm in! Charizard and I are gonna aim for the top!" Kiawe declared.

"Not if me and Tropius make it there first!" Mallow said.

"I'm gonna enter with Vikavolt!" Sophocles declared.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

Later that day, the heroes went to where the PokéRinger competition was taking place.

Ash and Dartrix, Kiawe and Charizard, Mallow and Tropius, and Sophocles and Vikavolt entered and got into their places, while Lana, Lillie, and the Wild Kratts took their seats in the audience.

"Too bad we don't have any flying Pokémon." Lana said.

"Yeah." Lillie said.

Sophocles got put in the first block, Kiawe in second, Mallow in third, and Ash in fourth.

Later, the first block began, where Vikavolt was up against Trumbeak, Butterfree, and Xatu.

As the ring was sent out, Trumbeak, Butterfree, and Xatu went for it, but they were suddenly tied up together by Vikavolt's String Shot, then Vikavolt grabbed the ring and scored the goal.

Later, the second block began, where Charizard was up against Togetic, Mothim, and Emolga.

Charizard used Aerial Ace to get ahead of its opponents and snatched up the ring, then it dived down while avoiding the opponents' moves and scored the goal.

Later, the third block began, with Tropius up against Fletchling, Noibat, and Haunter.

Tropius waited until all its opponents were gathered close, then it fired Solar Beam at them, knocking them out of the sky and allowing Tropius to easily take the ring and score.

Finally, the fourth block began, where Dartrix was up against Pelipper, Pidgeotto, and Gligar.

Dartrix used Leafage to create a gust of leaves that blew away its opponents, allowing Dartrix to easily claim the ring and score the goal.

"They all made it to the semifinals!" Chris said.

"Meaning that in the next rounds, they'll be going up against each other." Martin said.

The matchup was decided with Sophocles going up against Kiawe, and Ash against Mallow.

Then, the first match of the semifinals began.

Vikavolt used String Shot to tie up Charizard, but it cut the threads apart with Slash.

Charizard used Aerial Ace to swiftly fly up to the ring and began taking it to the goal.

Vikavolt then aimed String Shot at the ring, holding Charizard back long enough to get in close to use Crunch.

"Not bad, but I think it's time to end it with a Z-Move!" Kiawe said

"Bring it on!" Sophocles said.

Kiawe and Sophocles began the Z-Move poses, and when the poses were complete, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Inferno Overdrive! Gigavolt Havoc!" Charizard fired a large fireball, and Vikavolt shot a strong electric current.

The two attacks collided, and then, Vikavolt's attack overpowered Charizard's and hit the latter head-on.

Charizard fell to the ground defeated while Vikavolt claimed the ring and scored.

"I gotta say, your battling prowess has really come a long way." Kiawe said.

Later, the last match of the semifinals began.

Dartrix and Tropius raced for the ring.

Dartrix grabbed it first, but Tropius used Dragon Hammer to hit Dartrix and took the ring.

Dartrix used Tackle to hit Tropius and used Leafage to attack.

Tropius fought back with Air Slash, but in the midst of it, Dartrix snuck up on Tropius and took back the ring.

Dartrix used Sky Attack to speed towards the goal and scored.

"Aw, and I was so close." Mallow said.

"So it comes down to this." Lana said.

"Who will win? Ash or Sophocles?" Lillie asked.

And finally, the final round began.

Dartrix used Sky Attack to gain the lead towards the ring.

Vikavolt used String Shot, but it was shredded by Dartrix's Razor Leaf.

Vikavolt used Discharge, but Dartrix simply flew out of the way.

Then, Vikavolt used Bug Buzz to create a deafening buzzing that made Dartrix cover its ears.

"Quick, use Discharge!" Vikavolt's mandibles glowed yellow as it charged electricity, and then, it fired a yellow and blue electrical orb at Dartrix, landing a direct hit and causing Dartrix to become paralyzed.

"Whoa, Discharge suddenly turned into Zap Cannon!" Sophocles said.

"A Pokémon hit with Zap Cannon becomes paralyzed unless it's Electric-type!" Rotom said.

Then, Vikavolt took the ring from the paralyzed Dartrix and scored the goal.

"And the winner is… Sophocles and Vikavolt!" the announcer said.

"You're a great PokéRinger, Sophocles." Ash said.

"Thanks." Sophocles said. "I couldn't have done it without Vikavolt."

Later, at the awards, Sophocles was shown a box full of the 18 type-specific Z-Crystals.

"For your prize, you can pick one of any of these." the announcer said.

"Alright! In that case, I'll chose this." Sophocles said as he picked the Buginium Z.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	77. Miniature Creature Adventure

_**Miniature Creature Adventure**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, the heroes were getting to eat lunch.

"Hey, that's a nice ring." Mallow said as she noticed a ring on Lillie's finger.

"Thanks! I just got it recently." Lillie said. "I should take it off so it doesn't get dirty."

Then, when Lillie removed the ring, it slipped out of her hand and rolled into a crack in the wall.

"Oh no! My ring!" Lillie said, and she went to try to get it out, but it was too far in. "It's in too far in, and the crack is too small for my hand to go through."

"If only we could turn tiny, then we could fit through that crack and get the ring." Ash said.

"'Turn tiny.' Hmm… The Miniaturizer!" Martin said. "We can use that to get the ring! Also, I can't believe that while we were in this world, we never used or even brought up the Miniaturizer."

"Me neither, so let's put it to good use." Chris said.

"The Miniaturizer?" Mallow asked.

"It's a device mainly used by the Kratt bros to shrink themselves to get a better look at tiny creatures and their habitats." Jimmy replied.

The Kratt brothers quickly left and came back with the Miniaturizer.

"Miniaturize!" the Kratt brothers activated the Miniaturizer and miniaturized themselves.

"So tiny." Lana said.

The Kratt brothers got through the crack and came out with Lillie's ring.

"Oh, wow! Thank you!" Lillie said.

"Y'know, I kinda feel bad for ignoring the Miniaturizer lately." Martin said.

"Me too. We should put it to good use today to make up for it." Chris said.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

Later, the kids and the Kratt brothers went into the forest.

"This looks like a good spot." Chris said.

Meanwhile, not far off, Team Rocket were gathering Berries when they noticed the heroes.

"It's the twerps." Jessie said.

"What business do they have?" James asked.

"So, who wants to go on a mini-adventure?" Martin asked.

"Me!" Ash, Lillie, Lana, and Mallow all raised their hands.

"What about you two?" Martin asked. "Aren't you gonna come with us?"

"Who, me? Uh, I think I'm good." Kiawe said.

"I'm with you." Sophocles said. "I don't wanna turn tiny."

"In that case, you two can guard the Miniaturizer." Chris said.

"And watch our Pokémon." Mallow said, and she, Lana, Ash, and Lillie left their Pokémon with Kiawe and Sophocles.

Then, everyone that volunteered used the Miniaturizer to shrink themselves.

"Whoa, incredible." Mallow said.

"It's a whole new world down here." Lana said.

"And a big adventure awaits us." Lillie said.

"Whoa, you guys are so big." Ash said as he looked at Kiawe, Sophocles, and the Pokémon.

"We'll be back soon!" Chris said, and the group ran off.

"Did you see that?" Jessie asked.

"A big, or rather tiny surprise." James said.

"The twerps became mini-twerps!" Meowth said.

"This is our chance. While they're mini-sized, we can snag them up like little bugs!" Jessie said.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth said, then, Team Rocket left for their base.

Back with the Miniaturized group, they came to the top of a hill.

"Wow, when you're tiny, this small slope is giant." Mallow said.

"Meaning it's the perfect size for… leaf sledding!" Martin said as he and Chris each grabbed a leaf and sled down the hill.

Then, the kids did the same and had fun.

"That was awesome!" Ash said.

"I never thought I would get to do that." Lillie said.

"The new perspectives of being tiny." Lana said.

But then, a glass jar came down upon the heroes and trapped them inside.

"What's going on?" Mallow asked.

It was revealed to be Team Rocket, who took the jar and sealed it with a lid.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Surprise, surprise. Tiny twerps." Jessie said.

"A feat well-accomplished." James said.

"Catching tiny twerps are easier than catching big twerps." Meowth said.

"Now, let's go for the other two!" Jessie said.

"Right!" James and Meowth said.

Back with Kiawe and Sophocles, they were guarding the Miniaturizer when they heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Kiawe asked.

"Yeah, sounded like big footsteps." Sophocles replied.

Then, the source of the big footsteps was revealed to be Team Rocket's Meowth robot.

"Team Rocket!" Kiawe said. "The Miniaturizer!"

"Right!" Sophocles said, and he folded up the Miniaturizer.

"With just you two, this will be a cinch!" Jessie said.

"As if!" Kiawe said. "Let's go, Sophocles!"

"Right!" Sophocles said, and they sent out their Pokémon, backed up by their friends' Pokémon, to fight Team Rocket.

Meanwhile, inside the robot, the Miniaturized heroes attempted to escape the jar.

Chris, Martin, and Ash made a stack to reach the lid and twisted it open.

"Got it." Ash said.

Then, everyone leaned to tilt the jar and made it fall on its side, allowing them to escape.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Chris said.

Kiawe and Sophocles got a call from their friends.

"Hey guys! We're in the robot! Get us out of here!" Martin said.

"Okay!" Kiawe said.

The kids' Pokémon bombarded the robot, opening a hatch and revealing the Miniaturized group.

"It's the tiny twerps!" James said.

"How did they get out?!" Jessie asked.

Dartrix then flew to pick up the Miniaturized group and brought them back to their friends.

"Alright! Now let's end it!" Sophocles said.

The Pokémon then resumed their attack on the robot, causing it to explode and send Team Rocket flying.

Then, Bewear jumped into the air and grabbed Team Rocket before landing back on the ground.

"We're off with a new blast." Team Rocket said as Bewear carried them away.

Once Bewear was gone from sight, the Miniaturized heroes used the Miniaturizer to return to normal size.

"Sorry that our Mini-Adventure took a hitch at the end." Chris said.

"True, but I personally thought sneaking around in Team Rocket's robot to mess it up was pretty adventurous." Mallow said.

"Yeah, I guess we should thank Team Rocket for making it more exciting." Ash said.

"Or it became more exciting, we can work with that." Martin said, and everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: Due to how having the Miniaturizer could've easily prevented SM083's main plot from happening, think of it as SM083 never happened in here.**


	78. A Song of Balloons and Beauty

_**A Song of Balloons and Beauty**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Ula'ula Beach**

At Ula'ula Beach, the heroes relaxed on the beach while Lana stared into the distance, waiting for something.

"It won't be long now." Lana said. "Master will be here real soon."

Then, a Steelix boat came into view, and on the boat was Ida.

"Master!" Lana said as she ran up to the boat as it came ashore.

"Lana! It's been a while." Ida greeted Lana back.

Then, Lana's Pokémon caught up to her.

"Ah, so that's Sandy." Ida said. "And I see your Popplio's evolved."

"Yo, been doin' well?" Kanoa asked.

"Wait, Master. What about your Brionne?" Lana asked as she looked around.

"Wait for it." Ida said, and then, a Primarina leaped out of the water.

"Brionne evolved? Awesome!" Lana said.

"What do you think? Wasn't that a nice surprise?" Ida asked.

"It sure was!" Lana replied. "And Master, that island you've told me about…"

"Of course. We're going to Sing Song Island!" Ida said. "Where Brionne gather to show off their dance with others."

Then, the heroes all boarded the boat and made their way towards Sing Song Island.

But en route, the boat was tailed by the dreaded pink jet.

"Ah yes, these ones will do nicely." Donita said as she looked at a picture of Brionne. "They can make colorful bubbles, sing, and come with nice little dresses. And the Wild Kratts are leading me straight to them."

 **Ula'ula Island: Sing Song Island**

The boat arrived on Sing Song Island, and the heroes quickly saw groups of Brionne.

The Brionne all sang and danced together and made colored water balloons.

Lana's Brionne went over to a group and began interacting with them.

"Hah! Your Brionne's already making friends." Kanoa said.

Meanwhile, Donita's jet arrived on Sing Song Island.

"Dabio, take us down. And make sure the Wild Kratts don't spot us." Donita said.

"Down, Donita." Dabio said, and he brought the jet down stealthily.

"Mannequins, deploy!" Donita sent out her Mannequins to go out and capture Brionne.

Back with the heroes, they watched as the Brionne began a show.

The Brionne all blew water balloons into the sky and used Disarming Voice to pop them, causing colorful water sparkles to come raining down.

Lana's Brionne tried to do the same, but it didn't know Disarming Voice.

The other Brionne saw this and tried to help Lana's Brionne learn Disarming Voice.

The Brionne all began singing to use Disarming Voice, but then, the Mannequins showed up and started Pose Beaming all the Brionne.

Lana quickly managed to get her Brionne so that it didn't get Pose Beamed.

Then, Donita and Dabio came by on the lounge scooter to pick up the captured Brionne.

"Good work, Mannequins. Keep it up!" Donita said.

"Donita Donata!" Lana said.

"Who's that?" Ida asked.

"A villain who goes around stealing creatures for fashion!" Martin said.

"This time, Brionne are her targets!" Chris said.

Lana's Brionne wanted to save its kind and stepped up to fight.

Lana's Brionne used Aqua Jet to speed towards some Mannequins and tackled them.

Then, the rest of the heroes joined the fight and began taking down the Mannequins.

"Come on, Dabio. Let's get out of here with the few we've collected." Donita said, seeing that the heroes were winning.

"Brionne, we have to stop them! Go!" Lana said.

Lana's Brionne took a deep breath, and released blue soundwaves with its voice, smashing the Pose Beam Ball and freeing the captive Brionne.

"Amazing! Lana, your Brionne just learned Hyper Voice!" Ida said.

"Really? Awesome!" Lana said.

The freed Brionne joined Lana's Brionne and thanked it for saving them.

"No! They got away!" Donita said.

"Let's teach Donita a lesson!" Lana said.

"No. Allow me to handle this." Ida said. "You disrupted the Brionne's special dance. And for that, I'll make you regret it. Let's go, Primarina!"

Ida revealed a Primarium Z on her Z-Ring and began the Z-Move pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Primarina.

"Our full power! Oceanic Operetta!" Primarina sang and generated a giant ball of water.

Primarina moved the ball of water over the villains and sang another song to burst the ball of water, washing away the villains in the resulting flood.

"Ugh, I'm all soaked. Dabio, let's get out of here!" Donita said.

"Yes, Donita." Dabio said, and the villains fled from Sing Song Island.

 **Ula'ula Island: Ula'ula Beach**

Back at Ula'ula Beach, Ida and Kanoa got ready to leave.

"Today was great, Master. Let's meet up again sometime." Lana said.

"We should. But before I go, here's a present." Ida said as she gave her Primarium Z to Lana.

"But wait. Isn't this yours?" Lana asked.

"Don't worry about it, I found it while diving." Kanoa said.

"When your Brionne evolves into Primarina, show me what you two can do with that Primarium Z." Ida said.

"We will!" Lana said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	79. Desert Trial I

_**Desert Trial**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Route 13**

On Route 13, the heroes were getting ready to enter Haina Desert.

"Alright! Time for some desert exploration!" Martin said.

"It's rather convenient that the sandstorm has subsided." Lillie said.

"Let's go! The desert's waiting!" Chris said, and the heroes entered Haina Desert.

 **Ula'ula Island: Haina Desert**

Inside Haina Desert, the heroes traversed through the sand.

"This desert is so vast, I wonder what we'll see here." Chris said.

"Well, there's the Ruins of Abundance." Ash replied. "That's where Tapu Bulu is. Tapu Bulu gave Lycanroc some special training and that's how it learned Stone Edge."

As the heroes continued on, they were being spied on by a Sigilyph.

Sigilyph then got in front of the heroes and went in another direction.

"That was a Sigilyph!" Rotom said.

"Let's follow it." Chris said.

The heroes then followed Sigilyph to a spacious area with a totem in the center.

"Whoa, check that out!" Aviva said.

"It's a totem." Koki said.

As the heroes approached the totem, the sand in front of the totem began to give in and a big Claydol emerged from the sinkhole.

"That Claydol is big!" Mallow said.

"Not as big as another Claydol that I saw back in the Hoenn region." Ash said.

Then, Claydol enveloped itself with Totem Aura, increasing its power.

"It's a Totem Pokémon!" Rotom said.

Totem Claydol looked at the kids and unleashed its psychic power.

"Totem Claydol is challenging us to a battle!" Rotom said.

"In that case, I'm up!" Ash said. "Greninja, I chose you!"

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Greninja formed shurikens out of water and threw them at Totem Claydol.

Totem Claydol used Power Gem, but Greninja dodged it.

Greninja used Double Team to create illusions as it charged at Totem Claydol, who used Rock Tomb to get rid of the illusions.

Greninja managed to get in close and struck Totem Claydol with Night Slash.

Totem Claydol then called for its Ally, Sigilyph to join the fight.

Sigilyph used Air Slash to shoot air blades at Greninja.

"Dartrix, get in there and help Greninja!" Ash said as he sent out Dartrix.

"Dartrix, Razor Leaf!" Dartrix shot feather darts at Claydol, landing a hit.

"Greninja, Night Slash!" Greninja formed a purple energy blade and hit Sigilyph with it.

Sigilyph used Miracle Eye on Greninja, making it vulnerable to Psychic-type attacks.

"Careful Ash! Miracle Eye makes Dark-types vulnerable to Psychic-type attacks!" Rotom said.

Claydol and Sigilyph both used Extrasensory on Greninja, causing it to flinch.

"Dartrix, use Sky Attack!" Dartrix's body became enveloped by light-blue aura as it tackled Totem Claydol.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Greninja threw shurikens of water at Sigilyph.

"You're doing great! Keep it up!" Ash said.

Then, Greninja's eyes glowed yellow as it unleashed a rainbow-colored beam at Sigilyph, making it faint.

"That was Extrasensory! Greninja must've learned it from Sigilyph and Claydol." Rotom said.

"Awesome, Greninja! Now let's finish this, with the power of our bond!" Ash said, and he and Greninja synced their thoughts, transforming Greninja into Ash-Greninja.

"Dartrix, Leafage!" Dartrix used Leafage to trap Totem Claydol in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Greninja, Night Slash and then, Water Shuriken!" Ash-Greninja rushed into the whirlwind to hit Totem Claydol with Night Slash, and then, took the giant shuriken from its back and threw it at Totem Claydol.

The shuriken made a direct hit with Totem Claydol, making it faint.

"Alright! We did it!" Ash said as he shook hands with Greninja, who reverted to its base form.

Then, Totem Claydol recovered and used Psychic to float a Psychium Z from the totem to Ash.

"A Z-Crystal!" Ash said.

"It's a Psychium Z!" Rotom said. "And now that Greninja learned Extrasensory, it'll be able to use the Psychic-type Z-Move!"

"Awesome! A Psychium Z… and it's all mine!" Ash said as he displayed his new Z-Crystal.

Then, the sound of a bell ringing was heard, and it was revealed to be Tapu Bulu.

"It's Tapu Bulu!" Sophocles said.

"Tapu Bulu must've been watching this whole time." Kiawe said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	80. Desert Trial II

_**Desert Trial II**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Ruins of Abundance**

The heroes were at the Ruins of Abundance, in the company of Tapu Bulu.

Ash's friends all gathered to see his new Psychium Z on his Z-Power Ring.

"Hey Ash! The next time we battle, I want you to use your new Psychium Z!" Kiawe said.

"Against your Flyinium Z!" Ash said.

As Kiawe and Ash talked about battling, Mallow looked at them with a thought in her mind.

"Hey Mallow, what's on your mind?" Lana asked.

"Well, I've been thinking, that I might be falling behind everyone." Mallow said. "I mean, Ash just completed another Trial. Sophocles got an Electrium Z and Buginium Z not too long ago. You've got an Eevium Z and Primarium Z now too. And Kiawe and Lillie made some progress too. Don't get me wrong, I've come a long way too, but I feel like I'm one step behind."

Tapu Bulu overheard the conversation and had a thought.

Tapu Bulu called out to Mallow and passed down a big compass.

"A compass?" Mallow asked, and then, the needle started glowing and pointed in a direction.

Tapu Bulu cried out and Rotom translated.

"Tapu Bulu overheard your conversation, and it's giving you a Trial." Rotom said.

"Really? What do you want me to do?" Mallow asked, and then a green orb materialized in Mallow's hand.

"Tapu Bulu wants you to take that to a shrine in the desert. The compass will be your guide, but there will be wild Pokémon that may hinder your progress." Rotom said.

"I'll do it." Mallow said. "Let's go, Tsareena, Tropius!"

Mallow and Tsareena got on Tropius and flew off in the direction of the compass needle.

"Good luck!" Lillie cheered.

"Break a leg!" Chris cheered.

 **Ula'ula Island: Haina Desert**

In a part of Haina Desert, Mallow flew on Tropius, headed for the shrine.

"The needle is flashing, we must be getting close." Mallow said.

But then, they were attacked by a Gabite and a Krokorok.

"What the?" Mallow said.

Tropius landed on the ground and Mallow got off to see the two assailants.

"I see, they're the opponents that I have to face." Mallow said. "Tsareena, Tropius, let's fight!"

Tsareena and Tropius stepped up to battle.

Gabite used Flamethrower, but Tsareena and Tropius managed to dodge.

"Tropius, Dragon Hammer!" Tropius's body glowed indigo as it hit Gabite with a headbutt.

"Tsareena, Leaf Storm!" Tsareena fired a massive cluster of leaves at Krokorok.

Krokorok used Sandstorm, whipping up a sandstorm.

Within the sandstorm, Tsareena and Tropius were at a disadvantage.

"Not good. The sandstorm is gonna get in my way." Mallow said.

Gabite used Dual Chop to strike Tropius.

"Tsareena, High Jump Kick!" Tsareena jumped into the air for a downward kick, but Krokorok used Dig to hide underground, causing Tsareena's attack to miss and cause her pain.

"Tsareena! Are you alright?" Mallow asked.

Then, Gabite also used Dig to hide underground.

"Ah, where could they be?" Mallow said. "Tsareena, get on Tropius! Tropius, fly up!"

Tsareena got on Tropius and it flew up, but attacks emerged from underground to target Tsareena and Tropius.

As more attacks continued to emerge, Mallow became lost for thought.

"Come on… What do I do?" Mallow thought.

And then,Tropius called out to her with its eyes full of determination.

Mallow saw the determination and became determined herself.

"Alright. Let's see what you've got… Go, Tropius!" Mallow said.

Tropius came down for a hard landing, causing shockwaves to tear through the ground and force Gabite and Krokorok out of hiding.

"Whoa, Earthquake. Awesome, Tropius!" Mallow said. "Now let's finish this! Tsareena, Leaf Storm! Tropius, Solar Beam!"

Tsareena and Tropius unleashed their attacks on Krokorok and Gabite, defeating them.

"Alright, way to go, you two!" Mallow said as she ran up to her Pokémon.

Then, Mallow resumed her quest and arrived at the shrine.

She put the orb on the pedestal on the shrine and it claimed the orb.

"I guess that's the end of that." Mallow said.

 **Ula'ula Island: Ruins of Abundance**

Later, Mallow and her Pokémon made it back to the Ruins of Abundance.

"Mallow, you're back!" Lana said.

"That Earthquake Tropius pulled off was spectacular!" Kiawe said.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Mallow asked.

"Tapu Bulu was showing us how your Trial was going." Martin replied.

Then, Tapu Bulu floated down, ringing its bell in celebration of Mallow completing the Trial, before sending a Groundium Z down to her.

"This is… Groundium Z?!" Mallow said.

Tapu Bulu created a statue to serve as a target.

"Tapu Bulu wants you to show everyone what you can do with that new Z-Crystal." Rotom said.

"Okay, let's go!" Mallow said as she equipped her Z-Ring with the Groundium Z.

Mallow began the Z-Move pose and when the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Tropius.

"Tectonic Rage!" Tropius became enveloped by orange aura and stomped on the ground, creating a fissure that caused the statue to fall in.

Tropius dived in after the statue and slammed it with such force that the statue was sent flying out right of the fissure.

As Tropius flew back up, the fissure closed.

"Epic!" Ash said.

"I've got it all recorded right here!" Rotom said.

"Well, I have Tapu Bulu to thank for giving me this Trial." Mallow said. "Thanks, Tapu Bulu."

Tapu Bulu once again rang its bell to express its joy.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	81. Haunting at the Abandoned Megamart

_**Haunting at the Abandoned Megamart**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Route 13**

After leaving Haina Desert, the heroes were back at Route 13.

"So, where should we go now?" Martin asked.

"Hey, how about we visit Acerola?" Ash suggested. "It's not far from here."

"Okay, then let's go." Aviva said.

 **Ula'ula Island: Acerola's house**

At Acerola's house, Acerola and Mimikins were out at front when they saw the heroes coming.

"Hey, Acerola! Alola!" Ash said as he ran over.

"Alola! What are you guys doing here?" Acerola asked.

"We happened to be nearby and decided to come see you." Ash said. "What were you doing?"

"I was heading over to the abandoned Thrifty Megamart." Acerola replied. "Wanna come along?"

"Sure!" Ash said.

 **Ula'ula Island: Thrifty Megamart**

The heroes arrived at the abandoned Thrifty Megamart.

"Hey Acerola, why were you trying to come here in the first place?" Kiawe asked.

"I heard that several Ghost-type Pokémon appeared so I wanted to investigate." Acerola replied.

The heroes looked around and then, a shopping cart started rattling and some dolls floated into the air.

"They're here." Acerola said. "Shuppet, Foresight!"

Shuppet's eyes glowed as it released a blue energy wave, revealing a Mismagius, who unleashed an energy wave at everyone, putting them to sleep.

 **Dream World: Forest**

In a forest inside the dream world, there were Ash, Pikachu, Rotom, Chris, and Jimmy.

"Is this a forest?" Chris said. "Where are the others?"

"We must be in a dream created by Mismagius." Rotom said.

"Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps!" Jimmy said.

Then, some of the trees rose out of the ground and turned into Trevenant.

"Trevenant!" Ash shouted.

Jimmy screamed at the sight of the Trevenant and hid behind Chris.

Chris activated Honey Badger Power and got ready to help Ash and Pikachu.

 **Dream World: Circus**

At a circus, there were Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Brionne, Tsareena, and Snowy.

"Where are we?" Mallow asked.

"Looks like a circus." Lana said.

"We have to find the others." Lillie said.

"Right!" Lana and Mallow said.

As the girls were about to leave, a clown came by.

"Leaving so soon? But you haven't even seen my juggling act." the clown said, and began juggling several balls at once.

The girls looked at each other.

"Just one act couldn't hurt." Lillie said, and the girls and their Pokémon sat down on chairs to watch the juggling act.

Once the juggling act was over, the clown skillfully caught all the balls with his hands.

"Now, the finale!" the clown said and threw the balls towards the girls and their Pokémon.

The balls burst and gave off a smoke that enveloped the girls and their Pokémon.

"Hey, what is this?" Mallow asked, and then, she realized that something didn't feel right. "I can't feel my arms and legs!"

"I can't move!" Lana said.

"I feel all round, like a ball…" Lillie said, and then, much to their horror, the girls saw that they and their Pokémon have been turned into balls.

Then, the clown took on a monstrous appearance: his eyes turned black, his teeth became fangs, and his outfit turned from rainbow-colored to black and red.

"It's time for Act Two!" the clown said as he took the new balls and began juggling.

The girls screamed as they were thrown into the air by the clown.

 **Dream World: Theater**

In a theatre, there were Sophocles, Martin, Aviva, and Koki.

"Is this a theater?" Sophocles asked.

Then, the curtains opened to reveal a cloaked figure, who vowed to the group.

The figure then called for the group to join it onstage.

Once the group was onstage, the figure revealed a pendulum which it swung side to side, before unleashing a Hypnosis on the group, hypnotizing them.

The figure revealed itself to be Hypno, who made the group act like animals.

 **Dream World: Cafe**

At a cafe, there were Kiawe and Acerola.

"What? Why are we in a cafe?" Kiawe asked.

As the two looked around, a server came by with sliced fruit.

Kiawe and Acerola each took a slice and ate it, but then, they were put under a hypnotic trance.

"I forgot, what were we thinking about?" Acerola asked.

"Who cares." Kiawe said. "It's not important."

And then, a little girl came by.

"Big brother, big sister. Will you play with me?" the girl asked.

"Of course, little sister." Acerola said.

"Sure, little sis. I'll… wait, no! You're not my little sister! That's Mimo! No one else!" Kiawe said, and he snapped out of the hypnosis. "Acerola, snap out of it!"

"What are you talking about, Kiawe? C'mon, have some fun!" Acerola said.

"Sorry about this, but it's the only way I can think of." Kiawe said as bonked Acerola on the head.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" Acerola said, and then, the hypnotism wore off. "That was close, if you hadn't snapped me out of it, who knows what could've happened."

The girl then transformed, revealing herself to be Mismagius.

"It's you! Release us from this Dream World!" Kiawe said.

Mismagius cackled and unleashed a Will-O-Wisp.

Marowak stepped up and blocked the attack.

"Marowak, Flare Blitz!" Marowak enveloped itself in flames and tackled Mismagius.

Mismagius made itself invisible to hide, but Shuppet's Foresight rendered it visible.

Mismagius used Shadow Ball, but Marowak deflected it with Shadow Bone and hit Mismagius.

"Let's end this!" Kiawe said as he began the Z-Move pose, and once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Marowak.

"Inferno Overdrive!" Marowak spun its bone to create a large, green fireball before sending it flying at Mismagius.

Mismagius took the hit dead-on and fainted, causing the Dream World to collapse.

 **Ula'ula Island: Thrifty Megamart**

The heroes all woke up back in the abandoned Thrifty Megamart.

"We're back!" Ash said.

"Thank goodness!" Mallow said.

"It's all thanks to you, Kiawe." Acerola said.

And then, Kiawe realized that he had something in his hand.

"What is this?" Kiawe asked as he opened it to see a Ghostium Z. "A Ghostium Z!?"

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Martin asked.

"Could it have been Mismagius?" Lana suggested.

"That could be it! This whole experience was actually a Trial set up by Mismagius!" Rotom said.

"And since Kiawe was the one who beat the Ghosts, he got the Z-Crystal!" Ash said.

"Congrats, Kiawe!" Acerola said.

Then, Mismagius reappeared, congratulating Kiawe before disappearing.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	82. Water vs Water Battle

_**Water vs. Water Battle**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Route 14**

On Route 14, the heroes were going about their way, when they saw something in the distance.

"Look over there!" Lillie said.

An old man and his male Jellicent were being threatened by a foreman.

"How long are you gonna keep me waiting?" the foreman asked.

"I'm telling you, I like my home here and I'm keeping it." the old man said.

"Hmph, Crawdaunt, teach him a lesson." the foreman said as he sent out a Crawdaunt.

Crawdaunt was about to make a move when the heroes arrived on the scene.

Seeing the heroes, the foreman decided to retreat.

"You're making a mistake, old geezer!" the foreman shouted before he left.

"What's that guy's deal?" Aviva asked.

"He's a land developer, he's been wanting the area around my home for a while." the old man replied. "I own this land and have every right to refuse him, but he won't accept it."

"How awful!" Lana said.

"Reminds me of another crook we know." Kiawe said.

"We should report him." Acerola said.

 **Ula'ula Island: Route 17**

On Route 17 at the police station, the heroes reported the foreman to Nanu.

"Yeah, I got it." Nanu said. "Now the thing you gotta do is catch him on the act. Get him monologuing about his deeds, that sort."

"But how do we do it?" Rotom asked.

"He's after the old man, ain't he? Hang around the old man's place and I'm sure you'll find a moment when that crook comes by and lets something slip." Nanu replied.

"In that case, I'll help out the old man." Lana said.

"I'll stick with Lana." Rotom said.

"Okay, then the rest of us will track down that foreman and see if we can dig up some dirt on him." Chris said.

"Okay, let's go." Martin said, and the heroes split and went their ways.

 **Ula'ula Island: Route 14**

Back at Route 14, the old man was being hounded on the foreman.

"No matter what, you won't quit." the old man said. "In that case, I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Jellicent got ready to fight and faced the foreman's Crawdaunt.

Jellicent used Hex, but Crawdaunt was hardly fazed.

Jellicent used Hydro Pump, but Crawdaunt used Night Slash to cut through it and hit Jellicent.

"Jellicent!" the old man shouted.

"Hahaha! Face it, old timer! You're too old to be a battler!" the foreman said.

"Jellicent, we've still got one trick up our sleeve!" the old man said, and Jellicent nodded.

Meanwhile, Lana and Rotom saw the battle and quickly made their way over there.

"Sir, are you alright?" Lana asked.

The foreman saw this and had an evil plan.

"Crawdaunt, Sludge Bomb." Crawdaunt aimed a Sludge Bomb at Lana and Rotom, however, the attack was intercepted by Jellicent, who fainted as a result.

"Oh no, Jellicent!" Lana said.

"Hahaha! Looks like I win, old man." the foreman said.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't come here…" Lana said.

"It's not your fault, Lassie." the old man said.

And then, the other heroes arrived on the scene, and Lana filled them in on what happened.

"So, what now, old man?" the foreman asked.

"You're a coward! Attacking me to gain an advantage!" Lana said.

"Nope, I'm a cheater! Cowards don't have the guts to put up a fight, but cheaters do!" the foreman said. "But either way, what're you gonna do about it?"

"I'll continue the fight in his place!" Lana said.

"Huh, you think a little pint-size like you can beat me?" the foreman asked.

"We're not afraid of you!" Lana said. "Brionne, let's go!"

"Brionne, Bubble Beam!" Brionne shot streams of bubbles at Crawdaunt, but it was blocked by Crawdaunt's Crabhammer.

Crawdaunt got in close and hit Brionne with Night Slash followed by Crabhammer, sending Brionne into the water.

"Ahahahahaha! What now, kid?" the foreman said.

But then, a glow came out of the water and Brionne leapt out with its body glowing, then, it evolved into Primarina.

As Primarina landed on the ground, Lana gazed in awe.

"Amazing, Primarina." Lana said.

"Crawdaunt, attack!" the foreman angrily said.

Crawdaunt moved into attack, but Primarina stood up and sang, forming a water orb, and launched it at Crawdaunt.

"Whoa, Sparkling Aria!" Lana said. "Now, Hyper Voice!"

Primarina cried out, sending out soundwaves to bombard Crawdaunt.

"Primarina, let's do it!" Lana said as she equipped her Z-Ring with the Primarium Z.

Lana began the Z-Move pose and when the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Primarina.

"Oceanic Operetta!" Primarina sang a song, creating a giant ball of water that it moved above Crawdaunt before bursting it with another song, sending massive amounts of water raining down on Crawdaunt, making it faint.

"I'm not done yet!" the foreman said as he tried to call out another Pokémon, only for the ground around him to collapse into a sand pit.

"Actually, I think you are." Nanu said as he arrived with his Krookodile. "I've got word that you've been harassing an elderly for his land. That's a big offense. I'm putting you under arrest."

The foreman saw this and gave up.

Later that day, the foreman was arrested and taken away.

"That bad man won't be getting your land any time, sir." Lana said.

"Yes. But even so, I believe that crook was right about one thing." the old man said. "I am getting a bit too old for this. But Jellicent's time hasn't come yet, and then I saw you in battle."

"What do you mean, sir?" Lana asked.

"I mean that I would like you to take Jellicent with you." the old man said.

"Are you sure?" Lana asked.

"Positive." the old man replied. "I wouldn't entrust Jellicent to you if I wasn't."

"Okay." Lana said, and then she turned to Jellicent. "Jellicent, let's do our best.."

Jellicent smiled back enthusiastically.

"Also, there's something else I want you to have." the old man said as he took out a Poisonium Z. "Poisonium Z. Jellicent knows Sludge Wave, a Poison-type move. Use it well."

"Thank you, sir." Lana said.

Then, Lana, along with her friends and Jellicent, said farewell to the old man and left.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	83. Malie City Kantonian Gym Battle

_**Malie City Kantonian Gym Battle**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Malie City**

The heroes arrived at Malie City, and they were taking in all the glorious view.

"Malie City, it's so exotic." Mallow said.

"I've read about all the places to see here in Malie City, such as the Malie Garden, library, malasada shop, apparel shop, and the Kantonian Gym." Lillie said.

"Ooh, I wanna go to the apparel shop!" Mallow said.

"I'm in the mood for malasadas!" Sophocles said.

"I want to see Malie Garden." Lana said.

"I'm going to the library to read new books." Lillie said.

"I know where I'm going! To the Kantonian Gym!" Kiawe said.

"Count me in!" Ash said.

"Okay, since we all wanna go to different places, let's split up and meet back later." Chris said, and the others agreed.

Mallow went to the apparel shop, Lillie and Aviva went to the library, Lana and Koki went to Malie Garden, Sophocles and Jimmy went to the malasada shop, and Ash, Kiawe, Chris, and Martin went to the Kantonian Gym.

At the Kantonian Gym, they met a guitarist who wore a dragon-themed costume.

"The name's Ryuki. I'm what you might call a star." the guitarist introduced himself. "I'm also the Gym Leader here. Now who wants to take me on?"

"I'm always up for a good battle!" Ash said.

"Count me in!" Kiawe said.

"Alright, we'll have ourselves a Multi Battle!" Ryuki said.

The Trainers got onto the battlefield while Rotom and the Kratt brothers got on the bleachers.

"Allow me to introduce my bandmates! Come on, babies!" Ryuki said.

"Pikachu, I chose you! Go, Turtonator!" Ash and Kiawe sent Pikachu and Turtonator into battle.

Ryuki sent out Drampa and Kommo-o.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu moved in to strike Drampa with his tail, but Drampa used Twister to create a hurricane around itself like a shield.

"Turtonator, Dragon Tail!" Turtonator moved in to strike Kommo-o with its tail, but Kommo-o countered with its own Dragon Tail.

"He's good." Ash said.

"Good, I like a little challenge." Kiawe said.

"You've had your turn, now it's my time to shine!" Ryuki said.

Kommo-o used Clanging Scales, letting out blue soundwaves at Turtonator and Pikachu.

Drampa used Hyper Voice, bombarding Turtonator and Pikachu with soundwaves.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed towards Drampa and rammed into it.

Kommo-o got in close to use Close Combat, but Turtonator turned around, causing Kommo-o to trigger Shell Trap.

"Turtonator, Draco Meteor!" Turtonator brought down a barrage of meteors down onto Drampa.

"Pikachu, Electroweb!" Pikachu shot a net of electricity at Kommo-o to restrain it.

"Let's finish this!" Kiawe said.

"Yeah!" Ash said.

Kiawe and Ash began the Z-Move poses, and when the poses were complete, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Inferno Overdrive! Gigavolt Havoc!" Turtonator charged up a large fireball and shot it at Drampa, while Pikachu charged up a strong electric current and shot it at Kommo-o.

The two Z-Moves hit their targets, causing a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Drampa was seen knocked out, but Kommo-o was still standing.

"Kommo-o held on!" Rotom said.

"Against a Z-Move." Chris said.

"Since you've shown me your Z-Moves, I think it's only fair that I show you mine!" Ryuki said as he revealed a Z-Power Ring with a Kommonium Z.

Ryuki and Kommo-o began the Z-Move pose, and when the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Kommo-o.

"Clangorous Soulblaze!" Kommo-o shook its scales to make a rattle, then, it jumped into the air and unleashed purple soundwaves at Turtonator and Pikachu, knocking them back.

Turtonator got knocked out, but Pikachu was still standing.

"Turtonator's down!" Martin said.

"Pikachu's still in it!" Rotom said.

Then, Kommo-o's body was briefly enveloped by a red aura, its stats having been raised.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed towards Kommo-o and rammed into it, but Kommo-o was hardly fazed.

"After using Clangorous Soulblaze, Kommo-o's stats get boosted, meaning Kommo-o is stronger than it was before!" Ryuki said.

Kommo-o dashed towards Pikachu and hit him with Close Combat, knocking him out.

"Pikachu is down! Kommo-o is the winner!" Rotom said.

"All right! My babies were all fired up today! We should do this again some times!" Ryuki said.

"Yeah!" Ash said.

"We should!" Kiawe said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	84. Ula'ula Meadow Fairy Totem Battle

_**Ula'ula Meadow Fairy Totem Battle**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Ula'ula Meadow**

The heroes had come Ula'ula Meadow, where they admired the garden of red flowers.

"Oh wow, look at all these flowers!" Mallow said.

"They're everywhere!" Chris said.

"Flabébé would love this." Lillie said as she sent out Flabébé.

And then, the heroes were greeted by two familiar faces: Mina and her Ribombee.

"Hey, it's Mina!" Ash shouted. "Alola!"

"Alola. Fancy meeting you here." Mina said.

"Us too. What are you doing here?" Lillie asked.

"I'm searching for the Totem Pokémon here. I would love to draw a picture of it." Mina replied.

"Totem Pokémon?" Martin said.

"I wanna see it!" Ash said. "Can we tag along?"

"Of course, let's get searching." Mina said.

The heroes explored Ula'ula Meadow and arrived at a clearing.

"Mina, do you know more about the Totem Pokémon?" Lillie asked.

"I heard that it's a Fairy-type, but not much more than that." Mina replied.

Then, there was a rustling in some flowers and then, a big Comfey, the Totem Pokémon, appeared out of the spot.

"The Totem Pokémon is Comfey!" Rotom said.

"Excellent! I didn't think we'd find it this quickly!" Mina said as she began sketching.

Totem Comfey floated towards Lillie and enveloped itself with Totem Aura, increasing its power.

"I think it's challenging Lillie!" Sophocles said.

"What's your choice, Lillie?" Lana asked.

"I… I accept!" Lillie said. "Let's go, Flabébé!"

Flabébé stepped up to take on Totem Comfey.

"Flabébé, Fairy Wind!" Flabébé blew out a gust of sparkling wind to strike Totem Comfey.

"Now, Petal Blizzard!" Flabébé sent a tornado of shining white petals at Totem Comfey.

"Nice one!" Kiawe said.

Totem Comfey used Synthesis, restoring some of its health, then it called for its Ally, a Cottonee.

"Snowy, help out Flabébé!" Lillie said, and Snowy joined the battle.

"Snowy, Ice Beam!" Snowy shot a cold beam at Totem Comfey.

Cottonee used Stun Spore on Snowy, paralyzing it.

"Flabébé, Aromatherapy!" Flabébé released a soothing aroma to cure Snowy of its paralysis.

Totem Comfey used Petal Dance to send a spiral of petals at Flabébé and Snowy.

"Flabébé, Petal Blizzard!" Flabébé sent a tornado of shining white petals at Totem Comfey's attack, but Totem Comfey's attack overpowered Flabébé's and hit Flabébé and Snowy.

"Don't give in! We can still do this!" Lillie said. "Flabébé, Petal Blizzard! Snowy, Blizzard!"

As Totem Comfey attacked again with Petal Dance, Flabébé and Snowy retaliated with their moves, and they were able to overpower Totem Comfey's attack.

Cottonee used Energy Ball on Flabébé, but unexpectedly, Flabébé gathered pink energy around her mouth to form an energy orb that she fired to break through Cottonee's attack.

"That was amazing! I didn't think you would learn Moonblast!" Lillie said.

Then, Flabébé's body began glowing and she evolved into Floette.

"Incredible! I wasn't expecting you to evolve either!" Lillie said, and Floette smiled. "Okay, now let's wrap things up! Floette, Moonblast! Snowy, Ice Beam!"

Floette and Snowy unleashed their attacks on Totem Comfey and Cottonee, making them faint.

"Haha. We did it! You're the best!" Lillie said as she hugged her Pokémon.

Then, Totem Comfey got up and bestowed Lillie a Fairium Z.

"Looks like you've got another Z-Crystal." Lana said.

"Can't wait to see that Z-Move!" Ash said.

"Of course! I just received… a Fairium Z!" Lillie said as she displayed her new Z-Crystal.

"Great battle, and I managed to get some great pictures too!" Mina said as she showed off her sketches of Totem Comfey, Floette and Snowy, and finally, Lillie displaying her new Fairium Z.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	85. Konikoni Curry Competition

_**Konikoni Curry Competition**_

* * *

 **Akala Island: Konikoni City**

The heroes arrived at Konikoni City on Akala Island.

"Konikoni City! We're here!" Aviva said.

And then, the heroes were greeted by Olivia.

"Alola! Fancy meeting you here!" Olivia said.

"Alola!" The heroes greeted back.

"Did you come here for the Alola Curry Festival tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"Alola Curry Festival?" Mallow asked.

"That's right! Tomorrow, people are gonna be showcasing their curry right here for everyone to enjoy. And there will be a competition to see whose curry is the best." Olivia replied.

"Ooh! I wanna enter!" Mallow said.

"I knew you would." Olivia said. "I can't wait to see what kind of of curry you'll cook up."

Then, Olivia turned around to leave, but not before tripping and falling.

"Hehehe, sorry you had to see that." Olivia said, and then she left.

"So Mallow, what kind of curry will you be making?" Lillie asked.

"I'm thinking the Akala curry, with my own twist." Mallow replied. "Adding some Poni daikon, maybe some honey… well I could go on."

"In that case, let's split up and gather the ingredients that you'll need." Ash said.

The heroes made note of all the required ingredients and split up to go and collect them.

The next day, the Alola Curry Festival began.

"There's so many people." Kiawe said.

"Mallow, I know your curry will be the best." Lana said.

"Hah! We'll see about that!" a voice said, which was revealed to be Gourmand's.

"It's Gourmand!" Sophocles said.

"What are you doing here!?" Mallow asked.

"The same reason you're here!" Gourmand replied. "I'm taking part in this curry festival, and I'm gonna win."

"Dream on. Mallow's gonna win." Martin said.

"Nope, my curry's gonna come out on top! I've looked for the rarest ingredients I could find to make the greatest curry ever." Gourmand said. "Hope you do well, cause it'll be that much sweeter when my curry wins!"

"Right back at ya!" Mallow said.

Mallow went over to her vendor and got started preparing the rice and the curry.

First, she added in the basic ingredients such as Mago Berry, Revival Herb, and Miracle Seed, before adding her own unique ingredients such as Poni daikon, honey, and Moomoo Milk.

"Now for a taste test." Mallow said as she scooped up some of her curry to taste it. "Great, this is perfect!"

Later, many people came by the venue to get a taste of all the curries.

Some people came by Gourmand's vendor and tasted his curry, which got a lot of favorable reactions.

Gourmand made a smug look that practically said, "I've already won this contest".

Meanwhile, Mallow had some customers at her vendor, and everyone was enjoying her curry.

Pretty soon, the word of Mallow's curry started spreading and everyone started heading for Mallow's vendor, especially the ones from Gourmand's vendor.

"Hey, where ya going?" Gourmand asked, then he saw where they were going. "What?! They chose a little girl's newbie work over my culinary genius?!"

Later, the judges were ready to announce the winner.

"And the winner is… Mallow!" the judge said.

As Gourmand was shocked by this, Mallow went up to the stage to receive her award.

"We knew you could do it!" Lillie said.

"You showed Gourmand a thing or two!" Lana said.

As Mallow's friends went to congratulate her, Gourmand confronted them.

"What kind of trick did you use that made your dish superior to mine?" Gourmand asked.

"It's simple. You may have picked rare ingredients, but what you didn't know is that rare isn't always better than common." Mallow said. "What's important is the cook's skill, not the ingredients' rarity."

"Just wait, in the next cooking contest, my dish will be even better than yours!" Gourmand declared before he left.

"Good luck with that, I'm not losing either!" Mallow said, and the heroes all laughed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	86. Lush Jungle Defenders

_**Lush Jungle Defenders**_

* * *

 **Akala Island: Lush Jungle**

The heroes were at Lush Jungle, gathering Berries and other ingredients.

"Hey, Mallow, what else do you need?" Martin asked.

"Let's see, some Honey, Tiny Mushrooms, Mago Berry, etc," Mallow replied.

"Seems like you've got your work cut out for you." Koki said.

"Well, running a restaurant also means that you've gotta keep your inventory stocked, and that's why we're here." Mallow said.

"It would be efficient to split up to look." Rotom said.

The heroes split up to gather the remaining ingredients: Ash and Sophocles; Lillie and Lana; Chris and Martin; Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy; and Mallow, Kiawe, and Rotom.

However, the heroes were not alone at Lush Jungle, as Paisley's plane landed on the ground.

"Just look at this mess of a jungle." Paisley said. "It's a hindrance for people, they have to go around this long way to go wherever they're going. But… if we knock down this jungle and replace it with roads, a new shortcut is opened up."

"Yeah, I like where you're going with this, Paisley!" Rex said.

"Let's get started. Before those Wild Kratts get here." Paisley said, and the pavers were deployed to flatten everything in their way.

Meanwhile, Mallow and Kiawe almost found everything they needed.

"Almost done." Kiawe said, and then, they heard the sound of the pavers.

Some pavers came by and flattened a bush, some flowers, and grass.

"Pavers! Looks like Paisley's here, and up to no good." Mallow said.

And then, Paisley and Rex drove by when they noticed Mallow and Kiawe.

"What? No way, how are you two already here?" Paisley said.

"Coincidence." Mallow replied. "Also, we're not gonna let you ruin Lush Jungle!"

"I'll call the others!" Kiawe said as he got his Creature Pod out.

"I don't think so. Rex!" Paisley said.

"On it, Paisley!" Rex said, and he pressed a button, revealing a satellite dish that sent out a signal that jammed communications.

"Drat, they jammed communications!" Kiawe said.

"Guess we'll just have to fight ourselves."Mallow said.

Kiawe and Mallow sent their Pokémon to fight.

Marowak rammed into some pavers with Iron Head while Tropius shook the ground with Earthquake, knocking the pavers off balance.

However, during the fight, Mallow and Kiawe were grabbed by paver arms, much to their Pokémon's surprise.

"Hah! Caught you while you were distracted." Paisley said.

But then, the paver arms were sliced apart by a blade of sunlight, freeing Kiawe and Mallow.

"What?! Now who's getting in my way?" Paisley asked, and it was revealed to be Totem Lurantis and its ally Castform.

"Totem Lurantis!" Rotom said.

Castform used Sunny Day, intensifying the sunlight and changing into Sunny Form.

"In the harsh sunlight, Fire-type moves get a boost in power and moves like Solar Beam take less time to charge!" Rotom said.

"Good to know!" Kiawe said.

Marowak rammed into some pavers with a sunlight-boosted Flare Blitz and Tropius fired Solar Beam at a fast rate.

Totem Lurantis used Solar Blade, forming a blade of sunlight to cut through the pavers.

Castform used Weather Ball, launching an orange ball of fire at some pavers.

"Grr… Rex, roll on!" Paisley said.

"On it, Paisley!" Rex said and he started driving the big paver towards Totem Lurantis and Castform, but they were suddenly stopped by a Water Shuriken.

"Ugh, now what is it!?" Paisley said in an exasperated tone.

Then, other heroes arrived on the scene and they were ready to back up Mallow's group.

"What?! How did you find out about us? We blocked your communications!" Paisley said.

"Simple, we heard the commotion and decided to investigate." Ash replied.

The heroes and their Pokémon resumed fighting off the pavers and defeated them all.

"Now just two more to take care of." Sophocles said, referring to Paisley and Rex.

"Mallow, it's all yours!" Lana said.

"Right!" Mallow said, and she started doing the Z-Move pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Tropius.

"Go, Tropius! Bloom Doom!" Tropius glowed and created a field of flowers around itself.

Then, from underneath Paisley and Rex, bright green energy flashed before it burst into the shape of a giant flower, causing a big explosion.

"Oh, we lost again, Paisley." Rex said.

"Yes, and I've had enough of them. Get us out of here." Paisley said, and the villains fled.

After the villains were gone, the heroes resumed gathering the ingredients in Mallow's list.

"And that's the last of them." Mallow said as she got the last item.

As the heroes left Lush Jungle, Totem Lurantis and Castform waved goodbye to them.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	87. Dartrix vs Decidueye

_**Dartrix** **vs. Decidueye**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

In the forest, Ash was doing some training with Dartrix while his friends watched.

"Dartrix, use Razor Leaf!" Dartrix picked orange feather darts from its wings and threw them at the target.

"Now, Sky Attack!" Dartrix's body became enveloped by light-blue aura as it tackled the target.

"Ash and Dartrix are really going at it." Lana said.

And then, Ash and Dartrix took a break.

As Dartrix looked around the ground, it found a round stone that it swallowed.

Then, Dartrix flew up and with a deep breath, spat out the stone with great force.

"Whoa, what's Dartrix doing?" Martin asked.

Dartrix repeated this action several times, and then, when Dartrix spat out the stone again, it was enveloped by an orange aura and shot with more power.

"What just happened?" Ash asked.

"According to my calculations, that's Seed Bomb." Rotom said. "Dartrix learned a new move!"

"Really? Awesome!" Ash said excitedly.

Then, Ash went to look at the stone Dartrix was using, only for Dartrix to snatch it and swallow it up again.

"Ash! That stone is an Everstone! A stone that prevents a Pokémon from evolving!" Rotom said, much to Ash's surprise.

"Come on, Dartrix! Spit it out!" Ash said as he tried to get Dartrix to spit it out, to no avail.

"It's no use, Ash. Dartrix isn't giving up that Everstone." Sophocles said.

"Could it be Dartrix isn't ready to evolve yet, just like Snowy?" Lillie asked.

"No, seeing how Dartrix uses it, I think it just simply likes the Everstone." Mallow said.

And then, an arrow quill flew out of nowhere and hit the target straight in the middle.

"Who's there?" Kiawe asked.

"Sorry about that." a voice said.

A boy with dark green hair and dark skin appeared, and with him was a Decidueye.

"We were doing our own training when Decidueye noticed your target and decided to take a shot at it." the boy said.

"Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokémon. Grass/Ghost-type. Decidueye is an expert archer who lands precise hits with its arrow quills." Rotom read.

"Awesome! Another creature that is an archery expert!" Chris said.

"My name is Hau." the boy introduced himself. "I'm training to battle the Island Kahuna, Hala. He's my grandfather."

"Wait, you're Hala's grandson?" Ash asked.

Then, Ash and Hau talked with each other before Hau made up his mind about something.

"Okay, I've made up my mind." Hau said. "Ash, as someone who battled against my grandfather before, I want to have a battle with you."

"I'm always up for a battle!" Ash said. "Let's do this!"

The battle began with Dartrix going up against Decidueye.

"Dartrix, Seed Bomb!" Dartrix spat out its Everstone with great force at Decidueye, who took the hit head-on.

As the Everstone bounced back, Dartrix caught it and swallowed it.

"Now, Dartrix! Tackle!" Dartrix flew in to kick Decidueye with its talons.

"Nice try!" Hau said. "Decidueye, Sucker Punch!"

Decidueye moved so fast that it vanished from sight, and then, Decidueye reappeared and hit Dartrix with its wing.

"Dartrix, Sky Attack!" Dartrix surrounded itself with blue aura as it charged up the attack.

Decidueye used Spirit Shackle, shooting an arrow quill to pin Dartrix's shadow to the ground and making Dartrix unable to carry out its attack or move very far.

Decidueye used Leaf Blade, hitting Dartrix with its wing glowing green.

"Dartrix, use Razor Leaf!" Dartrix plucked orange feather darts from its wings and threw them at Decidueye.

"Let's keep this up!" Ash said, and Dartrix moved in for another attack.

Suddenly, Dartrix's wings were enveloped by a shadowy aura as it struck Decidueye with them.

"Whoa, what was that?" Hau asked.

"Incredible! Dartrix just learned yet another new move!" Rotom said.

"It's Shadow Claw." Ash said. "Way to go, Dartrix!"

"Okay then. I suppose it's time to get serious." Hau said.

"Couldn't agree more! Let's go, Dartrix!" Ash said as he equipped his Z-Power Ring with his Grassium Z.

"I can't use Z-Moves, but I'll show you the best I can for right now!" Hau said.

"Looking forward to it!" Ash said.

Then, Ash and Dartrix started doing the Z-Move pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Dartrix.

"Let's go, Dartrix! Use Bloom Doom!" Dartrix glowed and created a field of flowers around itself.

"Not so fast!" Hau said. "Decidueye, use Grass Pledge!" Decidueye formed a green orb of energy and slammed it into the ground, forming multiple tornadoes of leaves that advanced towards Dartrix, trapping it in a ring of leaf tornadoes.

Then, from underneath Decidueye, bright green energy flashed before it burst into the shape of a giant flower, causing a big explosion, while a bigger tornado of leaves burst out from underneath Dartrix.

When the dust cleared, Dartrix was revealed to be still standing while Decidueye fainted.

"Decidueye is down!" Lana said.

"Ash is the winner!" Mallow said.

"Guess I'm still not ready to challenge my gramps." Hau said. "But I'm not giving up! I'll train even harder and when I'm ready, I'll finally have a serious battle with my gramps! Ash, thanks for the battle."

"Same here. Let's do this again sometime!" Ash said, and the two shook hands before Hau went on his way.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	88. Meltan Mania

_**Meltan Mania**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, the heroes were out on the field practicing their Z-Moves.

However, while they were training, Team Skull was spying on them.

"Those guys are using Z-Moves!" Tupp said.

"The nerve!" Zipp said.

"Yeah! We don't like you bragging about it!" Rapp said.

And then, Team Skull noticed the Mystery Box.

"Hey, check that out." Zipp said.

"Looks fancy. I call dibs." Tupp said.

When Team Skull opened the Mystery Box, all they saw was the lump of rusty metal.

"It's nothing but junk! I take back that dibs!" Tupp said, and Team Skull turned to leave.

As Team Skull left, the Mystery Box began emanating a silver mist.

The next day, Team Skull returned and got into a fight with Ash and Kiawe.

"Torracat, Fire Blast!" Torracat launched a yellow fireball that expanded into a burst of flames.

"Turtonator, Draco Meteor!" Turtonator brought down a barrage of meteors.

Team Skull's Pokémon became scared as Torracat and Turtonator's attacks came to hit them.

Team Skull recalled their defeated Pokémon and made their getaway.

Later, back in the classroom, Sophocles started working on an invention.

"Hey, Lillie, can you pass me a hex nut inside that box?" Sophocles asked.

"Sure!" Lillie replied, and she picked a big yellow one.

"Uh, that's too big." Sophocles said, but then he realized there was something off. "Hold on, this yellow nut; gray body; and that black, beady eye…"

"It's a Meltan!" Ash said.

The heroes looked inside the box and saw a few more Meltan devouring the metallic items inside.

"There's more!" Rotom said.

The Meltan then went over to the balcony climbed down onto the field.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

Meanwhile, Team Skull lamented on their loss.

"This sucks. I hate it when they use those Z-Moves on us, but now we're getting beaten even without Z-Moves." Tupp said. "It's like we're not even worth using Z-Moves on anymore!"

"We gotta do something to get our badness back where it used to be!" Rapp said.

And then, Team realized that their bikes were ruined.

"Our bikes!" Tupp said, and then, a Meltan revealed itself, feeding on some metallic parts of the bikes that it melted off. "You! I don't know what you are, but I'll make you pay."

Meltan got scared and ran away, with Team Skull chasing after it.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Meanwhile, back with the heroes, they were watching the Meltan.

Then, the lone Meltan emerged from the forest, still being chased by Team Skull.

"Another Meltan!" Lana said.

"And Team Skull!" Mallow said.

"Back again?" Chris asked.

"You guys?" Tupp said. "Whatever, stay out of our way! Our business is with that thing, as it ruined our bikes!"

"That won't happ…" Ash said before he was interrupted by a loud sound.

It was Team Rocket in another Meowth mecha.

"Greetings, twerps and twerpettes!" James said.

"Presenting our new Mega-Meowth Hyper DX!" Meowth said.

"This is the day Pikachu becomes ours!" Jessie said.

Then, Team Rocket noticed all the Meltan.

"Hey, look at those Eyebee things." Meowth said.

"I sense super rare." James said.

"Great, then we'll just help ourselves to some spare change." Jessie said.

"Ash, we'll handle Team Rocket! You deal with Team Skull!" Kiawe said.

"Right!" Ash said, and he turned to face Team Skull. "Dartrix, I choose you!"

Team Skull sent out Salandit, Garbodor, and Zubat.

And then, Meltan decided to join Dartrix.

"Meltan, so you'll fight with us." Ash said. "Okay, let's go!"

"Dartrix, Shadow Claw!" Dartrix struck Garbodor with its wing enveloped by a shadowy aura.

Meltan used Flash Cannon on Zubat, knocking it back.

Salandit tried to use Scratch on Meltan, but it defended itself with Harden before knocking Salandit back with Headbutt.

"Okay, let's finish this! Dartrix, Sky Attack! Meltan, Flash Cannon!" Dartrix was enveloped by light-blue aura as it flew high up into the sky, then, Meltan used Flash Cannon on Dartrix, enhancing its Sky Attack as it came crashing down on Team Skull's Pokémon.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Tupp said as he and his gang recalled their Pokémon and fled.

After Team Skull left, Meltan snuggled up to Dartrix.

Meanwhile, Ash's friends continued to battle Team Rocket.

Chris and Martin used Indian Elephant Power to hold the Mega-Meowth Hyper DX in place.

Then, the heroes noticed the Meltan horde devouring the metal off the Mega-Meowth Hyper DX.

"Hey, get off! No free meals here!" Meowth said as he made the mecha shake off the Meltan.

Team Rocket tried to attack again, but the Mega-Meowth Hyper DX started malfunctioning and falling apart.

"Those Eyebees wrecked the Mega-Meowth Hyper DX!" Meowth said.

"Let's finish this!" Kiawe said.

Turtonator, Primarina, Snowy, Vikavolt, and Tsareena used Flamethrower, Sparkling Aria, Blizzard, Zap Cannon, and Leaf Storm on the Mega-Meowth Hyper DX.

But before the attacks landed, Bewear and Stufful came by and retrieved Team Rocket.

"We're off with a new blast!" Team Rocket said.

Then, Meltan reunited with the other Meltan, but then, it went over to Dartrix.

"I guess Meltan likes Dartrix." Martin said.

"Hey, Meltan. Do you wanna join me and Dartrix?" Ash asked, and Meltan accepted. "Alright then! Go, Poké Ball!"

Ash threw the Poké Ball, only for it to get stuck in the hole in Meltan's hex nut head, much to everyone's surprise.

"Let's try that again." Ash said as he threw the Poké Ball again, this time hitting its mark.

After Meltan went in, the Ball shook a few times before stopping, signifying capture.

"Yeah! I caught… Meltan!" Ash said as he held up the Poké Ball.

Later, the other Meltan went on their way as Ash's Meltan waved them goodbye.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	89. All-Out Villains Attack (Part 1)

_**All-Out Villains Attack (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

On Route 1, there was the Tortuga, and inside, the Wild Kratts were sharing stories of their past adventures with the kids.

"There was this time when we learned that a scientist had named a newly-discovered species of praying mantis after us for our work in helping animals, Liturgusa krattorum." Martin said. "When we heard it, we cried tears of joy."

"Whoa!" Sophocles said.

"Awesome!" Lana said.

"Such an honor!" Lillie said.

"But then the villains found out and they got jealous." Chris said. "They tried to steal all the Liturgusa krattorum, but like always, we foiled them and returned the Liturgusa krattorum to living free and in the wild."

"Those bad guys!" Ash said.

"They're the last people who would deserve such a reward!" Lillie said.

"Yeah, and exactly what have they ever done to help animals?" Mallow said.

"Nothing." Kiawe said.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

Meanwhile, the Wild Kratts villains and Team Rocket were spying on the conversation.

"Oh, those Luturgisa whatevers!" Zach said. "I hate those Wild Ratts!"

"Don't we all?" Donita asked, and Gourmand and Paisley agreed.

"And we are not any closer to catching Pikachu." James said.

"Every time, Bewear butts in or the twerp gets lucky." Jessie said.

"Those twerps and their Pokémon and their Z-Moves!" Zach said. "It's not fair!"

"We made our bots to withstand Z-Moves, but none of them's gone right." Meowth said.

"We have to figure out how to beat them!" Zach said. "But how?"

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

Later, back at the Tortuga, the heroes got a villain alert.

"Uh-oh! Villain attack!" Koki said. "And they've split up!"

"We've gotta chase them down!" Chris said.

"Let's go!" Martin said.

Chris, Martin, and the kids split up to track down the different villain groups.

Chris and Martin tracked down some Zachbots and used Orangutan Power to pummel them.

Meanwhile, Ash encountered a Meowth mecha.

Ash equipped his Z-Power Ring with his Psychium Z and began the Z-Move.

When the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Greninja.

"Shattered Psyche!" Greninja unleashed psychic energy to create a space of psychic power.

Then, Greninja levitated the Meowth mecha into the air and smashed it into the walls of the space until the space cracked apart.

The Meowth mecha exploded after falling to the ground.

Meanwhile, Lana encountered a group of Mannequins.

Lana equipped her Z-Ring with her Eevium Z and began the pose.

Once the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Sandy.

"Extreme Evoboost!" Sandy cried out, sending out a pulse that called out to Eevee's evolutions throughout Melemele Island.

Eevee's evolutions heard the call and joined together at Sandy's location, where they shared their power with Sandy, powering it up.

With its power-up, Sandy quickly dealt with the Mannequins.

Elsewhere, Kiawe encountered a group of pavers.

Kiawe equipped his Z-Ring with his Ghostium Z and began the Z-Move pose.

When the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Marowak.

"Never-Ending Nightmare!" Marowak enveloped the surrounding area in darkness, turning it dark as night.

Then, ghastly, purple hands rose from the ground and trapped the pavers before exploding.

Not far, Lillie encountered a group of dough ball tanks.

Lillie equipped Z-Power Ring with her Fairium Z and began the Z-Move pose.

When the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Floette.

"Twinkle Tackle!" Floette enveloped the surrounding area with magical energy, making it seem like a colorful wonderland.

Then, Floette circled around the dough ball tanks before striking them, sending the tanks flying.

Close by, Sophocles encountered a group of Zachbots.

Sophocles equipped Z- Ring with his Buginium Z and began the Z-Move pose.

When the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Vikavolt.

"Savage Spin-Out!" Vikavolt shot out a thick mass of white silk from its mouth and wrapped up the Zachbots inside a big cocoon.

Then, Vikavolt swung the cocoon around, slamming it into the ground before slicing through it, causing the cocoon to explode.

And finally, Mallow encountered a group of pavers.

Mallow equipped Z- Ring with her Groundium Z and began the Z-Move pose.

When the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Tropius.

"Tectonic Rage!" Tropius became enveloped by orange aura and stomped on the ground, creating a fissure that caused the pavers to fall in.

Tropius dived in after the pavers and slammed into them with great force.

Later, the heroes were all back at the Tortuga.

"Mission accomplished." Martin said. "We showed the villains another thing or two."

Then, another villain alert came up.

"Looks like the villains are still not giving up yet." Aviva said.

"Pretty persistent today." Koki said.

"Let's get out there again!" Chris said.

"I'll see if Gladion can help us." Lillie said.

Later, the heroes went to deal with the villain attack and met up with Gladion along the way.

"I'm here. Lead the way." Gladion said as he held up his Z-Power Ring with a Darkinium Z.

Chris and Martin split off to go deal with a smaller group of minions while the kids went to confront a bigger group.

When the kids encountered the big group, they quickly began their Z-Move poses.

After the poses were complete, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Breakneck Blitz! Supersonic Skystrike! All-Out Pummeling! Gigavolt Havoc! Subzero Slammer! Acid Downpour! Black Hole Eclipse!" the Pokémon unleashed their Z-Moves.

Meltan charged at the minions with full speed; Charizard flew up into the air before it came crashing down on them; Tsareena released orange bursts of energy with her kicks; and Togedemaru shot a strong electric current.

Then, Snowy froze them with an intense beam of cold energy before Jellicent unleashed a flood of purple acid that swallowed up most of the frozen minions.

Finally, Umbreon formed a black energy sphere that expanded into a miniature black hole that sucked in the remaining minions before exploding.

"That takes care of that!" Ash said.

"Now let's go take care of the rest!" Gladion said.

Then, the heroes spent all afternoon tracking down the minion waves and defeating them with their Pokémon's moves and Z-Moves.

Later, back at the Tortuga, the heroes were exhausted.

"Whew, Zach and the others thought they could beat us by wearing us out, but we stayed strong 'till the end." Chris said.

"Yup, we sure did." Martin said.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

Meanwhile, the villains were spying on the heroes and had smug looks on their faces.

"They think they've won, but they don't know that the fight is just beginning." Zach said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	90. All-Out Villains Attack (Part 2)

_**All-Out Villains Attack (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

At the villains' lair, a giant mecha was being built.

"Excellent. Our new weapon that will beat those do-gooders is almost complete." Zach said.

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

Later, at Route 1, the heroes were in the Tortuga when they heard a loud sound.

"What was that sound?" Lillie asked, and the heroes went to investigate.

Outside, there were the villains in their new, completed mecha.

"The villains!" Chris said.

"Surprise, Wild Ratts! Today is the day we finally beat you and prove that we villains are superior!" Zach announced.

"Uh, Zach, we managed to thwart your attack from the other day. I think that goes to show that we can beat whatever you throw at us." Martin said.

"Oh please!" Zach said. "That wasn't really an attack, we had a much bigger plan in mind and you didn't even know it!" Zach said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I sure know what's gonna happen next!" Ash said. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu hardened his tail and moved in for the strike.

But then, the mecha read Pikachu's attack and blocked accordingly.

"It blocked it?!" Ash said.

"Togedemaru, Iron Head!" Togedemaru hardened her body and she moved in for a headbutt.

However, the mecha defended against Togedemaru's attack as well.

"No way!" Sophocles said.

"Sandy, Sizzly Slide!" Sandy cloaked itself in flames and charged at the mecha.

The mecha revealed an extinguisher and put out the fire before knocking Sandy back.

"Even that?!" Lana said.

"Silvally, Ice Fang!" Silvally's jaws gave off cold energy as it charged and bit the mecha's arm.

The mecha heated up its arm to counter Silvally's attack and knocked it back.

"Again!?" Gladion said.

Turtonator, Tsareena, and Snowy used Flamethrower, Leaf Storm, and Ice Beam on the mecha, but it read all the attacks and negated them.

"How is it countering all our attacks?!" Mallow asked.

"Time to get serious! Hit it with a Z-Move!" Kiawe said as he started the Z-Move pose.

When the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Turtonator.

"Inferno Overdrive!" Turtonator charged up a large fireball and launched it at the mecha.

The mecha shot its extinguisher and a freeze ray at the fireball, negating it completely.

"Even a Z-Move was ineffective?!" Kiawe asked.

"How is that thing doing all this?" Mallow asked.

"Good question." Zach sarcastically said. "Remember the attack from the other day? Wearing you guys out wasn't part of our plan!"

"Our plan was to get info on all your moves and Z-Moves!" Meowth said.

"Our new mecha here is filled to the brim with knowledge on the kind of moves that your Pokémon use!" James said.

"While you thoughtlessly defeated all the minions we sent your way, you were secretly being recorded!" Zach said. "And by analyzing the footage, we were able to develop countermeasures against you!"

The villains' explanation surprised the heroes.

"Oh no! We fell straight for their trap!" Lillie said.

"Don't worry. 'Cause the villains haven't won yet." Martin said.

Chris and Martin activated Black Bear and Blue Heron Powers and attacked the mecha.

Chris pounded the mecha with his fists and Martin speared it with his beak, but the mecha hardly sustained any damage.

"Nice try, boys!" Donita said, and she pressed a button to make the mecha reveal Pose Beam Balls that zapped Chris and Martin with Pose Beams.

"Oh no!" Aviva said from inside the Tortuga. "I'm going out there!"

Aviva got her Creature Power Suit and activated Peregrine Falcon Power.

Aviva flew out of the Tortuga, high into the air before coming down for a stoop.

However, before Aviva could take out the Pose Beam Balls, mechanical tentacles came out of the mecha and wrapped themselves around her, leaving Aviva vulnerable against a Pose Beam.

"We've got you where we want ya!" Gourmand said, and the tentacles grabbed Chris and Martin and threw them aside along with Aviva.

"Naturally, if this is going to resist Z-Moves, it needs to be incredibly tough and fast!" Zach said.

"We'll leave things here for right now." Paisley said. "We want the taste of loss to sink in a bit more before we defeat you for good."

"Until then, we bid you a fond farewell." Jessie said.

The villains laughed as the mecha retreated, while the heroes looked on in disbelief.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	91. All-Out Villains Attack (Part 3)

_**All-Out Villains Attack (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

Inside the Tortuga, the heroes were lamenting their earlier loss.

"I can't believe the villains pulled one over us." Koki said.

"If we can't figure out a way to stop them…" Aviva said.

"All creatures of the world will be in danger." Chris said.

"But how do we stop it?" Sophocles asked. "It knows all our moves."

The heroes were at a loss, until Lillie got an idea.

"I have an idea, although I'm not sure if it will work." Lillie said.

"Well, none of us has any better ones, so let's hear it." Gladion said.

"Wait! Before that…" Aviva said, and she scanned the area around the Tortuga for Zachbots and found none. "All clear. But just in case… Jimmy!"

Jimmy activated the Tortuga's cloaking function, making the Tortuga invisible.

"I'll also activate a soundproof barrier for extra security." Jimmy said as he pressed a button.

Once the soundproof barrier was up, Lillie explained her plan.

"Yeah, that could work." Ash said.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot!" Kiawe said.

And then, the Tortuga got a villain alert.

"Villains nearby! It's now or never!" Koki said.

"Let's go!" Lana said.

Jimmy deactivated the cloaking function and the soundproof barrier and the heroes went outside, where the villains' mecha was walking by.

The villains noticed the heroes and turned to face them.

"Oh look, the welcome party!" Gourmand said.

"And you have the Tortuga and all its technology ripe for the taking." Zach said.

"Get real!" Mallow said.

"We're not handing over the Tortuga or our technology to you!" Aviva said.

"Oh, but don't you remember what happened earlier?" Donita asked.

"We defeated you rather efficiently." Paisley said. "So quit wasting our time and surrender."

"Now! Follow Lillie's plan!" Gladion said, and the kids all threw one of their Z-Crystals into the air to swap them with each other.

Ash got Kiawe's Ghostium Z; Lana got Sophocles's Electrium Z; Kiawe got Mallow's Groundium Z; Lillie got Lana's Waterium Z; Sophocles got Ash's Steelium Z; Mallow got Gladion's Dragonium Z; Gladion got Lillie's Icium Z.

"What are they doing?" Jessie asked.

The heroes all equipped their Z-Rings with their Z-Crystals and begin their respective poses.

"Z-Moves? Oh, big whoop!" Zach said as he tried to have the mecha read the Z-Moves, but the mecha gave an error warning. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"They're confusing us by swapping Z-Crystals!" Meowth said.

"The settings only recognizes Z-Moves from specific twerps." James said. "The mecha can't defend against Z-Moves that a specific twerp never used!"

The villains panicked in horror of what was soon to come.

As the Z-Move poses were completed, Z-Power enveloped the Pokémon.

"Devastating Drake! Gigavolt Havoc! Hydro Vortex! Never-Ending Nightmare! Tectonic Rage! Subzero Slammer! Corkscrew Crash!" Tropius fired a massive aura in the shape of a dragon; Sandy released a powerful electric current that merged with the dragon aura and hit the mecha.

Then, Abomasnow formed a ball of water and threw it at the mecha; the ball of water became a vortex of water that trapped the villains.

Then, Dartrix engulfed the surrounding area in darkness and sent a dark shadow that spawned multiple ghastly, purple hands to attack the mecha.

Then, Marowak struck its bone into the ground, creating a fissure that the mecha fell into; Marowak rushed after the mecha and rammed it, sending it flying right out of the fissure.

Then, Silvally made a tall ice platform rise beneath its feet before charging up an intense beam of cold energy that it fired at the mecha, freezing it in a big ice sculpture.

Finally, Togedemaru jumped into the air and spun rapidly like a drill before striking the mecha, tearing a hole through it.

The mecha gave off flashes of light before it exploded, sending the villains blasting off.

Then, Bewear and Stufful came by and leaped into the air to grab the villains before landing and walking away.

"We're off with a new blast." Team Rocket said.

The kids returned the Z-Crystals to their correct owners and celebrated their win.

"Your plan worked, Lillie!" Sophocles said.

"Yes, but to be honest, I wasn't sure if it would actually work." Lillie said.

Then, a big flash drive with Zach's logo fell from the sky and was caught by Dartrix.

"Hmm, let's see." Aviva said as she plugged the flash drive into her Mobile Invention Kit, revealing that it held the data on all the heroes' Pokémon's moves. "Aha! This has all the data that the villains used. Better delete it so that it can't be used against us again."

"Wait! Before you do, would it be okay if I downloaded the data for my database?" Rotom asked.

"Sure, Rotom. This data may be useful to us as much as it was to the villains." Aviva said. "As long as the villains don't get it back, it'll be okay."

After Rotom copied the data onto its database, Aviva wiped the original from the flash drive.

"Well, I think we can safely say that no matter what the villains throw at us, we always overcome them with our Creature knowledge and bonds." Chris said, and everyone agreed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: For those who didn't quite get it, the villains' mecha was actually programmed to counter against moves and Z-Moves if they were used only by a specific Pokémon, for example, it had data of Marowak using Never-Ending Nightmare, but none on Dartrix using it, and so, the mecha was unable to counter when it was used by Dartrix, and so, that's how the heroes were able to defeat it.**


	92. Ultra Guardians Rescue Operation

_**Ultra Guardians Rescue Operation**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Down in the Ultra Guardians base, the Ultra Guardians awaited a call from Lusamine.

"Alola, everyone." Lusamine said as the call came up.

"Alola!" the Ultra Guardians replied.

"Today, there's trouble in Resolution Cave on Poni Island." Lusamine said.

"You'll be surprised what we've discovered." Wicke said, and she brought up a video footage.

The video showed Zachbots and pavers wrecking the cavern.

"Zachbots!" Kiawe said.

"And Paisley's pavers!" Mallow said.

"This activity cannot be permitted." Lusamine said. "And so, Ultra Guardians, move out!"

"Ult-roger!" the Ultra Guardians responded.

The Ultra Guardians mounted their Ride Pokémon and made it for Poni Island with the Wild Kratts in tow in the Tortuga.

 **Poni Island: Resolution Cave**

The heroes arrived at the entrance of Resolution Cave where several Pokémon fled the cave.

"They're being chased out by the villains." Lillie said.

"Yeah, but that's what we're here for." Chris said. "To drive the villains out so the Pokémon can come back."

The heroes entered the cave and made their way deep into the cave.

Down there, the Zachbots operated jackhammers and the pavers laid down pavement while Mannequins captured nearby Pokémon.

"This cave could be turned into an ideal location for my next fashion show." Donita said.

"Or a fancy cavern restaurant." Gourmand said.

"This is far as you go, villains!" Martin said.

The villains heard the heroes and turned to notice them.

"Oh look, the Wild Ratts. And not to mention the twerps in dorky outfits!" Zach said.

"Dorky?" Mallow asked.

"You're back to causing trouble again!" Ash said.

"No, we're making progress." Paisley said. "Some much-needed renovations, I'd say."

"That's not gonna happen!" Mallow said. "This cave is home to many Pokémon!"

As the heroes and villains were about to fight, a surge of green energy came flowing from throughout the cave and gathered in one spot, forming into a 50% Zygarde.

"A Zygarde!" Ash said. "What is it doing here?"

Zygarde roared in rage and fired a Dragon Breath at the heroes and villains.

Then, Zygarde used Land's Wrath, causing green beams of light to erupt from the ground and cause it to collapse, causing the heroes to fall in.

At the bottom of the trench created by Zygarde's attack, the heroes reassessed their situation.

"That's the villains for ya. Cause trouble and we're the ones who have to pay for it." Aviva said.

"We better get back up there." Sophocles said, and the Ultra Guardians sent out their Ride Pokémon to fly out of the trench.

Above the trench, Zygarde was battling the villains.

Zygarde used Extreme Speed to take out some Mannequins and Thousand Arrows to take out some Zachbots.

"What's going on? How is that thing so powerful?!" Zach asked.

Then, the heroes arrived to see the ongoing battle.

The battle was one-sided with Zygarde hardly breaking a sweat.

"Zygarde looks like it's doing well on its own." Lana said.

"Yeah, but we can't just have Zygarde do all the work for us. We're the Ultra Guardians. We came here to stop those villains and that's what we're gonna do!" Ash said.

"Right!" Ash's friends all said.

The heroes then joined Zygarde to fend off the villains.

Chris and Martin activated African Elephant Power and pummeled some Zachbots.

The Ultra Guardians had Greninja, Primarina, Marowak, Abomasnow, Togedemaru, and Tsareena use Water Shuriken, Surf, Shadow Bone, Wood Hammer, Iron Head, and Trop Kick on the remaining Zachbots, Mannequins, and pavers.

"NOOOOO!" the villains all shouted.

"And now it's time for you to leave!" Ash said.

The Ultra Guardians had Garchomp, Dragonair, Charizard, Altaria, Metang, and Flygon use Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Flash Cannon, and Rock Slide on the villains, sending them flying right out of the cave and blasting off.

However, despite the villains having been removed from the cave, Zygarde was still rampaging.

"Why is Zygarde still angry?" Sophocles asked.

"We've gotta calm it down somehow!" Lana said.

"How about this?" Mallow said. "Shaymin, Aromatherapy!"

Shaymin released a green, aromatic mist from its flowers at Zygarde, calming it down.

"Zygarde, there's no need to go wild anymore! The villains are gone!" Aviva said.

Zygarde understood and returned to the deepest part of the cave, and the Pokémon that had been chased away earlier returned to their home.

The heroes celebrated and reported the success of the mission to Lusamine.

"We did it, Mother!" Lillie said. "Resolution Cave has been saved!"

"Excellent. Another mission well done, everyone." Lusamine said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	93. Creature Power Disruption

_**Creature Power Disruption**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

On Route 1, inside the Tortuga, the kids reminisced about the time when they did their Creature Power Challenge.

"Man, getting to activate Creature Powers was awesome." Ash said.

"I wish we could try it again." Mallow said, and then, the kids had a thought.

"Aviva, can you duplicate the Creature Power Suits for us again?" Lana asked.

"Sure." Aviva replied. "The Duplicator is upgraded and now duplicates can last two hours."

Soon, the Duplicator was activated and six Creature Power Suit copies were created.

The kids were given some Creature Power Discs and they headed out to use their Creature Power Suits.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

Meanwhile, the villains were spying on the heroes and saw the kids with Creature Power Suits.

"What!? Now the twerps have Creature Power Suits?" Zach asked. "Aviva and her Duplicator."

"Now more Creature Powers to bother us." Paisley said.

The villains grumbled on and then Zach had an idea.

"Wait! That gives me an idea." Zach said and he called for a Zachbot that brought him a box.

Inside the box, there were six Disrupt-o-bots, which Zach activated and sent out.

"Time for some disruption." Zach said.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

The kids came to an open space and activated their Creature Powers: Ash activated Aardvark Power; Lana activated Blue Heron; Kiawe activated Komodo Dragon; Mallow activated Harpy Eagle; Lillie activated Peregrine Falcon; Sophocles activated Giant Panda.

Ash dug into the ground with his claws; Lana flew over the river with her wings; Kiawe smashed some old wood with his jaws; Mallow flew in the air, maneuvering through the trees with ease; Lillie soared high into the air and dived down into a stoop; and Sophocles used his strength to lift heavy debris.

However, in the midst of their fun, the Disrupt-o-bots invaded the Creature Power Suits.

"Now the fun begins." Zach said. "Disrupt."

Zach pressed a button on his controller, and the Disrupt-o-bots began their work, causing the Creature Power Suits to reactivate into a different Creature Power.

Ash was changed into River Otter Power, Lana into Tarsier, Kiawe into Bullfrog, Mallow into Archerfish, Lillie into Bass, and Sophocles into Snowy Owl.

The kids all reacted in surprise of their new activations.

Lana fell into the river, but she was unable to stay afloat with Tarsier Power, but Mallow, who also fell in the river, swam to her side and let Lana grab onto her to float.

Lillie fell on the ground, but Kiawe lifted her and hopped over to the river.

Ash was unable to get out of the hole he dug, but Sophocles flew in and gave Ash a lift.

"What just happened?" Sophocles asked.

"Don't know, let's deactivate for now." Kiawe said.

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned warehouse**

Back with the villains, Zach saw this and decided to prevent it.

"They're gonna deactivate." Gourmand said.

"Not if I do this! Disrupt deactivation!" Zach said as he pressed a button, disrupting the deactivation function, leaving the kids unable to deactivate.

"Oh no. The deactivation isn't working." Lillie said.

"There, that'll fix ya." Zach said.

"But aren't the Wild Kratts gonna find about this and come to help?" Donita asked.

"Well, not if they can't leave their Turtle Ship, they can't!" Zach said and he activated a seventh Disrupt-o-bot and sent it after the Tortuga.

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

Inside the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts got a call about the Creature Power Suit disruption.

"Zach must be at it again." Aviva said. "I'll be right over."

However, the Disrupt-o-bot managed to sneak into the Tortuga and connected with the Tortuga mainframe before hiding itself.

As Aviva tried to leave the Tortuga, the door closed itself on her.

"Oh great. A Disrupt-o-bot's already infiltrated the Tortuga." Aviva said and looked into the mainframe to look for the Disrupt-o-bot, but it wasn't there. "What? Where's the Disrupt-o-bot?

"Hahaha! Surprise!" Zach said as he called the Tortuga. "That is a Wireless Disrupt-o-bot! It doesn't need to stay physically connected to the machine it's disrupting. It's remote control!"

"Lay off, Zach." Chris said.

"Yeah, why are you trying to mess with the kids' fun?" Martin asked.

"Because I hate those twerps, much as I hate you Wild Ratts!" Zach replied. "And as a matter of fact, I'm sending Zachbots after them!"

But then, Aviva got an idea.

"Oh yeah, Zach? I'd hate to break it to you, but if your Disrupt-o-bot is still in the Tortuga, then the odds are in our favor." Aviva said as she got her Mobile Invention Kit and pressed a button.

The Mobile Invention Kit released an energy wave that struck the Disrupt-o-bot in hiding and short-circuited it.

"Hey, what did you do?! My Disrupt-o-bot stopped working!" Zach said.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little Disruptor blast." Aviva said as she picked up the Disrupt-o-bot. "And, I think I can make use of this."

Aviva tinkered around with the Disrupt-o-bot and linked it with her Mobile Invention Kit.

"Now let's see what happens." Aviva said as she pressed a button.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

Back with the kids, they were about to get caught by the Zachbots, when the Creature Power Suits started to reactivate.

"Whoa, now what's happening?" Mallow asked.

The Creature Power Suits then reactivated: Ash was changed into Puffin Power, Lana into Electric Eel, Kiawe into Woodpecker, Mallow into Python, Lillie into Pangolin, and Sophocles into Hippo.

"This must be Aviva's work!" Lana said.

"Now we can fight back!" Kiawe said.

Ash carried Lana in his beak and flew into the air before dropping Lana on some Zachbots, electrocuting them.

Mallow wrapped her long body around some Zachbots and constricted them.

Kiawe speared a few Zachbots with his drill-like beak.

Lillie curled into a ball and Sophocles used his strength to roll Lillie into some Zachbots, hitting a perfect strike.

Soon, all the Zachbots were defeated.

Then, Chris, Marin, and Aviva came by on their Buzz Bikes and Aviva removed the Disrupt-o-bots from the kids' Creature Power Suits.

"Thanks, Aviva." Mallow said.

"It's good to be back to our normal selves." Lillie said.

And then, one more Zachbot appeared and displayed a video call of Zach.

"D'oh, you got lucky this time!" Zach said. "You'll see! You'll see, Wild Ratts!"

"That's Wild Kratts!" the heroes said.

"But hey, it hasn't been two hours yet, so why not enjoy those Creature Power Suits a bit longer while they last?" Avia suggested.

"Yeah!" the kids said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	94. The Great Maze (Part 1)

_**The Great Maze (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

Throughout Hau'oli City, there were posters advertising an event called the Kahokuku Festival.

The posters revealed that the Kahokuku Festival is a battle competition with a test of strength for Trainers and their Pokémon.

Many people became interested in the Kahokuku Festival and decided to enter it.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, the heroes discussed the Kahokuku Festival.

"So that's the Kahokuku Festival. Looks like there will be Pokémon battles." Lillie said.

"If there's gonna be battles, then I'm in!" Ash said.

"Count me in as well!" Kiawe said.

"Me too!" Lana said.

"Those three sure are excited." Sophocles said.

"Yeah." Mallow said.

"In that case, let's go later and check it out." Chris said.

"Where's it at?" Martin asked.

"It's at Kahokuku Island, not far from Ula'ula Island." Lillie replied.

 **Ula'ula Island: Kahokuku Island**

On the sky, the Tortuga headed towards a big island close to Ula'ula Island.

"There! That must be it!" Jimmy said. "And is that a maze?"

The heroes looked outside to see a big maze on the island.

"Whoa, that's big!" Ash said.

"It's like the entire island is one big maze." Martin said.

"Jimmy, take us down."Aviva said.

The Tortuga descended down on Kahokuku Island, right in front of the maze entrance.

The heroes exited the Tortuga and walked up to the entrance.

At the entrance, there was a writing.

The writing read, "Here lies the Great Maze, the first part of the Kahokuku Festival. Prove your worth by navigating through this great obstacle before sundown. Within the maze lays hidden hazards and traps to hinder the unworthy."

"Well, the last part kinda sounds rude." Mallow said.

"Come on, let's conquer this maze." Kiawe said, but then, the ground beneath the heroes gave away, and they fell into the pit.

 **Kahokuku Island: The Great Maze**

Somewhere inside the Great Maze, the ground opened up and Lillie, Kiawe, Chris, Jimmy, Lana, and Aviva shot right out of the hole.

"Where are we?" Jimmy asked.

"We must be inside the maze." Lillie said.

"What now?" Aviva asked.

"For now, we try to make it to the end of this maze." Kiawe said. "We might meet up with the others along the way, wherever they are."

And with that, the heroes began exploring the Great Maze.

First, the heroes came across a great river that blocked their path.

"Look at that river!" Chris said.

"Even with Primarina, it's too rapid to swim across!" Lana said.

"We don't have to swim across it, we can walk over it." Lillie said. "Snowy, use Ice Beam!"

Snowy shot a freezing beam at the river, freezing it and allowing the heroes to cross.

"Nice, Lillie!" Aviva said.

Later, the heroes came across a hallway that was overrun by giant flytrap-like plants, which quickly began attacking.

"Snowy, use Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a blizzard at the plants.

However, the cold caused the plants to mutate into more terrifying forms.

"I could be wrong, but I think they love the cold." Chris said.

"Then that means they should hate heat!" Kiawe said. "Turtonator, use Flamethrower!"

Turtonator shot a stream of fire at the plants, burning one of them.

"I was right. Fire is their weakness." Kiawe said. "Let's clear these overgrown weeds."

Kiawe began the Z-Move pose and when it was complete, Z-Power enveloped Turtonator.

"Inferno Overdrive!" Turtonator charged up a large fireball and launched it into the hallway, incinerating every last mutant plant inside.

"Alright, it's cleared!" Kiawe said, and the heroes continued on their way.

Next, the heroes came across a field of dried bushes.

However, when they got within a few feet, the bushes immediately burst into a sea of flames.

"It's a sea of raging fire!" Jimmy said.

"There's no way we can make it through like this." Aviva said.

"I can't believe this. My natural element, fire, is being used against me." Kiawe said.

"I'll fix the problem." Lana said, and she began her Z-Move pose.

When the pose was complete, Z-Power enveloped Primarina.

"Oceanic Operetta!" Primarina sang a song, creating a giant ball of water that it guided above the sea of fire.

Then, Primarina burst the ball of water with another song, sending massive amounts of water raining down onto the sea of fire, extinguishing it.

"The fire's gone!" Lillie said.

"Let's move!" Lana said, and the heroes moved on.

Then, the heroes came to an area lined up with pillars, with bug statues resting on each pillar.

When the heroes got close, the bugs came to life and started attacking.

"Those things are attacking!" Aviva said.

Primarina, Snowy, and Turtonator used Hyper Voice, Ice Beam, and Flamethrower on the bugs, but a majority of them dodged the attacks.

"Looks like most of them dodged it!" Jimmy said.

Then, multiple air blades came out of nowhere and took down some of the bugs.

"What was that?" Chris asked, and it was revealed to be Silvally, and alongside it was Gladion.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." Gladion said.

"Gladion, you entered the Kahokuku Festival, too?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, I'm hoping it can serve as good training." Gladion replied. "Now, I think we've got some unfinished business here."

"Right!" Lillie, Lana, and Kiawe said.

Primarina, Snowy, and Turtonator used Sparkling Aria, Blizzard, and Draco Meteor on the bugs, taking out all but four of the bugs.

Gladion equipped Silvally with the Bug Memory, turning it into a Bug-type.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Silvally enveloped itself with aura and took down the last four bugs with its claws.

"Now then, shall we go for the goal together?" Gladion asked.

"Yeah!" Lillie and her friends replied.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	95. The Great Maze (Part 2)

_**The Great Maze (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: The Great Maze**

In another part of the Great Maze, there were Ash, Rotom, Martin, Mallow, Sophocles, and Koki.

"Hello? Chris, Aviva, anyone?" Koki said as she tried to call on teammates on her Creature Pod, only to get no response. "It's no use, I can't contact anyone, and the GPS won't work either."

"Looks like we're on our own." Martin said. "Hopefully we can meet up somewhere."

"Right now, let's focus on finishing this Great Maze." Ash said.

First, the heroes came across a ravine.

"Whoa, that looks deep and wide." Koki said.

"How are we gonna get past here?" Sophocles asked.

"Hey, look over there!" Mallow said, pointing towards a broken bridge.

"It's a broken bridge!" Koki said. "And the other half is over here."

"We've gotta figure out a way to fix the bridge." Martin said.

"I've got an idea." Sophocles said. "Vikavolt, String Shot!"

Vikavolt shot out streams of thread from its mouth at the broken bridge.

The heroes pulled the thread to bring the bridge half in and used the thread to fix the bridge.

"Great thinking, Sophocles." Martin said.

"Well, yeah." Sophocles said, and the heroes crossed the repaired bridge.

Later, the heroes came across a hall with two metal golems next to the exit.

The golems came to life and armed themselves to block off the exit.

"Looks like they don't want us getting through." said.

"Iknow how we can deal with them." Ash said. "Meltan, I choose you!"

Meltan looked at the golems and became eager to feed on them.

"Meltan, go for it!" Ash said, and Meltan rushed over to the golems.

One of the golems reached down to grab Meltan, but Meltan ate its hand and started climbing up its arm.

The golem tried to hit Meltan with its sword, but Meltan dodged it and the golem ended up cutting off its own arm instead.

The other golem tried to grab Meltan, but it missed and hit the first golem.

This caused the first golem to hit the second one and soon, the two golems started fighting each other and eventually wore themselves out.

"Great job, Meltan!" Ash said, and the heroes advanced further.

Next, the heroes came across a field of flowers that were wilting due to pollution in the area.

"Oh no, all these flowers aren't looking so good." Mallow said as she went over to the flowers.

"Who would do something like this?" Jimmy asked.

"This is the kind of thing that the villains might do, especially Paisley." Koki said.

Shaymin absorbed the toxins into its body, purifying the area and restoring the wilted flowers to a lush, blooming state.

"Hah! That was amazing, Shaymin!" Mallow said.

"Shaymin restored life onto all the flowers!" Rotom said.

The restored flowers gave off green light, and it caused a door to appear on a nearby wall.

"And there's our door. Let's go." Ash said, and the heroes went through the door.

Then, the heroes arrived at a swamp.

"Look at that swamp!" Sophocles said.

"Can we really cross this?" Mallow asked.

The murky water of the swamp shook wildly as several monsters emerged.

"What are those things?" Koki said.

The monsters started attacking, forcing the heroes to fight back.

Pikachu, Tsareena, and Togedemaru used Thunderbolt, Trop Kick, and Zing Zap to beat the wave of the swamp monsters.

However, more monsters emerged in a bigger wave.

"Stay sharp, here comes more of them!" Ash said.

Then, a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and fried the monsters.

"What was that?" Sophocles asked, and it was revealed to be an Alolan Raichu, and alongside it was Hau.

"Hau!" Ash said.

"I never thought I'd see you here, but here we are." Hau said.

"Yeah, neither did I." Ash said.

Then, more swamp monsters started emerging, causing the two boys to turn their attention towards them.

"Looks like those freaks aren't done yet. Let's finish this!" Hau said, revealing a Z-Ring with an Aloraichium Z.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Ash said.

Sophocles, Mallow, Ash, and Hau all began their Z-Move poses, and when the poses were complete, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Savage Spin-Out! Bloom Doom! Gigavolt Havoc! Stoked Sparksurfer!"

Vikavolt, Tsareena, and Pikachu fired three bursts of Z-Power.

Then, Raichu enveloped itself in electricity and surfed into the air before dive-bombing towards the monsters.

The three bursts of Z-Power combined with Raichu to enhance its attack as Raichu crashed onto the monsters, creating a big explosion.

When the dust cleared, the swamp and the monsters were nearly wiped out.

"Alright, we beat them all!" Mallow said.

"So awesome!" Rotom said.

Then, the heroes crossed the swamp and continued on.

Eventually, the heroes met up with their friends.

"Hey! Lillie, Kiawe, Lana!" Ash said as he ran up to them.

"Ash, Mallow, Sophocles!" Kiawe, Lana, and Lillie said as they ran up to their friends.

The hero groups filled each other in on recent events.

"Now that we're all together again, let's head for the goal!" Ash said, and his friends all agreed.

The heroes continued exploring the maze, and then, they eventually reached the goal.

"The goal… we made it!" Hau said.

"Looks like we're not the first ones here." Gladion said.

At the goal, there were several other people who had already made it through the maze.

The heroes noticed some of their acquaintances: Oluolu, Mina, the Masked Royal, Horacio and his brothers, etc.

They also saw that their enemies were there as well: the Invincible Pokémon Brothers, Viren and the Revengers, Team Rocket, the Wild Kratt villains, Cassidy and Butch, etc.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	96. The Kahokuku Festival Begins

_**The Kahokuku Festival Begins**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Maze Goal**

At the goal, the heroes looked around their surroundings and the others who passed the maze.

"Masked Royal, you're here too." Ash said.

"Of course, when I heard about this festival, I couldn't help but enter." the Masked Royal said.

And then, a woman sitting on top of a giant statue made her presence known.

"Welcome, worthy competitors, to the Kahokuku Festival. I am Earthaia, the host of this tournament." the woman said. "But before we get started, let's weed out the weak still roaming the maze.

Earthaia clapped her hands and the Great Maze started collapsing.

Soon, there was no trace of the Great Maze left except for the people still inside.

"Everyone who failed to make it through the Great Maze are hereby disqualified and will not be moving on to the actual event." Earthaia said, and with another clap, a barrier formed around the goal to block out the failed people.

"That's a fine line." Jessie said.

"Dividing the winners from the losers." James said.

And then, Team Rocket noticed Stufful on the other side of the barrier.

"Stufful?!" Jessie said.

"Then that means…" James said.

"Bewear!" Meowth said.

Bewear appeared and tried to get past the barrier, but the barrier didn't budge.

Bewear tried repeatedly hitting the barrier with everything she had, but the barrier wasn't fazed.

"No interferences. No matter what reason." Earthaia said.

"Never thought I'd see the day." James said.

"So Bewear isn't unstoppable after all." Jessie said.

"Now, allow me to explain the rules." Earthaia said. "Rule #1: Each battle will be carried out in a format of Single, Double, or Triple of my choosing. Rule #2: All underhanded tactics are absolutely permitted."

"Wait. Why would you permit the use of underhanded tactics?" the Masked Royal asked. "Do you have no value for fair play?"

"Frankly, I find fair fights to be too boring." Earthaia said. "I prefer fights where competitors do whatever it takes to win. Now that's worth watching. If you have a problem, let's hear it."

The Masked Royal begrudgingly accepted those terms and said nothing.

A few of the competitors such as Viren, the Revengers, and the Invincible Pokémon Brothers all grinned maliciously from hearing Earthaia's rules.

"Now, let us begin." Earthaia said, and the ground beneath the competitors gave away, causing them to fall into the pit.

Then, everyone was lifted out of the pit by floating platforms.

"Everyone standing on the same platform are now comrades in arms. A fair warning, at the end of each round, the teams will reshuffle, meaning that your teammates may become your enemies and vice-versa." Earthaia said. "Also, there is no single winner in this competition, the total number of winners shall be disclosed by me at a later time."

Then, an arena rose out of the pit and the pit soon closed up.

"Okay, the first set of teams have been chosen and the arena is ready." Earthaia said. "Prepare yourselves, competitors!"

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: I did not get the idea to make this a tournament style from the currently ongoing Alola League. I had the idea for this arc months ago, but had to finish the other ideas that I already thought of.**


	97. Kahokuku Festival: Round I (Part 1)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round I (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

The heroes were split into three teams of three: Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles; Kiawe, the Masked Royal, and Lana; Ash, Gladion, and Hau.

Meanwhile, the Wild Kratts and the villains were kept away from the other competitors.

"This is a Pokémon battle competition. If you have no Pokémon, then I'm afraid you all can't participate." Earthaia said. "Let's get Round 1 ready."

The arena split up into multiple battlefields to handle multiple battles.

On one battlefield, there were Mallow, Sophocles, and Lillie; their opponents were the Invincible Pokémon Brothers.

"So we're paired up with you three? That's just fine! You three must be weaker than your friends, after all you were too scared to come fight us back then!" Kim said.

"Hold it! You better not write us off as weak just because we didn't battle you!" Mallow said. "We can beat you three by ourselves!"

"You'll be eating those words!" Kail said.

"You're about to get a taste of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers' new strength!" Kai said.

Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles sent in Tsareena, Snowy, and Togedemaru to battle while the Invincible Pokémon Brothers sent out Alolan Dugtrio, Dodrio, and Cloyster.

Dugtrio used Mud Bomb, shooting balls of mud at the heroes' Pokémon.

"Snowy, use Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a blizzard to freeze the mud balls.

Cloyster moved in on Togedemaru to use Clamp on her.

"Togedemaru, Spiky Shield!" Togedemaru raised her spikes as Cloyster closed its shell on her, causing it to immediately open back up in pain due to the spikes.

Dodrio used Jump Kick, jumping high into the air before coming down for a kick.

"Tsareena, High Jump Kick!" Tsareena jumped high into the air and dodged Dodrio's kick, before sending it crashing down with a knee kick.

"Alright, guys! It's time to bring out everything we've got!" Kim said, and the brothers sent out their Tentacruel.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Mallow asked. "That's cheating!"

"Nope, it's underhanded, and that's allowed!" Kai said. "We're just playing by the rules!"

"It's true. No matter how underhanded, it's allowed." Earthaia said.

"I can't believe this." Mallow muttered.

Dugtrio used Dig, digging into the ground, leaving the heroes and their Pokémon to anticipate where it will pop out from.

Then, something popped out of the ground behind the heroes, but it wasn't Dugtrio, it was one of the Tentacruel, who was ready to attack.

"Now, Tentacruel. Sludge Bomb!" Tentacruel shot globs of sludge at Mallow.

"Mallow!" Lillie shouted as she pushed Mallow out of the way, taking the hit herself.

"Lillie!" Mallow said as she checked on Lillie, who ended up getting poisoned by the attack. "I don't care it was allowed by the rules or not! You crossed the line!"

"Not our problem, maybe you should learn to play by the rules." Kim said both hypocritically and without remorse.

But fortunately, Shaymin used Aromatherapy on Lillie, curing her of her poison.

"I feel better. Thank you, Shaymin!" Lillie said.

"Oh yeah?! We clearly still have the advantage!" Kail said.

"Tsareena, Trop Kick!" Tsareena moved in to kick Dugtrio, but her legs got caught by Dugtrio's Tangling Hair.

Dugtrio used Iron Head, hitting Tsareena with a steel-hard headbutt.

Cloyster used Hydro Pump, shooting out a stream of water at Togedemaru.

Dodrio used Drill Peck, pecking at Snowy with its three beaks.

"Okay, fellas! Let's really let them have it!" Kim said.

Dugtrio, Cloyster, Dodrio, and the Tentacruel used Mud Bomb, Icicle Spear, Stomping Tantrum, Sludge Bomb, Bubble Beam, and Hydro Pump on the heroes' Pokémon.

"How do you like the power of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers?" Kail asked.

"You haven't won yet!" Lillie said. "Snowy, use Hail, and then Aurora Veil!"

Snowy released cold air into the sky, causing hail to fall, then Snowy formed a veil of aurora around itself, Tsareena, and Togedemaru.

"Big deal. Triple Tri Attack!" Kim said, and the Invincible Pokémon Brothers had their Dugtrio, Cloyster, and Dodrio use Tri Attack on the heroes' Pokémon.

The Aurora Veil managed to tank the Triple Tri Attack.

"What? No way!" Kim said.

"Come on, let's show them our power!" Mallow said.

"Right!" Lillie and Sophocles said.

Tsareena used Trop Kick on Kim's Tentacruel, sending it flying right into Dugtrio.

Snowy used Ice Beam on Dodrio and Kail's Tentacruel, freezing them solid.

Togedemaru used Iron Head on Cloyster, knocking it onto Kai's Tentacruel.

"Alright guys, let's end this!" Mallow said.

Tsareena, Snowy, and Togedemaru used Leaf Storm, Blizzard, and Zing Zap on the Invincible Pokémon Brothers' Pokémon, knocking them all out.

"NOOOOOO!" The Invincible Pokémon Brothers said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we did it!" Sophocles said.

However, the Invincible Pokémon Brothers were unwilling to accept defeat.

"We're not through yet!" Kim said. "Come on, fellas! Let's show 'em!"

But before the Invincible Pokémon Brothers could do anything, a pink glowing symbol appeared below each of them and teleported them off the battlefield and back down on the ground.

"Once you lose, that's the end. So I'm gonna have to ask the three losers to exit the competition." Earthaia said. "Now then, who's up next?"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	98. Kahokuku Festival: Round I (Part 2)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round I (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

As Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles's battle came to an end, Ash and Gladion watched over them with pride.

"Yeah! You showed them, guys!" Ash said.

"Lillie, I'm glad to know you're becoming strong." Gladion said.

And then, the platform that the boys were standing on began to move onto a battlefield.

"Look alive, guys. We're about to battle." Hau said.

The boys made it to the battlefield and their opponents were the Revengers.

"It's those cheaters!" Ash said.

"Nothing to worry about, we can take them!" Hau said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Gladion said.

Ash, Gladion, and Hau sent out Meltan, Silvally, and Decidueye while the Revengers sent out Poliwrath, Alolan Muk, and Alolan Golem.

Gladion gave Silvally the Electric Memory, turning it into an Electric-type.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Silvally enveloped itself with aura and struck Poliwrath with its claws.

Golem used Rock Throw at Silvally, but Decidueye intercepted the attack with Spirit Shackle.

Muk used Gunk Shot on Meltan, but it remained unharmed due to its Steel-type.

"Meltan, use Headbutt!" Meltan charged at Muk and hit it with a headbutt.

As the boys were about to have their Pokémon attack again, a ball of fire came out of nowhere and hit the Pokémon.

"What was that?" Hau asked.

It was revealed to be Mad Magmar's Magmortar and with them were Viren and Mr. Electric.

"That was unfair!" Ash said, and then he turned to Earthaia. "Hey, are you really gonna let them cheat like this?"

"'Let them cheat?'" Earthaia asked. "It's only an underhanded move that, as I recall, was explicitly stated that such was absolutely permitted."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ash muttered.

Poliwrath used Hypnosis on Meltan, causing it to fall asleep and then hit Meltan with Wake-Up Slap, waking it up with a powerful slap.

Silvally attacked with Ice Fang, but Muk used Minimize to shrink itself and avoid the attack, then as it returned to its original size, Muk used Foul Play to throw Silvally back.

Golem used Dig to burrow into the ground and appeared underneath Decidueye, before using Spark, hitting it with an electrified tackle.

The boys tried to have their Pokémon attack again, but another ball of fire from Magmortar interfered in the fight.

"Hey, cut it out!" Ash shouted.

"Why? We're just being underhanded." Viren said. "Not like we're cheating or anything."

"They only seem strong because they rely on dirty tricks, let's show them how 'strong' they really are." Gladion said.

"Yeah!" Ash and Hau said.

Golem used Rock Blast, launching several rocks at Decidueye, who used Sucker Punch to speed past the rocks and reappear in front of Golem before hitting it with Leaf Blade.

Poliwrath used Brick Break to hit Meltan, but Meltan used Protect to defend against Poliwrath's attack and hit it with Thunderbolt.

Muk used Gunk Shot on Silvally, but Gladion gave it the Steel Memory, turning it into a Steel-type and causing Gunk Shot to be ineffective.

"Now, time to end this!" Ash said.

Decidueye used Grass Pledge, trapping the Revengers' Pokémon in a ring of leaf tornadoes.

Then, Silvally and Meltan added in Air Slash and Flash Cannon as a bigger tornado of leaves burst out from the center of the ring.

When the dust cleared, all the Revengers' Pokémon were revealed to be KO'ed.

"And that's the end of that!" Hau said.

As the Revengers were in disbelief of their loss, they were teleported off the battlefield.

"And there we have another match down." Earthaia said. "Let's keep going."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	99. Kahokuku Festival: Round I (Part 3)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round I (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

As Ash, Gladion and Hau's battle came to an end, the Masked Royal, Kiawe, and Lana praised their skills.

"You showed them, guys!" Kiawe said.

"Yeah, way to go!" Lana said.

"That goes to show you that we don't need to rely on dirty tricks to win." the Masked Royal said.

Then, they were brought over to a battlefield where their opponents awaited them: Viren, Mad Magmar, and Mr. Electric.

"Is that so? Then whaddya say you prove it right here and now?" Mad Magmar asked.

"Oh we will!" Kiawe said.

"The Masked Royal never lost to you and he's not losing any time soon!" Lana said.

"We'll see about that after our match." Mr. Electric said.

The Masked Royal, Kiawe, and Lana sent out Incineroar, Charizard, and Sandy, and Viren, Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric sent out Pangoro, Magmortar, and Electivire.

Magmortar moved in to use Karate Chop on Incineroar, but it fought back with Throat Chop.

Electivire charged to use Wild Charge on Sandy, but it used Double-Edge to retaliate.

Pangoro got in close to use Fire Punch on Charizard, but it struck back with its own Fire Punch.

Magmortar used Flamethrower, launching a ball of fire at Sandy.

"Sandy, Glitzy Glow!" Sandy unleashed a telekinetic force at Magmortar's attack, dispersing it and creating a Light Screen around itself, Incineroar, and Charizard.

Electivire came running to use Thunder Punch, getting past the Light Screen.

"Sandy, Baddy Bad!" Sandy unleashed a beam of darkness at Electivire, stopping it in its tracks and putting up a Reflect.

Pangoro used Hammer Arm to try hitting Incineroar with a strong heavy punch, but Incineroar used Darkest Lariat to knock Pangoro back.

As Electivire came charging in for a Low Kick, Sandy knocked it back with Double-Edge.

"Feint Attack." Magmortar walked towards Sandy on the tip of its toes, appearing to be distracted as it looked around, this caused Sandy to not pay much thought towards Magmortar as it dropped the facade and punched Sandy towards Pangoro and Electivire.

"Sandy!" Lana said in concern.

Pangoro and Electivire used Brutal Swing and Thunder Punch on Sandy, sending it flying right back at Lana.

Pangoro then lifted Electivire and threw it at Incineroar.

Electivire got behind Incineroar and restrained it while Magmortar did the same with Charizard.

Pangoro walked closer and used Hammer Arm and Brutal Swing on Incineroar and Charizard.

Then, Sandy recovered and used Last Resort, shooting a large yellow star at Pangoro.

As Pangoro took the hit, the distraction allowed Incineroar and Charizard to shake off Magmortar and Electivire.

"Incineroar, Bulk Up! And then Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar bulked up its muscles and then spun rapidly in place before it rammed into Electivire.

"Charizard, Aerial Ace!" Charizard flew up high and dived towards Pangoro.

"Sandy, use Last Resort!" Sandy shot a large yellow star at Magmortar.

"Now it's time for the grand finale!" the Masked Royal said.

"Let's all do it together!" Kiawe said.

"Right!" the Masked Royal said.

The Masked Royal and Kiawe began their Z-Move poses and when they were done, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Supersonic Skystrike! Malicious Moonsault!" Charizard flew high into the air enveloped itself in blue aura and Incineroar jumped into the air and enveloped itself in flames.

Sandy, use Double-Edge!" Sandy charged towards its opponents for a full-body tackle as Charizard and Incineroar came crashing down on them, causing a big explosion.

When the dust cleared, Pangoro, Magmortar, and Electivire were revealed to be KO'ed.

"We did it!" Lana said.

Then, Viren, Mad Magmar, and Mr. Electric were teleported off the battlefield.

And then, more battles were conducted and soon, all the groups completed their battles.

The qualifiers included Jessie and James, Horacio, Oluolu, Mina, Pikala, Cassidy and Butch, and Team Skull among others.

"Excellent. We've completed Round One." Earthaia said. "Now let's reshuffle the teams and move onto Round Two."

The pink symbol appeared beneath all the qualifiers and randomly teleported them to form new groups for the next round.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	100. Kahokuku Festival: Round II (Part 1)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round II (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

The contestants were all warped to form new teams, and one of them consisted of the Masked Royal, Mallow, and Gladion.

"Gladion… and Masked Royal?" Mallow said.

"Mallow?" Gladion said.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I look forward to battling alongside the two of you." the Masked Royal said.

"Right!" Mallow said.

Then, the three were brought over to a battlefield; their opponents were three Trainers.

The Masked Royal, Mallow, and Gladion sent out Incineroar, Tropius, and Lycanroc while their opponents sent out Forretress, Glalie, and Aerodactyl.

As Glalie moved in to use Crunch, Lycanroc waited, and when Glalie struck, Lycanroc used Counter to knock it back.

Aerodactyl hardened its tail to use Iron Tail on Tropius, but Tropius hardened its head to use Dragon Hammer to block Aerodactyl's attack with a headbutt.

Forretress used Pin Missile, shooting needles out of its spikes at Incineroar, who used Cross Chop to deflect the needles.

"Tropius, Air Slash!" Tropius flapped its wings to blow air blades at Forretress, but it used Rapid Spin to deflect the air blades.

"Incineroar, use Throat Chop!" Incineroar moved in for a chop, but Aerodactyl managed to dodge it and bit Incineroar's arm with Thunder Fang.

"Lycanroc, Crunch!" Lycanroc moved in to bite Glalie, but it used Ice Shard, shooting shards of ice at Lycanroc.

"Incineroar, Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar spun rapidly in place and charged towards Forretress, who attempted to counter with Rapid Spin, but Incineroar's attack was stronger.

"Tropius, Solar Beam!" Tropius began gathering light for an attack, during this time, Glalie attempted to attack, but Tropius managed to gather all the light it needed and fired a green beam of light at Glalie.

"Lycanroc, use Outrage!" Lycanroc's eyes glowed red as it charged towards Aerodactyl and struck it repeatedly with its claws.

However, this left Lycanroc confused.

The opposing team saw this as an opportunity and had Forretress, Glalie, and Aerodactyl use Spikes, Avalanche, and Rock Tomb to trap their opponents in a triple-layer trap of spikes, ice chunks, and boulders.

"We can break through this. Mallow, with me." Gladion said.

"Right!" Mallow said.

"Lycanroc, Stone Edge!" Lycanroc pounded the ground with its fist, causing a ring of rock pillars to emerge from the ground, clearing away the spikes and ice chunks.

"Tropius, Earthquake!" Tropius stomped hard on the ground, causing shockwaves that cleared away the boulders.

"That did it!" Mallow said.

"Excellent work, you two!" the Masked Royal said. "Now, let's finish this battle!"

"Right!" Mallow and Gladion said.

Forretress leaped into the air and came crashing down with Heavy Slam, but Lycanroc used Counter to block and knock Forretress back.

Glalie used Freeze-Dry, firing a light blue beam of freezing energy at Incineroar, but it used Bulk Up to defend itself.

Aerodactyl used Flamethrower to breathe out a stream of fire at Tropius, but Tropius used Air Slash to blow air blades that dissipated the fire and hit Aerodactyl.

Then, Incineroar, Lycanroc, and Tropius used Darkest Lariat, Stone Edge, and Dragon Hammer on the opposing Pokémon, knocking them all out.

The opposing team and their Pokémon were then teleported out of the arena.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: And so, here we have the 100th chapter. Personally, I'm amazed how far this story has come, and it's not even close to ending soon. I don't know if this will reach 200 chapters, but it might.**


	101. Kahokuku Festival: Round II (Part 2)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round II (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

As the first battle ended, a new team was formed; it consisted of Ash, Lillie, and James.

"James?!" Ash and Lillie shouted.

"The twerp and the fancy hat twerpette?!" James shouted.

"Oh my, it seems that you all have some history together." Earthaia said. "Either way, you have been chosen as teammates, so trust each other to have your backs and battle.

"She's right. We need to temporarily forget our differences and work as a team." James said.

"Yeah, makes sense." Ash said.

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield to face their opponents: Cassidy and two other Trainers.

"Cassidy?!" James asked.

"Oh, it's you, James. And what's this, you're teamed up with twerps? That's rich!" Cassidy said.

"You'll see what twerps can do!" Lillie said.

Ash, Lillie, and James sent out Lycanroc, Abomasnow, and Mareanie, and Cassidy and her teammates sent out Charizard, Metagross, and Parasect.

"Lycanroc, use Accelerock!" Lycanroc charged and rammed into Charizard, knocking it down.

"Abomasnow, Ice Punch!" Abomasnow punched Parasect with a freezing fist.

"Mareanie, Knock Off!" Mareanie hit Metagross with one of her tentacles.

"Lycanroc, use Bite!" Lycanroc created an aura in the shape of a set of teeth to bite Metagross.

"Abomasnow, use Water Pulse!" Abomasnow formed a ball of water and threw it at the ground, sending a wave of water at Charizard.

"Mareanie, Sludge Bomb!" Mareanie spat out globs of sludge at Parasect.

"Alright, no more playing nice. Get out there, Sableye!" Cassidy said as she sent out Sableye.

"She brought out another Pokémon!" Lillie said.

Sableye used Shadow Sneak, causing its shadow to extend and sneak behind Abomasnow and strike him with its claws.

Metagross used Iron Head, hitting Lycanroc with a steel-hard headbutt.

Parasect used Slash on Mareanie, slashing her with its claws.

Sableye used Fury Swipes to scratch Lycanroc and Mareanie.

Charizard used Fire Spin to trap Abomasnow in a ring of flames.

Metagross used Zen Headbutt on Mareanie, hitting her with a psychic headbutt.

Parasect used Giga Drain on Lycanroc, sapping its health to restore its own.

"Ahahaha! How'd you like that?!" Cassidy asked. "We might be winning, but just to be safe, I'm gonna amp it up a notch!"

Cassidy sent out Tentacruel.

"Another one!" Ash said.

Tentacruel used Hydro Pump, shooting out a stream of water.

"Quick! Abomasnow, use Blizzard!" Abomasnow blew out a blizzard from his mouth to freeze the water.

"Grrr! Sableye, Fury Swipes!" Sableye moved in to scratch Lycanroc.

"Not this time! Lycanroc, use Counter!" Lycanroc waited for Sableye's move and then knocked Sableye back.

"Abomasnow, Wood Hammer!" Abomasnow punched Tentacruel with his fist glowing green.

"Mareanie, Liquidation!" Mareanie formed a blade of water from her tentacle and struck Metagross with it.

"Lycanroc, use Accelerock!" Lycanroc charged and rammed into Parasect, knocking it back.

"Abomasnow, Ice Punch!" Abomasnow punched Charizard with a freezing fist.

"Mareanie, Spike Cannon!" Mareanie shot white darts from her tentacles at Tentacruel.

"What's going on? We were winning!" Cassidy said.

"We've turned the tables on you, that's what!" James said. "Okay, twerps, let's finish them!"

"Right!" Ash and Lillie said.

Lycanroc, Abomasnow, and Mareanie used Stone Edge, Blizzard, and Liquidation on their opponents, knocking them out.

"Noooo! How can this be!?" Cassidy said as she and her team were teleported off the arena.

"Nice work. We surprisingly make a good team." James said.

"Yup, we do." Ash said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	102. Kahokuku Festival: Round II (Part 3)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round II (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

On one of the platforms, a new team was formed which consisted of Kiawe, Hau, and Jessie.

"The red twerp?" Jessie asked.

"It's you?!" Kiawe asked.

"Uh, is she an acquaintance of yours?" Hau asked.

"Acquaintance yes, but friend… definitely no." Kiawe replied.

"Well, likewise." Jessie added.

"Well, right now, like it or not, we're teammates, so you two will have to forget about your feud if we're gonna make it to the next round." Hau said.

"Well, I guess he has a point." Jessie said. "For now let's call it a truce for our mutual benefit."

"Yeah, I get it." Kiawe said.

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield where they met face-to-face with their opponents: Butch and two other Trainers.

"Butch!?" Jessie asked.

"IT'S BOTCH! No, wait! It is Butch! Grrrrrr!" Butch said. "Anyway, I'll be the one advancing to the next round! Not you and those two runts!"

"Don't go looking down on us just because we're runts!" Hau said.

Kiawe, Hau, and Jessie sent out Turtonator, Decidueye, and Wobbuffet, and Butch and his teammates sent out Mightyena, Quagsire, and Elgyem.

"Mightyena, use Bite!" Mightyena dashed towards Turtonator to bite him.

"Turtonator, Shell Trap!" Turtonator turned around with his back facing Mightyena, and when Mightyena made contact with the spikes, they exploded.

"Decidueye, Sucker Punch!" Decidueye dashed to vanish from sight, then it reappeared and hit Elgyem with its wing.

Quagsire used Mud Shot, shooting multiple balls of mud at Wobbuffet, who used Mirror Coat to send them back at Quagsire.

"Turtonator, Dragon Tail!" Turtonator's tail started glowing as he retreated into his shell and spun towards Mightyena, who attempted to block with Iron Tail, to no avail.

"Decidueye, Leaf Blade!" Decidueye's wing glowed green as it struck Quagsire with it.

Elgyem used Zen Headbutt, flying towards Wobbuffet for a psychic-energy imbued headbutt, but Wobbuffet used Counter to knock Elgyem back.

"Alright! That's it! Go, Cloyster!" Butch said as he sent out Cloyster.

"Whoa, he brought out another Pokémon!" Hau said.

Cloyster used Icicle Spear, shooting out icicles from its horn at Turtonator.

Quagsire used Mud Sport, causing a wave of mud to rush towards Wobbuffet, which he was unable to block with Counter or Mirror Coat.

Elgyem's eyes glowed blue as it used Disable on Decidueye, preventing it from using Sucker Punch again.

Mightyena used Fire Fang to bite Decidueye with its fangs on fire.

Quagsire used Ice Punch on Decidueye, hitting it with a freezing punch.

Elygem used Telekinesis on Wobbuffet, lifting him into the air with telekinetic powers.

"Now to make things worse for you…" Butch said as he sent out Aggron.

"And now there's one more!" Kiawe said.

Aggron used Rock Slide, forming multiple rocks that it launched at its opponents.

"Turtonator, use Draco Meteor!" Turtonator brought down a barrage of meteors to intercept Aggron's attack.

"Oh yeah? Try this, Mightyena, Hyper Beam!" Mightyena fired a powerful beam from its mouth, but it was blocked by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat.

"Turtonator, Flamethrower!" Turtonator shot a stream of fire at Aggron and Elgyem.

"Decidueye, Leaf Blade!" Decidueye struck Cloyster and Quagsire with its wings.

Then, Turtonator and Decidueye used Draco Meteor and Grass Pledge, bringing down a barrage of meteors on their opponents and then trapping them in a ring of leaf tornadoes.

"Hey! What gives?! Why're we losing?!" Butch asked.

"Now, let's finish this!" Kiawe said, and he and Hau began the Z-Move poses.

When they were done, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Inferno Overdrive! Sinister Arrow Raid!" Turtonator charged up a large fireball and launched it at his opponents.

Decidueye flew up high and revealed multiple arrow quills, then Decidueye, along with the arrow quills, dived towards the opponents and struck them.

When the dust cleared, Butch and his teammates' Pokémon were revealed to be KO'ed.

"No way! This isn't possible!" Butch said as he and his team were teleported off the arena.

"I'll admit, teaming up like this once in a while isn't all that bad." Jessie said.

"Yeah, I guess." Kiawe said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	103. Kahokuku Festival: Round II (Part 4)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round II (Part 4)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

On another platform, there was a team consisting of Sophocles, Lana, and a Hiker.

"Hey there! Glad to be working with you!" the Hiker said.

"Uh yeah. Glad to be working with you too." Sophocles said.

The three were brought over to the battlefield where their opponents waited for them: Horacio, Hiroki, and Faba.

"Faba, you're here, too?" Sophocles asked.

"Well, I originally didn't give much thought of entering, but then I figured 'Why not?' and so, here I am." Faba replied.

"What are the odds we've been pitted against each other." Horacio said. "Sophocles, let's have a good battle."

"Yeah, sounds good." Sophocles said.

"I didn't pick him for the type that likes these things." Lana muttered as Faba turned away.

"My real reason for being here is that I found out that the Masked Royal is participating, and so, I was hoping for a chance to team up with him." Faba said in his mind.

Sophocles, Lana, and the Hiker sent out Vikavolt, Primarina, and Magmar; Horacio, Hiroki, and Faba sent out Vikavolt, Mudbray, and Alakazam.

Horacio's Vikavolt used Charge Beam, shooting a beam of electricity at Sophocles's Vikavolt, but the latter used Bug Buzz to send out sound waves counter it.

Alakazam used Shadow Ball, shooting a black energy ball at Primarina, but Primarina used Sparkling Aria to send a mass of bubbles to neutralize the attack.

Mudbray used Mud-Slap, spitting out mud at Magmar, who used Substitute, creating a double to take the hits for it.

Sophocles's Vikavolt used Zap Cannon, shooting a ball of electricity at Horacio's Vikavolt.

Magmar used Smokescreen to create a thick layer of smoke to hide, then it appeared out of the smoke and hit Alakazam with Feint Attack.

Mudbray charged toward Primarina to attack, but Primarina used Icy Wind, blowing out a cold wind to stop Mudbray in its tracks.

Sophocles's Vikavolt used String Shot to tie up Horacio's Vikavolt, but the latter freed itself with Bug Bite and attacked with Signal Beam.

Primarina used Water Pledge, to trap Alakazam in a ring of water pillars, but Alakazam used Teleport to escape and hit Primarina with Shadow Ball.

Magmar ran towards Mudbray to attack, but Mudbray got behind Magmar and used Double Kick, kicking Magmar back with its two hind legs.

Sophocles's Vikavolt used Bug Buzz to create a deafening noise to incapacitate Horacio's Vikavolt before biting it with Crunch.

Magmar used Feint Attack, moving so fast that it disappeared, and then Magmar reappeared to hit Alakazam.

Mudbray used Mud-Slap to shoot some mud at Primarina, but Primarina used Sparkling Aria, sending multiple bubbles to neutralize the mud and hit Mudbray.

Vikavolt, Magmar, and Primarina used Zap Cannon, Fire Blast, and Water Pledge on their opponents, first hitting them with a ball of electricity and a burst of flames before trapping them in a ring of water pillars.

"Okay, now let's give them all we've got!" Sophocles said.

Sophocles and Lana began the Z-Move poses, and when they were done, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Gigavolt Havoc! Oceanic Operetta!" the two Pokémon unleashed their Z-Moves.

Vikavolt charged up a strong electrical current and shot it at its opponents; Primarina sang to create a giant ball of water that it guided above its opponents before bursting the ball of water with another song, sending massive amounts of water raining down onto the opponents.

Horacio, Hiroki, and Faba's Pokémon all ended up getting KO'ed from the two Z-Moves.

"No! How could I lose after coming this far?!" Hiroki said.

"I didn't get to team up with the Masked Royal." Faba said.

"Sophocles, I lost, but I swear… I'll become even stronger, and when I do, let's have another battle!" Horacio said, offering a handshake.

"Sure, you got it!" Sophocles said, and he accepted the handshake.

Then, Horacio, Hiroki, and Faba were teleported off the arena.

And then, more battles were conducted and soon, all the groups completed their battles.

However, Earthaia noticed that the number of qualifiers was an odd number.

"Hmm, it seems that the number's a bit off. One of the contestants won't have an opponent, so let's fix it." Earthaia said. "And to do that, I'll give one of the losers a second chance. Or, I could just vote off one of the qualifiers, but no one wants that."

The pink symbol appeared beneath a disqualified contestant's feet and it shuffled from person to person until it landed at Viren's feet.

"Congratulations, you've been granted a second chance." Earthaia said, and Viren was teleported back up to the arena.

"Oh geez. Why him of all people?" Kiawe asked.

"Now that we have an even number, let's mix everyone up for the next round." Earthaia said, and the pink symbol appeared beneath all the qualifiers and teleported them to form new groups for the next round.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	104. Kahokuku Festival: Round III (Part 1)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round III (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

The contestants were all warped to form new teams, and one of them consisted of Mallow, Sophocles, and Hau.

"Hey, I'm paired with you guys this time!" Hau said. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine." Mallow said.

"Mine too." Sophocles said.

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield to face their opponents: Team Skull.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Tupp said.

"It's those guys from the Pokémon School." Zipp said.

"Let's crush them!" Rapp said.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Mallow said.

Mallow, Sophocles, and Hau sent out Shaymin, Togedemaru, and Raichu, and Team Skull sent out Salandit, Garbodor, and Zubat.

"Shaymin, use Earth Power!" Shaymin formed a ball of energy and shot it into the ground, causing a small eruption underneath Salandit.

"Togedemaru, Zing Zap!" Togedemaru shrouded herself with electricity and rolled into Zubat.

"Raichu, use Psychic!" Raichu unleashed a telekinetic force on Garbodor.

Zubat moved in on Togedemaru to use Wing Attack, but Togedemaru used Spiky Shield to raise her spikes to defend herself, resulting in Zubat prickling itself on Togedemaru's spikes.

Shaymin used Magical Leaf, shooting a barrage of glowing leaves at Garbodor.

Salandit used Dragon Rage, shooting a blast of energy at Raichu, but Raichu used Quick Attack to dodge before tackling Salandit.

"This isn't good, you guys! We need to up our numbers!" Tupp said.

"Yeah!" Zipp and Rapp said.

Team Skull sent out more Pokémon: Tupp sent out two more Salandit, Zipp sent out three Yungoos, and Rapp sent out two more Zubat.

"Ha! What do you think of us now?" Tupp said.

"Team Skull's going all-out!" Zipp said.

"Why you no-good crooks!" Mallow said.

The Salandit all used Toxic on Togedemaru and thanks to their Corrosion ability, they were able to poison Togedemaru despite her being part Steel-type.

The Yungoos used Sand Attack on Shaymin, kicking up sand into Shaymin's eyes, blinding it and leaving it open to Garbodor who used Venoshock, shooting a purple liquid at Shaymin.

The Zubat all used Leech Life on Raichu, biting down on it to drain its health.

"Shaymin, Aromatherapy!" Shaymin released a green, aromatic mist from its flowers at Togedemaru, curing her of her poison.

"Okay guys, let's show them that we won't lose to their numbers!" Mallow said.

"Right!" Sophocles and Hau said.

"Togedemaru, Zing Zap!" Togedemaru shrouded herself with electricity and rolled into the three Yungoos and Garbodor, paralyzing them.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Raichu released a bolt of electricity at the three Zubat.

"Shaymin, use Seed Flare!" Shaymin absorbed the pollutants in the air and then unleashed an explosion of bright green energy at the three Salandit.

"No way, how is our ten losing to their three?!" Zipp asked.

Raichu, Shaymin, and Togedemaru used Psychic, Earth Power, and Zing Zap on Team Skull's Pokémon, hitting them with a combination of telekinetic force, eruptions, and an electrified tackle, causing an explosion.

When the dust cleared, Team Skull's Pokémon were revealed to be KO'ed.

"No way! How did numbers fail us?!" Tupp asked.

And then, Team Skull were teleported off the arena.

"That just goes to show you that quality is better than quantity." Sophocles said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	105. Kahokuku Festival: Round III (Part 2)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round III (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

A new team was formed consisting of the Masked Royal, Lillie, and Oluolu.

"Masked Royal! And Oluolu!" Lillie said.

"Well, isn't this nice." the Masked Royal said. "I'm pleased to team up with you again, Lillie."

"Well hello, kiddo." Oluolu said. "I remember you and your friends! That game back then was Alakazam exciting!"

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield to face three Trainers that would be their opponents.

The Masked Royal, Lillie, and Oluolu sent out Incineroar, Floette, and Snorlax, and the opposing team sent out a male Gabite, Ludicolo, and Doublade.

Gabite got in close to use Dual Chop, but Incineroar blocked it with Cross Chop.

Ludicolo used Hydro Pump, shooting a stream of water at Floette, but she used Petal Blizzard, releasing a tornado of shining white petals to stop the water.

Doublade used Night Slash to imbue its blade with darkness as it attempted to strike Snorlax, but Snorlax used Crunch to bite down on Doublade before it could attack.

"Floette, use Moonblast!" Floette shot a pink energy orb at Gabite.

"Incineroar, Darkest Lariat, go!" Incineroar spun rapidly in place and charged into Doublade.

"Snorlax, Fire Punch!" Snorlax punched Ludicolo with a flaming fist.

Gabite used Sand Attack on Floette, kicking up sand into her eyes to blind her, then used Iron Head to hit her with a steel-hard headbutt.

Ludicolo used Teeter Dance, doing a strange dance to confuse Incineroar, leaving it open to a Hydro Pump.

Doublade used Sacred Sword, slashing at Snorlax with its twin blades.

Doublade used Flash Cannon on Floette, hitting her with a beam of metallic energy.

Gabite and Ludicolo used Sand Tomb and Whirlpool on Floette, Incineroar, and Snorlax, trapping them in a combination of a sand pit and a vortex of water.

"Floette, Petal Blizzard!" Floette summoned a tornado of shining white petals to neutralize the water vortex.

"Snorlax, use Rock Slide!" Snorlax materialized several rocks and dropped them into the sand pit, creating platforms for the Pokémon to step on to climb out.

After Snorlax and its allies were out, Snorlax materialized more rocks to fill up the pit entirely.

"Floette, use Moonblast!" Floette shot a pink energy orb at Gabite.

Doublade used Shadow Claw, coating its blades with a shadowy aura to strike Incineroar.

"Incineroar, Bulk Up, and then Throat Chop!" Incineroar bulked up its muscles to defend against Doublade's attack, and then hit it with a chop.

Ludicolo used Energy Ball, launching a green ball of energy at Snorlax.

"Snorlax, use Giga Impact!" Snorlax enveloped itself in white light and charged through Ludicolo's attack before hitting Ludicolo itself.

"Now, time to pull out all the stops!" Oluolu said as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal his Z-Ring.

"I agree, let's finish this!" The Masked Royal said.

Oluolu and the Masked Royal began their Z-Move poses and when they were done, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Pulverizing Pancake! Malicious Moonsault!" The Pokémon unleashed their Z-Moves.

Snorlax flared up its aura and charged towards the opponents before jumping into the air; Incineroar jumped up and enveloped itself in flames before it came crashing down.

When Incineroar and Snorlax landed, it caused a big explosion, and after the dust cleared, the opponent Pokémon were revealed to be KO'ed.

Then, the opposing team and their Pokémon were teleported out of the arena.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	106. Kahokuku Festival: Round III (Part 3)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round III (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

On one of the platforms, a new team was formed, consisting of Ash, Kiawe, and Mina.

"Mina, so you're here, too." Ash said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for great shots for my drawings." Mina said.

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield where they came face-to-face with the three Trainers that would be their opponents.

Ash, Kiawe, and Mina sent out Greninja, Marowak, and Ribombee, and the opposing team sent out a female Hippowdon, a Beedrill, and a male Houndoom.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Greninja formed a shuriken out of water and threw it at Houndoom.

"Marowak, Shadow Bone!" Marowak made purple, spiritual fire burn from its bone and hit Hippowdon with it.

"Ribombee, Pollen Puff!" Ribombee made a purple ball of pollen and threw it at Beedrill.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" Greninja got in close towards Beedrill and kicked it.

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" Marowak threw its bone like a boomerang at Houndoom.

"Ribombee, Dazzling Gleam!" Ribombee formed a sphere of rainbow-colored light around itself and tackled Hippowdon.

"Greninja, use Extrasensory!" Greninja's eyes glowed yellow, and it unleashed a rainbow-colored beam at Hippowdon.

"Marowak, Flare Blitz!" Marowak enveloped itself in flames and tackled Houndoom.

"Ribombee, use Psychic!" Ribombee unleashed a telekinetic force on Beedrill.

Hippowdon used Thunder Fang, biting down on Greninja with her electrified jaws.

Beedrill used Drill Run, putting its arms out forward and spinning rapidly to drill at Marowak.

Houndoom used Fire Fang, biting down on Ribombee with his fiery fangs.

Marowak got in close towards Hippowdon to use Iron Head, but Hippowdon used Crunch, stopping Marowak with her jaws.

Houndoom used Iron Tail, hitting Ribombee with its steel-hard tail.

Beedrill used X-Scissor, crossing its stingers together and then getting in close to slash Greninja in an X formation.

Hippowdon, Beedrill, and Houndoom used Sand Tomb, Electroweb, and Fire Spin, trapping Greninja, Marowak, and Ribombee in a combined trap of a sand pit, an electrical net, and a ring of flames.

Then, Hippowdon, Beedrill, and Houndoom used Hyper Beam, Venoshock, and Dark Pulse, shooting out a powerful orange beam, a purple poisonous liquid, and a dark purple beam.

"We're not done yet!" Ash said. "Greninja, Night Slash!"

Greninja formed a purple blade of energy and cut through the electrical net.

"Marowak, use Shadow Bone!" Marowak made purple, spiritual fire burn from its bone and used it to clear away the ring of flames.

"Ribombee, Psychic!" Ribombee used telekinetic powers to lift Marowak out of the sand pit, while Greninja jumped out on its own.

"Let's go, Greninja! The power of our bond!" Ash said, and he and Greninja synced their thoughts, transforming Greninja into Ash-Greninja.

"Greninja, use Night Slash!" Ash-Greninja formed a purple blade of energy to strike Houndoom.

"Marowak, use Bonmerang!" Marowak threw its bone like a boomerang at Beedrill.

"Ribombee, Energy Ball!" Ribombee formed a green orb of energy and threw it at Hippowdon.

"Okay, let's wrap this up, shall we?" Mina asked.

"Yeah!" Ash and Kiawe said in agreenment.

Ash-Greninja, Marowak, and Ribombee used Water Shuriken, Flare Blitz, and Pollen Puff on the opposing Pokémon, hitting them with a giant shuriken made of water, a blazing tackle, and a purple ball of pollen, knocking them all out.

Then, the opposing team and their Pokémon were teleported out of the arena.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	107. Kahokuku Festival: Round III (Part 4)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round III (Part 4)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

Another new team was formed, consisting of Lana, Gladion, and Kahili.

"Gladion! Kahili!" Lana said.

"Lana?" Gladion asked.

"Oh hey, we played a game of PokéGold together. Good to see you again, and to battle with you." Kahili said.

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield where they came face-to-face with the three Trainers that would be their opponents.

Lana, Gladion, and Kahili sent out Jellicent, Umbreon, and Touckey; the opposing team sent out Lopunny, Torkoal, and Rhydon.

"Jellicent, Hydro Pump!" Jellicent shot out a powerful jet of water at Torkoal.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Umbreon shot out a beam of black and purple spheres at Lopunny.

"Touckey, Bullet Seed!" Touckey shot out a barrage of seeds out of its beak at Rhydon.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Umbreon shot a black energy ball at Rhydon.

Torkoal used Heat Wave to breathe out a wind of fire at Touckey, but Touckey used Tailwind, stirring up a tailwind to blow out the fire.

"Jellicent, Shock Wave!" Jellicent fired a blue beam of electricity at Lopunny.

Lopunny's Trainer then revealed a Key Stone in her necklace, which she used to sync with the Lopunnite held by Lopunny, Mega Evolving it into Mega Lopunny.

Umbreon used Dark Pulse on Torkoal, but Torkoal used Iron Defense, retracting itself back into its shell to protect itself.

Mega Lopunny used Jump Kick on Jellicent, and thanks to its Scrappy ability, Mega Lopunny was able to hit Jellicent despite him being a Ghost-type.

Rhydon used Double-Edge on Touckey, hitting it with a full-body tackle.

Mega Lopunny used Thunder Punch on Touckey, hitting it with an electrified punch.

Torkoal used Solar Beam, gathering up light and then firing a green beam of light at Jellicent.

Rhydon used Hammer Arm on Umbreon, hitting it with a strong heavy punch.

Mega Lopunny, Torkoal, and Rhydon used Blizzard, Heat Wave, and Rock Slide on Jellicent, Umbreon, and Touckey, hitting them with a combination attack of a blizzard, wind of fire, and large rocks.

Rhydon used Stomping Tantrum to rampage in place, causing the ground to start cracking and from underneath Jellicent and Umbreon's feet, huge chunks of rubble came erupting out.

Mega Lopunny used Return, kicking Umbreon with great force.

"Touckey, Bullet Seed!" Touckey used Bullet Seed on Mega Lopunny, shooting out a barrage of seeds from its beak.

"Jellicent, use Shadow Ball!" Jellicent shot a black energy ball at Torkoal.

"Umbreon, Iron Tail!" Umbreon hit Rhydon with its steel-hard tail.

Torkoal used Gyro Ball, retracting into its shell before spinning and ramming into Jellicent.

"Touckey, Beak Blast!" Touckey's beak glowed orange as it started heating up and charging energy and when it was all charged up, Touckey fired an orange energy beam at Mega Lopunny.

"Jellicent, Hydro Pump!" Jellicent shot out a powerful jet of water at Rhydon.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Umbreon shot out a beam of black and purple spheres at Torkoal.

"We're doing great!" Lana said.

"I'll finish this." Gladion said, revealing the Darkinium Z in his Z-Power Ring.

Gladion started the Z-Move pose and when it was done, Z-Power enveloped Umbreon.

"Black Hole Eclipse!" Umbreon formed a black energy sphere that it launched at its opponents.

The energy sphere became a small black hole that sucked in the opposing team's Pokémon before exploding, releasing the opposing team's Pokémon, who were KO'ed by the attack.

Then, the opposing team and their Pokémon were teleported out of the arena.

From their platforms, the Wild Kratts cheered on their friends.

"Alright, they're all going to the next round." Martin said.

"Oh hurray, the kiddies are winning! Isn't that great?" Zach sarcastically said.

Later, all groups completed their battles.

"Great work, everyone." Earthaia said. "Now that we're done with Round Three, it's time to reshuffle the teams."

The pink symbol appeared beneath all the qualifiers and randomly teleported them to form new groups for the next round.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	108. Kahokuku Festival: Round IV (Part 1)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round IV (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

The contestants were all warped to form new teams, and one of them had Lana and Pikala.

"Pikala!" Lana said.

"Why, Pika-hello again, Pikana!" Pikala said. "I'd Pika-like you to meet the Pikachu that Pika-helped me make it this far, Buddy!"

Pikala revealed a male Pikachu with an afro.

"Wow, I'm sure Buddy's really strong!" Lana said.

Then, the two were brought over to the battlefield to face their opponents: Team Rocket.

"The blue-haired twerpette!?" James said.

"And that Pikachu girl!" Jessie said.

"Team Rocket!" Lana said.

"You're those Pika-Pikachu thieves!" Pikala said.

Lana and Pikala sent in Sandy and Buddy; Jessie and James sent in Mimikyu and Mareanie.

Mimikyu saw Buddy and became enraged by the Pikachu.

Mimikyu used Shadow Ball on Buddy, shooting a black energy ball at Buddy.

"Buddy, use Zippy Zap!" Buddy cloaked himself with electricity and sped towards Mimikyu, dashing through its attack and hit Mimikyu right on target.

Mareanie used Sludge Bomb, spitting out globs of sludge at Sandy.

"Sandy, use Glitzy Glow!" Sandy unleashed a telekinetic force at Mareanie's attack, dispersing it and creating a Light Screen around itself and Buddy.

"Buddy, use Floaty Fall!" Buddy made some balloons appear to lift him into the air, then, he popped the balloons and came diving down towards Mareanie, hitting her dead-on.

Mimikyu tried to attack Buddy with Wood Hammer, but Sandy moved in to stop it.

"Sandy, use Baddy Bad!" Sandy unleashed a beam of darkness at Mimikyu, stopping it in its tracks and putting up a Reflect.

"Buddy, Splishy Splash!" Buddy made a wave of electrified water appear.

Sandy hitched a ride with Buddy on his surfboard and used Double-Edge to hit Mareanie with a full-body tackle, then, the wave washed over Mimikyu and Mareanie.

Mimikyu was enraged and started becoming more aggressive as it started clawing its way towards Buddy with Shadow Claw.

Sandy stepped in front of Buddy, but Mimikyu used Play Rough to kick up dust and beat Sandy senseless with its stick.

Then, Mimikyu turned toward Buddy and used Shadow Claw, striking him with its ghastly claws.

Mareanie used Spike Cannon, shooting out white darts from her tentacles at Sandy and Buddy.

"We've got them on the ropes." James said.

"Mimikyu's disdain for Pikachu is working smoothly for us." Jessie said.

"You haven't won yet!" Lana said.

"Get ready, because we just Pika-getting started!" Pikala said.

"Buddy, Volt Tackle!" Buddy ran towards Mimikyu and as he ran, yellow electricity engulfed him, then, he hit Mimikyu with an electrified tackle.

"Sandy-Double-Edge!" Sandy hit Mareanie with a full-body tackle.

"We didn't come all this way to lose! Let's go!" Jessie said as she took out the Z-Power Ring.

And then, Team Rocket began the Z-Move pose.

"Alrighty then, let's show them our own Pika-Z-Move!" Pikala said, and she and Buddy began the Z-Move pose.

And then, both sides finished their poses and Z-Power enveloped Mimikyu and Buddy.

"Let's Snuggle Forever!" Mimikyu's eyes lit up as it rushed towards Buddy and leaped high into the air, expanding its rag.

Buddy jumped into Pikala's arms and she threw him high into the air.

"Catastropika!" Buddy spun rapidly and enveloped himself with electricity as he shot upwards toward Mimikyu.

Buddy flew into Mimikyu's rag, and after some time, an explosion burst out of Mimikyu's rag.

After the dust cleared, Buddy landed gracefully on the ground, but Mimikyu fell down defeated.

"No! How can this be!" Jessie said before she was teleported off the arena.

"Jessie!" James said. "Looks like it's all on me. Mareanie, let's do this! Knock Off!"

Mareanie hit Sandy with one of her tentacles.

"Sandy, Last Resort!" Sandy jumped into the air and shot a large golden star at Mareanie.

Mareanie was KO'ed by the attack, and James was teleported off the arena not long after.

"You two were Pika-awesome!" Pikala said. "Pikachu and Eevee make a Pika-fantastic duo!"

"Yeah, they do." Lana said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	109. Kahokuku Festival: Round IV (Part 2)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round IV (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

Back with the Wild Kratts and the villains, they saw the end of the previous fight.

"Woohoo!" Way to go, Lana and Pikala!" Chris said.

"Oh come on! You let those two girls beat you!" Zach said.

"Lana won, and now let's hope the others do too." Aviva said.

Then, a new team was formed, consisting of Kiawe, Lillie, and the Hiker.

"Hey, you were teamed up with Lana and Sophocles earlier." Kiawe said.

"Ah, so you're friends." the Hiker said. "Glad to be working with you."

"Okay!" Lillie said.

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield to face their opponents: Samson Oak and two other Trainers.

"Principal Oak?!" Lillie and Kiawe asked.

"Alola, kids." Samson Oak greeted. "Let's have a good fight. Wooper-dee-do!"

Kiawe, Lillie, and the Hiker sent out Marowak, Snowy, and Alolan Golem, and Samson Oak and his teammates sent out Alolan Exeggutor, Alolan Sandslash, and Alolan Raticate.

"Marowak, Flare Blitz!" Marowak enveloped itself in green flames and hit Exeggutor with a blazing tackle.

"Snowy, Ice Beam!" Snowy shot a freezing beam at Raticate.

"Golem, Discharge!" Golem charged up a ball of electricity and launched it at Sandslash.

Exeggutor used Dragon Hammer, slamming its head down on Snowy.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" Golem shot out several rocks at Raticate.

Sandslash used Night Slash, slashing Marowak with its claws imbued with dark energy.

"Snowy, use Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a blizzard at Exeggutor.

Golem used Thunder Punch on Sandslash, hitting it with an electrified punch.

Raticate used Crunch on Marowak, biting down on it with its fangs.

Sandslash used Metal Claw, slashing Snowy with its claws.

Exeggutor used Wood Hammer, hitting Golem with its tail.

"Marowak, Iron Head!" Marowak used Iron Head, hitting Raticate with a steel-hard headbutt.

"You really surprises us, Principal Oak." Lillie said.

"Thanks kids, but we're not finished yet." Samson Oak said. "Get ready to Rockruff 'n' Roll!"

"Snowy, use Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a blizzard at Sandslash.

Raticate used Giga Impact to envelop itself in white light and charge straight into Golem and slammed into it.

"Marowak, Shadow Bone!" Marowak made purple, spiritual fire burn from its bone and hit Exeggutor with it.

Exeggutor used Brutal Swing, hitting Marowak with its tail.

Raticate used Hyper Fang, creating an aura in the shape of a set of teeth to bite Snowy.

Sandslash used Ice Ball, rolling into a ball to ram into Golem.

Then, Exeggutor, Sandslash, and Raticate used Leaf Storm, Icicle Crash, and Sludge Wave, releasing a massive cluster of leaves, large icicles, and a wave of sludge at Marowak, Snowy, and Golem.

"Man, the Principal is good, and he's got some pretty good teammates as well." Kiawe said.

"But now, our counterattack begins!" Lillie said.

"Snowy, use Hail, and then Aurora Veil!" Snowy released cold air into the sky, causing hail to fall, then Snowy formed a veil of aurora around itself, Marowak, and Golem.

The opposing team's Pokémon attacked again, but the veil of aurora withstood their attacks.

"Marowak, Flare Blitz!" Marowak enveloped itself in green flames and hit Sandslash with a blazing tackle.

"Snowy, Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a blizzard at Exeggutor.

"Golem, Focus Blast!" Golem charged up a yellow ball of energy and launched it at Raticate.

The opposing team's Pokémon were KO'ed by the attack.

Then, Samson Oak and his teammates were teleported off the arena.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	110. Kahokuku Festival: Round IV (Part 3)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round IV (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

On another platform, there was a team consisting of Mallow, Sophocles, and Ash.

"Mallow, Sophocles!" Ash said.

"Ash!" Mallow said.

"This is kinda like back in the maze." Sophocles said.

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield where their opponents: Viren, a Madame, and a third Trainer.

"Viren!" Ash said.

"My, isn't this nice, I'll beat you three as a way to get back at that kid and then beat him the next rounds." Viren said.

"As if!" Mallow said.

"You've never beat us before, and you'll never beat Kiawe!" Sophocles said.

Mallow, Sophocles, and Ash sent out Tsareena, Togedemaru, and Torracat; Viren, the Madame, and the third Trainer sent out Electivire, Pershie, and Ariados.

Torracat saw Pershie and recognized it as the Alolan Persian that bullied it, and likewise, Pershie recognized Torracat as the Litten that it once was.

"Tsareena, Leaf Storm!" Tsareena unleashed a cyclone of leaves at Electivire.

"Togedemaru, Zing Zap!" Togedemaru shrouded herself in electricity and rammed into Ariados.

"Torracat, Flame Charge!" Torracat lit itself on fire and rammed into Pershie.

Electivire used Thunder, but Togedemaru activated her Lightning Rod ability to absorb the electricity and power up her attack before hitting Electivire with Zing Zap.

"Torracat, use Fire Fang!" Torracat bit down on Ariados with its fiery fangs.

"Tsareena, Trop Kick!" Tsareena hit Pershie with a kick that released a burst of petal-like energy.

Pershie used Power Gem, shooting a blue beam from the gem in its forehead at Torracat.

Tsareena used Stomp on Ariados, striking it with a downward kick.

"Togedemaru, Poison Jab!" Togedemaru raised her spikes, made them glow purple, and jabbed Electivire with them.

Ariados used Poison Sting, shooting out many purple, poisonous needles at Tsareena.

Electivire attempted to use Thunder Punch, but Togedemaru absorbed the electricity with Lightning Rod, allowing for Torracat to use Fire Blast to send a big blast of fire at Electivire.

Pershie used Fury Swipes at Togedemaru, but she defended herself with Spiky Shield.

"Tsareena, Stomp!" Tsareena leaped in close to kick Electivire.

"Hah! I've gotcha." Viren said. "Electivire, grab it."

Electivire avoided Tsareena's kick and grabbed onto her leg before swinging her around in a circle before slamming her into the ground.

Pershie used Feint, moving so fast that disappeared, before reappearing in front of Torracat and striking it with its paw.

Ariados used String Shot, wrapping up Togedemaru in webs and then swung her around.

Electivire, Pershie, and Ariados used Rock Slide, Power Gem, and Spider Web, unleashing a barrage of rocks, a blue beam, and a stream of webbing on the heroes' Pokémon.

"Tsareena, Leaf Storm!" Tsareena unleashed a cyclone of leaves to cut through the webbing.

"Togedemaru, Iron Head!" Togedemaru hit Pershie with a steel-hard headbutt.

"Torracat, Flame Charge!" Torracat lit itself on fire and rammed into Electivire.

Ariados used Pin Missile, shooting out green darts at Togedemaru.

Electivire used Rock Slide, forming multiple rocks and then launching them at Tsareena.

Pershie used Feint to vanish and reappear in front of Torracat, then it started using a barrage of Night Slash, slashing Torracat repeatedly with its claws imbued with dark energy.

"Torracat, now! Use Revenge!" Torracat jumped up and lit its paw on fire before striking Pershie.

Pershie was KO'ed by the attack, and the Madame was teleported off the arena.

Ariados used Poison Sting at Tsareena, but this time, Togedemaru got in front of Tsareena and blocked the attack, all the while being unaffected due to her Steel-type.

Then, Togedemaru hit Ariados with Zing Zap, knocking it out and causing its Trainer to be disqualified and teleported off the arena.

"Grr. Fine! I don't need them! I'll beat you three chumps and that other kid soon enough all on my own!" Viren declared. "Electivire, Rock Slide!"

Electivire formed multiple rocks and then launched them at Tsareena.

"Not this time! Tsareena, High Jump Kick!" Tsareena jumped high above the rocks, and then she came crashing down and delivered a powerful kick to Electivire.

Electivire stumbled back for a bit before falling on its back, showing that it had been KO'ed.

"No! This was my chance for a comeback!" Viren said, and then he was teleported off the arena.

Later, all the other groups completed their battles.

The qualifiers included Hau, Gladion, the Masked Royal, Oluolu, Mina, and Kahili.

"Okay, it's time for Round Four, and you know what that means." Earthaia said.

The pink symbol appeared beneath all the qualifiers and randomly teleported them to form new groups for the next round.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	111. Kahokuku Festival: Round V (Part 1)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round V (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

The contestants were all warped to form new teams, and the first one consisted of Ash, Hau, and the Masked Royal.

"Hey Ash, looks like we're teammates again." Hau said.

"Yeah, happy to be battling with you." Ash said. "And, we even have Masked Royal here."

"Yes, thank you for having me. The pleasure's all mine." the Masked Royal said.

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield to meet face-to-face with their opponents: Pikala and two other Trainers.

"Pikala!" Ash said.

"Hey there, Pikash! Should we have a Pika-battle with our Pikachu?" Pikala suggested.

"Okay, Pikachu's been itching to battle anyway." Ash said.

Ash, Hau, and the Masked Royal sent in Pikachu, Raichu, and Incineroar; Pikala and her team sent out Buddy, Politoed, and Machoke.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed towards Buddy and tackled him.

"Incineroar, Cross Chop!" Incineroar crossed its arms and delivered a double chop to Politoed.

"Raichu, use Psychic!" Raichu unleashed a telekinetic force on Machoke.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu hit Machoke with his steel-hard tail.

"Raichu, Focus Blast!" Raichu charged up a yellow ball of energy and launched it at Politoed.

"Incineroar, Darkest Lariat! Go!" Incineroar spun rapidly in place and charged into Buddy.

Machoke moved in to use Karate Chop on Incineroar, but Incineroar fought back with Throat Chop, and the two sparred for a bit before Incineroar came out on top.

Buddy used Floaty Fall to make some balloons appear to lift him into the air, then, he popped the balloons and came diving down towards Pikachu, hitting him dead-on.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Raichu released a bolt of electricity at Politoed.

Buddy used Splishy Splash to make a wave of electrified water appear to wash over Pikachu, Raichu, and Incineroar.

Politoed used Double Slap, slapping Pikachu many times with its hands.

Machoke used Knock Off, hitting Raichu with a chop.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Raichu released a bolt of electricity at Machoke.

Politoed used Bubble Beam, releasing a stream of bubbles at Incineroar, who used Bulk Up to bulk up its muscles to defend against the attack.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu hit Buddy with his steel-hard tail.

Buddy used Zippy Zap, cloaking himself with electricity and speeding towards Raichu, hitting it right on target.

Machoke used Bulk Up to bulk up its muscles and hit Incineroar with Close Combat.

Politoed used Icy Wind, blowing out a cold wind to stop Pikachu in his track.

"Pikachu, use Electroweb!" Pikachu launched a net of electricity to trap Buddy.

Politoed used Water Pulse to launch a ball of water at Raichu, who used Psychic to send it back at Politoed.

"Incineroar, use Throat Chop!" Incineroar hit Machoke with a chop to the throat.

"You've really Pika-surprised me, Pikash." Pikala said.

"Thanks, but we're hardly done here." Ash said.

"In that Pika-case, let's get on with it!" Pikala said as she and Buddy began the Z-Move pose.

When they were done, Z-Power enveloped Buddy.

"Go, use Catastropika!" Buddy spun rapidly and enveloped himself with electricity as he shot towards Pikachu.

"Get ready, Pikachu! Here it comes!" Ash said.

And then, bright light came out of Ash's Electrium Z as it changed into a Pikashunium Z.

"It happened again… Pikashunium Z." Ash said. "Alright, let's do this!"

Ash gave Pikachu his hat and they did the Z-Move pose together.

"Much bigger than a Thunderbolt… Yeah, this is much, much bigger! At super full power… Pikachu, use 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, now!" Pikachu leaped into the air and unleashed seven different-colored electric bolts.

Both Z-Moves collided, creating an explosion, and when the dust cleared, Buddy was revealed to have been knocked out.

"Aw, I Pika-lost. But that Pika-Z-Move was incredible! Let's do this again sometime!" Pikala said.

"Yeah, sure." Ash said.

Then, Pikala was teleported off the arena.

"Now it's our turn. Let's go, Incineroar!" the Masked Royal said.

"Us too!" Hau said.

The Masked Royal and Hau began the Z-Move poses and when they were done, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Malicious Moonsault! Stoked Sparksurfer!" the Pokémon unleashed their Z-Moves.

Incineroar jumped up and enveloped itself in flames as it came crashing down; Raichu enveloped itself in electricity and surfed into the air before it came dive-bombing down.

Machoke and Politoed were knocked out by the attack, and their Trainers were teleported out of the arena.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	112. Kahokuku Festival: Round V (Part 2)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round V (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

A new team was formed consisting of Lillie, Sophocles, and Gladion.

"Lillie!" Sophocles said.

"Sophocles!... And Gladion!" Lillie said.

"So, it looks like we're teammates." Gladion said.

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield where they met face-to-face their opponents: the Hiker and two other Trainers.

Lillie, Sophocles, and Gladion sent out Snowy, Vikavolt, and Silvally; the Hiker and the other two Trainers sent out Golem, Chandelure, and Grovyle.

Gladion gave Silvally the Poison Memory, turning it into a Poison-type.

"Snowy, Ice Beam!" Snowy shot a freezing beam at Golem.

"Vikavolt, use Crunch!" Vikavolt bit down on Chandelure with its mandibles.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Silvally enveloped itself with aura and struck Grovyle with its claws.

"Vikavolt, Bug Buzz!" Vikavolt created a deafening noise to send red sound waves at Golem.

"Silvally, use Dragon Claw!" Silvally's claw glowed with light green energy as it slashed Chandelure.

"Snowy, use Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a blizzard at Grovyle.

Chandelure used Flame Burst, shooting a fireball at Vikavolt, who managed to dodge it but was hit by a stray ember that came bursting out.

Grovyle used Leaf Blade on Snowy, slashing it with the blade of long leaf on its arm.

"Silvally, Ice Fang!" Silvally bit down on Golem with its icy fangs.

Golem used Rock Blast, shooting out several rocks at Snowy.

"Vikavolt, Bug Buzz!" Vikavolt created a deafening noise to send red sound waves at Grovyle.

Chandelure used Shadow Ball, shooting a black energy ball at Silvally.

"Snowy, Ice Beam!" Snowy shot a freezing beam at Chandelure.

Grovyle used Dragon Breath, shooting out a blue energy beam at Vikavolt.

Golem used Discharge, charging up a ball of electricity and firing it at Silvally.

Chandelure used Clear Smog, shooting out a stream of white smog at Vikavolt.

Golem used Focus Blast, charging up a yellow ball of energy and then launching it at Snowy.

Silvally used Air Slash at Grovyle, but it used Protect to form a force field to shield itself from Silvally's attack.

Golem used Thunder Punch on Snowy, hitting it with an electrified punch.

Grovyle used Aerial Ace, dashing towards Vikavolt and landed a kick on it.

Chandelure used Psychic, unleashing a telekinetic force on Silvally.

"Time to change things up a bit." Gladion said as he swapped out Silvally's Poison Memory with the Dark Memory, changing it from a Poison-type into a Dark-type.

"Snowy, use Hail, and then Aurora Veil!" Snowy released cold air into the sky, causing hail to fall, then Snowy formed a veil of aurora around itself, Vikavolt, and Silvally.

Golem, Chandelure, and Grovyle used Rock Blast, Shadow Ball, and Dragon Breath, but the attacks were stopped by the veil of aurora.

"Snowy, use Ice Beam!" Snowy shot a freezing beam at Grovyle.

"Silvally, Air Slash!" Silvally shot out blades of air at Golem.

"Vikavolt, Zap Cannon!" Vikavolt shot a yellow and blue ball of electricity at Chandelure, paralyzing it.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Silvally enveloped itself with aura and struck Chandelure with its claws.

"Snowy, use Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a blizzard at Golem.

"Vikavolt, Bug Buzz!" Vikavolt created a deafening noise to send red sound waves at Grovyle.

"Let's finish this." Gladion said, and he held up his Z-Power Ring with his Dragonium Z.

"Right!" Lillie and Sophocles said.

Gladion, Lillie, and Sophocles began their Z-Moves poses and when they were done, Z-Power enveloped their Pokémon.

"Devastating Drake! Subzero Slammer! Gigavolt Havoc!" the Pokémon unleashed their respective Z-Moves.

Silvally fired a massive energy in the shape of a dragon, then Snowy and Vikavolt added an intense beam of freezing energy and a powerful electric current to the dragon energy, infusing it with ice and electricity.

The enhanced dragon energy made collision with Golem, Chandelure, and Grovyle, causing a massive burst of energy.

When the dust cleared, the opposing Pokémon were revealed to be knocked out.

Then, the opposing team was teleported off the arena.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	113. Kahokuku Festival: Round V (Part 3)

_**Kahokuku Festival: Round V (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

On another platform, there was another new team consisting of Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana.

"Mallow, Lana!" Kiawe said.

"We're all teamed up together." Lana said.

"We have a nice trio of Grass, Fire, and Water right here, I'd say." Mallow said.

Then, the three were brought over to the battlefield where they came face-to-face with their opponents: Oluolu, Mina, and Kahili.

Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana sent out Turtonator, Tsareena, and Jellicent; Oluolu, Mina, and Kahili sent out Snorlax, Ribombee, and Touckey.

"Turtonator, Dragon Tail!" Turtonator made his tail glowed orange and grow in length before hitting Touckey with it.

"Tsareena, Trop Kick!" Tsareena hit Snorlax with a kick that released a burst of petal-like energy.

"Jellicent, use Shadow Ball!" Jellicent shot a black ball of energy at Ribombee.

"Tsareena, High Jump Kick!" Tsareena jumped high into the air and came crashing down to strike Touckey with a powerful kick.

"Jellicent, Shock Wave!" Jellicent fired a blue beam of electricity at Snorlax.

" Turtonator, Flamethrower!" Turtonator blew out a stream of fire at Ribombee.

Touckey used Bullet Seed, shooting out a barrage of seeds out of its beak at Jellicent.

Ribombee used Pollen puff, forming a purple ball of pollen and threw it at Tsareena.

Snorlax lit its fist on fire and got in close to Turtonator to use Fire Punch.

"Turtonator, Shell Trap!" Turtonator turned around as Snorlax's punch was about to land, causing Snorlax to make contact with the spikes, causing them to blow up on Snorlax.

"Tsareena, Stomp!" Tsareena got in close to Ribombee and kicked it.

Turtonator used Flamethrower to breathe out a stream of fire at Touckey, but Touckey used Tailwind, stirring up a tailwind to blow out the fire.

Snorlax used Crunch to bite down on Jellicent.

Touckey used U-turn, flying towards Turtonator, who attempted another Shell Trap, but Touckey avoided it at the last minute and flew above Turtonator before landing at his front side and striking him on the chest.

"Jellicent, Hydro Pump!" Jellicent shot out a powerful jet of water at Ribombee.

Snorlax used Fire Punch, hitting Tsareena with a flaming fist.

Touckey used Beak Blast, heating up its beak to charge up energy, then it fired an orange energy beam at Turtonator.

Snorlax used Giga Impact to envelop itself in white light and then, it charged at Tsareena and slammed into her.

Ribombee used Dazzling Gleam, forming a sphere of rainbow-colored light around itself and tackled Jellicent.

"I gotta say, Mina, you're pretty tough." Kiawe said.

"Well, we were on the same team one round after all." Mina said.

"I've gotta say the same to Kahili." Lana said.

"Yeah, and Oluolu's Snorlax packs a wallop." Mallow said.

"But even so, we still haven't done everything." Kiawe said. "So I say we give it to them!"

"Yeah!" Mallow and Lana said.

"Turtonator, Dragon Tail!" Turtonator made his tail glowed orange and grow in length before hitting Snorlax with it.

"Tsareena, Stomp!" Tsareena got in close to Ribombee and kicked it.

"Jellicent, Hydro Pump!" Jellicent shot out a powerful jet of water at Touckey.

"Alright, I think a few more strong attacks will do it." Kiawe said.

Turtonator, Tsareena, and Jellicent used Draco Meteor, Leaf Storm, and Sludge Wave, unleashing a cyclone of leaves and bringing down a barrage of meteors on the opposing team before swamping them with a wave of sludge.

Snorlax, Ribombee, and Touckey fainted from the attack and their Trainers were teleported off the arena.

"And that wraps up Round Five. Excellent work, everyone." Eartaia said. "I think we've done enough, now let's make the next round the last one."

"Hold on, there are nine of us left, meaning it's an odd number." Mallow said.

"So another person is getting a second chance?" Lana asked.

"Smart observation, but no." Earthaia replied. "What I have planned can go on even with an odd number, and no, it's not a battle."

"Then what's it gonna be?" Kiawe said to himself.

"Now then, let's get on with it." Earthaia said, and the nine winners of Round Five: Ash, Hau, the Masked Royal, Lillie, Sophocles, Gladion, Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana, were all teleported over to the battlefield.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	114. Earthaia Revealed

_**Earthaia Revealed**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

On the battlefield, Ash, Hau, the Masked Royal, Lillie, Sophocles, Gladion, Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana all waited in anticipation for the final round to start.

Meanwhile, the Wild Kratts, the villains, and the other contestants were watching in anticipation as well.

"So this is it. The final round." Chris said.

"Who will be the winner?" Martin said.

"Oh huzzah, the kiddies made it to the last round. So what!? Big deal!" Zach said. "Tell it to someone who cares!"

The other villains nodded and agreed.

"The villains sure are petty." Koki said.

Back up on the battlefield, Earthaia teleported to the center.

"Before we begin, I'd like to let you there will be at max, seven winners." Earthaia said. "And without further ado, we're starting."

"She hasn't even told us what it's gonna be like." Sophocles said.

"Who knows the story of the Blinding One?" Earthaia asked, much to everyone's confusion.

Then, Lillie explained the Blinding One's legend.

"Excellent, but the Blinding One has another name. Who knows it?" Earthaia said.

"The Blinding One has another name?" Hau asked, and the moment he finished his sentence, he was teleported off the arena.

"Hau!" Ash said. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"He didn't know the answer. I ask the questions and those who can't answer them are disqualified." Earthaia replied. "So, come one, answer my question."

"I don't know it either." the Masked Royal admitted, and he too was teleported off the arena.

"Necrozma." Ash, Lillie, Sophocles, Gladion, Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana all answered.

"Excellent, this round ended quicker than I thought." Earthaia said.

"For obvious reasons, I feel like this win was a bit unfair." Kiawe said, and the others agreed with him.

"So what happens now?" Mallow asked.

"And that marks the end of the Kahokuku Festival. There were a lot of skilled Trainers." Earthaia said. "You will all make fine underlings for the Master."

Earthaia's last comment surprised everyone.

"Underlings? Don't make me laugh." Gladion said. "We serve under no one."

The other contestants all spoke out against Earthaia as well.

"Well, I guess there's no need to keep up the facade any longer." Earthaia said as she flew up into the air; bright light enveloped her body and she changed form.

Earthaia grew a pair of pink butterfly wings from her back, her body became white, her hair became light brown, her eyes became solid green, and she gained a pink dress.

Everyone reacted in surprise over Earthaia's sudden change.

"She transformed?" Mallow said.

"Behold, my true form. The true Earthaia." Earthaia said.

"She's not human." Gladion said.

"Yes, and as I'm sure you recall, quite like Enigma." Earthaia said, much to the surprise of Ash and his friends.

"Enigma?!" Lillie asked.

"Correct. Enigma was my ally, and I'm aware you lot were the ones who defeated him." Earthaia said. "I'm not out for revenge but I still can't have you getting in our way. As a matter of fact, this tournament was really just a sham to lure in strong Trainers to brainwash into becoming the Master's servants."

"We'll see about that!" Lana said, and she and her friends got ready to fight.

"Child's play." Earthaia said, and she spread out her arms, causing the battlefield to fall apart, sending the kids falling.

Then, Earthaia clasped her hands together and the statue that she was previously sitting on started moving and clasped its hands together, trapping the kids inside.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	115. Deus Ex Machina

_**Deus Ex Machina**_

* * *

 **Kahokuku Island: Arena**

Inside the giant statue's hands, the kids were trying to break free.

The kids had Pikachu, Marowak, Primarina, Tsareena, Abomasnow, Togedemaru, and Silvally use Iron Tail, Flare Blitz, Hyper Voice, Trop Kick, Wood Hammer, Iron Head, and Air Slash, but none of their attempts made even a dent.

"Not even a dent." Rotom said.

"It's no use. Our attacks can't break through." Mallow said.

"Don't give up. We have to get out of here." Kiawe said.

Back down on the ground, the contestants were trying to flee, but Earthaia's barrier prevented everyone from leaving.

"There's no way to bring down my barrier, so you might as well just give up." Earthaia said.

"We have to save the kids." Martin said.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't know, but we've gotta try something." Chris said, and he brought out his Creature Souvenir Collection.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Chris and Martin activated Bald Eagle and Black Bear Powers.

Chris flew up high to attract Earthaia's attention and Martin threw some boulders at her.

Earthaia hardly reacted to this and took chunks from the earth to launch at the Kratt brothers.

Meanwhile, back inside the statue's hands, Lana found a hole that she used to see what was happening outside.

"How does it look?" Lillie asked.

"Chris and Martin are keeping Earthaia distracted, but I don't think they can keep it up much longer." Lana replied.

"We've gotta get out of here, but how?!" Kiawe said.

"Do you seek power?" a mysterious voice asked.

"Huh? What was that?!" Sophocles asked.

"I am Goun." the voice introduced himself as a mysterious figure appeared. "Allow me to ask again. Do you seek power?"

"Well, yeah. We have to get out there and help our friends and the other people." Ash said. "If it could do that, then we'd appreciate it.

"Very well." Goun said, and he brought out a gem in the shape of a hexagonal frustum. "What I have right here is a Burst Heart."

"Burst Heart?" Ash said.

"What does it do?" Gladion asked.

"Burst Hearts have a power that allows a human and a Pokémon to combine into one, allowing them to unleash even greater power than before, this power is called Burst." Goun replied.

"Combine into one?" Kiawe asked.

"With a Pokémon?" Lana asked.

"Does not compute! Does not compute!" Rotom said.

"I don't know what to say, this is too much to take in." Lillie said.

"So, do you accept, or do you decline?" Goun asked.

"As I said, if we can save everyone, then yes." Ash replied, and his friends all agreed.

"Very well, but before I bestow upon you the Burst Hearts, you all must prove yourselves worthy by overcoming a challenge." Goun said. "Burst puts quite a strain on your body, so the challenge serves as training to prepare the body and mind for Burst."

The kids looked at each other and came to an agreement.

"Okay, we'll take that challenge." Kiawe said.

"Very well, let's begin." Goun said, and he teleported everyone out of the statue's hands.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	116. Challenge of Goun

_**Challenge of Goun**_

* * *

 **Goun's dimension: Forest**

In a forest in another dimension, there were the kids and Goun.

"Where is this place?" Lana asked.

"This is an alternate dimension where your challenge will take place." Goun replied.

"Okay, let's get started." Ash said.

"I'm worried about everyone else back there. I want to finish this quickly." Mallow said.

"This way." Goun said, and he led everyone to the bottom of a waterfall.

"A waterfall." Lana said.

"The first ordeal. Stand under the crashing water and withstand it for five minutes." Goun said.

"Sounds simple. My fire won't be doused by this waterfall." Kiawe said.

"Same here!" Ash said.

"Water is my natural element!" Lana said.

The kids began the waterfall training, Kiawe, Ash, Lana, and Gladion were handling the training fine, but Lillie, Mallow, and Sophocles appeared to be struggling.

"It's so cold." Lillie said.

"The water's pouring down really hard." Mallow said.

"I'm not sure if I can last." Sophocles said.

"Don't bend your back, keep them straight to maintain balance." Kiawe advised.

"Data update complete." Rotom said as it took a picture of the moment.

Later, the five minutes were done, and the kids got out.

"You have all completed the first part: Endurance. Now let's move on." Goun said.

The group then began a hike up a mountain when several bug-like creatures rose from the ground to block their way.

"What are those things!?" Sophocles asked.

"Those creatures are relatively weak, but still capable of putting up a fight." Goun replied. "They are part of the challenge. Defeat them without help from your Pokémon. You are allowed to use things that you find around you."

"Okay, I think we can do this." Ash said, and he ran up to one of the bugs and tackled it.

The bug cried out before it disappeared.

"Just one hit." Kiawe said, then he found a big branch and used it to whack two bugs.

Lana also got a branch and held it like a fishing pole before closing her eyes to concentrate and when the time was right, she swung and took out three bugs.

Gladion ran up towards some bugs and punched them.

Lillie got nervous and closed her eyes as she wildly swung a branch at random, but miraculously, she managed to take out a few bugs in the process.

"Mallow Kick!" Mallow ran up towards the bugs and kicked some of them.

Sophocles carefully analyzed the bugs' movements and when they were in position, he threw a rock at one of them, and the rock ricocheted off the first one hitting a few more.

Soon, all the bugs were defeated.

"Excellent, you have completed the second part: Battle experience." Goun said. "The next challenge will be your final one. Complete it and you will earn Burst Hearts."

Goun led the group further up the mountain to an altar.

At the altar, there were seven Burst Hearts.

"Burst Hearts!" Lana said.

"So what's our challenge this time?" Kiawe asked.

"Combine with your Pokémon." Goun replied. "That is the final challenge."

"Alright then, we're ready." Ash said, and he and his friends each received a Burst Heart.

"To trigger Burst, first shout 'Burst' to have the Burst Heart absorb the Pokémon and once that's done, place the Burst Heart on your chest." Goun said.

Ash, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Gladion held up their Burst Hearts in front of Pikachu, Turtonator, Tsareena, Primarina, Snowy, Togedemaru, and Silvally and got ready to use Burst.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed the Pokémon and the kids placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Ash's body, his shirt, and his shoes became yellow and his pants became brown, then he sprouted Pikachu ears and tail, and finally, two red circles appeared on his cheeks.

Turtonator's shell formed around Kiawe's torso and spikes grew on the shell's back; red claws formed on his feet, a smaller shell formed on top of Kiawe's head and finally, a red tail grew.

Mallow's clothes changed to resemble Tsareena's, she gained two long gloves in the color of Tsareena's arms, her shoes became boots, a ruff extending from her clothes became like a mask that hid her lower face, and finally, a crown appeared on top of Mallow's head.

Lana's hair grew and changed color to resemble Primarina's, her pants changed into a dress resembling Primarina's tail, a tiara appeared on her forehead, a fin-like drape appeared around her shoulders, her body became white, and her nose became pink and round.

Lillie's hands and feet changed into a pale blue color, her body and hair became white, her ears became big and white like Snowy's, she sprouted six white, fluffy tails, and her eyes became like Snowy's.

Sophocles's body became white with gray in the back, on his back grew multiple triangular spikes of yellow and brown and a Togedemaru tail, then, yellow circles appeared on his cheeks.

Gladion's body turned silver, his hands became green with claws, he gained Silvally's tail, a disc drive formed over his ears, and over his head, Silvally ears and a crest with three feathers on the back formed, his hair turned silver and grew into a mane like Silvally's, and his eyes became like Silvally's.

When the Burst was completed, the kids stared in awe of their new forms.

"Awesome, so this is Burst!" Ash said.

"We did it!" Sophocles said.

"I feel like I can dish out some really strong kicks." Mallow said.

"My soul is on fire hotter than an Inferno Overdrive!" Kiawe said.

"I feel like I've gotten even closer to Snowy." Lillie said.

"I feel the melody of the sea in my spirit." Lana said.

"Updating data with Burst forms!" Rotom said as it began taking pictures.

"You have achieved Burst, but there are still a few more things to know." Goun said. "First, consent between the Pokémon and human are necessary, if one side does not give consent, then Burst will fail. Second, the Pokémon you activate Burst with doesn't have to be owned by you as long as the first condition is fulfilled. Third, Z-Moves can be used while combined. Fourth, in order to undo the fusion, simply command 'Release'."

"Okay, got it." Ash said.

"Good. Now, I will send you back to Alola. Best of luck." Goun said, and the kids were teleported back to Alola.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	117. Earthaia Final Battle

_**Earthaia Final Battle**_

* * *

 **Alola: Kahokuku Island**

Back in Alola on Kahokuku Island, the Kratt brothers continued to fight Earthaia, however, it was a losing fight.

"Whoa! Yikes! I don't think I can continue dodging for much longer!" Chris said as he flew to dodge Earthaia's rocks.

"And I'm running out of ammo!" Martin said as he continued to throw boulders at Earthaia.

"Enough. Let's end this charade already." Earthaia said,

Two arms of earth rose from the ground to restrain Martin and chunks of rocks all hit Chris at once, making him fall to the ground.

Earthaia prepared to make a move, but then, the statue's hand burst apart, getting her attention.

"Huh?" Earthaia asked as she turned towards the statue.

The kids stood on what was left of the statue's hands in their Burst forms.

"The kids are free!" Aviva said.

"But wait, something's a little different." Koki said.

"Yeah, they kinda look like their Pokémon!" Chris said.

"Pokémon Creature Powers?" Martin said.

"Burst?! But how?" Earthaia asked. "Oh well. Guess this won't be boring after all."

Earthaia took chunks from the earth and launched them at the kids.

"Draco Meteor!" Kiawe formed an orange ball of energy and threw it up to the sky, where the ball split into multiple balls and came crashing down to block Earthaia's attacks.

"Trop Kick!" Mallow jumped down towards Earthaia and landed a kick that released a burst of petal-shaped energy.

"Sparkling Aria!" Lana sang a song to form a ball of water and made it burst, shooting out multiple bubbles at Earthaia.

Gladion installed the Grass Memory onto himself, changing into a Grass-type.

"Multi-Attack!" Gladion enveloped himself with aura and jumped down towards Earthaia and struck her with his claws.

"Ice Beam!" Lillie formed a light-blue ball of energy in her hands and shot out a freezing cold beam at Earthaia.

"Iron Head! Iron Tail!" Sophocles and Ash jumped down and hit Earthaia with a steel-hard headbutt and tail respectively.

Then, Kiawe, Lana, and Lillie came down onto the ground to join their friends.

"Alright, guys! Let's hit her with everything we've got!" Ash said.

The kids began their Z-Move poses and when they were done, Z-Power enveloped them.

"Corkscrew Crash! Devastating Drake! Inferno Overdrive! Oceanic Operetta! Bloom Doom! Subzero Slammer! Gigavolt Havoc!" the kids unleashed their Z-Moves.

Ash jumped and spun rapidly, turning into a yellow drill that flew straight towards Earthaia.

Gladion fired massive energy in the shape of a dragon, then Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, and Snowy added in bursts of Z-Power to the dragon energy, infusing it with more Z-Power.

The enhanced dragon energy enveloped Ash, making his attack even more powerful as he made collision with Earthaia, dealing a massive amount of damage.

As Ash landed back on the ground, Earthaia fell to the ground, defeated.

Following Earthaia's defeat, her barrier disappeared and the contestants made a run for it.

Bewear grabbed Team Rocket and then made her exit as well.

The Wild Kratts villains made a run for their aircraft and flew away.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Martin said.

"You guys were using Z-Moves as if you were the Pokémon!" Chris said.

"Well, it's an interesting story." Mallow said, and the kids told the Wild Kratts of their encounter with Goun.

"Wow, that's a deus ex machina if I've ever heard one!" Aviva said.

But then, Earthaia rose up limping.

"Don't think this is over. You may have defeated me but there is still the Master and others like me and Enigma who serve him." Earthaia said. "This is just the beginning!"

Then, Earthaia collapsed again and her body disappeared.

As the heroes looked in surprise, Goun appeared again.

"Goun!" Ash said.

"Hello, heroes. I bet you weren't expecting me." Goun said. "This time, I have something for the Wild Kratts."

"Us?" Chris and Martin asked.

"Wild Kratts, there are several creatures that you believe to be only myths back in your world that actually do exist in other worlds." Goun said. "Dragons, minotaurs, phoenixes, griffins, and much more."

"Whoa, seriously?!" Chris asked.

"Oh man, I'd love to have Creatures Powers of those creatures." Martin said.

"And have them you shall." Goun said, and then he materialized two sets of several Creature Power Discs.

"Creature Power Discs?" Chris said as he looked through them and realized that they had mythical creatures on the logos. "Wait, are these Mythical Creature Powers?!"

"Indeed, I've been watching you, and saw your Creature Powers in action, and from that, I created those Discs." Goun said.

"The Mythical Powers sound cool, but you have to touch a creature to activate its Creature Power, where are the bros gonna get the mythical creatures to touch?" Aviva asked.

"No need, the Mythical powers can be activated without its respective creature." Goun said.

"Whoa, for real!?" Chris asked.

"Yes. However, the Mythicals, with their greater power, will put a great strain on your Creature Power Suits, so they cannot be used for too long. So use them wisely." Goun said. "I wish there was more I could do to help you, but I am already using a lot of power to appear in this world, so this is goodbye for now."

And then, Goun disappeared.

"Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us, but I know that with our new assets, we can handle it." Martin said.

"Yeah!" Ash and his friends all agreed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	118. Burst Mythical Training

_**Burst + Mythical Training**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, the heroes were on the field doing some training.

Ash and Kiawe were having a battle using Greninja and Charizard while their friends watched.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Greninja formed a shuriken out of water and threw it at Charizard.

"Charizard, Slash!" Charizard slashed the shuriken apart with its claws.

"Charizard, Aerial Ace!" Charizard flew up and came crashing down toward Greninja.

"Greninja, you use Aerial Ace, too!" Greninja leaped up towards Charizard.

The two exchanged attacks and landed back on the ground.

"Excellent exchange of moves, that last bit was an excellent Mirror Move!" Professor Kukui said.

And then, Ash and Kiawe's battle came to an end.

"That was another great battle." Ash said.

"Yeah, it was, but I think we should try stepping it up a bit." Kiawe said.

"But how?" Ash asked.

"With these." Kiawe said as he brought out his Burst Heart. "We were given these for a reason, so only makes sense that we train using them."

"I see, I'm in!" Ash said.

"Ah, Burst. Now this sounds interesting to see." Professor Kukui said.

Ash and Kiawe got ready for another fight when Gladion stepped in.

"If that's how you're going to train, I'll join in. It sounds interesting." Gladion said.

"I'll join in too!" Lana said.

"Okay." Ash said. "What about you guys?"

"Us?" Sophocles asked.

"You guys have Burst Hearts too, don't you? I think some training isn't a bad idea." Kiawe said.

"Okay, we'll join you." Mallow said.

"Hey, even though it's pretty much a Pokémon battle, we want in too." Chris said. "Martin and I should train using our new Mythical Creature Powers as well."

"Sure, you don't have to ask. Join us." Ash said.

And then, the heroes got ready for another battle.

Ash, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Gladion held up their Burst Hearts in front of Greninja, Charizard, Tsareena, Primarina, Snowy, Vikavolt, and Silvally and got ready to use Burst.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed the Pokémon and the kids placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Ash's skin turned blue and he gained a similar-colored ninja uniform, he gained a mask resembling the yellow part of Greninja's face, and finally, a scarf resembling Greninja's tongue wrapped around his lower face and neck.

Kiawe's lower body turned orange with his lower torso becoming yellow, he grew a pair of Charizard wings and a Charizard tail, his hands and feet became clawed, a mask resembling the upper part of Charizard's head formed on his head, and finally, two orange horns sprouted from the mask.

Sophocles's body became armored by an exoskeleton similar to Vikavolt's; on his back, a pair of wings formed, followed by elytra over them; yellow lenses formed over his eyes; and finally, a pair of mandibles formed on the sides of his head.

Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Gladion combined with their Pokémon.

"Activate Mythical Powers!" Chris and Martin activated Minotaur and Griffin Powers respectively.

"Aw yeah, the minotaur. Awesome strength and cool horns." Chris said.

"The griffin, the strength of a lion and the flight of an eagle all in one." Martin said.

Bond Phenomenon was triggered and Ash changed into Ash-Greninja form.

"Whoa, this automatically changed me into Ash-Greninja form!" Ash said.

And then, the battle began.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash took the Water Shuriken on his back and threw it at Sophocles.

"Bug Buzz!" Sophocles let out a deafening noise to create red sound waves to destroy the Water Shuriken.

"Stomp!" Mallow got in close to Chris to kick him, but he managed to stop her and grab her foot.

"Sparkling Aria!" Lana sang a song to form a ball of water and made it burst, shooting out multiple bubbles at Lillie.

"Blizzard!" Lillie breathed out a blizzard at the bubbles, freezing them and neutralizing them.

"Air Slash!" Gladion shot out blades of air at Kiawe.

Martin flew up and plucked Sophocles out of the air and brought him down to the ground.

"Night Slash!" Ash formed a purple blade of energy and charged at Kiawe.

"Slash!" Kiawe used his claws to parry Ash's attack.

"Ice Beam!" Lillie formed a light-blue ball of energy in her hands and shot out an ice-cold beam at Gladion's feet, freezing them in place.

Gladion installed the Fire Memory onto himself, changing into a Fire-type, and allowing him to use his fiery aura to melt the ice.

"Sparkling Aria!" Lana sang a song to form a ball of water and made it burst, shooting out multiple bubbles at Mallow.

"Leaf Storm!" Mallow summoned a massive storm of leaves to pop all the bubbles and hit Lana.

Martin flew right at Chris and grabbed him to lift him off the ground, but Chris held his ground and used a suplex to slam Martin onto the ground.

"High Jump Kick!" Mallow jumped into the air and tried to hit Sophocles with a knee kick.

"Crunch!" Sophocles grabbed Mallow with his mandibles and dropped her onto the ground.

"Water Pledge!" Lana sent geysers rushing at Kiawe, trapping him in a ring of water pillars before a much bigger water pillar erupted from beneath his feet.

"Extrasensory!" Ash unleashed a rainbow-colored beam at Lillie.

"Fire Punch!" Kiawe hit Chris with a flaming fist.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash charged at Martin to kick him.

Martin managed to defend against Ash's attack and forced him back.

"String Shot!" Sophocles shot out streams of webs at Chris, but he managed to tear off the web with his strength.

"Blizzard!" Lillie breathed out a blizzard at Martin.

"Hyper Voice!" Lana cried out to send blue sound waves at Gladion.

Gladion swapped out the Fire Memory for the Fighting Memory, changing into a Fighting-type.

"Multi-Attack!" Gladion enveloped himself with aura and struck Lillie with his claws.

"Deactivate… and activate Alicorn Power!" Chris and Martin deactivated Minotaur and Griffin Power and activated Alicorn Power.

"En garde!" Chris said.

"Back at ya!" Martin said.

Chris and Martin dueled each other using their horns while flying.

"Trop Kick!" Mallow hit Ash with a kick that released a burst of petal-like energy.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash took the Water Shuriken on his back and threw it at Sophocles.

"Icy Wind!" Lana breathed out a snowy wind to stop Mallow in her tracks.

"Zap Cannon!" Sophocles shot a yellow and blue ball of electricity at Ash, paralyzing him.

The training went on a bit longer and at the end, everyone stopped to catch their breaths.

"Whew, that was some intense training." Chris said.

"That was sure a workout." Mallow said.

"I think that's enough for today. Let's do again some other time." Martin said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	119. Ice Cavern Escapades

_**Ice Cavern Escapades**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Mount Lanakila**

The heroes were on Ula'ula Island at Mount Lanakila, where they were exploring its caverns.

"Wow, it's so luminescent in here!" Aviva said.

"Well, the glowing moss does keep it bright." Kiawe said. "Anyway, it's pretty easy to get lost in here, so we should stick together as much as possible."

Then, a rumbling was heard, and the entire cavern shook.

Lillie stumbled near a hole in the wall, and then, a part of the ceiling came falling down, forcing the heroes to evade it.

The force of the crash caused Lillie to accidentally fall into the hole.

"Lillie!" Lillie's friends shouted.

Lillie ended up sliding down an incline deep into the lower parts of the cavern as some debris fell to block the hole.

When Lillie made it to the end of the slope, she ended up getting knocked out, then she was found by the big Alolan Sandslash, who carried her away.

Later, Lillie woke up to find herself in the home of Sandslash and its Alolan Sandshrew group.

Sandslash greeted Lillie as she stood up.

"Sandslash, it's you." Lillie said. "So I ended up here again. Well, it's nice to see you again. Looks like you've been doing a good job keeping this part of the cavern safe."

Meanwhile, the other heroes reassessed their situation.

Snowy, in particular, was sad because Lillie had gone missing.

"Don't worry, Snowy. We'll find Lillie." Martin said.

"Let's dig through this debris! With the powers of the best digger around." Chris said as he took out his Aardvark Disc.

"Oh yeah!" Martin said.

"Activate Aardvark Power!" Chris and Martin activated Aardvark Power and dug through the wall of debris.

"Let's go! Chris said, and the heroes slid down the slope to find themselves in the area where Lillie initially ended up.

"Okay, Lillie's probably around here somewhere." Martin said.

And then, the heroes heard the sound of machinery.

"Is that the sound of machines?" Mallow asked.

"We should investigate." Ash said.

The heroes went over to the source of the sound and discovered Paisley and Rex.

"Paisley Paver and Rex!" Chris said.

"That must've been what caused the rumbling earlier." Martin said. "Let's go stop her!"

"Burst!" Ash, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, and Sophocles merged with Pikachu, Primarina, Tsareena, Turtonator, and Togedemaru.

"Activate Dragon Power!" Chris and Martin activated Dragon Power.

Back with Lillie, she was with the Sandshrew and Sandslash, when she heard another rumbling.

"It's that rumbling again." Lillie said, and she headed towards the source of the rumbling to see that it was being caused by Paisley's pavers.

"Paisley's up to no good." Lillie said. "Abomasnow, let's go. Burst."

Lillie was about to send out Abomasnow when Sandslash stepped up.

"Do you want to fight together with me again?" Lillie asked and Sandslash nodded. "Okay, then lend me your strength!"

Sandsdhrew accepted and Lillie took out her Burst Heart.

"Burst!" The Burst Heart absorbed Sandslash and Lillie placed the Burst Heart on her chest, releasing a flash of light.

Lillie's skin and hair turned icy blue and she gained an icy metallic armor, ice quills grew out from her back, with one more forming on her head, and finally, gauntlets with two hooked claws each formed on her hands.

"This form is pretty strong. I should be able to fight them." Lillie said, and she made her way towards the pavers.

Back with the others, they confronted Paisley and Rex.

"Paisley, stop!" Chris said.

"Oh come on! Why do we keep seeing them wherever we go!?" Paisley complained. "Rex."

"On it, Paisley!" Rex said, and he sent the pavers after the heroes.

"Quick Attack!" Ash dashed towards some pavers and tackled them.

"Icy Wind!" Lana breathed out a snowy wind to stop some pavers in their tracks.

"Leaf Storm!" Mallow summoned a massive storm of leaves to disorient some pavers.

"Dragon Tail!" Kiawe made his tail glowed orange and grow in length before hitting some pavers with it.

"Zing Zap!" Sophocles shrouded himself with electricity and rolled into some pavers.

Chris and Martin gave off blasts of wind at pavers to knock some pavers onto their sides.

"They're decimating our forces!" Paisley said.

"Calling all available pavers back here!" Rex said.

The heroes continued to fight off the pavers when an icy blue spiked ball came rolling by.

"What's this? A ball?" Paisley asked.

The spiked ball leaped and crushed some pavers as it landed on them.

Then, the spiked ball uncurled itself, revealing itself to be Lillie.

"Lillie!" Lana said.

"You're okay!" Kiawe said.

"And you even used Burst with Sandslash!" Sophocles said.

Snowy ran up to Lillie and leaped into her arms.

"I'm glad to see you too, Snowy." Lillie said. "Now everyone, let's send Paisley packing!"

"Ice Ball!" Lillie curled up into a ball and rolled into some pavers.

Then, Lillie rolled towards Paisley's main paver before uncurling herself.

"Metal Claw!" Lillie slashed the paver with her claws, leaving a big scratch on it.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Paisley." Rex said.

"Lillie, try this!" Ash said as he passed Lillie his Steelium Z.

"Okay, thanks Ash!" Lillie said, and she swapped her Icium Z with Ash's Steelium Z.

Lillie began the Z-Move pose and when she was done, Z-Power enveloped her.

"Corkscrew Crash!" Lillie jumped into the air and spun rapidly, turning into an icy blue drill.

Then, Lillie rammed into Paisley's big paver, tearing a hole through it and causing it to explode.

"Rex, let's go. This plan's a bust." Paisley said, and the villains fled the cavern.

"Release!" Lillie defused from Sandslash and she returned to her normal appearance.

"Sandslash, thank you for your help. Thanks to you, I was able to find my friends and stop Paisley." Lillie said, and Sandslash went on its way.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	120. Oceanic Pokémon Rescue

_**Oceanic Pokémon Rescue**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Melemele Sea**

Above the Melemele Sea, Donita's jet came flying in.

"Hmm… Ah… Oh yes, I feel inspired." Donita said as she looked at a book featuring several Water-type Pokémon. "Dabio, stop the jet around here, it's time for some collecting."

"Yes Donita." Dabio said as he stopped the jet and sent out Mannequins to go catch Pokémon.

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

Meanwhile, on Route 1, inside the Tortuga, Koki was monitoring the villains.

"Let's see, Zach isn't up to anything, the same with Gourmand, and for Paisley, we foiled her recently so she shouldn't be active for awhile… uh oh! Donita on the other hand is up to something!" Koki said. "Better get the kids notified."

Koki sent out a call to the kids, who got the call and got out of their homes to await the Tortuga as it flew by, Kiawe on the other hand, got on Charizard flew towards Melemele Island from Akala and met up with the Tortuga.

"Donita is causing trouble in the Melemele Sea, we've gotta put a stop to it!" Chris said.

"To the Creature rescue!" Martin said.

 **Melemele Island: Melemele Sea**

The heroes arrived at Melemele Sea to confront Donita.

"Donita, we're here to stop you!" Chris said.

"Oh great, the Wild Kratts and the twerps." Donita said. "Dabio!"

"Yes Donita." Dabio said, and he sent out Mannequins and Pose Beam Balls.

Ash, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie, and Sophocles sent in Pikachu, Primarina, Tropius, Charizard, Abomasnow, and Vikavolt to battle.

"Activate Mythical Powers!" Chris and Martin activated Griffin and Alicorn Powers.

"Pikachu, use Electroweb!" Pikachu launched a net of electricity to ensnare some Mannequins.

"Primarina, Hyper Voice!" Primarina cried out, sending soundwaves at some Pose Beam Balls, short-circuiting them.

"Tsareena, Leaf Storm!" Tsareena summoned a massive storm of leaves to disorient the Mannequins.

"Charizard, Aerial Ace!" Charizard flew towards some Mannequins and tackled them.

"Abomasnow, Blizzard!" Abomasnow breathed out a blizzard to freeze some Pose Beam Balls.

"Vikavolt, String Shot!" Vikavolt shot out streams of webs at the Mannequins.

Chris slashed a Pose Beam Ball with his talons and Martin impaled a Mannequin with his horn.

Soon, the Mannequins and the Pose Beam Balls were all neutralized.

"Now all that's left is to save the Pokémon that Donita's caught!" Martin said.

"Oh, don't think it'll be so easy." Donita said. "Dabio, get the sub ready!"

"Ready Donita!" Dabio said, and the villains got into the sub with the captive Pokémon and fled into the sea.

"Donita's gone underwater!" Ash said.

"Defiant to the end, isn't she?" Kiawe asked.

"Donita thinks she can escape by going into the sea, but we'll still catch her." Martin said.

"Yeah, let's go Primarina. Burst." Lana said, but then, Sandy's Mantine friend appeared.

Sandy excitedly went over to greet its friend, and then, Mantine offered to help.

"You want to lend me your strength?" Lana asked. "Okay, I accept!"

"Burst!" The Burst Heart absorbed Mantine and Lana placed the Burst Heart on her chest, releasing a flash of light.

Lana's skin turned lavender, on her back grew a pair of wing-like fins that were dark blue on the outside and lavender inside, two dark blue antennae grew on her head, her hair and clothes turned dark blue, and finally, she gained a white streamer-like tail.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Lana said. "Let's go Primarina!"

Lana and Primarina dived into the sea after Donita.

Chris and Martin changed into Leviathan Power and followed Lana and Primarina.

Under the sea, Donita was looking smug over her escape.

"Hah! I pulled a fast one over them! We're making a smooth getaway!" Donita said.

"Don't be so sure, Donita!" Lana's voice said, and the villains looked around to see Lana, Chris, Martin, and Primarina catching up to them.

"Dabio, max speed!" Donita said.

"Max speed, Donita!" Dabio said and he made the sub go even faster.

"Donita's speeding up!" Martin said.

"But so can I!" Lana said.

"Agility!" Lana started swimming faster and soon, she caught up to Donita.

"Aqua Tail!" Lana hit the sub with her tail, knocking off the container with the captured Pokémon.

"Noooo!" Donita shouted.

"Alright, we've got ya!" Martin said, and he and Chris used their leviathan teeth to break the container open and released the Pokémon.

"Get back, I'm about to unleash a Hydro Vortex." Lana said, and the others got back towards a safe distance.

Lana began the Z-Move pose and when it was done, Z-Power enveloped Lana.

"Hydro Vortex!" Lana enveloped herself in a current of water and then, she swam in a circle around Donita's sub, creating a massive vortex of water around it.

Donita's sub was thrown around by the vortex and then, the vortex rose out of the water and the sub was launched straight into the jet.

"You know what? Forget this place and the Pokémon. I'm outta here!" Donita said, and the jet flew off.

Then, Chris, Marin, Lana, and Primarina returned to shore and met up with the others.

"Release!" Lana unmerged from Mantine and she returned to her normal appearance.

"Mantine, thanks for your help." Lana said and Mantine smiled back.

Then, Sandy hopped on Mantine's back and the two rode a wave and leapt into the air as the heroes watched and laughed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	121. Burst Heart Theft

_**Burst Heart Theft**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Viren Tower**

At Viren Tower, Viren and his men were out in the back, waiting for a delivery.

"Should be here anytime soon." Viren said.

But then, strange hovering robots came by and started terrorizing the place.

"Hey, what's going on?" Viren asked as he took cover.

Then, the kids arrived in their Burst forms of Greninja, Charizard, Togedemaru, Primarina, Tsareena, and Snowy, and quickly fought off all the robots.

"That's it. Let's go!" Ash said, and the kids left the scene.

However, it was revealed that Viren witnessed the scene.

"There it is again, those kids and those Pokémon costumes that let them use moves." Viren said. "I've gotta learn more about it."

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, Kiawe and Lana got ready for a Burst Training.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed Marowak and Sandy, then Kiawe and Lana placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Kiawe's lower body became dark-colored like Marowak; he grew a short, spiked tail; a Marowak skull formed over his head like a helmet; and finally, a long bone appeared for him to wield.

Lana's hands, feet, and hair became brown; she grew cream fur around her wrists, ankles, and lower neck; she grew an Eevee tail, her shirt changed to a cream color, while her pants became brown; and her ears became long like Sandy's.

"Sandy is a Normal-type, meaning Kiawe's Shadow Bone will have no effect!" Rotom said.

"Although Jellicent might have more advantage, Sandy isn't a bad choice either." Lillie said.

However, in the bushes, Viren and his men were spying on the kids and saw everything.

"Ah, so that's how they do it." Viren said. "I should get me one of those, and I'm gonna put them to good use."

Later, school was done for the day and the kids started leaving.

Then, something came rushing by and ran through them.

"What was that?" Mallow asked.

"It was too fast." Rotom said.

"Well, no point in discussing it any further. Anyway, that aside, how about a Burst battle later, Ash?" Kiawe said.

"Yeah, you got it!" Ash replied as he took out his Burst Heart.

Kiawe reached into his pocket for his Burst Heart, only to find that it wasn't there.

"What? My Burst Heart! Where is it?!" Kiawe said.

"Your Burst Heat's gone?" Sophocles said.

"Don't tell me… the thing that rushed through us…" Lana said.

"Whatever that was, it might've taken it!" Ash said.

"We have to find that thing and see if it has my Burst heart!" Kiawe said.

"But how are we gonna find it, it should be long gone by now?" Mallow asked.

Then, Ash's Burst Heart started glowing and projected a map with a dot at the Pokémon School and another one that was moving.

"Woah, a map!" Sophocles said.

"This dot is at the Pokémon School must be us, and there's another dot that's moving towards… Viren Tower!" Lillie said.

"Viren Tower?!" Kiawe angrily asked. "So Viren's behind this!?"

"Let's go! To Viren Tower!" Ash said, and he and his friends ran for it.

 **Melemele Island: Viren Tower**

Meanwhile, at Viren Tower, Viren was admiring the Burst Heart that was stolen from Kiawe.

"Nice job, that Rattata of yours with its Quick Attack and Thief sure came in handy." Viren said to one of his men. "Now, how did those kids do it?"

"You won't be able to use it." a mysterious figure answered as it appeared out of nowhere.

"Wha? Who're you?!" Viren asked.

"Someone who's going to give you some advice." the figure replied.

"Okay, spill it." Viren demanded.

"Everything you need to know will be answered." the figure said as it took out a red gem in the shape of an octahedron. "Take it, and you'll know what to do."

Viren took the red gem and his mind was filled in with information.

"Good, now that you know what to do… get ready. You're about to have company." the figure said before disappearing.

The kids arrived at Viren Tower to confront Viren.

"Viren!" Kiawe said.

"Well, what brings you here?" Viren said.

"Don't play dumb!" Kiawe said. "We know you took something of mine!"

"Aw, so ya figured me out. Well, in that case, the only way to settle this is with a battle!" Viren said. "However, it's gonna be a little different."

Viren then revealed the red gem and sent out Electivire.

"Burst!" The gem absorbed Electivire and Viren placed the gem on his chest, releasing flashes of light; Viren fused with Electivire.

"No way, is that a Burst Heart?!" Kiawe said.

"Here's the deal, you battle with me for the gem. But no combining on your side, that's a handicap." Viren said.

"Fine, I accept." Kiawe said. "Marowak, let's go!"

Marowak stepped up to fight Viren.

"Marowak, Flare Blitz!" Marowak enveloped itself in flames and charged for a blazing tackle.

"Rain Dance." Viren summoned rain to douse the flames and weaken Marowak's attack.

"Thunder Punch!" Viren hit Marowak with an electrified punch, paralyzing it.

However, Marowak managed to shake off the paralysis and resumed the fight.

"Rock Slide!" Viren formed multiple rocks and then launched them at Marowak.

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" Marowak threw its bone like a boomerang, smashing apart the rocks and landing a direct hit on Viren's face.

"Now, Iron Head!" Marowak hit Viren with a well-aimed steel-hard headbutt to the shin, causing him great pain.

"You thought with that Burst, it would be enough to beat us, but the power of our bond is stronger, and I'll show you how powerful it is right now!" Kiawe said.

Kiawe began the Z-Move pose, and when it was done, Z-Power enveloped Marowak.

"Inferno Overdrive!" Marowak spun its bone to create a large, green fireball before sending it flying at Viren.

Viren stumbled back and then, his Burst Heart shattered, separating him and Electivire, as they both fell backward, knocked out.

Kiawe walked up towards Viren and reclaimed his Burst Heart.

"That was great, Kiawe!" Lillie said.

"You showed him a thing or two!" Lana said.

"I'm glad we got my Burst Heart back, but there's something else that bothers me." Kiawe said.

"Like that strange Burst Heart Viren had?" Mallow asked.

"The robots from earlier, they weren't Zachbots, and even if Zach built them, he wouldn't send them to cause trouble in the city, he would rather have them kidnap Pokémon." Sophocles said.

"Do you think the two are related somehow?" Lillie asked.

"Who knows, we might be dealing with a new threat." Ash said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	122. Meltan Metal Panic

_**Meltan Metal Panic**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, the heroes were relaxing in the classroom.

Ash sent out Dartrix, Lycanroc, and Torracat, but when he opened up his backpack for Meltan, he found out that it wasn't there.

"Huh, where's Meltan?" Ash asked.

Then, a whirring sound was heard, coming from the roof.

The heroes looked up to see that it was being caused by Meltan spinning its hex nut head.

"There you are! Hey, Meltan! Come on down!" Ash called out.

Meltan heard Ash and hopped down right into Ash's hands, where it repeated spinning its head, sending out soundwaves.

 **Melemele Island: Bewear's den**

Meanwhile, Team Rocket entered their base with store-bought goods.

"Ah, today's shopping trip was quite rewarding. We got a great deal on some top-grade machine parts." James said.

But then, they realized that they were not alone.

"Ahh! What happened?!" James said as he saw the net gun all broken.

"Who could've done that?!" Jessie asked, and then a sound was heard.

"Gadzooks! Don't tell me… my precious bottle caps!" James said as he checked his bottle cap collection to find most of them ruined, causing him to scream. "Who… who could've done this!?"

"Probably the culprits responsible for the other mess." Meowth said, and then he turned around to see several Meltan. "Hold the phone, check them out!"

"Wait, it's those Metalheads from before!" Jessie said.

"So you're the crooks who destroyed my bottle caps! You will feel my wrath!" James said.

The Meltan all got scared and quickly fled the base and out into the forest.

However, Team Rocket easily found the Meltan horde and surrounded them, but the Meltan fought back and unleashed a barrage of Flash Cannons, leaving Team Rocket knocked out.

Then, the Meltan all picked up the soundwaves sent out by Ash's Meltan and responded by spinning their heads before heading towards the source of the soundwaves.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

After it was done sending out soundwaves, Meltan went over to the balcony and climbed down onto the field.

"It's going down to the field!" Chris said.

The heroes went down to the field where Meltan was and soon, the other Meltan arrived.

Ash's Meltan went over and joined its friends as they mingled.

"It's Meltan's friends!" Lillie said.

"Meltan was calling out to them." Lana said.

"I didn't get a chance to name them before, so I'll give them some." Martin said. "I'll call you Gold Nut. Beady-Eye. Coily…"

But then, Team Rocket arrived in another mecha.

"Team Rocket!" Mallow said.

"The Metalheads found the twerps, something I saw coming from a mile away." Meowth said.

"Go, you guys! That robot should be made of plenty of metal for everyone!" Chris suggested, and the Meltan all took it.

The Meltan horde rushed to feed on the mecha, but they were unable too.

"They can't eat it!" Lana said.

"Sorry twerps, but this mecha's got a thick layer of non-metallic shielding to protect it from the Metalheads." Jessie said.

"Allowing us to nab them in a cinch!" James said.

The Meltan all got into formation and fired a Flash Cannon barrage at the mecha, but the mecha withstood it.

"Surprise, surprise. After we got a taste of your Flash Cannon earlier, you didn't really think we wouldn't come up with a countermeasure, did you?" James asked.

The mecha swept the ground, knocking all the Meltan back.

"Alright, let's go, Burst!" Kiawe said as he got ready to send out a Pokémon.

"Wait! Ash's Meltan is up to something!" Sophocles said.

Ash's Meltan spun its nut around, alerting its friends.

All the Meltan gathered together and then, they were enveloped by a bright light.

The Meltan started merging with each other, and then, they all evolved together into Melmetal.

"Ah! Melmetal!" Ash said.

"We got to see it again!" Lillie said.

"The little Metalheads became one big Metalhead!" Meowth said.

"Melmetal! Let me try out some of your new power with Burst!" Ash said, and Melmetal agreed.

"Burst!" The Burst Heart absorbed Melmetal and Ash placed the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Liquid metal came flowing out of the Burst Heart and enveloped Ash's lower body to form a metallic armor; black hex nuts appeared on Ash's shoulders, elbows, hands, and feet; a big golden hex nut formed around his shoulder and a smaller one formed around his head; a small gray nut appeared on his lower torso, and finally, he gained a small red wire-like tail.

"The twerp's gone Metalhead!" James said.

"Then we'll just have a go at him!" Jessie said, and the mecha prepared a punch.

"Double Iron Bash!" Ash spun around and then blocked the mecha's punch with his own punch then struck it with his other arm.

"Flash Cannon!" Ash fired a beam of metallic energy at the mecha, knocking it back.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash released a bolt of electricity at the mecha.

The mecha attacked Ash again, but he used Protect, forming a force field to shield himself.

"Alright! I'm gonna end it!" Ash said.

Ash began the Z-Move pose and when he was done, Z-Power enveloped him.

"Gigavolt Havoc!" Ash charged up a strong electrical current and launched it at the mecha.

But before the attack landed, Bewear and Stufful came by and retrieved Team Rocket.

"We're off with a new blast." Team Rocket said.

"That was awesome, Ash!" Sophocles said.

"And don't forget Melmetal!" Kiawe added.

"You managed to send Team Rocket packing all by yourself!" Mallow said.

"Release!" Ash separated from Melmetal and he returned to his normal appearance.

"Melmetal, your new power was awesome!" Ash said.

Melmetal then flexed and showed off its muscles.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	123. Lush Jungle Raid

_**Lush Jungle Raid**_

* * *

 **Akala Island: Lush Jungle**

At Lush Jungle, the heroes were looking for various ingredients.

"Okay, let's split up and find everything we need." Chris said.

"And we should be careful that we don't make the Pokémon here mad." Mallow said.

The heroes split up and went in multiple directions.

But then, Gourmand reared his head from a bush.

"Ooh, those Wild Kratts! Always showing up wherever I go!" Gourmand said. "Wait! Maybe I can use them."

In a group consisting of Ash, Lillie, and Aviva, they were looking for some Berries when they came across a group of Fomantis who were picking Berries from bushes.

"It's Fomantis!" Lillie said.

"As long as we don't take the ones that the Fomantis want, I'm sure they won't mind." Ash said.

And then, Gourmand was revealed to be hiding behind a tree.

"Oh, but they'll mind this." Gourmand said as he threw rocks at the Fomantis, angering them.

The Fomantis all thought the heroes were the ones who did it and got ready to attack.

"Uh, why are they mad?" Ash asked.

"I don't think we wanna stick around for that!" Aviva said and the heroes ran for it.

As the Fomantis were occupied, Gourmand plucked all the Berries.

"While they're busy, I take!" Gourmand said as he fled the scene.

Later with Sophocles, Koki, and Jimmy, they were looking for Big Mushrooms when they came across some sleeping Paras and Parasect, with the Big Mushrooms nearby.

"There are the Big Mushrooms!" Jimmy said.

"Okay, if we're quiet, we should be able to grab them and go." Koki said.

However, Gourmand was spying on them and had other plans.

Gourmand threw some flour bombs at the Paras and Parasect to wake them up.

The Paras and Parasect thought it was the heroes who disturbed them and became angry.

"They're awake!" Jimmy shouted as he panicked.

"Run!" Sophocles said as the Pokémon began releasing spores.

Once the heroes were gone and the Paras and Parasect went back to sleep, Gourmand began collecting all the Big Mushrooms.

"Too easy!" Gourmand said.

Later with Kiawe, Chris, and Martin were looking for Revival Herbs and found a patch of them growing near some Sudowoodo mimicking trees.

"Woah, those are some weird trees." Chris said.

"Those aren't trees, they're Sudowoodo. They mimic trees, but are actually Rock-type and hate getting wet." Kiawe explained. "Let's let them be and get the Revival Herbs that we came for."

"Oh, so they don't like water, I see." Gourmand said from his hiding place.

Gourmand climbed up a tree and as the heroes looked away, he watered on the Sudowoodo, displeasing them.

Then dropped the watering can onto Kiawe's hands, making it seem as if he was the one who watered them.

"Huh? Where'd this come from?" Kiawe said as he looked up, but didn't see Gourmand.

The Sudowoodo saw Kiawe with the watering can and believed that he was the one who watered them and got angry.

"Hey, wait! I'm not the one who watered you!" Kiawe said, but the Sudowoodo didn't listen.

"Retreat!" Martin said, and the heroes ran away.

"Easy pickings." Gourmand said as he took all the Revival Herbs.

Meanwhile, Mallow and Lana were looking for Miracle Seeds when they met Totem Lurantis.

"Totem Lurantis!" Mallow said. "We're looking for Miracle Seeds, can you help us?"

Totem Lurantis led the girls to a hollow tree stump, in which there were plenty of Miracle Seeds.

"There's so many!" Lana said as she and Mallow picked some.

Then, the girls were about to leave when they noticed Gourmand.

"Gourmand." Lana said.

"What's he doing here?" Mallow asked.

"Today's findings have sure been plentiful for _moi_ , those Wild Kratt Croutons were a big help especially. I get the Pokémon mad at them, and then I take everything!" Gourmand said.

"That's awful!" Lana said.

"Using our friends in his scheme! Unforgivable!" Mallow said. "Let's teach him a lesson!"

Mallow prepared to use Burst with Tsareena, but Totem Lurantis stepped in.

"Wait, you want to Burst with me?" Mallow asked, and Totem Lurantis nodded. "Okay, thank you."

"Burst!" The Burst Heart absorbed Totem Lurantis and Mallow placed the Burst Heart on her chest, releasing a flash of light.

Mallow's top became pink and gained skirt-like extensions, her shorts grew longer and became striped in pink and red, wing-like appendages sprouted from her back, on her face, a mask resembling the upper part of Lurantis's head formed on her head, big red lenses formed over her eyes, her hands and feet turned green, and finally, gauntlets with a red blade formed over her forearms.

"Burst!" Lana used Burst to combine with Sandy.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Mallow said, and the girls went to confront Gourmand.

"Gourmand!" Lana said.

"Huh?" Gourmand said. "Well, if it isn't two girls in Pokémon costumes, how nice."

"You've been harassing Pokémon and set up our friends to take the blame." Mallow said. "So now we're gonna make you sorry!"

"Oh, I'm scared. Not." Gourmand said and he took out a remote and pressed the button to call for his Dough ball tanks.

"Let's go!" Lana said.

"Solar Blade!" Mallow absorbed sunlight and formed a blade of light to slice up the tanks.

"Sappy Seed!" Lana caused a giant stalk to grow from the ground, then it dropped giant seeds onto the tanks and the seeds grew vines to tangle them up.

"Petal Blizzard!" Mallow sent a tornado of pink petals at the tanks, causing them to spin out of control and crash into each other.

"Freezy Frost!" Lana generated a haze that surrounded the tanks and froze them in black ice.

And soon, all the Dough ball tanks were dealt with.

"D'oh! I'm not done yet!" Gourmand said.

"That's what you always say!" Mallow said. "Let's show him!"

Mallow and Lana used Petal Blizzard and Sparkly Swirl, generating a tornado of pink petals and multicolored light and pink mist, catching Gourmand in it and blowing him out of Lush Jungle.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Gourmand said as he flew away on his jetpack.

"Release!" Mallow and Lana separated from Totem Lurantis and Sandy.

"Now that we've dealt with Gourmand, let's meet up with the others." Mallow said.

Later, Mallow and Lana met up with their friends and to,d about how they foiled Gourmand.

"So that's what happened." Aviva said.

"He made me catch the watering can to frame me!" Kiawe said.

"It's a good thing you saw him before he saw you." Sophocles said.

"Well, you two did a great job stopping Gourmand on your own." Martin said, and Mallow and Lana nodded.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	124. Revengers Attack

_**Revengers Attack**_

* * *

 **Akala Island: Battle Royal Dome**

At the Battle Royal Dome, the Masked Royal was having a match against Mr. Electric, and backing him up were Mad Magmar and the other three Revengers.

Incineroar was being ganged up on by Electivire, Magmortar, Poliwrath, Muk, and Golem.

"Hang on, Incineroar! We've got this!" the Masked Royal said and he started his Z-Move pose.

When he was done, Z-Power enveloped Incineroar.

"Malicious Moonsault!" Incineroar jumped into the air and enveloped itself in flames as it came crashing down onto the ring.

The Revengers recalled their defeated Pokémon and fled.

"And remember, I'm holding another Meet-and-Greet tomorrow, starting from Melemele Island Shopping Mall. Be there!" the Masked Royal said. "Enjoy!"

"Enjoy!" the crowd repeated after the Masked Royal.

 **Melemele Island: Shopping Mall**

At the Hau'oli City Shopping Mall, the heroes met up and got ready for the Meet-and-Greet.

Not long after, the Masked Royal and Incineroar made their appearance onto the ring.

"Enjoy!" the Masked Royal said.

"Enjoy!" the crowd repeated after the Masked Royal.

Then, Incineroar used its moves on some dummies.

But suddenly, the lights went dim.

"Huh? What happened to the lights?" Ash asked.

When the lights turned back on, Masked Royal and Incineroar were being cornered by the Revengers and their Pokémon.

"The Revengers!" Kiawe said.

"Not those guys again!" Mallow said.

"Listen up, Masked Royal! Today, the Revengers will finally defeat you!" Mad Magmar said.

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure of that?" the Masked Royal asked.

"These do!" Mr. Electric said as each of the Revengers revealed the strange Burst Heart that Viren was given before.

"No way!" Sophocles said.

"It's the Burst Heart that Viren had!" Lillie said.

"Burst!" Burst Hearts absorbed the Pokémon and the Revengers placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light; the Revengers combined with their Pokémon.

"And now, Masked Royal. Let's dance!" Mr. Electric said.

Incineroar stepped up and got ready to fight.

"Oh no, step aside. Our fight is directly with the Masked Royal himself." Mad Magmar said, and he pushed Incineroar aside.

The Revengers all attacked the Masked Royal with their moves, forcing him on the defensive as he rushed to dodge the attacks.

"This is a new low, even for them." Aviva said.

"The Masked Royal has no chance to make a move." Lana said.

"Can't just let this go on!" Ash said. "Torracat, let's go!"

"Burst!" The Burst Heart absorbed Torracat and Ash placed the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Ash's body became red with black stripes, a red stripe formed on the middle of his hair, his eyes and ears became like Torracat's, his fingers became clawed, he grew a Torracat tail, his shirt and pants turned black with red stripes on the shirt, and finally, a round, yellow bell appeared on his neck.

"Burst!" Lana used Burst to combine with Sandy.

The Revengers had the Masked Royal on the ropes when a Fire Blast from Ash stopped them.

"What the?" Mad Magmar asked, then he noticed Ash. "That punk's gone Burst, too!"

"Ash!" the Masked Royal said.

"Masked Royal! I'll back you up!" Ash said.

"Me too!" Lana said.

"Us too!" Chris and Martin said with Minotaur and Griffin Powers activated.

"All of you…" the Masked Royal said.

"I know this seems like we're intruding, but right now, I'm afraid the Revengers are on a whole new level. So let us help you!" Ash said.

"Okay, I understand." the Masked Royal said.

Then, Ash's Burst Heart glowed and it created a duplicate of the Revengers' Burst Heart.

"Is this a Burst Heart?" Ash asked. "Hey, Masked Royal! You can use this with Incineroar!"

"Okay, I will!" the Masked Royal said. "Let's do this, Incineroar!"

"Burst!" the Masked Royal used Burst to combine with Incineroar.

"Alright, Revengers, your show is over!" the Masked Royal said.

"Curse you, Masked Royal!" Mad Magmar said. "Take this, Flamethrower!"

Mad Magmar shot a stream of fire from his hand.

"Bulk Up!" the Masked Royal bulked up his muscles to defend against Mad Magmar's attack.

"And now, Cross Chop!" the Masked Royal crossed his arms and delivered a double chop to Mad Magmar.

"Flame Charge!" Ash cloaked himself in flames and rammed into Mr. Electric.

"Freezy Frost!" Lana generated a haze around the Muk Revenger and froze him in black ice.

Chris wrestled with the Golem Revenger and managed to lift him off the ground with his Minotaur strength and slammed him down onto the ring.

Martin grabbed the Poliwrath Revenger and lifted him into the air before releasing him, sending him crashing down onto the ring.

"Darkest Lariat!" the Masked Royal spun rapidly in place and charged into Mr. Electric.

"Fire Blast!" Ash launched a big blast of flames at the Muk Revenger.

"Bouncy Bubble!" Lana shot a stream of water bubbles at Mad Magmar.

Chris charged at the Poliwrath Revenger and knocked him back with a headbutt.

Martin used his talons to slash the Golem Revenger.

Soon, the Masked Royal and his team had the Revengers on the ropes.

"Masked Royal, finish it!" Ash said.

"Right!" the Masked Royal said.

The Masked Royal began the Z-Move pose and when he was done, Z-Power enveloped him.

"Malicious Moonsault!" the Masked Royal leaped into the air and enveloped himself in flames as he came crashing down onto the ring.

The Revengers all laid defeated as their Burst Hearts shattered, separating them from their Pokémon.

"This isn't over, Masked Royal! We'll remember this!" Mad Magmar said as he and the other Revengers fled.

Then, the Masked Royal's Burst Heart shattered as well and he was separated from Incineroar.

"I guess that's it." the Masked Royal said. "Alright then. Now, how about we get this Meet-and-Greet back on track!?"

Later, after the Meet-and-Greet was over, the kids discussed the earlier Revengers' attack.

"It's happened again, first, Viren. And now, the Revengers." Kiawe said.

"How did those fiends get Burst Hearts? Also, theirs are different from ours." Mallow said.

"And then, my Burst Heart created a copy for the Masked Royal to use, but like the Revengers' it cracked after usage." Ash said.

"Maybe there's a lot more that we don't know." Lillie suggested.

"Would be nice if we could ask Goun about it." Sophocles said.

"Yeah, it would." Lana said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	125. World of Goun

_**World of Goun**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, the heroes were trying to figure out a way to contact Goun.

"So, anybody got any ideas?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, maybe if we talk into the Burst Heart, we can contact him?" Martin suggested.

"Could it really be that simple?" Sophocles asked.

"Hello, Goun. Are you there?" Ash said at his Burst Heart, and then, an image of Goun appeared.

"It could." Lana said.

"Hello, heroes. I see you've discovered the method to contact me. Good to know you're learning." Goun said.

"Goun, we have a lot of things you should know about." Lillie said, and the heroes talked about how Viren and the Revengers had somehow obtained Burst Hearts.

"Hmm, so you've encountered some unforeseen circumstances." Goun said. "That could mean that the enemy is already making their move."

"Also, you didn't tell us about the other things that the Burst Heart could do, like track each other on maps, or create like mini Burst Hearts for one use!" Mallow said.

"Apologies, I didn't tell you everything because I intended for you to learn through your own experience, but it seems it can't be helped." Goun said. "Come to my world and you can talk to me from here."

And then, a bright flash enveloped the room and the heroes were transported elsewhere.

 **Goun's world: Forest**

In the forest in Goun's world, the heroes appeared, then they were joined by Gladion.

"Where am I?" Gladion asked.

"Gladion!" Lillie shouted.

"Lillie… and everyone else?" Gladion said.

"Welcome, heroes." Goun said. "I brought you here to answer your question."

"What we were asking you earlier?" Kiawe asked.

"Yes, the Burst Hearts can track each other and create proxies that are good for one use." Goun said. "And another thing, the Burst Heart remembers what Pokémon you've fused with and you can access the transformation again, without said Pokémon present, however, it won't be as powerful as when you actually combine with them."

"Whoa, that last part sounds really convenient." Sophocles said.

"What now? I don't suppose you brought us here only to say that." Gladion said.

"True, that other reason is that I wished to see how you were handling Burst." Goun replied.

"Okay then. C'mon, guys! Let's show him!" Ash said.

The kids got ready to use Burst with Lycanroc, Tropius, Jellicent, Floette, Zoroark, Marowak, and Vikavolt.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed the Pokémon and the kids placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Ash's clothes became an orange suit with white fur, his hands and feet became white with claws, he grew a white tail, fur collar, and mane, his ears became big, and finally, his eyes turned green like Lycanroc.

Mallow's clothes turned brown, her hands and feet became yellow, two sets of green leaf-like wings formed on her back, and finally, a green leaf-like hood formed around her neck and head.

Lana's skin turned blue and her eyes became like Jellicent's, her clothes became a blue kimono tied with a white sash, with sleeves like Jellicent's arms, and finally, a white crown appeared on her head.

Lillie's clothes became a sleeveless unitard that was white at the top and green at the bottom, stretching all the way to her feet, her hair became tied into twintails, and finally, a big white flower appeared for her to hold.

Gladion's skin turned gray; his clothes became a gray, furry suit; his lower arms became bulkier and his hands and feet grew claws, a black ruff grew from his shoulders, his ears became like Zoroark's, and finally, his hair became a long, crimson mane held into a ponytail.

Kiawe and Sophocles combined with their Pokémon.

Goun then created targets for the kids to use their moves on.

"Stone Edge!" Ash pounded the ground with his fist, causing a ring of rock pillars to emerge from the ground towards the target.

"Solar Beam!" Mallow absorbed sunlight into her body, then she fired the light as a green beam at the target.

"Hydro Pump!" Lana shot a powerful jet of water at the target.

"Moonblast!" Lillie formed a pink energy orb and shot it at the target.

"Night Daze!" Gladion slammed his hands into the ground, unleashing a crimson wave of energy at the target.

"Bonemerang!" Kiawe threw his bone at the target.

"Zap Cannon!" Sophocles charged up a yellow ball of electricity and shot it at the target.

Then, Goun turned to the Wild Kratts.

"Wild Kratts, your skills in mastering the Mythical Powers is quite impeccable." Goun said, and then, he revealed several Creature Power Discs. "Here are more Mythical Powers, you should have no problem handling them."

"Whoa, more Mythicals!" Chris said.

"Yeah, we should have no problem mastering them." Martin said.

"Remember, the Mythicals strain your Suits if you use them for too long." Goun said. "For that, all the Mythicals are designed to deactivate before they can cause too much damage."

"Yeah, we remember it." Chris said.

"Very well, then. Now I believe it is time for you to return. I will see you next time." Goun said, and he warped the heroes back to Alola.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	126. Poacher Prevention Mission (Part 1)

_**Poacher Prevention Mission (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Down in the Ultra Guardians base, the Ultra Guardians received a call from Lusamine.

"Alola, everyone." Lusamine said.

"Alola!" the Ultra Guardians replied.

"For today's mission, we got a report of Pokémon poachers on Mount Hokulani." Lusamine said.

"Poachers?!" Lillie asked.

"Those fiends!" Kiawe said.

"Here are the images of those crooks." Wicke said as she brought up some mugshots of the poachers. "Their names are Rick, Sash, Zeke, and Tanya."

"I know you can stop those poachers." Lusamine said. "Alright, Ultra Guardians, move out!"

"Ult-roger!" the Ultra Guardians responded.

The Ultra Guardians mounted their Ride Pokémon and took out their Burst Hearts.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed the Ride Pokémon and the Ultra Guardians placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Ash's body became armoured by dark blue scales with red and gold at the front, his hands and feet became clawed, spikes appeared out of his upper arms and legs, a dorsal fin grew out of his back along wing-like fins growing from his lower arms, he grew a Garchomp tail, and finally, his head was adorned with a helmet resembling Garchomp's head.

Mallow's body below her head turned light green, her feet became green, her hands became clawed, she grew a Flygon tail and wings, and finally, red covers appeared over her eyes and a pair of green antennae pointing backward grew from her head.

Sophocles's body became armored by a teal, metallic armor, two gray, metal spikes formed on each of his shoulders, his fingers became gray claws, and finally, a gray horn grew out from the front of his face while red lenses formed over his eyes.

Lillie's skin and hair turned sky blue, her ponytail grew long like streamers, she grew an Altaria tail, her upper cheeks became white, and finally, feathers covered her upper body from shoulder to the upper legs and her arms, stopping at the wrists.

Lana's skin turned blue and her hair turned white, a pair of white feathery wings grew out from her back, a small white horn appeared on her forehead, her lower body became a Dragonair tail, and finally, a white choker with a small blue orb on it appeared around her neck.

Lastly, Kiawe combined with Charizard.

Then, the Ultra Guardians flew towards Ula'ula Island with the Wild Kratts in tow in the Tortuga.

 **Ula'ula Island: Mount Hokulani**

On Mount Hokulani, several Pokémon were fleeing from a truck pulling a cage full of Pokémon, and inside the truck, there were the Pokémon poachers.

"Oh yeah, easy pickings!" Tanya said.

"There's some more, boss!" Sash said.

"Let me at 'em!" Zeke said.

"We're making some good money today." Rick said.

Meanwhile, the heroes were flying when they spotted the poachers.

"There they are!" Sophocles said.

"Alright, let's put an end to their plans!" Ash said, and the Ultra Guardians descended.

"Activate Phoenix Powers!" Chris and Martin activated Phoenix and Thunderbird Powers and flew down to join the Ultra Guardians.

As the poachers drove on, they were confronted by the Ultra Guardians.

"Stop!" Kiawe said.

Rick stopped the truck and the poachers got out.

"Whoa, who're they!?" Zeke asked.

"Just some dress-up annoyances!" Sash said.

"You're the group of poachers who's been hunting Pokémon!" Mallow said.

"That's us! What about it?" Rick asked.

"We're here to stop you!" Lana said.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try!" Rick said.

The poachers sent out Victreebel, Shelgon, Boldore, Vigoroth, Toxapex, Carracosta, Galvantula, and Scrafty.

"This'll take care of you and your pathetic costumes." Rick said.

"That's what he thinks." Ash said.

"Come on! One for each of us, let's go!" Chris said.

"Stone Edge!" Ash slammed his fist into the ground, causing rock pillars to emerge from the ground and rush towards Toxapex.

Chris flapped his wings to send a wind of flames at Galvantula.

Martin released a beam of electricity at Carracosta.

"Dragon Claw!" Mallow's claws glowed green and she slashed Shelgon with them.

"Zen Headbutt!" Sophocles hit Vigoroth with a psychic-energy imbued headbutt.

"Dragon Pulse!" Lillie shot an indigo dragon-shaped energy beam at Scrafty.

"Aqua Tail!" Lana's tail became enveloped by a spiral of water as she hit Boldore with it.

"Flamethrower!" Kiawe breathed out a stream of fire at Victreebel.

"Fire Blast!" Ash and Mallow breathed out 大-shaped blasts of fire from their mouths.

"Metal Claw!" Sophocles's claws glowed white and he slashed Vigoroth with them.

"Ice Beam!" Lillie and Lana shot freezing cold beams at Boldore and Scrafty.

"Slash!" Kiawe's claws glowed white and he slashed Victreebel with them.

Chris and Martin shot beams of fire and electricity at Galvantula and Carracosta.

The poachers' Pokémon were all defeated and knocked back.

"Give up yet?" Ash asked, and the heroes stood ready to attack.

"Boss, what do we do?" Zeke asked.

"Don't panic, we still have that!" Rick said.

"'That?'" Lana asked.

"Don't tell me, more knockoff Burst Hearts!?" Mallow said.

Then, Rick revealed a blue and purple crystal that was slightly smaller than a person's head.

"No! It's something else!" Lillie said.

Rick threw the crystal onto the ground, releasing a blue and purple mist that covered the area.

When the mist cleared, a strange creature with a yellow body covered in black spots, and dressed in clothes resembling a caveman, along with a spider-like headdress was revealed.

"Wha-what is that?" Mallow asked.

The creature held up its tomahawk and slammed it into the ground, sending an energy wave towards the heroes.

The heroes disappeared in a flash of light, and then, the creature teleported away.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	127. Poacher Prevention Mission (Part 2)

_**Poacher Prevention Mission (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Mount Hokulani**

Inside the Tortuga, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were trying to locate their friends.

"Found them yet?" Aviva asked.

"Not a signal! I've tried, but it reads negative." Koki said.

"Well, I'm no genius, but the way that monster teleported away, maybe it sent them to another dimension?" Jimmy suggested.

"We'll consider that a possibility." Koki said.

"Meanwhile, let's do what we can to stop those poachers." Aviva said.

 **Unknown world: Jungle**

In the middle of a jungle in another world, there were the heroes.

"Ugh, where are we?" Martin asked.

"Uh, some kind of jungle." Chris replied.

As the heroes looked around, a tomahawk flew by in the sky and wedged itself onto the treetop above.

Then, the creature came leaping from the treetops to confront the heroes.

"Savage King attack!" the creature said.

"It's him!" Mallow said.

Savage King called his tomahawk back to him and roared.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ash shot an indigo dragon-shaped energy beam at Savage King, who leaped to dodge the attack.

"Ice Beam! Rock Slide! Flamethrower! Flash Cannon!" Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, and Sophocles all attacked, but Savage King counterattacked with his tomahawk.

"No way!" Kiawe said.

"Retreat! We'll have to come up with a plan if we're gonna beat him!" Chris said, and the heroes fled and arrived at a clearing.

"Okay, so what's our plan for beating that thing?" Martin asked.

"He's fast and he can block our attacks." Lillie said.

"Well, right now, I'm thinking of a change in fighting style." Kiawe said. "A physical fight."

"Release!" Kiawe separated from Charizard and sent out Marowak.

"Burst!" Kiawe used Burst to combine with Marowak.

"Release!" Ash and Sophocles separated from their Pokémon.

"Burst!" Ash and Sophocles used Burst to combine with Pikachu and Vikavolt respectively.

Chris and Martin deactivated and reactivated with Griffin Power.

Not long after, Savage King caught up to the heroes.

"He's here! Get ready!" Kiawe said as Savage King came running towards the heroes.

"Shadow Bone!" Kiawe made his bone burn with purple spiritual fire as he charged at Savage King and striked.

Kiawe and Savage King dueled each other with their weapons with neither side giving in.

"Bonemerang!" Kiawe threw his bone at Savage King who managed to dodge the first strike, as well as the rebound as the bone came flying back to Kiawe.

"Iron Tail!" Ash attacked with his steel-hard tail, but Savage King used his tomahawk to block.

"Crunch!" Sophocles bit down on the tomahawk with his mandibles.

"String Shot!" Sophocles shot out streams of sticky thread at the tomahawk and managed to get it out of Savage King's grip.

Chris and Martin grabbed Savage King's arms and lifted him into the air before speeding towards the ground and slamming him into the ground with great force.

"Now! Trap him!" Chris said.

"Rock Slide!" Mallow materialized several rocks and shot them to form a ring of boulders around Savage King.

"Ice Beam!" Lana and Lillie shot beams of icy-cold energy at the rocks, freezing them to make them tougher.

Savage King tried to break out of the barrier, but he couldn't.

"Dragon Rush!" Lana's body became enveloped by a blue, dragon-shaped energy, then she flew into the air and came crashing down onto Savage King with full force.

"Fire Blast!" Lillie and Mallow breathed out 大-shaped blasts of fire from their mouths at Savage King.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash released a powerful bolt of electricity at Savage King.

"Zap Cannon!" Sophocles charged up a yellow ball of electricity and shot it at Savage King, paralyzing him.

"I'll finish it with this!" KIawe said as he held up his Z-Ring with the Ghostium Z.

Kiawe began the Z-Move pose and when he was done, Z-Power enveloped his body.

"Never-Ending Nightmare!" Kiawe engulfed the surrounding area in darkness, making it dark as night.

Then, a dark shadow crept towards Savage King and then, ghastly, purple hands rose from the shadow and buried Savage King before exploding.

"Savage King no more!" Savage King said as he fell on his knees and vanished.

Then, the heroes were caught in bright light and teleported away.

 **Ula'ula Island: Mount Hokulani**

Back on Mount Hokulani, the Tortuga chased after the poachers' truck.

"Hold it steady, Jimmy." Aviva said.

"Tortuga Disruptor charged and ready to go. Setting it to vehicles." Koki said.

"Tortuga Disruptor Blast!" Jimmy said as he pressed a button to fire a beam that stopped the truck from working.

"Hey! Why isn't this thing working?" Rick asked.

Then, a flash of light appeared and when it cleared, the Ultra Guardians and the Kratt brothers reappeared.

"It's them!" Sash said.

"They beat that thing?!" Zeke said.

"Bonemerang!" Kiawe threw his bone at the poachers' cage, opening it up and freeing the captive Pokémon.

"Scram!" Rick said, and the poachers made a run for it.

"Electroweb!" Ash launched a net of electricity to trap the poachers.

"String Shot!" Sophocles shot out streams of sticky thread at the poachers to ensnare them and threw them into their empty cage.

Later, the poachers were taken away by Officer Jenny.

"Mission accomplished, guys. We stopped the poachers." Ash said.

"Yeah, but still, I think it's obvious that the enemy is stepping up their game. We have to be ready for when they strike again." Kiawe said, and his friends agreed.

 **Ultra Space: Unknown world**

In an unknown world in Ultra Space, a mysterious figure watched Savage King's defeat.

"Savage King was defeated." the mysterious figure said. "However, this is just one setback, I will not be easily defeated like Enigma or Earthaia."

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	128. The Awakening of the Mechanical Princess

_**The Awakening of the Mechanical Princess**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Lillie's mansion**

At Lillie's mansion, Lillie was down in the basement where she was taking care of Magearna.

"I'll see you again soon, Magearna. I really want the two of us to meet properly someday." Lillie said, and then she turned to leave.

However, unnoticed by Lillie, Magearna's eyes began to flicker.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, Lillie's friends asked her about Magearna.

"So, any progress on reviving Magearna?" Ash asked.

"Not quite, but I sometimes have a feeling that Magearna is watching me." Lillie replied.

"Hey Lillie, can we come over later for some training?" Kiawe asked.

"Of course. My place is welcome to everyone." Lillie said.

However, the heroes were being spied on by a Spybot.

"Oh, blah. There they go with the useless talk again." Zach said. "Wait! What's this 'Magearna' thing they were talking about?"

"You're dealing with ancient science there." Sophocles said. "There's quite a difference between arcane technology and the modern."

"I know, and I'll do everything I can." Lillie said. "I vowed that I would awaken Magearna and that's what I intend to do!"

"That's the spirit. Maybe later at your place, we can take a look at it." Aviva said. "We don't know much about arcane science, but we do have modern."

"Ah, ancient, unknown technology plus modern technology… oh, I can definitely think of something I could do with that!" Zach said.

 **Melemele Island: Lillie's mansion**

Later, back at Lillie's mansion, Lillie and her friends were down in the basement, where they observed Magearna.

"Hi, Magearna, it's us again." Ash said, and the others greeted it as well.

"Hey, what type is Magearna?" Chris asked.

"My father's journal says that Magearna is Steel/Fairy-type." Lillie replied.

And while the heroes talked, the Spybot continued to record for Zach, who was in his jet.

"Fairy?! Lame! When I get my hands on that thing, I am definitely going to make it less fairy-like." Zach said, and he brought up an image of Magearna on his tablet to change its colors. "Add in some red and intensify the gray, and there! Now that's a design."

Later, the heroes were outside on the battlefield practicing Z-Moves.

Lillie performed the Z-Move pose, and when she was done, Z-Power enveloped Snowy.

"Subzero Slammer!" Snowy made a tall ice platform rise beneath its feet.

Snowy then charged up an intense beam of cold energy and fired it at the ground, creating a massive amount of ice.

Suddenly, Magearna, who was brought outside, started reacting.

"Everyone, look!" Mallow shouted, and the heroes all saw Magearna's eyes flickering.

Aviva scanned Magearna with her Creature Pod and saw the Z-Power charging up Magearna's Soul-Heart.

"The Z-Power is being absorbed into Magearna's Soul-Heart and it's powering it up!" Aviva said, and the heroes waited in anticipation.

Magearna's eyes continued to flicker rapidly until it finally stayed lit, then, its Soul-Heart lit up and finally, Magearna began moving and stood up.

Magearna looked around, then it met face-to-face with Lillie.

"Hi Magearna, I'm Lillie. It's nice to finally meet you." Lillie said. "My father got you in hopes that you and I could be friends. Will you be my friend?"

Magearna held out its hands towards Lillie and made a bouquet of flowers appear.

"Magearna agrees!" Lana said.

Then, the heroes introduced themselves as well along with their Pokémon and everyone was happy.

However, Zach, on the other hand, was not.

"No fair! I was supposed to steal that thing reactivate it myself!" Zach said. "Well, I can still steal it, so I'll at least get that done!"

Zach activated his jet's cloud camouflage as it got close to the mansion.

Meanwhile, the heroes noticed the strange cloud and got suspicious.

"Look alive, gang. Strange cloud alert." Martin said.

"You know what that means. Zach!" Koki said.

"He must be after Magearna!" Jimmy said.

"Oh, how perceptive." Zach said as he came out on his hovercraft. "However, you didn't see this coming! Now, Zachbots!"

Two Zachbots deactivated their invisibility to reveal themselves and formed an energy cage around Magearna, then they started taking it up to Zach's jet.

"Magearna!" Lillie shouted.

"They're not getting away! Dartrix, go!" Ash said.

"You too, Tropius!" Mallow said.

"You as well, Charizard!" Kiawe said.

"Razor Leaf! Air Slash!" Dartrix and Tropius attacked the Zachbots with their moves, disabling the energy cage.

As Magearna fell, Charizard caught it and brought if safely down onto the ground.

"Don't think that all I have! Reinforcements!" Zach said, and more Zachbots came down.

"I won't let you take away Magearna!" Lillie declared. "Magearna, could you lend me your power so we can drive off that villain?"

Magearna nodded and put its hand on Lillie's shoulder.

"Burst!" Lillie's Burst Heart absorbed Magearna and Lillie placed the Burst Heart on her chest, releasing a flash of light.

Lillie's body below her neck minus the upper arms became armoured by a layer of gray metal, a spherical dress resembling a ball gown formed on her lower body from the waist, a headband resembling a gear formed around the top of her head, along with two metallic rabbit-like ears, and finally, a circular chestplate resembling Magearna's Soul-Heart formed on Lillie's chest.

"Gyro Ball!" Lillie folded into a ball and spun rapidly as she rammed into the Zachbots, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Fleur Cannon!" Lillie opened her hands and fired a pink beam at Zach's hovercraft, knocking it off balance and leaving Zach hanging.

"Ugh, okay fine! You win this one, but I'll be back!" Zach said as he got back into his jet and fled.

Later that night, as Lillie was getting ready to sleep, she took one last glance at Magearna, who was folded up into a ball.

"Goodnight, Magearna. I'll see you in the morning." Lillie said, and she stroked Magearna before getting into bed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: I have always wanted to use that line of Zach thinking of Fairy as lame, and it fits him considering his personality. Plus, Zach's affinity for technology tied in quite well with Magearna.**


	129. From Commonplace to Almighty

_**From Commonplace to Almighty**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Melemele Sea**

Out in the Melemele Sea, Lana was riding her Lapras, fishing for Pokémon.

Lana cast her line and waited, then she got a bite and Lana reeled it in to find that it was a female Shiny Magikarp.

"Incredible, a golden Magikarp." Lana said, then she unhooked Magikarp and offered her some Pokémon food.

Magikarp liked the taste of the Pokémon food and called for her friends: Shellder, Chinchou, Corsola, and Wishiwashi.

Lana was pleasantly surprised by this and gave out the food to the other Pokémon as well.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Next day)**

The next day, at the Pokémon School, Lana relayed the story of her encounter with her friends.

"Whoa, a golden Magikarp?" Ash asked.

"Mm-hmm, no joke." Lana said. "Later I can show you all where I met it."

"I wanna see it!" Rotom said.

"Okay, then I guess we're all going." Aviva said.

And then, it was revealed that Team Rocket was eavesdropping on the heroes.

"Oh, a Magikarp shiny as gold." Jessie said.

"And gold means riches." James said.

"Let's get plotting!" Meowth said.

 **Melemele Island: Melemele Sea**

The heroes got some Ride Pokémon to travel to Melemele Sea and Lana led everyone to the spot where she hooked Magikarp.

Lana threw some Pokémon food into the water and Magikarp and her friends came up to the surface for the food and greeted Lana.

"Wow, it really is golden." Sophocles said.

Magikarp dove back down and leaped out of the water as her Pokémon friends cheered.

"It can really jump." Lillie said.

Then, Magikarp dove down again, and this time, she shot right out of the water and high into the sky, then when she came back down, she created a huge splash.

"Whoa, what a leap!" Chris said.

"It looked like Bounce." Rotom said.

"That's amazing, Magikarp!" Lana said.

Then, the heroes went over to a small island for a little break.

Suddenly, a net came down from the sky and captured the heroes' Ride Pokémon and Magikarp's friends, but Magikarp managed to avoid capture.

"What the?" Martin asked, and the heroes looked up to see that it was a Team Rocket mecha.

"Drat, we missed our main target." Jessie said.

"We'll just reel them in and try again." Meowth said.

The mecha landed on the water and took aim at Magikarp, but Magikarp dodged it again.

Magikarp tried to free the Pokémon by hitting the mecha with Tackle, but the mecha took no damage.

"Didn't feel a thing!" James said.

Magikarp hit the mecha with Tackle several more times, but it made no dent.

"Give up why don't you?" Jessie said. "You're the one we want so give yourself up and we'll let the others go."

"Don't listen to them, Magikarp! I know you can do it!" Lana said.

Magikarp dove down into the water and used Bounce to leap out of the water, then came crashing down to hit Team Rocket's mecha hard.

"There you go! That's the spirit!" Lana said.

Then, Magikarp's body started glowing and she evolved into a red Shiny Gyarados.

"Amazing Magikarp! You evolved into Gyarados!" Lana said.

Gyarados swam up to Lana and lifted her onto her head.

"Okay, let's fight as one, Gyarados!" Lana said.

"Burst!" Lana's Burst Heart absorbed Gyarados and Lana placed the Burst Heart on her chest, releasing a flash of light.

Lana's lower body became black and red scaly armor formed over her lower arms, shoulders, chest, lower legs, and waist; a red headdress resembling the upper part of Gyarados's head formed on Lana's head, purple lenses formed over her eyes, and finally, a long tail-like extension resembling Gyarados's tail grew out from the back of her headdress.

"Whoa, that looks awesome." Ash said.

"She combined with Gyarados." Mallow said.

"With a red one, no less." Kiawe said.

"No matter, we can tangle with one Gyarados!" Jessie said.

"Besides, you're still twerp-sized!" Meowth said.

"Bounce!" Lana jumped high into the air and came crashing down to deliver a dropkick to Team Rocket's mecha.

Inside, Team Rocket was shaken by the sheer force of the attack.

"Dragon Dance!" Lana's body glowed red and pink as she twirled around in place, increasing her attack power and speed.

"That twerpette needs to be taught a lesson!" Jessie said.

The mecha moved in to attack, but Lana sidestepped rapidly to dodge all the blows.

"Dragon Tail!" Lana's tail glowed red and grew in length as she hit the mecha with it, freeing the captive Pokémon.

"There goes our catch of the day." James said.

"I'm not through with you yet." Lana said.

"Hydro Pump!" Lana formed a ball of water in her hands, then she shot out a powerful jet of water at Team Rocket's mecha.

The mecha held on for a while, but it eventually gave in and got launched into the air.

Then, Bewear, with Stufful came running by and leaped into the air to snatch Team Rocket out of their mecha.

"We're off with a new blast!" Team Rocket shouted.

Later, the heroes were bidding goodbye to the Water Pokémon.

"Gyarados, now that you're big and strong, you should be able to keep your friends safe." Lana said.

Gyarados nodded and turned to her friends before giving them a smile.

"Look at that, a Gyarados's smile. A rare and touching moment." Aviva said, and everyone else agreed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	130. Frozen Frame-Up Foil

_**Frozen Frame-Up Foil**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Mount Lanakila**

On Mount Lanakila, the heroes were on a hiking excursion, when few giant snowballs came rolling down.

"Look out! Giant snowballs!" Martin shouted, and the heroes managed to get out of the path of the giant snowballs.

"What was that?" Chris asked. "It couldn't have been an avalanche, too small."

"Let's see. Deploy Flycam!" Aviva said and she sent the Flycam to fly up and see what was going on.

Up on the mountain, there were several Beartic fighting with each other.

"Looks like a bunch of Beartic fighting." Aviva said. "Wait, what's that in the distance?"

The Flycam flew over to three men spying on the Pokémon.

"Haha. It's going well." the first man said.

"Getting the Beartic to fight was ingenious." the second man said.

"And while that, we make off with the treasure." the third man said.

"So, it's the work of some no-good treasure hunters." Kiawe said.

"We should split up. One group keeps an eye on the treasure hunters and the other calm the Pokémon down." Koki suggested.

The heroes split up with Ash, Chris, Kiawe, Lana, Koki, and Jimmy following the treasure hunters; and Sophocles, Lillie, Mallow, Martin, Aviva trying to pacify the Beartic.

The second group headed over to the fighting Beartic and tried to pacify them.

"Shaymin, Grass Whistle!" Shaymin sang a lullaby at the Beartic who heard the lullaby and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the other heroes had followed the treasure hunters to a cave.

Inside the cave, the treasure hunters began collecting everything that appeared to be of value.

"Haha! It's perfect!" the first hunter said. "With the Beartic fighting each other, their valuables are ours for the taking!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Ash said, and the treasure hunters turned around to see the heroes.

"Huh? And who are you to stop us!?" the second hunter asked.

"The ones who are here to stop you from bothering wild Pokémon!" Lana said.

"Haa! I'd like to see you try!" the third hunter said.

"Burst!" Ash, Kiawe, and Lana used Burst to combine with Pikachu, Turtonator, and Primarina.

"Activate Musk Ox Power!" Chris activated Musk Ox Power.

The treasure hunters sent out their Pokémon and the heroes got ready for a fight.

Back with the other heroes, the Beartic woke up, and the heroes explained to them about the treasure hunters.

The Beartic all made peace with each other, but then, attacks of fire and rocks came from another direction.

"What was that?" Mallow asked.

From the direction where the attacks came from, a fourth treasure hunter along with a Heatmor and Tyranitar revealed themselves.

"There's another one!" Lillie said.

"I was in hiding and keeping watch in case they stopped fighting." the hunter said. "Now it's time for me to do my part."

Then, he had Heatmor and Tyranitar attack again.

"Looks like we're not done just yet." Mallow said.

Lillie sent out Abomasnow and she and Mallow got ready to Burst.

"Burst!" Lillie and Mallow's Burst Hearts absorbed Abomasnow and Shaymin, and the girls placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Lillie's lower body turned white with white fur growing on her torso and arms, her hands and lower legs turned green, and finally, a white mask resembling Abomasnow's face formed on her face.

Mallow's body turned white, her hair turned to a lighter shade of green and became more grass-like, and finally, a red flower grew on each side of her head.

Sophocles got ready to Burst with Togedemaru, but he was stopped by one of the Beartic.

"Huh? Wait, you want to Burst with me?" Sophocles asked, and Beartic nodded. "Okay then. Here goes."

"Burst!" Sophocles's Burst Heart absorbed Beartic and Sophocles put the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Sophocles's lower body became dressed in a suit of white fur, his hands grew black claws, his hair turned white, and finally, light-blue ice formed around his face to form a "beard."

"I'm going in too! Activate Yeti Power!" Martin activated Yeti Power.

"Let's go!" Martin said.

"Right!" Sophocles, Lillie, and Mallow said.

"Avalanche!" Sophocles summoned a dark cloud that rained ice chunks on Heatmor.

Heatmor used Fire Lash, but Lillie used Water Pulse to put it out.

"Magical Leaf!" Mallow shot a barrage of glowing leaves at Tyranitar.

Martin wrestled with Tyranitar and managed to knock it down.

Tyranitar used Stone Edge, but Mallow used Earth Power to shatter the rock pillars.

Martin formed a giant snowball and threw it at Heatmor.

"Brine!" Sophocles shot out a stream of water at Tyranitar.

"Ice Shard!" Lillie shot shards of ice at Heatmor.

"Bide!" Sophocles let himself take a few hits, then he struck back with double the power at Tyranitar.

"Blizzard!" Lillie breathed out a blizzard at Tyranitar.

"Earth Power!" Mallow formed a ball of energy and slammed it into the ground, causing a small eruption underneath Heatmor.

"Superpower!" Sophocles's body glowed light blue as he hit Tyranitar.

Heatmor and Tyranitar were sent flying right into their Trainer and all three got knocked out.

"And that takes care of that." Sophocles said.

And then, the other heroes came by with the other hunters captured.

"Looks like we rounded them all up." Ash said.

"We should report them to Officer Jenny." Lillie said.

Later, after the treasure hunters were taken away, the Beartic went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	131. Three-Way Rescue Mission (Part 1)

_**Three-Way Rescue Mission (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

On Route 1, inside the Tortuga, Koki was doing some maintenance work.

"Okay, time for another checkup on villain activities." Koki said.

The monitors for Gourmand, Zach, Paisley, and Donita all read negative.

"Okay, the villains are all in the clear." Koki said, but then, she noticed something else. "Wait, what's this? Better check."

Koki checked the alert and saw three places: Kala'e Bay, Vast Poni Canyon, and Blush Mountain, being attacked by monsters.

"Whoa, a three-way attack by monsters! Kinda like the one from before!" Koki said.

"Seriously?!" Chris asked.

"So it's not the villains." Martin said.

"We're gonna have to split up to take on all of them." Kiawe said.

"Let's decide who'll go where!" Mallow said, and the heroes spun a wheel.

Lana, Lillie, and Martin were picked for Kala'e Bay; Kiawe and Mallow were picked for Vast Poni Canyon; and Ash, Sophocles, and Chris were picked for Blush Mountain.

The heroes all split up and headed for their respective locations.

 **Melemele Island: Kala'e Bay**

Lana, Lillie, and Martin arrived at Kala'e Bay, where they saw a squid monster and several smaller squid monsters capturing the marine Pokémon and dragging them away underwater.

"Inkverken!" the big squid monster said.

"Those monsters!" Lana said.

"We can't let them get away!" Martin said.

A Dewgong attempted to fight Inkverken to save its Seel young, but it was easily repelled.

"That's it!" Lana said, and she sent out Primarina.

"Burst!" Lana used Burst to combine with Primarina.

"Activate Blue Marlin Power!" Martin used a blue marlin fin from the Creature Souvenir Collection to activate Blue Marlin Power.

"Come on, Lillie. I'll lend you Jellicent." Lana said.

"Actually, go on without me, I'll catch up soon." Lillie said. "I want to help out Dewgong, so I'll see if I can get it to Burst with me."

"Okay, we'll be waiting!" Martin said, and he dived into the water.

Lana leaped and her legs changed into a Primarina tail as she dived in.

Lillie went over to Dewgong's side and sprayed a Potion on a small wound it received.

"There. It should feel better soon." Lillie said. "Dewgong, I want to help you, so could you lend me your strength?"

Dewgong accepted and extended its flipper to Lillie.

"Burst!" Lillie's Burst Heart absorbed Dewgong and Lillie placed the Burst Heart on her chest, releasing a flash of light.

Lillie's hair turned white, her clothes became a pure white dress reaching down to her knees with long, white detached sleeves, and finally, a small white horn grew out from the top of her head.

Lillie dived into the water and her legs changed into a Dewgong tail, then she managed to catch up to the others.

Then, Inkverken swam into an underwater cave.

"Looks like there's its lair." Martin said.

Inkverken turned upside down and walked onto the land and came to rest in a small pool, while its minions locked up the captive Pokémon in cages.

The heroes made it to the entrance and swam inside.

Lana and Lillie made it on land and their tails changed back into legs.

Unfortunately, the squid minions took notice and gathered to surround the heroes.

Martin leaped out of the water and split his tail into legs, before joining Lana and Lillie.

"Well, this is nothing new." Martin said. "But hey, that also means we get to show off our skills."

Several minions jumped into the air to attack, but Martin used his bill to slash them.

"Ice Shard!" Lillie shot shards of ice at some minions.

"Sparkling Aria!" Lana sang a song to form a ball of water and made it burst, shooting out multiple bubbles at the minions.

Then, Inkverken woke up and cried out.

"Aqua Jet!" Lillie enveloped herself in a jet of water and tackled Inkverken.

"Hyper Voice!" Lana cried out, sending out soundwaves at Inkverken.

Inverken shot out black beams from its mouth.

Lana and Lillie leaped out of the way to dodge, and when the beams hit some of the fallen minions, they were frozen in black ice.

"How awful." Lillie said.

"It'd hit one of its own." Lana said.

Inkverken continued attacking, but the girls were too fast for it.

"Ice Shard!" Lillie shot shards of ice at Inkverken.

"Icy Wind!" Lana breathed out a snowy wind to make the shards of ice bigger, making them cause more damage to Inkverken when they hit.

Inkverken stumbled back and dived into the water to flee.

"You two go catch the big squid. I'll deal with these small fries." Martin said as he fought off the minions.

"Right!" Lillie and Lana said, and they dived into the water, their legs changing into tails again.

Inkverken attacked again to try slow down the girls, but they maneuvered out of the way easily.

"You cut it off, then I'll hit it with Hydro Vortex." Lana said.

"Right!" Lillie said, and then she swam ahead and past Inkverken before stopping in front of it.

"Iron Tail!" Lillie hit Inkverken with a steel-hard tail slap.

Then, Lana began the Z-Move pose, and when she was done, she was enveloped by Z-Power.

"Hydro Vortex!" Lana enveloped herself in a current of water and then, she swam in a circle around Inkverken, creating a massive vortex of water around it.

The spinning left Inkverken dizzy and disoriented.

"Lillie, finish it!" Lana said.

"Horn Drill!" Lillie's horn glowed and grew longer, then she spun rapidly like a drill to strike Inkverken.

Inkverken cried out in pain before disappearing.

"We did it!" Lillie said, then she and Lana high-fived with their tail fins in victory.

Later, all the captive Pokémon were released, including Seel, who was reunited with Dewgong.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	132. Three-Way Rescue Mission (Part 2)

_**Three-Way Rescue Mission (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Poni Island: Vast Poni Canyon**

Kiawe and Mallow arrived at Vast Poni Canyon where they saw Hapu battling a reptilian monster with excavator-like arms and a drill-like tail.

"Mudsdale, High Horsepower! Golurk, Fire Punch!" Mudsdale and Golurk attacked the monster with their moves.

The monster was knocked back and fled by going underground.

Then, Kiawe and Mallow went over to Hapu.

"Hapu!" Kiawe and Mallow shouted.

"Oh, it's you two." Hapu said. "Is it just the two of you today?"

"Yeah, we had to split up." Kiawe said.

"What's the situation?" Mallow asked.

"That beast came around and started tearing up the place. If it's left unchecked, it could demolish the entire canyon." Hapu said. "And by the way, Gladion was here earlier. He might be able to help to track it down."

"Gladion's here? Nice, he'll be a big help!" Mallow said.

"Golurk, you go with Kiawe and Mallow. Mudsdale, you're with me." Hapu said as she mounted Mudsdale.

Golurk lifted Kiawe and Mallow onto its shoulders and flew into the air.

Elsewhere, Gladion was battling a Rhydon.

"Silvally, Ice Fang!" Silvally bit down on Rhydon with its icy fangs.

Rhydon used Stone Edge, causing rock pillars to rise from the ground and rush towards Silvally.

"Silvally, run around them!" Silvally ran from left to right to dodge the rock pillars and got close to Rhydon.

Gladion threw the Steel Memory at Silvally, turning it into a Steel-type.

"Now Multi-Attack!" Silvally enveloped itself in aura and slashed Rhydon with its claws, then Rhydon fell on its back, defeated.

Gladion recalled Silvally and walked up to Rhydon.

Rhydon looked at Gladion with respect and extended its fist for a fist-bump.

Then, the ground started shaking and the monster came out of the ground.

"Demolition Rex." the monster said as it stared at Gladion.

Golurk continued to fly in the air, and then, it noticed Demolition Rex.

"There it is!" Kiawe said.

"And Gladion too!" Mallow said.

"Let's go, Tsareena! Burst!" Mallow used Burst Heart to combine with Tsareena.

Mallow leaped off Golurk and dived for Demolition Rex.

"Stomp!" Mallow slammed Demolition Rex's face into the ground with a downward kick.

Then, Golurk landed on the ground and Kiawe went over to Mallow.

"Kiawe, Mallow." Gladion said.

"Well, we found you." Mallow said.

Then, Demolition Rex got its face out of the ground and roared.

"It's back up." Kiawe said.

"High Jump Kick!" Mallow leaped high into the air and came down for a dropkick.

However, Demolition Rex managed to grab Mallow's leg.

"Uh-oh." Mallow said as she was lifted into the air.

"Mallow!" Kiawe shouted and then, he turned to Golurk. "Golurk, lend me your power."

Golurk accepted and stood tall.

"Burst!" Kiawe's Burst Heart absorbed Golurk and Kiawe placed the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Kiawe's body below the neck became armoured by a bulky teal suit of armor, brown bangles wrapped around his wrists and ankles, a brown seal became attached to his chest, and finally, a helmet resembling Golurk's head formed over his head, leaving only his eyes exposed.

"High Horsepower!" Kiawe slammed into Demolition Rex with great force, knocking it into a wall and making it let go of Mallow.

"Rhydon, let's do what they did. Combine with me." Gladion said, and Rhydon accepted.

"Burst!" Gladion's Burst Heart absorbed Rhydon and Gladion placed the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Gladion's lower body became armoured by a gray rocky armor resembling Rhydon, he gained a Rhydon tail, and finally, a mask resembling Rhydon's head formed around his upper face, complete with a Rhydon horn.

"Bulldoze!" Gladion stomped the ground with his foot, sending out orange shockwaves at Demolition Rex.

"Flash Cannon!" Kiawe fired a beam of metallic energy at Demolition Rex.

"Leaf Storm!" Mallow shot out a massive storm of leaves at Demolition Rex.

Demolition Rex tried to attack again, but then Hapu and Mudsdale appeared from a nearby incline.

"Mudsdale, Stomp!" Mudsdale leaped off the incline towards Demolition Rex, flattening it under its hooves.

Then, Demolition Rex burrowed into the ground to flee.

"It's getting away!" Kiawe said.

"Here, use this!" Mallow said as she passed her Groundium Z to Kiawe.

"Alright, nice!" Kiawe said as he put the Groundium Z on his Z-Ring.

Kiawe began the Z-Move pose and when he was done, he was enveloped by Z-Power.

"Tectonic Rage!" Kiawe became enveloped by orange aura and stomped on the ground with his foot, opening up a fissure.

Then he leaped into the fissure to chase after Demolition Rex and hit it with a body slam that sent Demolition Rex flying right out of the ground.

"Phantom Force!" Kiawe opened up a portal and vanished into it, then the portal appeared above Demolition Rex and Kiawe reappeared from it.

"Fire Punch!" Kiawe hit Demolition Rex with a fiery punch that sent it crashing into the ground.

"Megahorn!" Gladion's horn grew longer and glowed with energy, then he charged at Demolition Rex and struck him with his horn.

"Mallow, take it down!" Kiawe shouted.

Mallow put her Fightinium Z on her Z-Ring and began the Z-Move pose and when she was done, she was enveloped by Z-Power.

"All-Out Pummeling!" Mallow kicked the air rapidly, releasing orange bursts of energy at Demolition Rex.

Then, she finished it off by enveloping herself in the orange energy and landed a final kick on Demolition Rex.

Demolition Rex cried out in pain before disappearing.

"Success!" Mallow said.

"Release!" Kiawe, Mallow, and Gladion separated from their Pokémon.

"I'm impressed with that trick you three used." Hapu said. "Care to show me more sometimes?"

"Yeah, sure." Kiawe said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	133. Three-Way Rescue Mission (Part 3)

_**Three-Way Rescue Mission (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Blush Mountain**

Ash, Sophocles, and Chris arrived at Blush Mountain, where they saw an owl monster with a kabuto helmet spitting out a strange yellow liquid everywhere.

The strange liquid appeared to be some sort of adhesive that stuck onto whatever it hit.

Many Pokémon were hit by the adhesive and were left unable to move.

"Helbirdy!" the owl monster shouted.

"That bird is gluing up everything!" Chris said.

"We'll put a stop to it!" Ash said.

Ash and Sophocles sent out Dartrix and Vikavolt and got ready to use Burst.

"Burst!" Ash and Sophocles's Burst Hearts absorbed Dartrix and Vikavolt, and the boys placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Ash's lower body grew white feathers all over with a green leaf bowtie forming on his chest, his feet turned orange with talons, his hair turned brown with two curved green bangs forming in front like an asymmetrical cut, and finally, his arms grew feathers and developed into wings.

Sophocles combined with Vikavolt.

"Activate Peregrine Falcon Power!" Chris used a Peregrine Falcon feather to activate Peregrine Falcon Power.

The heroes then flew off to confront Helbirdy.

Chris flew high into the air and came down for a stoop to kick Helbirdy.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash plucked orange feather darts from his wings and threw them at Helbirdy.

"Zap Cannon!" Sophocles charged up a yellow ball of electricity and shot it at Helbirdy.

However, Helbirdy shook off the attacks and shot out globs of blue liquid from its beak.

When the globs hit a surface, they started taking shape as various monsters.

"Looks like it's not just glue that it can shoot." Chris said.

"Bug Buzz!" Sophocles let out a deafening noise to create red sound waves to make some of the slimes collapse.

However, the slimes simply reformed their bodies.

"Shadow Claw!" Ash's wing became enveloped by a shadowy aura as he struck a slime.

However, just like before, the slime simply reformed itself.

"Uh, anyone got a Plan B?" Sophocles asked.

"Um, how about retreat?" Chris suggested.

The heroes flew away from Helbirdy and hid behind some boulders.

As Helbirdy and its slime minions searched for the heroes, the heroes tried to figure out a way to beat Helbirdy.

"That monster is super tough, and it's got virtually indestructible goons backing it up." Sophocles said. "The big one might not be much of a problem, but we don't know how to beat those slimy things."

"Well, one thing… ordinary bird powers aren't gonna help us here. I'll have to go Mythical." Chris said as he deactivated. "Activate Phoenix Power!"

"I say we keep hitting it with different attacks until we figure out what works." Ash said.

"Okay. Pretty straightforward, but it just might work." Chris said.

The heroes revealed themselves and went to confront Helbirdy.

"Zap Cannon!" Sophocles charged up a yellow ball of electricity and shot it at the slimes.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash plucked orange feather darts from his wings and threw them at the slimes.

Chris lit himself on fire and shot a stream of fire at the slimes.

The slimes hit by Ash and Sophocles's attacks reformed themselves, but the ones burnt by Chris did not.

"Aha! They're weak to fire!" Chris said. "You two take care of the giant owl. Leave the slimes to me."

"Right!" Ash and Sophocles said, and they flew off towards Helbirdy.

The slimes dogpiled on Chris, but he unleashed a spiral of flames around him to make the slimes back off.

"Shadow Claw!" Ash's wing became enveloped by a shadowy aura, then he struck Helbirdy.

"Bug Buzz!" Sophocles let out a deafening noise to bombard Helbirdy with red sound waves.

"Sky Attack!" Ash enveloped himself with blue aura and rammed into Helbirdy.

"Zap Cannon!" Sophocles charged up a yellow ball of electricity and shot it at Helbirdy.

"Now let's bring out the big guns!" Ash said as he got his Z-Power Ring with the Grassium Z ready.

Ash and Sophocles began the Z-Move poses, and when they were done, they were enveloped by Z-Power.

"Savage Spin-Out! Bloom Doom!" The two unleashed their Z-Moves.

Sophocles shot out a thick mass of white silk from his mouth and wrapped up Helbirdy inside a big cocoon before tossing it around and launched it into the air.

Ash glowed and created a field of flowers around himself, then on the ground underneath the cocoon, bright green energy flashed before it burst into the shape of a giant flower, causing a big explosion.

Helbirdy crashed to the ground and was left downed.

"Okay Sophocles, it's all yours!" Ash said.

"Guillotine!" Sophocles's mandibles grew long into sickle-like blades, then he bit down on Helbirdy with them.

Helbirdy cried out in pain before disappearing.

Following Helbirdy's defeat, the remaining slimes collapsed and disappeared.

"Alright! Mission accomplished!" Chris said.

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

Later at the Tortuga, the heroes regrouped.

"Well, we thwarted another attack, but I feel like this is just one phase of a much grander scheme." Kiawe said.

"They're doing this to observe us. To see what our strong and weak points are." Gladion said.

"I wonder just when this new enemy will reveal themselves." Lillie said.

 **Ultra Space: Unknown world**

In the unknown world in Ultra Space, the mysterious figure from before watched the three monsters' defeats.

"They defeated three more of my Xelaks." the figure said. "But I, Hunter Web, will have them in the palm of my hands. Soon."

Then, Hunter Web revealed himself to resemble a humanoid hornet with a jet-black exoskeleton and red eyes.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	134. Hidden Darkness

_**Hidden Darkness**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

In Hau'oli City at night, a woman walked past a dark alley.

From that dark alley, a single big red-glowing eye opened up and eyed the woman.

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

Later at Route 1, at Professor Kukui's house, sometime past midnight, Ash and his Pokémon were sleeping when they were woken up by Professor Kukui.

"Sorry about this, Ash. But there's trouble!" Professor Kukui asked.

Outside, Garchomp arrived to pick up Ash.

Ash boarded Garchomp and took off, soon, he was joined by his friends on their own respective Ride Pokémon and the Tortuga.

The heroes arrived at a forest in Route 1, where they came face-to-face with several bat-faced humanoids.

"Oh great. More grunt work." Mallow said. "Why'd they have to pick now of all times to attack?"

"Actually, this is a perfect time." Lillie said as she sent out Magearna.

"Burst!" Lillie used Burst to combine with Magearna.

"Fleur Cannon!" Lillie opened her hands and fired a pink beam at the monsters.

The monsters fired black beams at Lillie.

"Iron Defense!" Lillie folded herself up into a ball to tank the hits.

"Gyro Ball!" Lillie spun rapidly as she rammed into the monsters.

As Lillie continued to fight off the monsters, her friends watched in amusement.

"Woah." Kiawe said.

"Since when did Lillie get that good?" Sophocles asked.

"So energetic. I've never seen this side of her before." Lana said.

"Trump Card!" Lillie created several pink-glowing cards of energy and launched them at the remaining monsters, defeating them.

"Lillie, that was awesome!" Ash said.

"Since when could you fight like that?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, I just feel really pumped up right now." Lillie replied.

And then, the sun started rising.

"Whoa, can't believe it's sunrise already." Chris said.

But then, Lillie started having an adverse reaction to the sun and collapsed.

"Ah! The sun! It's too bright!" Lillie said as she was separated from Magearna.

"Lillie! Are you alright?" Mallow asked.

"The sun, I can't stand it!" Lillie said as she tried to use her hat to block out the sun.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Later, at the Pokémon School, the kids minus Lillie were in the classroom, looking tired.

"I'm tired." Ash said as he yawned.

"Makes sense, considering we were woken up in the middle of the night and didn't get any proper sleep afterwards." Mallow said and she yawned as well.

Then, Lillie came in, dressed in long shirt and pants, a pair of dark sunglasses, and her hat.

"Uh, Lillie. What's that about?" Sophocles asked.

"I needed a way to block out the sun, so I put this together." Lillie replied.

Later, class began and everyone took out their books.

While she was turning the page, Mallow accidentally cut her finger on it.

"Ow! Paper cut!" Mallow shouted.

"Are you alright?!" Lana asked.

Mallow's finger was bleeding but the cut wasn't too big.

"Uh yeah. It hurts, but it's not too bad." Mallow said.

"Here, let me see it!" Lillie said, and she took a look at the finger.

Lillie stared intensely at the blood and then, she started licking it up.

"Hey, Lillie! What're you…? Stop, that's making it hurt more!" Mallow said.

Lillie became confused by her own actions and stopped.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Lillie weakly said.

"Maybe you're not feeling well." Professor Kukui said. "Why don't you go home and take a rest."

"Okay, if you say so." Lillie said, and she left the classroom.

"Hey bro, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna believe it, but I'm thinking it." Chris replied.

 **Melemele Island: Lillie's mansion**

Later, after sunset, the heroes went to visit Lillie at her mansion, where they met Gladion.

"I heard that Lillie wasn't feeling well, so I came to check on her." Gladion said.

And then, Hobbes came out to greet the guests.

"Ah, I see you all came to visit Miss Lillie. I shall inform her that you're here." Hobbes said.

"Did you notice anything unusual about Lillie?" Chris asked.

"Well, she fell asleep the moment she got back and was asleep all day." Hobbes said. "She woke up not long ago, but she appeared to be trying to avoid mirrors."

"Yeah, that is unusual." Martin said.

In her room, Lillie was feeling energetic again.

"Ah. I feel so refreshed." Lillie said as she stretched a little.

Then, Hobbes came into the room.

"Miss Lillie, your friends and brother are here to see you." Hobbes said. "They're waiting in the living room."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Lillie said.

Lillie came down to the living room, however, she saw no one there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Lillie called out, but she got no response.

Then, the heroes were revealed to be hiding, where they spied on Lillie.

"So, why are we hiding?" Aviva asked.

"As much as we don't wanna believe it ourselves, there's something we have to confirm." Martin said.

Then, she noticed a glass filled with an unknown red liquid.

Lillie stared at the liquid intensely and then, her eyes turned blood red and she opened her mouth to reveal two sharp fangs.

Lillie snatched the glass and gulped up the liquid, only to immediately spit it out in disgust.

"Sorry, but it's tomato juice. Not blood." Chris said, and he and the others came out of hiding.

Lillie attempted to attack, but Martin took out cloves of garlic, making her back off.

Lillie collapsed to the floor and fell unconscious.

"Well, based on that scene we just saw, I think we can make one thing clear." Chris said. "Lillie's become a vampire."

"Active at night, weakness to sunlight, taste for blood, aversion to garlic. These are typical vampire traits." Martin said.

"Wait, hold on. A vampire? You're kidding." Mallow said.

"I wish I could say that, but you saw what happened when she saw the glass of 'blood.'" Chris said. "Her eyes turned red and she had two fangs in her mouth."

"No. It can't be." Ash said.

"And now the big question is, _how_ did Lillie become a vampire?" Martin said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	135. Night of the Vampires

_**Night of the Vampires**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Lillie's mansion**

Inside the mansion, the heroes relocated to Lillie's room where they laid Lillie on her bed.

Not long after that, Lillie awoke and attempted to attack again, but she was once again repelled by garlic.

Lillie regained her senses and her eyes changed back to normal, but her fangs remained.

"Lillie, are you yourself?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I'm myself right now." Lillie replied.

"Lillie, what happened to you recently? Surely you can remember something." Aviva said.

"Well, I thought it was a dream, but now that I think about it, maybe not." Lillie said.

 **(Flashback: Two nights ago)**

At night, Lillie was getting ready for sleep when she heard a sound outside her window.

"I wonder what that sound is." Lillie said as she went out to the balcony to see.

Lillie looked around but she found nothing, but then, the dark figure with the red eye appeared behind her.

Lillie turned around to see the monster lurking behind her and everything went to black as it struck.

 **(End of flashback)**

"And after that, everything's a blank." Lillie said.

"So a monster attack did this to you." Kiawe said.

"Well, now we know what to do." Ash said. "We take down that monster and Lillie turns back to normal."

"But we have another problem." Sophocles said. "How do we find that monster?"

"Oh, yeah. That is a problem." Ash said.

And then, Hobbes came into the room.

"Everyone, a call from Miss Lusamine is coming through!" Hobbes said.

Everyone went down to the living room where a video call from Lusamine came through.

"Alola, everyone." Lusamine said. "I know this is sudden like last night, but there's trouble in the city."

Lusamine brought up footage of the city being attacked; the people attacking all had red eyes and fangs just like Lillie.

"No way!" Lana said.

"They have red eyes and fangs." Kiawe said.

"They must be victims of that monster like me." Lillie said.

"If that's the case, then there's a good chance we might see it there." Gladion said.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

At Hau'oli City, the city was overrun by the vampiric people.

Then, the heroes arrived to face the threat and saw all the vampires.

"What do we do?" Mallow asked.

"We have to find that monster!" Chris said. "That's the only way we're gonna turn Lillie and everyone else back to normal."

The heroes looked around for the monster and finally found a lamprey-like humanoid with flytrap-like hands.

"Nightstalker!" the monster cried out.

"Hold it right there, monster!" Gladion said.

"Lillie, is that it?" Sophocles asked.

"Yeah. That's the one." Lillie replied.

"You turned Lillie and a bunch of other innocent people into vampires! For that, we're gonna stop you!" Mallow said.

Nightstalker then shot out tentacles from its hands to tie up the heroes.

"Ack! He got us!" Martin said.

"Don't worry, since I'm a vampire right now, I'm stronger at night!" Lillie said as she broke free.

Then, Lillie sent out Magearna.

"Burst!" Lillie used Burst to combine with Magearna.

"Fleur Cannon!" Lillie opened her hands and fired a pink beam at the tentacles.

Nightstalker released the others and retracted its tentacles in pain.

"Yeah! Nice one, Lillie!" Ash said.

Ash, Lana, Sophocles, and Gladion sent out Incineroar, Sandy, Vikavolt, and Umbreon.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed the Pokémon and the kids placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Lana and Sophocles combined with Sandy and Vikavolt.

Ash's body became red with black stripes on his arms and legs, his eyes and ears became like Incineroar's, his fingers became clawed, he grew an Incineroar tail, his shirt became gray with black stripes and his pants became red, and finally, a belt of fire formed around his navel.

Gladion's body turned black, his eyes became red, his ears grew long like Umbreon's, he grew an Umbreon tail, and finally, yellow rings appeared on his forehead, arms, and legs.

"Lurantis, Burst! Golurk, Burst!" Mallow and Kiawe used Burst to change into their Burst forms of Lurantis and Golurk.

"Activate Mythical Powers!" Chris and Martin activated Thunderbird and Phoenix Powers.

"Sizzly Slide!" Lana cloaked herself in flames and tackled Nightstalker.

"Bug Buzz!" Sophocles let out a deafening noise to bombard Nightstalker with red sound waves.

"Fire Fang!" Ash bit down on Nightstalker with his fiery fangs.

"Shadow Ball!" Gladion shot a black ball of energy at Nightstalker.

"Petal Blizzard!" Mallow sent a tornado of pink petals at Nightstalker.

"Kiawe, launch me!" Lillie said as she folded up herself into a ball and threw herself at Kiawe.

"Okay, here I go!" Kiawe said as he caught Lillie.

Kiawe spun in place to build up centrifugal force and launched Lillie at Nightstalker.

"Gyro Ball!" Lillie spun rapidly as she rammed into Nightstalker.

Chris zapped Nightstalker with lighting and Martin scorched it with flames.

"Now, let's end it!" Gladion said.

"Zap Cannon!" Sophocles charged up a yellow ball of electricity and shot it at Nightstalker.

"Dark Pulse!" Gladion shot out a beam of black and purple spheres at Nightstalker.

"Solar Blade!" Mallow absorbed light into her body and formed a green blade of light to strike Nightstalker.

"Bouncy Bubble!" Lana shot a stream of water bubbles at Nightstalker.

"Flash Cannon!" Kiawe fired a beam of metallic energy at Nightstalker.

"Fire Blast!" Ash shot out a 大-shaped blast of fire from his belt.

"Fleur Cannon!" Lillie opened her hands and fired a pink beam at Nightstalker.

Chris and Martin added in a bolt of electricity and a stream of fire.

The attacks merged into one powerful beam as they struck Nightstalker.

Nightstalker fell on its back and became consumed by an explosion.

And then, Nightstalker's victims returned to normal.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Next day)**

At the Pokémon School, Lillie entered the classroom in her usual outfit, without any sun-blocking clothes.

"Lillie, the sun no longer bothers you?" Kiawe asked.

"Yeah, it's a relief to walk in the sun without any problems again." Lillie said.

As everyone cheered in relief, a voice spoke into Lillie's mind.

"They think it's over, but it's just the beginning." the voice said.

Then, unnoticed by everyone, Lillie's eyes turned red and she opened her mouth slightly to reveal she still had vampire fangs.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	136. The Vampire Count

_**The Vampire Count**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Lillie's mansion**

At Lillie's mansion, Lillie was getting things ready for school when a voice spoke into her mind.

"Come, child. Your master beckons you." the voice said.

Lillie's eyes turned red and she left her things behind as she walked out of the mansion to another place.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, Lillie's friends were waiting for her, but she wasn't coming.

"Wonder where Lillie is." Kiawe said.

"She was fine yesterday, she shouldn't be a vampire anymore." Lana said.

"Hey, you don't think that she's still a vampire, do you?" Sophocles asked.

"I certainly hope not." Mallow said.

And then, Gladion came into the classroom with Snowy beside him.

"Is Lillie here?" Gladion asked.

"No, we're wondering where she is." Ash replied.

"I was afraid of that." Gladion said. "Hobbes said that Lillie left the mansion earlier without saying a word."

"What about her Creature Pod?" Aviva asked, and she tried calling it but got no response. "She's not answering, where could she be?"

 **Melemele Island: Abandoned church**

In an abandoned church, Hunter Web met with a vampiric figure with blue skin, white hair that was slicked back, a black suit, and a black cape.

"I did as you said, I turned one of those children into my vampire servant." the vampire said.

"Excellent work, Count Blood. As expected of a Vampire Count." Hunter Web said.

"Nightstalker has no real power to turn humans into vampires. It can only make them look like vampires and control them. But it was sufficient for it to take the fall and make them think the problem was solved." Count Blood said. "Only one human was turned into a vampire, and that's the girl, which was my doing."

 **(Flashback)**

As Lillie turned around, Nightstalker struck and knocked Lillie unconscious.

"Excellent work, Nightstalker." Count Blood said as he made his entrance. "Now, I'm going to have a taste at this girl's blood."

Then, Count Blood revealed his fangs and bit Lillie on the neck.

 **(End of flashback)**

"Hmm, I think I'll take my leave now." Hunter Web said, and he teleported away.

Then, Lillie came into the room.

"Ah, you're here." Count Blood said. "Welcome, child."

Lillie walked Count Blood's side and kneeled.

"Tell me, would you like to know why the sun no longer bothers you?" Count Blood asked.

"Yes." Lillie replied.

"It's because the great one that bit you is also immune to sunlight." Count Blood replied. "The reason you were affected is because you were in the early stage of the vampiric transformation, it's not quite complete just yet, but it's close."

"Would you like to know what makes me so great?" Count Blood asked.

"Yes, please." Lillie replied.

"I am a Vampire Count, the highest-ranked vampire, and second to that is True Vampire, which is what you are." Count Blood said. "From True Vampire onwards, the traditional weaknesses of vampires no longer apply sunlight, garlic, stake, it's all old news. You should be grateful that I was the one to bite you."

"Thank you, Master." Lillie said.

And then, Count Blood handed Lillie a basket filled with malasadas.

"Your friends may have been fooled, but they'll start getting suspicious when they realize you're missing." Count Blood said. "A little gift for your friends, to have them join you."

"Yes, Master." Lillie said.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

At Hau'oli City, the heroes were going around the city looking for Lillie.

"Any sign of her?" Kiawe asked.

"No luck." Lana replied.

And then, Lillie walked up to them holding the basket of malasadas, her eyes green again and her mouth without fangs.

"Lillie!" Lillie's friends all shouted as they ran up to her.

"Where were you?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah, you had us all worried!" Ash said.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to surprise everyone and didn't want anyone to find out." Lillie said as she revealed the malasadas. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

"Whoa, those look yummy." Sophocles said.

"Let's get back with the others and enjoy them together." Lillie suggested.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, Gladion held a crossbow with a silver tip, and four parts of a cross-shaped boomerang.

And then, Ash and the others entered the classroom.

"Hey Gladion, we're back!" Ash said, and then, he saw the items that Gladion had. "Uh, what are those?"

"I talked to Goun, and he gave them to me. If Lillie's being controlled by another vampire, then we just have to take that one out and these weapons are specifically made to deal with vampires." Gladion said.

"Well, you won't be needing them." Kiawe said, and Lillie revealed herself.

"Lillie." Gladion said.

"Lillie was just trying to do something nice for us and wanted to surprise us." Mallow said.

"She's got a ton of malasadas. Have some." Sophocles said, and he handed Gladion one.

"Whoo, malasadas! They look good!" Martin said.

Snowy went over to Lillie's side and nuzzled at her, but Lillie reacted with no affection, almost as if she didn't know who Snowy was.

"It looks like everyone's happy to see you." Gladion said. "But next time, you should at least take Snowy with you."

"Uh, Snowy?" Lillie asked.

"That's what I thought." Gladion said, and then he dropped his malasada on the floor. "Don't eat those!"

Gladion then knocked the malasadas out of everyone's hands.

"Hey Gladion, what's the big deal?" Chris asked.

"The big deal is that Lillie is not herself, she's being controlled." Gladion said. "I realized something was not right earlier when she didn't recognize Snowy. Also, do you think Lillie would've made us worry so much over a little surprise?"

And then, the malasadas dissolved into a black ooze.

"Ahh!" Jimmy screamed.

"I knew it." Gladion said.

"Woah, it's a good thing we didn't eat those!" Ash said.

"Wait, but that means…" Lana said.

Lillie's expression changed to frustration and she quickly ran out of the classroom.

"Lillie! Wait!" Lana said.

"We have to go after her!" Kiawe said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	137. Vampire Heart

_**Vampire Heart**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

In Hau'oli City, Lillie ran from the heroes.

"Lillie, stop!" Ash shouted.

Then, Lillie took a sharp turn past a building.

When the heroes followed her there, Lillie was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Kiawe asked.

Then, Count Blood descended from the sky.

"So sorry, but she has no business with you." Count Blood said.

"Are you the one that turned Lillie into a vampire?!" Mallow asked.

"Correct. If you want to see your friend, she's right there." Count Blood said. "Come."

Then, Lillie walked out and revealed herself, only now in addition to the red eyes and fangs, her skin and hair had turned pale white, and her clothes were now black and red.

As Lillie's friends watched in shock, she walked to Count Blood's side and kneeled before him.

"Her transformation into a True Vampire is now complete." Count Blood said. "That means she is no longer one of you."

"No way! Lillie is one of us to the end!" Ash said.

"Is that so?" Count Blood asked. "Go."

"Yes, Master." Lillie said and she started making her way towards the heroes.

Lillie's friends were hesitant to make a move as Lillie got closer.

"Stay back, Lillie." Martin said as he took out the cloves of garlic, however, Lillie swatted them out of his hands.

"That won't work against a True Vampire." Lillie said, and then, she hit him with her palm.

"Okay, that hurt." Martin said. "She's a lot stronger somehow."

"As a True Vampire, I am much stronger than a human, also I am no longer weakened by the sun." Lillie said.

"I'm going after that vampire." Gladion said.

"I'm with you!" Ash said.

Gladion and Ash sent out Silvally and Lycanroc.

"Burst!" Gladion and Ash used Burst to combine with Silvally and Lycanroc.

Gladion and Ash leaped past Lillie and headed for Count Blood.

Lillie turned around to go after the two, but the others grabbed onto Lillie to restrain her.

"Please, Lillie! We don't wanna fight you!" Mallow said.

"Don't let him control you! You're stronger than that!" Kiawe said.

Then, Lillie got her arms free and knocked the heroes back with a shove.

"Okay, we can't take it easy on her." Kiawe said. "We might have to fight back."

"Burst!" Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, and Mallow used Burst to combine with Marowak, Sandy, Vikavolt, and Tsareena.

"Activate Griffin Power!" Chris and Martin activated Griffin Power.

"String Shot!" Sophocles shot out streams of sticky thread at Lillie to ensnare her, but Lillie managed to tear through it.

"Shadow Bone!" Kiawe tried to strike Lillie with his bone, but Lillie grabbed it and kicked him back.

"Trop Kick!" Mallow got in close for a kick.

However, Lillie avoided the attack and grabbed Mallow's leg before flinging her into the other heroes.

Chris and Martin grabbed Lillie's arms to restrain her, but she managed to free her arms and punched them back.

"Freezy Frost!" Lana summoned a black haze around Lillie and froze her in black ice.

"Sorry we had to do this, Lillie." Lana said.

But then, the ice around Lillie began cracking and soon, Lillie broke free of the ice.

"She's unstoppable!" Sophocles said.

"I can't believe how strong she's become!" Kiawe said as Lillie glared at them.

Meanwhile, Gladion and Ash engaged Count Blood in a fight.

Gladion installed the Psychic Memory onto himself, changing into a Psychic-type.

"Multi-Attack!" Gladion enveloped himself with aura raised his claws to strike Count Blood.

Count Blood raised his hand to block Gladion's attack.

"Accelerock!" Ash made a high-speed charge toward Count Blood.

"Too slow." Count Blood said as he jumped high into the air to dodge.

"Stone Edge! Air Slash!" Ash and Gladion unleashed their attacks on Count Blood.

However, Count Blood shielded himself with his cape.

"It's useless. Your attacks can't harm me!" Count Blood said.

"That may be. But I have this." Gladion said as he took out the silver-tipped crossbow. "This silver arrow will render you vulnerable."

"Hah, don't think you've won because you have that." Count Blood said. "Come."

Lillie responded and rushed to Count Blood's side to shield him from Gladion.

"Lillie, get out of the way!" Gladion said.

"I won't allow you to harm my master." Lillie said.

"Get them." Count Blood ordered.

Lillie then ran towards Gladion and Ash and attacked; she managed to grab both of them and slammed them into a wall.

Gladion collapsed to the ground, and Lillie brought her foot down on his wrist.

"Lillie, snap out of it! This isn't you!" Gladion said.

"It's no use, she can't hear you." Count Blood said.

Gladion managed to free his hands to take aim at Count Blood, but Lillie once again moved to shield him.

"I told you, you won't harm my master." Lillie said, leaving Gladion in a difficult position.

Then, Snowy ran towards Gladion's side and cried out to Lillie.

"Snowy." Lillie muttered.

Hearing this, Gladion stood back up and got ready to aim.

"Gladion, wait!" Ash said.

"Don't worry! I trust Lillie. I trust her that she'll move." Gladion said, and then, he fired.

As the shot sped towards Lillie, her eyes changed back to green and she moved out of the way.

"What?!" Count Blood asked as he was struck by the shot, causing him great pain.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ash asked.

"Just now, when Lillie called out to Snowy, I realized that she had regained some control over herself." Gladion replied. "Earlier she didn't recognize Snowy, but when she called out to it, I figured out Lillie bought me a little time."

"Gladion." Lillie said.

"You betrayed me, child!" Count Blood said, and he snapped his fingers to electrocute Lillie.

"Hurry! Now's your chance!" Lillie said as she collapsed.

Gladion took out the pieces of the boomerang and threw them into the air to form a cross.

Then, he threw the boomerang at Count Blood, striking him in the heart.

"Impossible! How could I… a Vampire Count, be defeated like this?!" Count Blood said before being consumed in an explosion.

Upon Count Blood's demise, Lillie's vampiric transformation started being reversed.

Lillie's fangs shrank back to normal, her hair and skin regained their color, and her clothes changed back to white and light blue.

"I'm back to normal. For real this time." Lillie said, and then Snowy ran into her arms and they shared a warm embrace.

Then, the rest of the heroes ran over.

"Lillie, you're back to normal!" Mallow said.

"I'm really sorry, everyone! For all the awful things I did to you!" Lillie apologized.

"It's fine. You weren't yourself." Martin said.

Then, Hunter Web appeared and revealed himself to the heroes.

"Quite the reunion. So sorry to disturb it." Hunter Web said.

"Hunter Web!" Lillie said.

"You know him?" Chris asked.

"I found about him from Count Blood when he had me under his control." Lillie replied.

"You've done well to defeat the Xelaks that I have sent before, and even defeating a Vampire Count." Hunter Web said. "However, the hunter will be the one who catches the game."

And then, Hunter Web teleported away.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	138. Power Plant Raid (Part 1)

_**Power Plant Raid (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Blush Mountain**

In the skies above Blush Mountain, the Tortuga came down for a landing.

"Alright, we're here! Blush Mountain." Jimmy said.

"Here's where we got the report of Pokémon hunting." Koki said.

"And we're here to put a stop to it!" Ash said.

The kids and the Kratt brothers got out of the Tortuga and moved out.

The heroes then discovered several trucks that held several Electric-type Pokémon in cages.

"Okay, what's our plan?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, considering their number, this might be part of something bigger." Chris said. "First, we find out where the trucks are headed, then, we split up to investigate the bigger thing and the others stop the poaching."

 **Ula'ula Island: Geothermal Power Plant**

The heroes followed the trucks to the Geothermal Power Plant.

"That's the Geothermal Power Plant." Lillie said.

Then, some workers came out of the building to take the captive Pokémon.

"Why are they catching Pokémon?" Mallow said.

"That's what we have to find out." Martin said. "Chris and I will stop them from catching any more Pokémon. You guys get in there and find out what they're up to."

"Right!" Ash said, and the heroes split up.

"With what's going on, I doubt we'll be able to just walk in through the main entrance." Kiawe said. "So, we're sneaking in through the back.

The kids got close to the back entrance and hid as they observed the scenario.

"There's hardly anyone here." Ash said.

"Yeah, but don't let your guard down. Security will probably be tighter inside." Kiawe said, and the kids made it into the building.

Inside the Power Plant, all the kids saw was a relatively empty building with no one inside.

"There's nothing." Sophocles said.

"Maybe not in this room specifically, but maybe there's something hidden behind a door." Lillie suggested.

The kids tried out various doors and then, Lana opened a door and she discovered something.

"Hey, look at this." Lana said, and her friends came over to see what she found.

Behind the door was what appeared to be a portal.

"Is that some sort of a portal?" Sophocles said.

"Only one way to find out." Ash said, and he took a look through the portal. "Whoa, you gotta see what's on the other side."

Then, everyone went through the portal and found themselves in some sort of an underground lab.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Mallow said.

"It's like a secret lab or something." Sophocles said.

"I get the feeling that this goes beyond mere Pokémon hunting." Kiawe said.

"Alright, let's get looking!" Ash said.

"Burst!" Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, and Lillie used Burst to combine with Pikachu, Vikavolt, Turtonator, Jellicent, Tropius, and Floette.

"Let's split to cover more grounds." Kiawe suggested, and the group split between the boys and the girls.

The boys wandered into a long corridor with a door at the end.

Then, an alarm went off and several robots marched out from the side doors.

"Look like we've been spotted." Ash said.

"C'mon! They're no match for us!" Kiawe said, and the boys engaged the robots.

"Quick Attack!" Ash dashed towards some robots and tackled them.

"Focus Blast!" Kiawe charged up a yellow ball of energy and launched it at the robots.

"String Shot!" Sophocles tied up some robots with a sticky thread and swung them into other robots.

Soon, all the robots were defeated and the boys went through the door.

Past the door, the path split up into three ways.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to split again." Ash said, and the boys went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, the girls found the control room for a machine powered by multiple Electrode.

"This must be some sort of a control room." Mallow said.

"They're forcing the Electrode to power that machine." Lillie said as she looked through the glass to see the machine and the Electrode.

"How awful." Lana said.

"Let's put a stop to it." Mallow said.

"Air Slash! Shadow Ball! Moonblast!" The girls attacked the control panel with their moves.

But then, a shrieking sound started resonating throughout the building, forcing the girls to cover their ears.

"What is that sound?!" Mallow said.

"I guess there was a trap in case someone did what we just did!" Lillie said.

"They're crazy prepared!" Lana said.

Meanwhile, with Ash and Sophocles, they met up after their paths merged.

"Whoa, looks like our paths combined." Ash said.

"Wonder where Kiawe is." Sophocles said.

Meanwhile, Kiawe was walking down his path when he started to hear the sound as well.

"Aahh! What is this!?" Kiawe asked as he covered his ears.

And then, a call came from Ash and Sophocles.

"Hey, Kiawe! The paths that Sophocles and I took merged, so there's a good chance we might meet up with you as well." Ash said.

"Yeah, that's great. But right now, I'm dealing with a problem here, there's this loud sound that started resonating out of nowhere!" Kiawe said.

And then, the girls joined the call.

"Hey! Are you guys doing any good?" Mallow asked.

"Not really, my eardrums are being assaulted by this loud sound!" Kiawe replied.

"That's what's happening to us too!" Lillie said.

"That's weird, we don't hear anything over here." Ash said.

"Wait, let me run some diagnostics." Sophocles said and he used his Creature Pod to scan the area for sound frequencies. "They're right! There's this strange frequency, but for some reason, we can't hear it."

"Why can't you two hear it!?" Lana asked.

"Well, maybe it's because we've Burst with Electric-type Pokémon." Sophocles suggested.

"He has a good point, I as a Rotom, am part Electric and I don't hear anything either." Rotom said.

"Alright, so we gotta find some Electric Pokémon and hope that they'll Burst with us." Kiawe said.

"Good luck!" Ash said, and the call ended.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	139. Power Plant Raid (Part 2)

_**Power Plant Raid (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Geothermal Power Plant**

In the secret lab, Kiawe looked around while having his ears covered.

"Aaaghh! Gotta find an Electric-type fast!"

Kiawe wandered around more and noticed a room with a Manectric chained up.

"There! I found a Manectric!"

Kiawe entered the room and used Focus Blast and Flamethrower to free Manectric from its restraints.

"Manectric, you okay?" Kiawe asked, and Manectric nodded. "Listen, there's this head-splitting sound in the building and I could use your Electric-type, right now. Can you help me?"

Manectric agreed and offered its help to Kiawe.

"Release!" Kiawe separated from Turtonator.

"Burst!" Kiawe's Burst Heart absorbed Manectric and he placed the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Kiawe's body turned blue and yellow tufts of fur grew around his wrists, knees, and shoulders, his hands and feet became clawed, he grew a Manectric tail, and finally, his hair became a spiky yellow mane.

"Hah! It worked! That sound doesn't bother me anymore!" Kiawe said. "Alright, now to go look for the others."

Meanwhile, the girls worked to free the Electrode.

"There, I got it!" Lillie said, and the Electrode were all released.

The Electrode all started leaving the room, but the girls stopped three of the Electrodes from leaving.

"Wait, don't go yet! There's this loud sound that Electric-types apparently can't hear! Please help!" Mallow said.

"Let us borrow your abilities." Lana said, and the Electrode agreed, in gratitude to the girls.

"Release!" The girls separated from their Pokémon.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed the Electrode and the girls placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Mallow, Lana, and Lillie's bodies were enveloped by light and changed shape into spherical forms about the size of Electrode, and when the light faded, the girls were revealed to have been changed into green, blue, and white balls with their faces on the front.

"Uh, okay, so this is Electrode Burst form." Mallow said.

"We're just balls." Lana said.

"This kind of feels familiar somehow." Lillie said.

"At least we can't hear that noise anymore." Mallow said. "Anyway, let's go look for the others."

The girls rolled out of the room and went off to find the boys.

Meanwhile, Ash and Sophocles were looking for the others when they encountered Kiawe.

"Hey Kiawe! Over here!" Ash called out.

"Guys!" Kiawe said as he ran over towards Ash and Sophocles.

"So you managed to Burst with a Manectric, huh?" Sophocles said.

"Yeah, I freed it from some chains." Kiawe said.

And then, the girls came rolling towards them.

"Hey, over there!" Ash called out.

"Are those balls rolling towards us?" Sophocles asked.

"Wait. Green, blue, and white… are they…?" Kiawe asked as the girls came to a stop. "Yeah, they are."

"Looks like we're all here." Lillie said.

"Based on that appearance, did you three Burst with Electrode?" Sophocles asked.

"Yup. We freed some from a machine and got three to Burst with us." Mallow said.

And then, an alarm went off and several robots appeared.

"We've got company." Sophocles said.

"We're on it!" Mallow said.

"Rollout!" Lillie rolled into the minions with great speed and power.

"Gyro Ball!" Mallow and Lana spun vertically at high speeds and rammed into the minions.

"My turn." Kiawe said.

"Wild Charge!" Kiawe shrouded himself in electricity and rammed into some robots.

"Charge Beam!" Mallow fired a yellow beam of electricity at some robots.

"Discharge!" Lana released multiple bolts of electricity at the robots.

"Swift!" Lillie spun rapidly, sending multiple yellow stars flying at the robots.

"Flame Burst!" Kiawe fired an orange fireball at a robot, causing an explosion that sent small embers bursting out at the other robots.

"Iron Tail!" Ash hit some robots with his steel-hard tail.

"Guillotine!" Sophocles's mandibles grew long into sickle-like blades, then he bit down on the last robot with them.

"Alright, that's all of them." Sophocles said.

"And now that that's done, let's get going!" Ash said.

The kids continued on their way and came across another split in the path.

"Another fork!" Kiawe said.

"It even splits into three again!" Ash said.

"This place is built like a maze!" Mallow said.

"I guess we need to split up again." Sophocles said.

The kids split up into three groups consisting of Kiawe and Mallow, Lana and Sophocles, and Ash and Lillie.

Kiawe and Mallow came across the end of a straight path with a dark tunnel ahead.

"Whoa, looks like things are about to get dark." Kiawe said.

"Not a problem! Flash!" Mallow's body shined brightly and gave off light.

"Nice!" Kiawe said, and he and Mallow entered the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Lana and Sophocles came across a room with the exit straight ahead.

"There's a room ahead." Lana said.

"Let's go!" Sophocles said.

When the two got to the room, they saw that it was practically empty.

"An empty room? That's not really suspicious." Sophocles sarcastically said, and he used his Creature Pod to scan the room. "There are freeze ray traps hidden within the walls."

"Can we shut them down?" Lana asked.

"That button over there." Sophocles replied as he pointed to a button on a wall.

"Alright, Magic Coat!" Lana shrouded herself in a barrier of pink light.

Lana rolled into the room, and the freeze rays revealed themselves and targeted her, but the barrier deflected the beams, allowing Lana to get to the button and shut down the freeze rays.

"Awesome, Lana!" Sophocles said as he caught up to Lana.

"Thanks, let's go!" Lana said, and she and Sophocles continued on.

Meanwhile, Ash and Lillie came across a huge trench in the road.

"Whoa, that's gonna be tough to cross." Ash said.

"Magnet Rise!" Lillie made herself levitate by using electromagnetism.

"Whoa, cool!" Ash said.

"Here, grab on." Lillie said.

Ash grabbed onto Lillie and she levitated across the pit.

"We made it." Ash said.

"Now let us continue." Lillie said, and the two went on their way.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	140. Power Plant Raid (Part 3)

_**Power Plant Raid (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Geothermal Power Plant**

In the secret lab, the three routes that the kids took merged into one and soon, they all regrouped with each other.

"Well, the paths once again merged like this and we met up again." Sophocles said.

"It's too convenient." Lillie said.

And then, a trapdoor opened up beneath the kids and they fell to the lower level.

"Okay, I bet that was all planned by them." Kiawe said.

"Definitely, but I still don't get what they're…" Ash said before being interrupted by a set of goggles that came flying out of nowhere and latched onto his face. "Huh?"

Then, two more goggles came flying in and latched themselves onto Mallow and Kiawe's faces.

"What are these?" Kiawe asked.

Then, the goggles lit up and then, Ash, Mallow, and Kiawe stood still.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lana asked, but then, she was suddenly attacked by Mallow.

"Mallow, what's gotten into you?!" Lana asked.

"It must be the goggles! It must be mind control!" Lillie said.

And then, Ash and Kiawe began attacking as well.

"Gyro Ball!" Mallow spun rapidly and rammed into Lana, who also used Gyro Ball to counter, but Mallow managed to overpower Lana.

"Electroweb!" Ash launched a net of electricity at Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie to ensnare them.

"Toxic!" Kiawe sprayed a stream of purple poison at Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie, badly poisoning them.

Rotom attempted to flee, but it was caught by Ash.

And then, a voice came through the speaker on the goggles.

"Bring them in." the voice said, and Ash, Mallow, and Kiawe took their friends away elsewhere.

Later, in a containment cell, Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie recovered from the poison.

"Is everyone alright?" Sophocles asked.

"The poison's worn off, I'm feeling better now." Lillie said.

"Where are we?" Lana said as she saw where they were in.

"It's a containment cell." Rotom replied.

"We have to get out of here and free our friends from mind control." Lillie said.

Sophocles put his hand on the barrier and was quickly knocked back into the wall.

"Okay, that wasn't smart." Sophocles said, and he scanned the barrier. "The barrier is like a wall of sonic vibrations in solid form. I can let out a high frequency to disrupt the circuitry, but it has to be done from the outside."

 **Ula'ula Island: Blush Mountain**

Meanwhile, the Kratt brothers were in their Thunderbird Power Suits trying to prevent more Pokémon from being poached.

"Bros, the kids need your help." Aviva said. "I know you need to stop the Pokémon poaching, but they need you."

"We won't get much further trying to stop them out here, bro. We have to go directly to the source and stop them there." Chris said.

"Yeah, I'm with you, dude." Martin said, and the Kratt brothers made it for the Power Plant.

 **Ula'ula Island: Geothermal Power Plant**

The Kratt bros made it into the Power Plant and into the secret lab, where they found Lana, Sophocles, Lillie, and Rotom in the containment cell.

"Hey guys, we're here to get you out." Martin said.

"Aviva filled us in on everything." Chris said, and he played the frequency on his Creature Pod, disrupting the controls for the barrier, disabling it.

"Now, let's go save Ash, Kiawe, and Mallow!" Martin said.

The heroes went on their way and ran into Ash, Kiawe, and Mallow pretty quickly.

"The prisoners have escaped!" Mallow said.

"Capture them!" Ash said.

"Toxic!" Kiawe sprayed a stream of purple poison at the heroes.

"Magic Coat!" Lana shrouded herself in a barrier of pink light that caused the poison to bounce off harmlessly.

"Gyro Ball!" Mallow spun rapidly as she charged at Lana.

"Gyro Ball!" Lana spun rapidly to counter Mallow as she came ramming in.

Mallow and Lana continued to spin without relenting, but then Mallow started to push Lana back, however, Lana stood strong and managed to gain the upper hand, then she knocked Mallow back into a wall.

Mallow's goggles broke and fell off, freeing Mallow from the mind control.

"Thunder!" Kiawe fired a massive beam of electricity at the heroes.

Chris and Martin moved in to block the electrical beam and absorb it.

"String Shot!" Sophocles fired a stream of sticky thread at Kiawe's face and used it to pull the goggles off.

"Quick Attack!" Ash made a full-sprint dash as he came charging in.

"Swift!" Lillie spun rapidly to send multiple yellow stars flying at Ash.

Ash tried to dodge the stars, but he wasn't able to outspeed them and the stars hit the goggles, breaking them.

"We're free!" Mallow said.

"We really owe you big time!" Kiawe said.

"Yeah, and sorry about earlier." Ash said.

"Well, it's all forgiven." Sophocles said.

"Let's send a scan of these goggles to Aviva so she can take a look at how they work." Chris said as he scanned the goggles.

"Okay, now that we're all back together, let's go put a stop to the operation!" Martin said.

"Right!" Everyone else all said, and the heroes went on their way.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	141. Power Plant Raid (Part 4)

_**Power Plant Raid (Part 4)**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Geothermal Power Plant**

The heroes traversed through a hallway when they saw a room up ahead.

"Another room." Ash said.

"Be on your guard, who knows what'll be behind that one!" Kiawe said.

The heroes entered the room to see that it was occupied by several scientists, who all wore the same Hypno-goggles that were on Ash, Kiawe, and Mallow.

"Whoa, it looks like everyone's here." Martin said.

"Look, they're all wearing the same goggles that were on me, Ash, and Kiawe!" Mallow said.

"That must mean that everyone was mind-controlled into poaching all the Pokémon!" Lillie said.

"Let's set everyone free!" Chris said. "Aviva, you got the schematics of the goggles down yet?"

"Sure did! And I figured out the right frequency to disable all those goggles at once." Aviva said, and she turned on the frequency, which caused all the goggles to short-circuit and break.

The scientists quickly snapped out of the mind-control and were confused by their situation.

"Here! A map of this place, you can use it to get out of here!" Chris said as he handed a scientist the map of the secret labs.

The scientists one by one started leaving the room.

"The workers are free, now we just have to find the mastermind and stop them." Lana said.

But then, an energy blast was shot that barely missed her.

"What the?" Ash said as he turned around to see that it was some scientists.

The scientists shed their disguises to reveal that they were robots.

"Some of the enemies were hiding among the innocents. I did not see that coming." Sophocles said.

Then, the head scientist then revealed himself to be a Xelak with a mechanical appearance based on magnets.

"A Xelak!" Rotom said.

"I am Magnetron. My mission is to harness electricity from the Electric-type Pokémon. All opposition must be neutralized." the Xelak said.

And then, the robots began attacking.

The heroes left the room and fell back for a retreat.

"Find them. They must not reach the Control Room." Magnetron ordered, and the robots moved out.

A robot wandered around looking for the heroes, but then, it was ambushed by them.

"Now let's see if we can find anything interesting." Sophocles said as he plugged his Creature Pod's extension cable into the robot.

The robot's data revealed a lot of information including the details of the Control Room.

"Okay, let's head over to the Control Room and put a stop to this operation." Sophocles said.

The heroes headed over to the Control Room to see the entrance guarded by several robot sentries.

"Yikes, that's a lot!" Martin said.

"How are we going to get past them?" Lillie asked.

"I know one. But for the best result, I'll need to get in the center of all those guardbots." Mallow said. "Lana, cover me."

"Okay, let's go!" Lana said, and the two rolled into the room.

The guardbots quickly spotted them and began firing freeze rays.

"Magic Coat!" Lana shrouded herself in a barrier of pink light to shield herself and Mallow.

As Mallow managed to get in the center, Lana quickly fell back and left the rest to Mallow.

"Explosion!" Mallow's body began flashing red while giving off sparks of electricity, unleashing an explosion around herself and taking out all the guardbots.

"There, all clear." Mallow said.

"Nice one!" Kiawe said, and the heroes entered the control room.

"We're here, and the rest ought to be pretty simple." Sophocles said, and he immediately began working on the computer.

Throughout the secret lab, all the captive Pokémon were released and all the machines started getting shut down.

"Almost done, all I need now is to disable that strange sound." Sophocles said, and he made one final tap on the keyboard. "There, we've officially shut down this operation!"

But then, Magnetron came into the room.

"Victory is yet yours. After neutralizing you, I will simply restart the operation." Magnetron said.

"Then I guess we better make sure that you can't do so!" Ash said.

Magnetron spun the screws on its head and shoulders to generate energy and fired three beams at Ash, Kiawe, and Sophocles, blasting them out of the room and forcing them out of their Burst forms.

"Ash! Kiawe! Sophocles!" Lillie, Mallow, and Lana said.

Magnetron attacked again, but the girls leaped out of the way.

"Wild Charge!" Lana shrouded herself in electricity and rolled into Magnetron.

"Shock Wave!" Lillie fired a blue beam of electricity at Magnetron.

"Charge Beam!" Mallow fired a yellow beam of electricity at Magnetron.

Chris and Martin sent out waves of electrical energy at Magnetron.

Meanwhile, Ash, Kiawe, and Sophocles had just finished doing their Z-Move poses.

"Corkscrew Crash! Inferno Overdrive! Gigavolt Havoc!" Pikachu leaped into the air and spun like a drill before charging straight for Magnetron; then, Manectric and Vikavolt added in a large fireball and a powerful electrical current.

Magnetron had no time to react to Pikachu as it was hit by Pikachu's attack.

"Error! Error! Unforeseen circumstances! All systems failing!" Magnetron said before falling backward and exploding.

And then, an alarm rang all over the secret lab, indicating self-destruct.

"That doesn't sound good." Lana said.

"All workers and Pokémon already escaped. We're the only ones that need to do so!" Chris said.

The heroes quickly ran for the exit and made it through before the lab exploded and the portal closed behind them.

The heroes quickly left the Power Plant and out to Blush Mountain.

 **Ula'ula Island: Blush Mountain**

"I really appreciated your help today, Manectric." Kiawe said. "Glad I got to work with you."

Manectric nodded and ran off.

"Good for you, Kiawe." Mallow said.

"Yeah, and speaking of which, how long are you three gonna stay like that?" Kiawe asked the girls, who were still in their Electrode Burst forms.

The girls realized what Kiawe was asking and quickly undid the fusion.

"Release!" Mallow, Lana, and Lillie separated from the Electrode.

"Electrode, thank you for lending us your help." Lillie said.

The three Electrode grinned and went on their way.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	142. Volcano Battle

_**Volcano Battle**_

* * *

 **Akala Island: Wela Volcano Park**

At Wela Volcano Park, everything seemed normal when a giant seed fell from the sky and planted itself into the ground.

"Giant Flower Gigaflora. Spread your roots and infest this area." Hunter Web's voice said.

The seed quickly started growing vines and roots, and soon, the plant started overtaking the volcano.

 **Akala Island: Paniola Ranch**

Meanwhile, the heroes were helping out at Kiawe's place when they saw Gigaflora having nearly covered Wela Volcano completely.

"Hey, what's up with Wela Volcano?" Ash asked.

"What's with all those vines?" Mallow asked.

"I don't like it. Even though the volcanic soil is rich for farming, that's way out of hand." Kiawe said.

"Then I guess we better investigate." Aviva said, and the heroes started heading over to Wela Volcano.

 **Akala Island: Wela Volcano Park**

At Wela Volcano Park, the heroes saw that Gigaflora had now grown to become meters tall with a sinister-looking flower on top.

"Whoa, now it's even bigger." Chris said.

Then, Gigaflora's vines with their pod-like mouths attacked the heroes.

"Well, I guess now we know it's hostile." Mallow said.

"Burst!" Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, and Lillie used Burst to fuse with Incineroar, Togedemaru, Marowak, Primarina, Tropius, and Snowy.

"Activate Phoenix Power!" Chris and Martin activated Phoenix Power.

"Fire Blast!" Ash released a 大-shaped blast of fire from his belt at some vines.

"Pin Missile!" Sophocles raised his spikes and fired greed darts into the mouth of a vine.

"Shadow Bone!" Kiawe made his bone burn with purple spiritual fire and struck a vine head with it.

"Icy Wind!" Lana breathed out a snowy wind to freeze some vines.

"Air Slash!" Mallow flapped her wings to blow blades of air at some vines to cut them apart.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Lillie's body gave off light and multiple rainbow-colored rays shot out from the light at Gigaflora's vines.

Chris and Martin attacked the main body with a stream of flames.

Gigaflora spat out green blobs onto the ground that quickly formed into plant-like golems.

The golems all marched towards the heroes en masse.

"Blizzard!" Lillie blew out a blizzard at some of the golems to freeze them.

"Sparkling Aria!" Lana sang a song to form a ball of water and made it burst, shooting out multiple bubbles at the golems.

"Bonemerang!" Kiawe threw his bone like a boomerang at the golems.

"Solar Beam!" Mallow absorbed sunlight into her body and she fired the light as a green beam at the golems.

"Iron Head!" Sophocles talked the golems with a steel-hard headbutt.

"Darkest Lariat!" Ash lit his hands on fire and spun rapidly in place before charging into the golems.

Chris and Martin lit themselves on fire and flew through the golems.

But then, as the heroes were too focused on the golems, Gigaflora attacked with its vines, but then, Kiawe managed to notice the vines.

"Flare Blitz!" Kiawe enveloped himself in green flames and jumped up to tackle the vines.

Then, a spiral of flames came out of nowhere and burned the vines.

The source of the flames was revealed to be a Volcarona.

"You… you're the Volcarona from one of my grandfather's tales!" Kiawe said. "The one known as the Spirit of Wela Volcano!"

"Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon. Bug/Fire-type. When volcanic ash once darkened the atmosphere, Volcarona's flames served as a replacement for the sun." Rotom read.

Volcarona then flew to Kiawe's side and pointed at his Burst Heart.

"You want to Burst with me?" Kiawe asked, and Volcarona nodded.

"Okay then, Release!" Kiawe separated from Marowak.

"Burst!" Kiawe's Burst Heart absorbed Volcarona and Kiawe placed the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Kiawe's body turned black with two red horns growing from the top of his head, blue lens resembling compound eyes formed over his eyes, white fuzz grew around his shoulders and chest, and light blue scales formed over his upper legs, and finally, six orange petal-like wings grew out from his back.

Gigaflora's vines then spit out more golems and its flower became a monstrous draconic head.

"Kiawe, we'll fight the small ones. You should be able to take care of the big one." Lillie said.

"Right!" Kiawe said, and he flew up to face Gigaflora.

"Fiery Dance!" Kiawe flapped his wings and spun around, sending a wind of fire at Gigaflora.

Gigaflora roared and fired a dark purple beam at Kiawe, who flew out of the way.

"Signal Beam!" Kiawe fired a pink beam at Gigaflora's face.

Gigaflora shook it off and attacked with its vines.

"Hurricane!" Kiawe flapped his wings, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Gigaflora's vines, blowing them back.

"Giga Drain!" Kiawe shot out green beams of energy from his wings at Gigaflora that drained its energy.

"Now to finish you!" Kiawe said.

Kiawe began his Z-Move pose and when he was done, Z-Power enveloped him.

"Inferno Overdrive!" Kiawe formed a giant fireball in the form of a miniature sun and launched it at Gigaflora's base.

Gigaflora's body quickly caught on fire and the fire soon started spreading up its body, causing it pain.

As Gigaflora's body was completely ablaze, its flower wilted and soon, it completely disappeared.

Following Gigaflora's defeat, its golems also disappeared.

Later, the heroes got ready to leave.

"Thanks a lot, Volcarona. It was an honor to meet you." Kiawe said, and he turned to leave, but Volcarona stopped him.

Volcarona pointed to Kiawe, indicating that it wanted to go with him.

"You want me to catch you?" Kiawe asked, and Volcarona nodded "Alright. I accept."

Kiawe threw a Poké Ball at Volcarona and after Volcarona went in, the Ball shook a few times before stopping, signifying capture.

Then, Kiawe picked up the Poké Ball and held it up proudly.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	143. Season of Gratitude

_**Season of Gratitude**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Aina's Kitchen**

At Aina's Kitchen, Mallow, along with Tsareena and Shaymin, were tidying up the place.

"Okay, almost done." Mallow said.

Then, the door opened and Mallow's brother, Ulu came in.

"Ulu, you're back." Mallow said.

"Hey Mallow, check out these flowers I found outside." Ulu said as he showed some Gracideas.

"Wow, these are some pretty flowers." Mallow said.

Then, Shaymin touched the flowers and it changed into its Sky Forme.

"Whoa, Shaymin. You changed into your Sky Forme." Mallow said.

Shaymin flew into the air and smiled.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School (Next day)**

The next day at the Pokémon School, Mallow showed Shaymin's transformation to her friends.

"That's awesome." Lana said.

"The exposure to the Gracidea flower caused Shaymin to change into its Sky Forme." Rotom said. "Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. Sky Forme. Grass/Flying-type. The pollen of the Gracidea flower allows Shaymin into its Sky Forme. During the season when Gracidea bloom, Shaymin have a tendency to migrate to new lands."

The heroes looked out the balcony and saw that more Gracideas were blooming everywhere.

"Look at all those Gracideas." Lillie said.

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing more of them soon." Kiawe said.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

Meanwhile, in Hau'oli City, Donita and Dabio were in the city where they noticed the growing Gracideas.

"Hmm, interesting. I've never seen these kinds of flowers before." Donita said as she picked a Gracidea. "Oh yes, I'm feeling inspired."

"Oh boy! We're gathering some pretty flowers." Dabio said.

"No, not 'some,' Dabio. _All_ of them!" Donita said.

"Ah, yes Donita. All of them." Dabio said.

"Great, Dabio. Let's get the jet ready." Donita said.

 **Melemele Island: Plain**

At a plain, the heroes watched as Gracideas bloomed everywhere.

"Whoa, when they're in season, Gracideas bloom a lot." Sophocles said.

And then, several Land Forme Shaymin appeared in the area and changed into Sky Forme from exposure to the Gracideas.

"Data updating!" Rotom said as it took several pictures of the Shaymin.

But then, the heroes heard engine sounds and saw Donita's jet rapidly approaching in the sky.

"Uh-oh. It's the dreaded pink blimp!" Koki said.

"Ah, would you look at that. A whole field full of those rare flowers." Donita said. "Dabio, start the vacuum."

"Yes, Donita." Dabio said, and he pressed a button to activate the vacuum and suck up the Gracideas.

"Well, it's Donita up to no good again." Martin said.

"She's taking all the Gracideas!" Mallow said.

"If she's just taking few then we'd have no reason to stop her, but right now, she's taking too much." Chris said.

Then, all the Sky Forme Shaymin started attacking Donita's jet to stop her from taking all the Gracideas.

"The Shaymin are all trying to stop Donita!" Mallow said. "Shaymin, we should get in there too!"

Shaymin nodded and got ready to fight.

"Burst!" Mallow's Burst Heart absorbed Shaymin and she placed the Burst Heart on her chest, releasing a flash of light.

Mallow's body became white, with her hair, hands, and feet becoming light green, a red petal-like scarf formed on her neck, and finally, her pigtails turned white and became tied up like Shaymin's ears.

"Air Slash!" Mallow blew out blades of air at Donita's jet.

"I'm never the type to give up so easily." Donita said, and she sent out Mannequins.

The Mannequins blasted Pose Beams at Mallow and the Shaymin to hinder them.

"Burst!" Ash and Kiawe used Burst to merge with Dartrix and Charizard.

"Dragonair, Burst! Altaria, Burst! Metang, Burst!" Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles used Burst to change into their Burst forms of Dragonair, Altaria, and Metang.

"Activate Wolf/Harris's Hawk Power!" Martin, Chris, Aviva, and Koki used a Harris's Hawk feather to activate Harris's Hawk Power.

Mallow's friends all attacked the Mannequins to get them off of Mallow and the Shaymin's backs.

"We got you covered. Now you and the Shaymin can concentrate on stopping Donita!" Chris said.

"Okay, thanks everyone." Mallow said.

"Shaymin can absorb pollutants in the air to power their Seed Flare attack. And the exhaust from Donita's jet is giving off plenty of it!" Rotom said.

"Okay, thanks Rotom!" Mallow said, and she and the Shaymin got in close to Donita's jet.

"Seed Flare!" Mallow and the other Shaymin all absorbed the pollutants from Donita's jet into their petal scarves and then, they unleashed a green explosion at Donita's jet which shook it hard.

Then, Mallow got in the jet and emptied the tank holding the stolen Gracideas.

"I'll take these!" Mallow said as she flew out of the jet with all the Gracideas.

"Uh, is it time to give up Donita?" Dabio asked.

"Ugh, yes. It's time to give up, Dabio." Donita said dejectedly and the jet flew off into the distance.

Later, more Land Forme Shaymin appeared and changed into Sky Forme using the Gracideas.

"Look at them change." Jimmy said.

All the Sky Forme Shaymin started flying away as Mallow's companion Shaymin watched.

"Hey, Shaymin, are you alright?" Mallow asked, and Shaymin turned to face Mallow, looking sad.

Mallow understood why Shaymin was feeling down and became sad herself, but managed to keep a smile on her face.

"I see, you're going with the other Shaymin." Mallow said. "I understand. I'll miss you, but wherever we are, I know we'll always be together. Thanks for having stayed with us."

Shaymin shared one final goodbye with Mallow and her Pokémon before flying off.

"Goodbye, Shaymin. See you again next time!" Mallow called out.

And then, Shaymin cried out to Mallow one final time before joining the other Shaymin.

Mallow and her friends all waved goodbye as the Shaymin flew off into the distance.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	144. Dream Specter

_**Dream Specter**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

At the Pokémon School, Ash's friends were expecting to see Ash soon, but strangely, he didn't come.

Then, Professor Kukui entered the classroom.

"Professor Kukui, where's Ash?" Mallow asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Professor Kukui replied.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli Outskirts**

After school was over, the heroes went to Professor Kukui's house to check on Ash.

The heroes went up to the loft to see Ash still sleeping, with his Pokémon looking worried for him.

"No matter what we tried, Ash just wouldn't wake up." Professor Kukui said. "Even with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, he wouldn't wake up."

"Whoa, that sounds even worse than Jimmy's problem." Aviva said.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think this is natural." Lillie said. "Maybe we should ask Goun."

Lillie contacted Goun through her Burst Heart.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Goun asked.

"Well, it's that Ash won't wake up no matter what and we don't know what to do." Lillie replied.

"Hmm, in that case, place your Burst Heart on Ash's forehead so that I may check him." Goun said.

Lillie placed her Burst Heart on Ash's forehead, allowing Goun to detect a strange presence in Ash's mind.

"I see. It's the work of Dream Specter." Goun said. "It can enter people's dreams and trap them in never-ending sleep."

"Wait, then how do we free Ash?" Mallow asked.

"By going directly into Ash's dream." Goun said, and then an elixir was teleported in. "That elixir will allow one person to enter the Dream World where they can directly fight Dream Specter. Only by defeating Dream Specter can Ash be awakened. Whoever goes in also will not be able to wake up until then."

And then, a crystal ball was teleported in.

"That crystal ball will allow you to see into the Dream World." Goun said.

In the crystal ball, Ash was fighting a Xelak.

"There's Ash! And that must be Dream Specter!" Lana said.

"We better go help him!" Sophocles said.

"So, who's going in?" Kiawe asked.

"I'll do it! Ash helped me out a lot before so I want to repay the favor!" Lillie said.

"Okay, we'll leave it to you!" Martin said.

"One more thing. Even after you defeat Dream Specter, you won't automatically be able to wake up." Goun said. "A person from the real world will have to wake you two. But don't worry, it'll be easy as waking up a person in normal sleep."

"Hang in there, Ash. I'll be there soon." Lillie said as she sat down on a chair.

"Good luck, Lillie." Kiawe said.

Lillie drank the elixir, and the moment it slid down her throat, she instantly fell asleep.

 **Dream World**

In the dream world, Lillie was in a desert.

"This is Ash's dream." Lillie said, and then she spotted Ash and Dream Specter.

Dream Specter attacked Ash with blasts of energy.

"Ash!" Lillie said as she rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Lillie? How'd you get here?" Ash asked.

"I came to get you out!" Lillie said. "But for now, let's run!"

Lillie and Ash ran for it, but Dream Specter fired more energy blasts at them, knocking them off their feet.

"Lillie, fill me in on what's happening!" Ash said.

"That Xelak, Dream Specter has you trapped here, so I used an elixir I got from Goun to come in here to get you out!" Lillie replied.

"In that case, we've gotta fight, but I don't have my Pokémon or my Burst Heart!" Ash said. "Lillie, what about you?"

"Nothing! I'm only here as a spirit. My actual body is asleep in the real world!" Lillie said.

Dream Specter caught up and fired more energy blasts, sending the two sliding down the sand dune.

In the real world, the heroes watched the events in the dream world.

"They're really in a pickle." Jimmy said.

"Come on, Lillie. We believe in you." Mallow said.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I wanted to pay you back for all the times you've helped me in the past." Lillie said. "I should've left it to someone more dependable, like Kiawe."

"It's fine. I appreciate you coming here into my dream to help me." Ash said.

Upon hearing Ash's words, a thought came into Lillie's mind.

"A dream… that's it!" Lillie said.

"Lillie?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I know how we're going to get out of here." Lillie said as she stood up to confront Dream Specter.

Dream Specter fired multiple blasts of energy at Lillie, who managed to stop them with her hands and gathered them to form one big blast of energy that she sent back at Dream Specter.

Then, Lillie flew in towards Dream Specter.

"Lillie Kick!" Lillie hit Dream Specter with an energy-infused kick.

Dream Specter fell backward and exploded.

"That was awesome! How'd you do that?" Ash asked.

"In a dream, anything is possible. So I just let my imagination run wild." Lillie replied.

And then, a loud blare suddenly went off, to Ash and Lillie's shock.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli Outskirts**

In the real world, Ash and Lillie both snapped awake to see that it was caused by an air horn in Sophocles's hand.

"You did it, Lillie!" Lana said.

"You really made a comeback with a Trump Card in the end." Professor Kukui said.

"Lillie, you really saved me today, thanks." Ash said as he smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, and then, Lillie did the same.

Then, Ash went downstairs and took out a lot of food to eat.

"That's a lot." Sophocles said.

"Well, I skipped breakfast and lunch, so I gotta get caught up." Ash said as he dug in, and everyone else laughed.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	145. Attack on Iron Cave

_**Attack on Iron Cave**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Iron Cave**

Inside Iron Cave, the Pokémon inside fled from a humanoid, skeletal, reptilian Xelak with a red orb in its chest.

"Good work, Skullgator. Rampage to your heart's content." Hunter Web's voice said.

Meanwhile, Mallow, Sophocles, and Lillie riding Flygon, Metang, and Altaria, along with Martin in his Harpy Eagle Power Suit, were flying over to Iron Cave.

They landed at the entrance and made their way inside.

"Iron Cave… we're here." Sophocles said.

"This is one of the two spots under attack." Lillie said.

"While Ash, Kiawe, Lana, and Martin are at Mount Lanakila, we take care of things here." Chris said.

The heroes entered the cave to see lots of holes and many debris.

"Whoa, there's already this much damage? It looks almost unrecognizable from when we visited here last." Mallow said.

"Come on, let's go make sure that the cave doesn't get wrecked any further!" Chris said.

The heroes went down to the lower parts of the cave where they saw Skullgator burrowing through the cavern walls and ceiling, threatening to cause a cave-in.

"Hey, stop! You're gonna cause the entire cave to collapse!" Mallow said.

Skullgator stopped and turned to notice the heroes, then the red orb glowed and Skullgator fired a red beam out of its mouth at the ground beneath heroes' feet, causing it to collapse.

Chris managed to avoid falling into the hole, but the kids failed to do so, and they fell to the even lower parts of the cave.

"Guys!" Chris shouted into the hole. "Are you alright!"

"We're fine!" Lillie said.

"We'll find a way up there. Can you try to hold off Boney up there?" Mallow said,

"Yeah, sure. Good luck!" Chris said.

"Okay, now. That hole is pretty wide, all three of us can fit through. We'll just use some flying Bursts to get out the same way we fell in." Sophocles said.

And then, a Bronzong, Magnezone, and Ferrothorn appeared out of the shadow.

"These Pokémon, they must've been driven down here because of that monster." Mallow said.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." Lillie said.

The Pokémon all stepped up to offer help to the kids.

"Looks like they want to give us some help as well." Sophocles said, and the kids got out their Burst Hearts.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed the Pokémon and Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Lillie's arms became blue-green; her legs became black and her shoes became tall, blue-green metallic boots; a metallic bell-like armor resembling Bronzong's body formed over Lillie's lower body, and finally, a small cylindrical blue-green helmet formed on top of her head.

Sophocles's body became armored by a gray metallic armor, his hands and feet became black, a spherical shoulder pad resembling Magnemite formed on each of his shoulders, a gray helmet formed on his head with a yellow antenna on top, and finally, a red visor formed over his eyes.

Mallow's body became a gray, spiked, metallic ball with three black stripes and her eyes visible, a single green spike grew out from the top of her body and finally, four green, vine-like arms, each tipped with a clawed metal disc grew out near the green spike.

"Okay, let's go!" Lillie said.

Lillie and Sophocles floated upwards and Mallow climbed the wall.

"You doing okay, Mallow?" Sophocles asked.

"Yeah. I can't levitate, but this climbing and hanging ability is something else." Mallow said.

The kids made it out of the hole, where Chris was in his Kobold Power Suit, with Skullgator trapped under a pile of rubble.

"Whoa, you already trapped it!" Mallow said.

"Well, Kobolds are known to be great at trap building and ambushes." Chris said.

But then, the ground shook and two more Skullgators rose out of the ground.

"There are two more!" Lillie said.

The two Skullgators burrowed into the rubble to free the first one, then, they all attacked by breathing out fire at the heroes.

Lillie stepped up to shield the others from the fire breath.

"Lillie!" Mallow shouted.

"Don't worry. My Heatproof ability weakens damage from fire." Lillie said as she revealed herself to be fine.

"Keep them distracted. I got another idea for a trap!" Chris said.

"Right!" Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles said and they each engaged one Skullgator.

"Power Whip!" Mallow's vine extended and she used it to hit Skullgator.

"Flash Cannon!" Lillie fired a beam of metallic energy at Skullgator.

"Tri Attack!" Sophocles shot three beams of fire, ice, and lightning energies at Skullgator.

"Metal Claw!" Mallow slashed Skullgator with her claws.

"Extrasensory!" Lillie unleashed a rainbow-colored beam at Skullgator.

"Thunder!" Sophocles fired a massive beam of electricity at Skullgator.

"Rollout!" Mallow retracted her limbs into her body and rolled into Skullgator.

"Future Sight!" Lillie created a light blue ball of energy and launched it upwards where it disappeared, then after a little while, a light blue energy beam shot down onto Skullgator.

"Swift!" Sophocles shot multiple yellow stars at Skullgator.

The Skullgators tried to bite down on Mallow, but her Iron Barbs ability caused them to get hurt by her spiky body.

The Skullgators tried for Lillie and Sophocles next, but their metallic armor caused the Skullgators' teeth to break from their hardness.

"Okay, the trap is all set. Now, just knock them towards that spot over there!" Chris said as he pointed over to a spot.

"Right!" Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles said.

"Flash Cannon!" Mallow fired a beam of metallic energy at Skullgator.

"Giga Impact!" Lillie enveloped herself in white light and charged straight into a Skullgator to slam into it.

"Magnet Bomb!" Sophocles fired multiple blue orbs of electrical energy at a Skullgator.

The attacks all knocked the Skullgators towards the spot, where the ground gave out beneath them, throwing the Skullgators down into a pit.

"Now hurry, before they burrow out!" Chris said.

"Flash Cannon! Extrasensory! Thunder!" Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles fired their attacks at the Skullgators.

The Skullgators were hit by the attacks and consumed by an explosion.

"Alright, we're done here." Chris said. "In the meantime, I wonder how Ash, Kiawe, Lana, and Martin are doing right now."

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	146. Attack on Mount Lanakila

_**Attack on Mount Lanakila**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Mount Lanakila**

Ash, Kiawe, and Lana riding Garchomp, Charizard, and Dragonair, along with Martin in his Peregrine Falcon Power Suit, descended down onto Mount Lanakila.

"Alright, we're here." Ash said.

"Get ready. Who knows when we'll see the monster." Kiawe said.

"Chris, Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow can handle things at Iron Cave, let's handle things over here as well." Martin said.

Then, the heroes split up to search.

Ash came across a male Weavile battling a bird-like humanoid Xelak with a skull-like head.

"Skullcrow!" the Xelak cried.

"Whoa, I found it!" Ash said, and he got ready for a fight.

Skullcrow flapped its wings and kicked the snow, causing a fog that made it hard to see through.

"Hey, you guys! I found the monster! I'm about to fight it!" Ash called the others on his Creature Pod.

Meanwhile, Kiawe got the call and was heading to help Ash when he encountered an Absol fighting Skullcrow.

"Huh? That's the one Ash is battling! Is there more than one?" Kiawe said, and he got out his Creature Pod. "I found another one over here! There must be more than one, so be on the lookout!"

Meanwhile, Lana got the call and started looking harder.

Then, she spotted a third Skullcrow battling a Glalie.

"A third one." Lana said. "Better get let the others know."

Meanwhile, Martin had encountered a fourth Skullcrow.

"Ash, Kiawe, and Lana each ran into one of you, and now in front of me, a fourth one." Martin said. "I can tell there's at least four of you for sure."

"Activate Yeti Power!" Martin activated Yeti Power.

Skullcrow flew into the air and came diving towards Martin, but he grabbed it and swung it before tossing it aside.

Martin gathered up a lot of snow to make a giant snowball and threw it at Skullcrow.

Skullcrow cried out, attracting the other three Skullcrows who stopped what they were doing to go back up the one that called them.

One Skullcrow got on another one's shoulders, then the other two grabbed onto the top Skullcrow's arms, and the four all merged into one bigger, less humanoid Skullcrow.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Martin said, and he called the others on his Creature Pod. "Hey guys, the four birdies came together and now… they combined into one big birdie."

"Got it!" Ash said.

"We'll be right there!" Kiawe said.

"With some new Burst power!" Lana said.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed the Pokémon and Ash, Kiawe, and Lana placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Ash's lower body turned black; his hands and feet became clawed; a yellow gem appeared on his forehead; his ears became red and pointy; and finally, he gained a crown, collar, and tail made of red feathers.

Kiawe's body beneath his head became dark gray covered by white fur, his hair turned white, his hands and feet became clawed, he grew an Absol tail, and finally, a crescent-shaped horn grew out from the side of his head.

Lana's body became a black ball with her face visible, then, two conical horns formed on both sides of her body, and finally, a layer of ice enveloped her body, leaving a few spots uncovered, including her face and horns.

Back with Martin, he continued to face off against the giant Skullcrow.

And then, the kids arrived in their new Burst forms.

"Ice Shard!" Ash fired shards of ice at Skullcrow.

"Night Slash!" Kiawe's claws glowed purple as he slashed Skullcrow with them.

"Freeze-Dry!" Lana formed a light-blue energy orb between her horns and fired a beam of ice energy at Skullcrow.

"Dark Pulse!" Ash shot out a beam of black and purple spheres at Skullcrow.

"Rollout!" Lana retracted her horns and dropped onto the ground before rolling into Skullcrow.

"Psycho Cut!" Kiawe sent out crescent-shaped blades of energy at Skullcrow.

"Crunch!" Lana got in close to Skullcrow and bit down hard on it.

"Shock Wave!" Kiawe fired a blue beam of electricity at Skullcrow.

"Beat Up!" Ash's body gave off a red aura that spread to Kiawe, Lana, and Martin, rallying everyone together for a group attack, and they all charged in to attack at once.

Martin grabbed Skullcrow and spun in place, swinging it around before slamming it into the ground.

"Headbutt!" Lana slammed her head into Skullcrow.

"X-Scissor!" Ash crossed his arms and hit Skullcrow with an X-shaped slash.

"Shadow Claw!" Kiawe's claws became enveloped by a ghastly aura as he slashed Skullcrow.

The giant Skullcrow cried out in pain as it split back into the four smaller Skullcrows.

"Alright, one last strike!" Martin said as he made another giant snowball and threw it at the Skullcrows.

"Shock Wave! Dark Pulse! Freeze-Dry!" Kiawe, Ash, and Lana fired their attacks at the Skullcrows.

The Skullcrows were hit by the attacks and became consumed in an explosion.

"And that wraps things up here!" Martin said. "Meanwhile, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, and Chris should be done at their location too."

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	147. Power of the Island Guardian

**_Power of the Island Guardian_**

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Mahalo Trail**

On Mahalo Trail, the heroes were heading over to the Ruins of Conflict.

"Alright, today's the day I challenge Tapu Koko to another battle!" Ash said.

"You sure are pumped up, Ash." Lillie said.

"Isn't he always?" Kiawe asked.

"How do you know if we'll see Tapu Koko or if it'll even be in a mood to battle?" Sophocles asked.

"Don't know, that's why we should go to find out." Ash said.

"That's a typical Ash response." Lana said.

"Are you gonna use Burst in your fight?" Martin asked.

"Nah, this is a Pokémon battle. It wouldn't be right if I used Burst to join the battle." Ash replied.

"That sounds fair." Chris said.

And then, as the heroes walked by, Paisley and Rex came out of a bush.

"I knew those pesky delayers would come by to get in our way." Paisley said. "Good thing we spared some time to prepare for their arrival."

"Oh, when do we do it, Paisley?" Rex asked.

"Wait a bit longer, Rex. I don't like waiting, but if we can keep them from interfering, then it's worth it." Paisley said.

The heroes arrived at the bridge leading to the Ruins of Conflict when paver arms burst out of the ground and ensnared the heroes and their Pokémon.

"What's going on?" Mallow asked.

"These are paver arms! Paisley Paver must be here!" Aviva said.

"That's right. I knew you Wild Kratts would appear to cause me delays, so I deliberately held off on my plans to catch you off guard and then proceed with my plans unhindered." Paisley said as she and Rex made their appearances.

"Paisley, why do you even want to pave around here? I mean, what could you possibly build here that people would even come to use?" Chris asked.

"That's for me to decide and for you to see for yourselves." Paisley said. "Now, let's get a move on, Rex. We've waited long enough."

"Glad to, Paisley!" Rex said, and the villains drove off, paving the trail.

However, as the villains drove by a thicket of trees, Tapu Koko was revealed to be watching them from the thicket and waited until the villains drove off before flying out.

Back with the heroes, they were struggling to escape from the paver arms.

"We have to get free and stop Paisley!" Lillie said.

"Yeah, but the only problem is, these paver arms are built so that a normal person can't break free." Martin said.

Then, something flew by and in a flash, tore through the paver arms, freeing the heroes and their Pokémon.

"What was that?" Lana said.

Their unknown benefactor revealed itself to be Tapu Koko, who had used Steel Wing to tear through the paver arms.

"Tapu Koko!" Ash said.

Tapu Koko then handed Ash a Z-Crystal and flew off towards the villains.

"A Z-Crystal?" Ash said as he looked at the Z-Crystal, which was a Tapunium Z.

"Could it be? That's a Tapunium Z!" Rotom said.

"Tapu Koko's gone ahead to stop Paisley! Let's go!"

Paisley and Rex rode on in their paver, expecting nothing but smooth progress when they heard the sound of pavers being destroyed.

"What now?" Paisley said as she turned around to see Tapu Koko.

Tapu Koko used Nature's Madness, unleashing a pink shockwave that pushed the pavers back and hit them with multiple pink bolts.

Then, Tapu Koko used Dazzling Gleam, forming a sphere of rainbow-colored light around itself and tackled Paisley's paver.

And then, the heroes caught up to Tapu Koko.

"Tapu Koko, we're here!" Ash said.

"What?! How'd they get free!? It must've been that bird thing!" Paisley said.

"I'll stop it!" Rex said, and he sent multiple paver arms at Tapu Koko.

Tapu Koko used Discharge, releasing multiple bolts of electricity at the paver arms.

"Hah, as if taking down an island guardian would be as easy as that!" Kiawe said.

Then, Tapu Koko signaled for Ash to use a Z-Move.

Ash placed the Tapunium Z in his Z-Power Ring and began the Z-Move pose.

When he was done, Z-Power enveloped Tapu Koko.

"Guardian of Alola!" Tapu Koko summoned a giant yellow headless entity from the ground and closed up its shell to merge on top of the entity as its head.

The entity then brought its fist down on Paisley's paver and the other smaller pavers, causing an explosion.

As the explosion cleared, Paisley and Rex landed on the ground.

"Ugh, I can't waste my time here anymore. I'll go take my business somewhere else where I won't have to be bothered by anyone!" Paisley said, and she and Rex fled the scene.

"That was awesome, Tapu Koko!" Ash said.

Then, Tapu Koko took a battling stance and signaled for Ash and Pikachu to come at it.

"Looks like Tapu Koko's challenging Ash to a battle." Lana said.

"Well, we did come here so Ash could challenge Tapu Koko." Lillie said.

"In that case, let's go! Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said as he sent in Pikachu.

Pikachu charged into Tapu Koko who blocked using its shell.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	148. Winter Weather Onset

_**Winter Weather Onset**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

In Hau'oli City, it was a warm, sunny day until some dark clouds came in and darkened the sky.

Then, the temperature dropped causing it to feel like a day in the middle of autumn.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

Meanwhile, at the Pokémon School, the heroes noticed the sudden change in weather.

"That's funny, the sky's all cloudy all of a sudden." Ash said.

"There was nothing in the forecast about this." Sophocles said.

"Not only that, there's a drop in temperatures by several degrees. This weather phenomenon almost seems unnatural." Rotom said.

"Unnatural, you say?" Koki asked. "Let's check how this strange weather came in."

Koki pulled out her tablet and checked the weather for the past hour.

"The weather's normal, but then this happens." Koki said. "Suddenly, there's this appearance of cold weather. It starts happening from Route 2."

"We should go check it out." Mallow said.

"Yeah, it's time for an investigation!" Aviva said.

 **Melemele Island: Route 2**

On Route 2, the Tortuga flew towards a farm.

"There's the location that Koki mentioned." Jimmy said as he brought the Tortuga lower.

"Hmm, strange. Now the weather's back to normal." Koki said. "Whatever's going on, is certainly weird."

"All the more reason go check it out." Martin said.

The kids and the Kratt brothers got out of the Tortuga to check out the site.

The heroes walked into a cornfield where they saw some workers in full-body suits with a big battery.

The workers then pressed a button, causing flashes of light to come out of the ground and soon, a mechanical tower rose from the ground.

Then, the battery was installed into the tower, charging it up and causing it to fire a beam into the sky.

The beam brought forth more dark clouds and soon, it started snowing.

The heroes walked out into the site of the tower.

"It's snowing." Lana said.

"Brrr! Yeah, and here comes the cold." Mallow said as she shivered.

"That tower must be some sort of a weather machine." Lillie said.

"The cold front earlier must have been a test." Sophocles said.

"And now, the entire thing is complete." Chris said.

"Okay, then we gotta take down that tower!" Ash said.

But then, the workers appeared wielding ray guns and opened fire.

"Snowy, Aurora Veil!" Snowy formed a veil of aurora around the heroes, protecting them from the energy blasts.

"That won't hold for long." Lillie said as the barrier began wearing thin.

"Then we fight back!" Ash said.

"Burst!" Ash, Kiawe, Lillie, and Lana used Burst to merge with Incineroar, Volcarona, Snowy, and Jellicent.

"Electrode, Burst! Metang, Burst!" Mallow and Sophocles used Burst to change into their Burst forms of Electrode and Metang.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Chris and Martin activated Bald Eagle and Polar Bear powers.

Ash formed fireballs from his belt and launched them at two workers.

Kiawe got in close, dodged the blasts fired at him, and unleashed a spiral of flames at the workers.

Mallow rolled towards some workers and shocked them.

Lillie froze two workers' feet with her icy breath and delivered a kick to both of them.

Lana shot a stream of water at a worker and unleashed a ghostly force on another.

Sophocles punched a worker with his fist and rammed into another one.

Chris ducked to avoid a blast and flew into the air to grab a worker off the ground and tossed them away as Martin grabbed and threw another worker their way.

Ash punched a worker and then used Darkest Lariat on another, sending them flying and tearing their helmet off.

Ash turned towards the worker to see that the worker was a Xelak with an ice-like body.

"Xelaks." Ash said.

"We are Cryoids. You cannot stop our plan!" the Xelak said.

"Watch us!" Ash said as he smacked the Cryoid.

"What's Hunter Web's MO? All these attacks are so varied." Mallow said.

"May be, but based on general objective, I'd say his goal is the disruption of Alola's natural order." Kiawe said.

"That sounds right." Ash said.

But then, he was hit by an energy blast from the back and became frozen.

"Ash!" Mallow shouted before being blasted and getting frozen herself.

Then, Sophocles, Chris, Martin, and Lana were blasted and frozen as some hidden Cryoids revealed themselves.

Kiawe managed to avoid a blast and smacked a Cryoid, only to be frozen by another one, leaving only Lillie.

"No!" Lillie shouted as she was approached by a Cryoid.

The Cryoid shot Lillie with the freeze ray but it did nothing, much to her surprise.

The Cryoid turned up the power and tried again, but it still had no effect.

"I get it. It's because I'm Ice-type right now." Lillie said.

Seeing that the freeze rays were gonna have no effect, the Cryoids put them aside to all gang up on Lillie.

"Uh-oh." Lillie said as she was surrounded by several Cryoids.

Then, fire came out of Kiawe and Ash's bodies and they were defrosted.

"Okay, that was weird." Ash said.

"Lillie!" Kiawe said.

"Fiery Dance! Fire Blast!" Kiawe and Ash unleashed their Fire-type attacks on the Cryoids, defeating them.

"You beat them!" Lillie said.

"Yeah, now we have to take down that tower." Kiawe said. "And I have an idea."

Ash and Kiawe defrosted their friends and told them the plan.

The heroes made a run for the base of the tower which was guarded by several Cryoids who opened fire.

Ash and Kiawe used their Fire-type attacks to block the shots and take out the Cryoids, allowing Mallow to get close.

"Explosion!" Mallow's body began flashing red while giving off sparks of electricity, unleashing an explosion that damaged the base of the tower.

Then, the other heroes caught up to her.

"Alright, now push!" Kiawe said, and everyone pushed on the tower, and soon, the weakened base gave in and the tower was knocked over.

Then, the snowy weather came to an end and the warm, sunny day returned to Melemele Island.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	149. Rocky Route Rumble

_**Rocky Route Rumble**_

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island: Route 12**

In the skies above Route 12, Zach's plane flew around.

"So Zachbot, are there anything of interest around here somewhere?" Zach asked, and the Zachbot replied negative. "Well, keep searching! There's gotta be something that I could exploit!"

And then, something was detected.

"Oh good. What is it?" Zach asked, and the Zachbot revealed that a mineral deposit. "Ooh, a deposit of rare minerals. Geo Stones, huh? They'll be great for selling, I must have them all!"

Meanwhile, the Tortuga flew in towards Ula'ula Island.

"Okay, everyone, we're making landing at Route 12." Jimmy said as the Tortuga descended.

"We're here." Ash said.

"Here's where I can find some Geo Stones, a special mineral created from geothermal activities underground." Sophocles said. "I'm planning on doing some experiments with them."

Then, the heroes got out of the Tortuga to go out to look for the Geo Shards.

Sophocles used his radar to search and soon got a reaction.

"Aha, there must be some nearby!" Sophocles said, and the heroes all went in the direction on the radar.

At the location, the heroes dug around the place and Lillie unearthed a small gem.

"Sophocles, is this it?" Lilie asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Sophocles said. "Okay, I just need a few more pieces and then we're done. No need to be greedy."

But then, they noticed some Pokémon fleeing as a Zachbot with pickaxe arms passed by, alerting the heroes' attention.

There were many debris left behind the Zachbot as it drove its arms into the side of a hill.

"A Zachbot!" Aviva said.

"What's Zach up to now?" Koki asked.

The heroes tailed the Zachbot as it repeated a recording of Zach saying "Find every last Geo Stone here. Every last bit!"

"Aha! Zach's after the Geo Stones too!" Chris said.

"And he's threatening the homes of Pokémon in the process." Martin said.

"Only he wants every last one." Sophocles said. "I just want enough for myself and that's it."

"Let's go stop him." Mallow said.

Meanwhile, several Zachbots were excavating the side of a mountain, when one of them was hit by a bolt of electricity and became drained of power.

The attacker was revealed to be a Heliolisk who used Parabolic Charge to drain the electricity out of other Zachbots.

But then, another Zachbot showed up and trapped Heliolisk in an energy cage before tossing it aside.

Meanwhile, the heroes were heading to stop Zach when Heliolisk came falling and landed on Sophocles.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sophocles said as he looked to see Heliolisk. "A Heliolisk?"

Then, the Zachbot that sent Heliolisk flying flew by.

Heliolisk got up and used Focus Blast to fire a yellow ball of energy at the Zachbot, sending it crashing down onto the ground.

"It took out a Zachbot!" Lana said.

Another Zachbot came flying in but it was also taken out by Heliolisk's Focus Blast.

"And another!" Kiawe said.

"What's going on here?!" Zach asked as he made his appearance, and then he noticed the heroes. "Oh, what a big surprise."

"Zach, stop this! You're destroying the Pokémon's home!" Chris said.

"So? They can just find a new home!" Zach said with strong lack of empathy.

"And the Geo Stones aren't all yours to take!" Sophocles said. "I mean if you only took a few, it wouldn't matter."

"No, I want them all!" Zach said. "Zachbots!"

The Zachbots all came flying in to charge at the heroes.

"Heliolisk, let's fight together! Let me borrow some of your power!" Sophocles said, and Heliolisk accepted.

"Burst!" Sophocles's Burst Heart absorbed Heliolisk and Sophocles put the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Sophocles's body became yellow, his hands and feet became black, he grew a Heliolisk tail, a black mask covered his head and stretched down to his neck, where it ended in a sun-like collar, and finally, blue lens formed over his eyes.

"Burst!" Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, and Lillie used Burst to merge with Dartrix, Charizard, Sandy, Tropius, and Abomasnow.

"Activate Wolf/Harris's Hawk Power!" Martin, Chris, Aviva, and Koki used a Harris's Hawk feather to activate Harris's Hawk Power.

"Bulldoze!" Sophocles stomped the ground with his feet, sending out shockwaves at the Zachbots.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash plucked orange feather darts from his wings and threw them at a Zachbot.

"Fire Punch!" Kiawe punched a Zachbot with his fiery fist.

"Buzzy Buzz!" Lana shot a bolt of electricity at a Zachbot.

"Solar Beam!" Mallow absorbed sunlight into her body fired a green beam of sunlight at a Zachbot.

"Ice Shard!" Lillie formed shards of ice and shot them at a Zachbot.

Chris, Martin, Aviva, and Koki used the Harris's Hawk pack hunting strategy to corner and ambush the Zachbots.

"NOOO!" Zach shouted, and then he made a call. "Calling all Zachbots. Get over here and stop the Wild Ratts!"

More Zachbots than before appeared and charged at the heroes.

"Haha! Try and stop these!" Zach said.

"No problem. Surf!" Sophocles summoned a large wave and started riding it.

"Oh boy." Zach said as the large wave washed over him and all the Zachbots.

The wave took out all the Zachbots and left Zach soaking wet.

"Ugh, I'll get you next time, you Wild Ratts!" Zach said as he called for his jet and flew away.

"Release!" The kids separated from their Pokémon.

"Heliolisk, thanks for your help." Sophocles said and the heroes turned to leave.

But then, Heliolisk got in front of Sophocles and smiled.

"Whoa, I think someone's taken a liking to you." Martin said.

"In that case, I'll catch you, Heliolisk." Sophocles said, and Heliolisk cried out happily.

Sophocles threw a Poké Ball at Heliolisk and after Heliolisk went in, the Ball shook a few times before stopping, signifying capture.

"I caught… Heliolisk!" Sophocles said as he held up the Poké Ball.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	150. Fishing Heroes

**_Fishing Heroes_**

* * *

 **Poni Island: Poni Breaker Coast**

At Poni Breaker Coast, the heroes were out for fishing.

As usual, Lana was fishing up marine Pokémon one by one like an expert; she reeled in Wishiwashi, Pyukumuku, Finneon, Chinchou, and Magikarp.

"That makes it her fifth catch today." Rotom said as it took a picture.

"Yup, we've got a real fishing expert here." Chris said.

"I wonder who would win in a fishing contest. Lana, or Gavin from our world?" Martin said.

Then, Lillie got a bite and reeled in a Luvdisc.

"It's a Luvdisc." Lillie said, and Rotom took a picture.

Then, Ash caught one and reeled in a Carvanha.

"A Carvanha!" Ash said, and Rotom took a picture.

Then, Sophocles went on to reel in a Clawitzer and Mallow even reeled in a Milotic, but Kiawe still had yet to reel in anything, much to his frustration.

"Come on, why can't I get a bite?!" Kiawe said.

"Don't fret, after all, the key to fishing is patience." Martin said, and then he got a bite. "Oh, I got one! And it's pretty strong!"

After a brief struggle, Martin managed to reel in his catch: a Red-Striped Basculin.

"Aw, but it's not the Blue-Striped one." Martin said.

"Well, cheer up, Martin, at least it's still green." Chris said, and he hooked a Krabby.

However, unbeknownst to the heroes, they were being spied on by Gourmand.

"Aha! Just look at them, fishing up all those potential ingredients. I'd be glad to take them off their hands, now I just gotta figure out how."

Later, Kiawe felt a tug on his rod as his line moved around in the water.

"Finally! A bite!" Kiawe said, and he reeled in his catch: a Crawdaunt.

Then, something in the distance caught the heroes' attention.

"Hey, what's that?" Sophocles asked as he looked through the binoculars. "Whoa, it's a Yungoos! And it's floating out towards the open ocean!"

"We better go save it!" Mallow said, and the heroes went to go after Yungoos.

After the heroes were gone, Gourmand revealed himself.

"Hehehe! While the Wild Kratts are distracted, I snatch and run!" Gourmand said as he threw a net at the marine Pokémon.

The small ones were all trapped in the net, while the bigger ones, Milotic, Clawitzer, and Crawdaunt, were too big for the net.

"Eh, these small fries will do. I'd rather not risk being discovered right now and have my plans ruined." Gourmand said and he made his getaway, however, while fleeing, he ended up losing a sheet of paper.

And then, the heroes returned with Yungoos, who ran back to its home, when they noticed that some of the Pokémon they fished up were gone.

"Huh, some of the water Pokémon are gone." Kiawe said. "Did they decide to leave?"

"Hmm, what's this?" Chris said as he picked up the paper that Gourmand dropped. "Hold on. This looks like a recipe list… Gourmand!"

"He probably has the other marine Pokémon!" Lillie said.

"Unforgivable!" Lana said.

"Let's go save them!" Chris said. "Tortuga, can you get a read on Gourmand's location?"

"Sure can." Aviva said, and she quickly found Gourmand on the map. "Looks like you can easily catch up to him if you take this route via water."

"Alright, let's go! To the Creature Rescue!" Martin said.

"We have to save the other Pokémon before they end up on Gourmand's menu, please help us." Mallow asked, and Clawitzer, Crawdaunt, and Milotic agreed.

"Burst!" Sophocles, Kiawe, and Mallow's Burst Hearts absorbed Clawitzer, Crawdaunt, and Milotic and Sophocles, Kiawe, and Mallow placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Sophocles's body became armored by a light-blue exoskeleton like Clawitzer's, a Clawitzer claw formed over his left hand, and finally, a bigger cannon-like pincer formed on his lower right arm.

Kiawe's body became armored by a red exoskeleton like Crawdaunt's, a yellow star appeared on top of his head, and finally, Crawdaunt pincers formed over his hands.

Mallow's hair turned pink, her clothes became a cream-colored dress, her legs became blue and scaly with a few pink scales, and finally, she grew a pair of pink antennae on her head.

"Greninja Burst! Mantine Burst! Dewgong Burst!" Ash, Lana, and Lillie used Burst to change into their Burst forms of Greninja, Mantine, and Dewgong.

"Activate Fishman Power!" Chris and Martin activated their Creature Powers.

The heroes dived into the water to go stop Gourmand; Mallow and Lillie's legs changed into tails as they entered the water.

Meanwhile, Gourmand was at his restaurant boat, getting things ready for cooking.

"Now, let's see… where is my recipe?" Gourmand said as he looked around for the recipe he dropped earlier.

"Oh, you mean this recipe?" Chris asked as he and the other heroes revealed themselves and showed Gourmand the recipe.

"Huh?! Where'd you get that?!" Gourmand asked.

"You dropped it and I found it." Chris said. "Also, we came here for the Pokémon, let them go."

"No!" Gourmand said, then he got out his dough ball shooter and began shooting at the Kratt brothers.

"Iron Tail!" Lillie leaped out of the water and knocked the shooter out of Gourmand's hands with a tail slap.

"Bubble Beam!" Kiawe shot blue bubbles from his pincers at Gourmand.

Gourmand took out a remote and pressed the button which revealed two dough ball shooters.

"Water Pulse!" Sophocles fired an orb of water from his right pincer cannon at one shooter.

"Dragon Breath!" Mallow shot a blue energy beam from her mouth at the other shooter.

"Air Slash!" Lana blew out blades of air at the canopy to put holes in it.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash took the Water Shuriken on his back and threw it at the pillars holding up the canopy.

"Hey, quit damaging my restaurant!" Gourmand said.

And then, Kiawe got into the restaurant and went for the captive Pokémon in a locked water tank.

"Crabhammer!" Kiawe punched the lock with his pincer to smash it.

The captive water Pokémon were released into the sea and the heroes backed away from Gourmand's restaurant.

Lana began the Z-Move pose, and when she was done, she was enveloped by Z-Power.

"Hydro Vortex!" Lana enveloped herself in a current of water and then, she swam in a circle around Gourmand's boat, creating a massive vortex of water around it.

Gourmand's boat was spun around by the vortex and when it stopped, Gourmand was left dizzy.

"Ugh, I'll get you next time, Wild Kratt Croutons!" Gourmand said, and then he folded up his restaurant and rode off.

"Mission accomplished. We saved the marine Pokémon from Gourmand." Chris said, and the heroes swam back to their fishing spot.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	151. The Hunter's Plot

_**The Hunter's Plot**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Unknown world**

In the unknown world in Ultra Space, Hunter Web watched videos of all the previous Xelaks' defeats.

Then, a round boulder with yellow crystal spikes rolled in and then changed into a feminine figure who resembled a golem with yellow crystals on her chest and shoulders.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Shock Rock?" Hunter Web asked.

"I came to see your new plan, but it seems you're just reminiscing how your pets were all defeated." Shock Rock said.

"Call it what you want. But a resourceful hunter studies his targets before he makes the first move." Hunter Web said. "I've remained in the shadows long enough. It's time for me to make a move personally."

"Oh, in that case. I'll watch and root for you." Shock Rock said, then she turned back into a ball and rolled out.

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

Meanwhile in Alola, on Melemele Island, the heroes just thwarted another villain attack.

The Wild Kratts villains flew off, and Team Rocket were taken away by Bewear.

After the villains were gone, the heroes cheered at their victory.

"We showed them!" Martin said.

"Just like every other time!" Mallow said.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder if they have nothing better to do than to cause trouble." Kiawe said.

"Let them try all they want, it won't make any difference." Gladion said.

And then, the sky darkened as a dark portal appeared in the air as several bug-like humanoids descended onto Hau'oli City.

"Whoa! Looks like there's more work cut out for us!" Sophocles said.

"Let's go!" Chris said.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

At Hau'oli City, the bug-like humanoids marched throughout the city, causing panic everywhere they went.

"Go! March, Insectoids!" Hunter Web's voice said.

Then, the heroes arrived to witness the scene.

"There's already panic in the city!" Lillie said.

"Let's put an end to it before it gets worse!" Lana said.

Ash, Lillie, and Gladion sent out Melmetal, Floette, and Lycanroc.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed the Pokémon and the kids placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Ash and Lillie merged with Melmetal and Floette.

Gladion's body turned red, his hands and feet became white with claws, he gained a white fur collar and his hair became a white mane with a brown tip, and finally, his eyes became red like Lycanroc.

"Shaymin Burst! Electrode Burst! Crawdaunt Burst! Clawitzer Burst!" Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, and Sophocles used Burst to change into their Burst forms of Shaymin, Electrode, Crawdaunt, and Clawitzer.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Chris, Martin, Aviva, and Koki activated Musk Ox, Peregrine Falcon, Elephant, and Panda Powers.

"Flash Cannon!" Ash fired a beam of metallic energy at some Insectoids.

"Petal Blizzard!" Lillie sent a tornado of shining white petals at the Insectoids.

"Stone Edge!" Gladion slammed his fist into the ground, causing rock pillars to rise from the ground and rush towards the Insectoids.

"Air Slash!" Mallow blew blades of air at the Insectoids.

"Discharge!" Lana released multiple bolts of electricity at the Insectoids.

"Crunch!" Kiawe gripped down hard on an Insectoid with his pincer.

"Aura Sphere!" Sophocles charged up an orb of aura in his pincer cannon and launched the orb at the Insectoids.

Martin grabbed a few Insectoids off the ground and threw them towards Chris, who hit them with a musk ox headbutt.

"Double Iron Bash!" Ash spun around and hit an Insectoid with a punch and then landed a second punch on another.

"Moonblast!" Lillie formed a pink energy orb and shot it at the Insectoids.

"Outrage!" Gladion started glowing with red aura and ferociously attacked the Insectoids.

"Seed Flare!" Mallow absorbed the pollutants in the air and then unleashed an explosion of bright green energy at the Insectoids.

"Gyro Ball!" Lana spun rapidly and rammed into some Insectoids.

"Swift!" Kiawe shot multiple yellow stars out of his pincers at the Insectoids.

"Dragon Pulse!" Sophocles fired an indigo dragon-shaped beam of energy at the Insectoids.

Aviva used her trunk to swat an Insectoid and Koki used her panda strength to hit another.

Then, the remaining Insectoids flew into the air and started going back through the portal.

"They're leaving." Ash said.

"Maybe you guys scared them off?" Jimmy suggested as he landed the Tortuga.

"Doubt it." Gladion said.

And then, Hunter Web was revealed to be watching the scene from atop a building.

"And now the hunter springs his trap." Hunter Web said.

From beneath the heroes' feet, a large circle pattern appeared and started glowing.

"This doesn't look good!" Ash said.

"It's a trap!" Lillie said.

And then, the heroes and Tortuga were warped away.

Then, Hunter Web teleported away as well.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	152. Aggressive Air

_**Aggressive Air**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Pocket dimension**

In a pocket dimension created by Hunter Web, there appeared a bright flash of light and Ash, Kiawe, Mallow and their Pokémon were warped in, out of their Burst forms.

The dimension appeared to have no ground, with only floating islands to make platforms.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"It's like an archipelago, only the islands are floating." Mallow said.

"Also, it looks like we're the only ones here." Kiawe said. "The others must've been teleported elsewhere."

"Plus, our Burst was undone." Mallow said, noting how their Burst were no longer active.

And then, a big shadow passed by them.

"What was that?" Kiawe said, and they all looked up to see a green avian figure with a pale green cloak.

"Aerialator!" the figure cried out.

Aerialator then flapped his wings to generate a massive gust of wind.

"This is some crazy wind!" Ash said.

"We need to fall back, let's go!" Kiawe said.

Ash and Mallow recalled Melmetal and Tsareena, then the heroes ran from Aerialator.

Ash, Kiawe, and Mallow continued to run, but eventually, they nearly reached the edge of the floating isle.

"We're running out of land, it's time to Burst!" Mallow said.

Ash, Kiawe, and Mallow sent out Dartrix, Volcarona, and Tropius.

"Burst!" Ash, Kiawe, and Mallow used Burst to combine with Dartrix, Volcarona, and Tropius.

"Air Slash! Fiery Dance! Razor Leaf!" Mallow, Kiawe, and Ash used their attacks on Aerilator.

However, Aerialator formed a barrier of wind around itself to block the attacks.

"No way!" Mallow said.

Aerialator gathered wind to form a spiral around its hand and thrust it forward to send a spear of air at the heroes.

"Incoming!" Mallow said.

"Sky Attack!" Ash cloaked himself in blue light and flew straight towards the spear of air, tearing through it and hitting Aerialator dead-on.

Aerialator recovered and shot a bigger spear of wind at Ash.

Ash used Sky Attack again to try to tear through it, but he failed and the force of the attack sent him crashing down to the ground.

The impact from the fall caused the Burst to be undone and Ash and Dartrix were split from each other.

"Ash! Dartrix!" Mallow said.

Aerialator then swooped down and flew straight towards Ash and Dartrix.

"Dragon Hammer! Aerial Ace!" Mallow and Kiawe flew straight towards Aerialator to ram into it.

"Dartrix, Seed Bomb!" Dartrix spat out its Everstone with great force at Aerialator.

However, Aerialator blew a jet of wind to slow down the Everstone and caught it before crushing it into dust.

"The Everstone!" Ash said.

"Now Dartrix can't use Seed Bomb!" Rotom said.

Aerialator then grabbed Dartrix and slammed it into the ground.

"Dartrix, return!" Ash attempted to recall Dartrix, but he was stopped by Aerialator.

Mallow and Kiawe tried to get in close to help Ash and Dartrix, but Aerialator put up a wall of wind, separating itself and Dartrix from Ash, Mallow, and Kiawe.

Then, Aerialator started hitting Dartrix with a barrage of attacks.

"It's not looking good for Dartrix!" Rotom said.

"Don't give in Dartrix! I know you can do it!" Ash said a few words of encouragement.

Dartrix then managed to get up and nailed Aerialator with Sky Attack.

Then, Dartrix's body started glowing and it evolved into Decidueye.

"Dartrix evolved into Decidueye!" Ash said.

Then, Decidueye used Shadow Claw to strike Aerialator with its wing.

"The Everstone that Dartrix used for Seed Bomb kept it from evolving, but after losing it, Dartrix was able to evolve into Decidueye." Rotom said.

Decidueye drew an arrow quill from its wing and shot it at Aerialator's shadow, preventing it from moving.

"That's Spirit Shackle!" Rotom said. "Decidueye learned Spirit Shackle in exchange for Seed Bomb!"

"That's awesome!" Ash said. "Decidueye, it's time to Burst!"

Decidueye nodded and flew down towards Ash.

"Burst!" Ash's Burst Heart absorbed Decidueye and Ash placed the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Ash's lower body turned white, his feet grew talons, his arms grew brown feathers and became Decidueye wings, and finally, a red mask formed on his face and a leafy green hood with two vines and a feather on top around his head and shoulders.

"Woah! Now, this looks awesome!" Ash said.

Then, Aerialator broke free and came flying in to strike.

"Spirit Shackle!" Ash shot an arrow quill at Aerialator's shadow, preventing it from moving again.

"Alright, guys! Let's let 'em have it!" Ash said.

"Right!" Mallow and Kiawe said.

"Spirit Shackle! Solar Beam! Fiery Dance!" Ash shot an arrow quill, then Mallow and Kiawe followed suit with a green beam of sunlight and a spiral of flames.

The green beam of sunlight and the spiral of flames combined with the arrow quill to form a beam of sunlight, flames, and spiritual energy.

Aerialator was hit by the attack and crashed to the ground where it was consumed by an explosion.

"Alright! We did it!" Ash said.

And then, the heroes began glowing as they vanished in a flash of light.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	153. Explosive Earth

_**Explosive Earth**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Pocket dimension**

In a pocket dimension created by Hunter Web, there appeared a bright flash of light and Sophocles, Lana, Lillie, Gladion, and their Pokémon were warped in.

The dimension appeared to be a rocky mountainous area with many hills.

"Where are we?" Sophocles asked. "And why did our Burst wear off?"

"Looks like some sort of a mountainous area." Lana said.

"We're the only ones here. The others must be elsewhere." Lillie said.

"Everyone, be on guard." Gladion said.

Then, the ground shook and a dinosaur-like humanoid with rock plated armor and a flail-like tail emerged from the ground.

"Tremorsaur!" the creature cried out.

"Looks like we're already in for a fight." Sophocles said.

"Get ready, Burst!" Gladion said as he recalled Lycanroc and sent out a Lucario.

"Right!" Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles said.

"Burst!" The Burst Hearts absorbed the Pokémon and the kids placed the Burst Hearts on their chests, releasing flashes of light.

Gladion's body turned blue; his eyes turned red; his hair, hands, and lower legs turned black; his torso turned light yellow; a white spike grew out from the back of each of his hands, and a third one on his chest; his ears became like Lucario's and he grew a Lucario tail; and finally, a black stripe appeared on his face like a mask.

"Burst!" Sophocles, Lana, and Lillie used Burst to merge with Togedemaru, Sandy, and Snowy.

Tremorsaur swung its tail at the heroes who all jumped back to dodge.

"Aura Sphere!" Gladion formed an orb of aura in his pincer cannon and launched the orb at Tremorsaur.

"Pin Missile! Bouncy Bubble! Blizzard!" Sophocles, Lana, and Lillie all used their attacks on Tremorsaur.

Tremorsaur took the attacks and fell on its back.

"What? Just like that?" Sophocles commented on the effortless task to knock down Tremorsaur.

"Why'd you have to say that?" Lana asked.

Then, Tremorsaur got back up and roared.

"Yeah, sorry." Sophocles said.

Tremorsaur pounded the ground with its fists, causing a tremor that knocked the heroes off their feet.

"Dragon Pulse! Pin Missile! Buzzy Buzz! Blizzard!" Gladion, Sophocles, Lana, and Lillie all used their attacks on Tremorsaur.

However, Tremorsaur reinforced its body to tank all the hits.

"Its armor just got stronger!" Gladion said.

Tremorsaur then materialized several stones and launched them at the heroes.

"Incoming!" Lana shouted, and the heroes ducked for cover.

"Fall back!" Gladion said, and the heroes fled from Tremorsaur.

At another location, the heroes collected themselves.

"That thing is too strong offensively. A direct fight won't be easy." Gladion said.

"Maybe we can catch it off guard with something like… that pit over there." Lana suggested.

"Yeah, that could work." Sophocles said.

Meanwhile, Tremorsaur looked around for the heroes when Gladion, Sophocles, and Lana revealed themselves.

"Hey, over here!" Sophocles shouted.

"Come get us!" Gladion said, and the three ran while Tremorsaur gave chase.

Meanwhile, Lillie waited at the spot to wait for her friends.

"Lillie, now!" Lana said as Tremorsaur got closer.

"Blizzard!" Lillie blew out a blizzard onto the ground, freezing it.

Tremorsaur slipped on the icy surface and fell into the pit.

"We got it where we want it." Gladion said. "Attack!"

"Aura Sphere! Pin Missile! Bouncy Bubble! Blizzard!" Gladion, Sophocles, Lana, and Lillie all used their attacks on Tremorsaur.

However, Tremorsaur wasn't fazed and easily leaped out of the pit to confront the heroes.

The gem on Tremorsaur's chest began flowing and Tremorsaur's power started rising.

Tremorsaur's flail-like tail extended as Tremorsaur got ready to attack.

"Zing Zap! Sizzly Slide!" Sophocles and Lana charged at Tremorsaur, but they were easily knocked back by its tail.

"Extreme Speed!" Gladion got in close to attack Tremorsaur, but it defended itself by hardening its body.

"Hail! Plus, Aurora Veil!" Lillie released cold air into the sky, causing hail to fall, then she formed a veil of aurora around herself, Gladion, Lana, and Sophocles.

Tremorsaur hit the veil of aurora with its tail repeatedly until it finally broke through and hit Lillie square on, knocking her back and separated Snowy from her.

"Lillie!" Gladion, Lana, and Sophocles shouted.

Tremorsaur wrapped up Lillie in its tail and lifted her into the air.

Then, Tremorsaur tightened its hold on Lillie, causing her to scream in pain.

"Let go of her!" Gladion demanded.

Gladion, Lana, and Sophocles attacked Tremorsaur with their moves, but it proved ineffective.

Snowy ran towards Tremorsaur to save Lillie, but Tremorsaur sent Snowy flying back with a swing of its arm.

Then, Snowy noticed Lillie's Ice Stone, which had fallen out of Lillie's bag when she was knocked back earlier.

Snowy was afraid of touching the Ice Stone, but then it looked up to see Lillie in pain.

Then, Snowy, with a determined look in its eyes, touched the Ice Stone, triggering its Evolution into an Alolan Ninetales.

"Snowy…" Lillie said in amazement at Snowy's new form.

Then, Snowy used Dazzling Gleam to send multiple beams of rainbow-colored rays at Tremorsaur, freeing Lillie.

As Lillie fell to the ground, Snowy formed an ice slide for Lillie to slide down.

"Snowy was afraid of evolving, but Snowy faced its fears to save you, Lillie." Lana said.

"Oh, Snowy. You're the best!" Lilie said as she hugged Snowy, who returned the affectionate gesture.

Then, Tremorsaur recovered and roared.

"Snowy, let's go. Burst!" Lillie said, and Snowy cried out in agreement.

"Burst!" Lillie's Burst Heart absorbed Snowy and Lillie placed the Burst Heart on her chest, releasing a flash of light.

Lillie's body and hair became pale blue, her lower arms and legs became white, her ears and eyes became like Snowy's, and finally, she grew nine long tails.

"Lillie, you look amazing." Lana said in awe of Lillie's form.

Then, Tremorsaur recovered and attempted to attack again.

"Blizzard!" Lillie blew out a blizzard from her mouth to freeze Tremorsaur in place.

Tremorsaur attempted to break free, but it had trouble breaking free, so it started drawing out power from its gem.

"That gem is the source of that monster's power!" Lillie said.

"Then we have to smash it!" Sophocles said.

"Iron Head! Sizzly Slide! Meteor Mash!" Sophocles, Lana, and Gladion hit the gem in succession, shattering it.

With the gem destroyed, Tremorsaur was severely weakened.

"Now, let's finish this!" Gladion said.

"Aura Sphere! Last Resort! Pin Missile! Dazzling Gleam!" Gladion, Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie unleashed their attacks on Tremorsaur.

Tremorsaur was hit by the attacks and faded away.

And then, the heroes began glowing as they vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	154. Wrathful Water

_**Wrathful Water**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Pocket dimension**

In a pocket dimension created by Hunter Web, there appeared a bright flash of light and Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Gladion and their Pokémon were warped in, where they landed in some sort of an ocean.

"Everyone okay?" Lana asked as she and Sandy surfaced.

"Fine." Gladion said as he, Mallow, Lillie, and their Pokémon surfaced.

Mallow filled in her friends on what happened in the Air world and they did the same.

"And now we appear to be in some sort of a Water world." Lillie said.

"And now, we need to adapt to the environment." Gladion said as he recalled Lucario. "Samurott Burst!"

Gladion's body turned blue; his torso became armored by a light-blue carapace; beige, shell-like bracers formed on his lower arms and legs with seamitars sheathed in the arms, he grew a Samurott tail and white whiskers, and finally, a spiked shell helmet formed on his head.

"Burst!" Lana used Burst to merge with Primarina.

"Milotic Burst! Dewgong Burst!" Mallow and Lillie used Burst to change into their Burst forms of Milotic and Dewgong.

Lana, Mallow, and Lillie's legs changed into tails as they floated in the water.

"Okay, we're all good to go." Lana said, but then, she was forcibly dragged underwater.

"Lana!" Mallow said.

Underwater, a humanoid shark-like creature with tusks and octopus tentacles had Lana in its grasp.

"Let me go, you mismatched monster!" Lana said as she struggled to get her tail free.

"Tentavish!" the creature cried out.

"Lana!" Lillie and Mallow shouted as they came diving after Tentavish.

"Aqua Tail! Iron Tail!" Mallow and Lillie struck Tentavish with their tails.

Tentavish shook off the attacks and released a cloud of ink from its tentacles.

"Agh, I can't see!" Mallow said.

"This ink cloud is too thick!" Lillie said.

Then, Tentavish ensnared Mallow and Lillie with its other tentacles.

"It got us!" Lillie said.

Then, Gladion came diving down towards Tentavish with his seamitars drawn.

"Razor Shell!" Gladion's seamitars glowed blue with energy as he slashed at Tentavish's tentacles.

The tentacles were cut apart and the girls were freed.

"Thanks, Gladion!" Mallow said.

"Nice save!" Lana said.

Then, Tentavish's tentacles regenerated and it fled into the water's depths.

"Come on, after it!" Gladion said.

The heroes chased Tentavish into an underwater cave.

Tentavish made it onto land and Gladion soon followed.

Noticing Gladion and the girls, Tentavish released a cry that summoned various marine animal-like minions from the water.

"I'll hold off this one, can you handle the small fries?" Gladion asked.

"Yeah, we got this." Mallow said, and the minions swarmed the girls.

"Aqua Jet!" Lillie enveloped herself in a jet of water and tackled some squid minions.

"Hyper Voice!" Lana cried out to send out sound waves at some crab minions.

"Dragon Breath!" Mallow shot a blue energy beam out of her mouth at some lobster minions.

"Iron Tail!" Lillie hit some seahorse minions with her steel-hard tail.

"Sparkling Aria!" Lana sang a song to form a ball of water and made it burst, shooting out multiple bubbles at some pufferfish minions.

"Ice Beam!" Mallow shot a beam of ice-cold energy at some sea urchin minions, freezing them solid.

Meanwhile, Gladion battled Tentavish, exchanging blows after another.

"Sacred Sword!" Gladion's seamitars glowed turquoise with energy as he struck Tentavish with them.

Tentavish coiled up some of its tentacles into one big tentacle and hit Gladion with it.

"Hydro Cannon!" Gladion charged up a big ball of water and fired it at Tentavish.

Tentavish sprayed ink at Gladion, but he blocked with his seamitar.

"Razor Shell!" Gladion slashed Tuskvish's tusks with his seamitars.

Then, the girls, who had defeated Tentavish's minions, came to back up Gladion.

"Hydro Pump!" Mallow shot a powerful jet of water at Tentavish.

"Water Pledge!" Lana sent geysers rushing at Tentavish, trapping it in a ring of water pillars before a much bigger water pillar erupted from beneath its feet.

"Ice Shard!" formed several shards of ice and fired them at Tentavish.

Tentavish attempted to flee and dove into the water.

"Not this time, you don't!" Mallow said.

"Ice Beam! Icy Wind!" Mallow and Lana fired a beam of ice-cold energy and breathed out a snowy wind to freeze Tentavish in its tracks.

"Gladion, Lillie! Finish it!" Lana said.

"Megahorn! Horn Drill!" Gladion and Lillie charged at Tentavish and struck it with their horns.

Tentavish cried out in pain before disappearing.

"Another one down." Gladion said.

And then, the heroes began glowing as they vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	155. Ferocious Fire

_**Ferocious Fire**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Pocket dimension**

In a pocket dimension created by Hunter Web, there appeared a bright flash of light and Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, and their Pokémon were warped in.

The dimension appeared to be a mountainous area with a few plants and volcanic vents scattered throughout.

"Hey, Sophocles!" Ash said.

"Ash, Kiawe! You two are here too!" Sophocles said, and then he noticed Decidueye. "Woah, Dartrix evolved!"

"Yeah, back in the last world, Kiawe and I were in with Mallow." Ash said.

"Well, Snowy evolved too, for Lillie." Sophocles said.

"Oh, that's nice." Kiawe said. "Let's hurry and get out of here so we can meet up with the others."

And then, a small vent erupted and shot out a ball of fire.

The ball of fire landed a few feet in front of the boys and as it went out, a dark scarlet salamander-like creature with yellow-orange flowing magma-like patterns running down its body.

"Magmander!" the creature cried out.

"Well speak of the devil." Kiawe said. "Get ready, guys!"

"Burst!" Ash, Kiawe, and Sophocles used Burst to combine with Greninja, Turtonator, and Heliolisk.

"Extrasensory!" Ash unleashed a rainbow-colored psychic energy beam at Magmander.

"Focus Blast!" Kiawe charged up a yellow ball of energy and launched it at Magmander.

"Parabolic Charge!" Sophocles shot out multiple electrical blasts at Magmander.

Magmander was hit by the attacks and got pushed back a small distance.

Then, Magmander got on all fours and cloaked itself in flames.

Then, the ground started to crack and geysers of fire and flaming rocks came erupting out.

"Watch out!" Kiawe said.

The boys ran around to avoid the flaming debris.

Then, Magmander swung its tail, shooting out bursts of fire.

"That thing's got all sorts of fire tricks!" Sophocles said.

"In that case, we need water!" Ash said.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash took the Water Shuriken from his back and threw it at Magmander.

Magmander breathed out a stream of fire to stop it, but Ash's Water Shuriken cut straight through the fire and landed a clean hit on Magmander.

"Alright, in that case, I'll follow up with another one!" Sophocles said.

"Surf!" Sophocles summoned a large wave of water and sent it towards Magmander.

The wave crashed into Magmander and tossed it around before retracting.

Magmander recovered and roared before causing another eruption.

"Not this time!" Kiawe said.

"Draco Meteor!" Kiawe formed an orange ball of energy and threw it up to the sky, where the ball split into multiple balls that came crashing down to counter Magmander's attack.

"Bulldoze!" Sophocles stomped the ground with his feet, sending out shockwaves at Magmander.

Magmander came charging towards Kiawe to strike with its claws.

"Shell Trap!" As Magmander got close, Kiawe turned around with his spikes facing Magmander, causing it to hit the spikes and set off an explosion.

"Night Slash!" Ash formed a purple energy sword and used it to slash Magmander.

Magmander cried out in pain as it took a step back.

"Alright! Let's hit it with an attack that'll put the hurt on it!" Ash said.

"Right!" Kiawe and Sophocles said.

"Water Shuriken! Focus Blast! Parabolic Charge!" Ash took the Water Shuriken from his back and threw it at Magmander, then Kiawe and Sophocles added in a yellow ball of energy and multiple electrical blasts.

The two attacks combined with the Water Shuriken to form a charged-up Water Shuriken that landed a critical hit on Magmander.

Magmander fell on its back and became consumed in an explosion.

"Yeah, we won!" Ash said.

And then, the boys began glowing as they vanished in a flash of light.

 **Ultra Space: Hunter Web's Dimension**

In another dimension in Ultra Space, Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, and their Pokémon were warped back in a flash of light as they saw that Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Gladion, and their Pokémon were also there.

"Hey guys, you're here!" Ash called out to his friends.

"Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles!" Mallow said. "You're all here!"

"But I don't see the Wild Kratts anywhere." Lillie said.

"I guess they haven't beaten their enemies yet." Lana said.

"Let's hope they get here soon." Gladion said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	156. The Fifth Element

_**The Fifth Element**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Hunter Web's Dimension**

In Hunter Web's dimension, Hunter Web watched the defeats of Aerialator, Tremorsaur, Tentavish, and Magmander.

"So they've defeated the main members of the Element 4. As expected of them." Hunter Web said. "However, there's still the hidden fifth element."

Meanwhile, the kids were waiting for the Wild Kratts when they heard a sound in the distance.

"Hey, did anyone else hear that?" Mallow asked.

"Loud and clear." Lana replied.

"We better go check it out!" Kiawe said, and the kids started heading towards the source of the sound.

At the site of the sound, the Tortuga was being confronted by a Xelak.

It was a draconic humanoid with a purple glowing body; wide, thin wings; and white energy flowing throughout its body.

"Enerjak!" the Xelak said.

Enerjak charged up a crimson energy ball in its mouth and fired it at the Tortuga.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Jimmy said as he steered the Tortuga out of the way.

"Come on, Bro. The Tortuga can't keep dodging forever. Let's get it on!" Martin said.

"I'm with you, Martin!" Chris said.

"Activate Dragon Power!" Chris and Martin activated Dragon Power and flew out to confront Enerjak.

Martin flapped his wings to generate a powerful gust of wind at Enerjak and Chris breathed out fire at it.

Enerjak roared and fired two energy beams at Chris and Martin, but they flew out of the way to dodge.

Chris shot a freezing ray at Enerjak and Martin unleashed a bolt of lightning at it.

Enerjak roared and began charging up energy, then it fired two streams of energy orbs at the Kratt brothers.

The Kratt brothers dodged the streams of energy orbs, but Enerjak fired two more energy orbs at them, this time hitting its mark.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" Chris said.

"Brace for impact, Bro! We're about to crash!" Martin said, and then they crashed onto the ground.

Then, Enerjak pinned them to the ground with its feet.

Inside the Tortuga, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy watched the Kratt brothers.

"Woah, looks like the Bros are in a pinch!" Jimmy said.

"Well, it's nothing new with them." Koki said.

"Come on, Koki, let's go help them!" Aviva said. "And I think it's time we got a chance to use a certain group of Creature Powers."

Aviva and Koki got their Creature Power Suits and searched through the Creature Power Discs.

"Aha, Phoenix Power!" Aviva said as she picked the Phoenix Disc.

"In that case, I'll go with Alicorn." Koki said as she picked the Alicorn Disc.

"Activate Mythical Powers!" Aviva and Koki activated Phoenix and Alicorn Powers.

Then, Aviva and Koki flew out of the Tortuga to go help Chris and Martin.

Meanwhile, Enerjak had Martin and Chris in its grasp when it was hit by a burst of fire.

Enerjak turned to see that it was Aviva, then Koki swooped in and kicked Enerjak to make it release the Kratt brothers.

"Nice save guys!" Chris said.

"Yeah, perfect timing." Martin said.

"Thanks, now what do you say we finish this together?" Aviva said.

"Let's do it!" Chris and Martin said.

Chris breathed out a stream of fire and Aviva added to it with her own flames to create a big burst of fire that hit Enerjak.

Martin blew out an icy breath that froze Enerjak and Koki fired a beam of light from her horn at it.

Then, Aviva, Martin, Chris, and Koki unleashed a combined attack of fire, ice, lightning, and light at Enerjak, striking it hard on its chest.

Enerjak fell on its back and disappeared.

"Woo-hoo! We won!" Martin said.

"Our teamwork triumphs." Aviva said.

Then, the kids arrived on the scene.

"Hey, what was all the commotion about?" Ash asked.

"Oh, nothing. We just had a quick battle with a Xelak." Koki replied.

"I'm relieved that we're all back together." Lillie said.

And then, an illusion of Hunter Web appeared in the sky.

"So you've defeated even Enerjak, the hidden fifth member of the Element 4. How impressive." Hunter Web said. "However, you are sorely mistaken if you think it's over."

Then, the illusion faded into a dark shadow and flew towards a large fortress.

"That must be Hunter Web's lair." Sophocles said.

"Let's go. I think it's about time we've settled this." Gladion said.

Then, the heroes entered the fortress.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	157. Ascending the Fortress

_**Ascending the Fortress**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Hunter Web's Fortress**

Inside the fortress, the heroes came across a large hall.

When the heroes got halfway into the hall, several dark shadows appeared on the floor near the exit and many shadow minions emerged from them.

"Well, this is nothing new." Ash said.

"Get ready. It's time to fight!" Kiawe said.

The kids sent in Pikachu, Marowak, Snowy, Tsareena, Jellicent, Togedemaru, and Umbreon to battle.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Chris, Martin, Aviva, and Koki activated Rhino, Blue Heron, Wild Pony, and Peregrine Falcon Powers.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a powerful bolt of electricity at the shadow minions.

"Marowak, Flare Blitz!" Marowak enveloped itself in green flames and charged into the shadow minions.

"Snowy, Dazzling Gleam!" Snowy fired multiple beams of rainbow-colored rays at the shadow minions.

"Tsareena, Trop Kick!" Tsareena hit the shadow minions with a kick that released a burst of petal-like energy.

"Jellicent, Sludge Wave!" Jellicent unleashed a wave of purple sludge at the shadow minions.

"Togedemaru, Zing Zap!" Togedemaru shrouded herself with electricity and rolled into the shadow minions.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Umbreon shot out a beam of black and purple spheres at the shadow minions.

Koki grabbed some shadow minions with her talons and tossed them towards Chris, who hit them with a rhino charge.

Aviva bucked some shadow minions towards Martin, who speared them with his beak.

Soon, all the shadow minions were defeated and the heroes proceeded to the next floor.

On the next floor, the heroes saw an army of Insectoids waiting for them.

"Floor after floor, it's battle after battle." Lillie said.

"It's fine. After all, it's nothing we can't handle!" Mallow said.

Then, the heroes engaged the Insectoids in battle.

Chris and Martin used their horn and beak to spear some Insectoids.

Koki grabbed some shadow minions with her talons and tossed them towards Aviva, who bucked them with her hooves.

"Pikachu, Electroweb!" Pikachu launched an orb of electricity that expanded into an electrical net that ensnared all the Insectoids.

"Marowak, Flare Blitz! Togedemaru, Zing Zap!" Marowak and Togedemaru enveloped themselves in green flames and electricity respectively and charged into the Insectoids.

"Snowy, Blizzard! Tsareena, Leaf Storm! Jellicent, Hydro Pump! Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Snowy, Tsareena, Jellicent, and Umbreon sent a storm of leaves, a blizzard, a powerful jet of water, and a beam of black and purple spheres at the Insectoids, defeating them all.

Then, the door to the next floor opened for the heroes.

On the next floor, there were two stone gargoyles in front of the exit.

"I know what's gonna happen, those statues will come to life and attack." Lana said

And not too long after finishing that sentence, the gargoyles began moving.

"I knew it." Lana said.

However, instead of attacking, the gargoyles moved aside and became immobile again as the door opened.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"Weren't they gonna attack?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, but they instead just stepped aside." Sophocles said.

"Maybe their master ordered them to." Gladion suggested. "We're so close that he'd rather welcome us to him personally."

"No use dwelling on it. Let's go." Chris said, and the heroes ascended to the next floor.

On the next floor, the heroes encountered Hunter Web.

"It's him." Koki said.

"Hunter Web!" Martin said.

"Welcome, heroes. I invite you to your doom." Hunter Web said as he turned to face the heroes.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	158. Hunter Web Final Battle (Part 1)

_**Hunter Web Final Battle (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Hunter Web's Fortress**

In Hunter Web's room, the heroes stood face-to-face with Hunter Web.

"Prepare to face my power." Hunter Web said, then his body started undergoing a transformation.

Four long, thin spider legs grew out from his back, his jaws became spider-like, he gained three extra pairs of small red eyes, and finally, his normal legs became pointed and sharp like hornet stingers; Hunter Web's body now resembled a humanoid spider and hornet hybrid.

"Yikes, that's quite a monstrous transformation." Martin said.

"He's like a spider and a hornet combined." Chris said.

Hunter Web then shot out a stream of webbing from his mouth at the heroes.

The heroes scattered to avoid the web.

Then, Hunter Web attacked with his stinger legs.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu used his tail to block a jab from Hunter Web's stingers.

Hunter Web then attacked with two of his spider legs, trying to stomp on the heroes.

"Togedemaru, Spiky Shield!" Togedemaru's body glowed green as she raised her spikes to block Hunter Web's attack.

"Turtonator, Shell Trap!" Turtonator turned around, facing his spikes towards Hunter Web's legs, causing them to touch the spikes and set off an explosion.

"Snowy, use Blizzard!" Snowy blew out a blizzard to freeze Hunter Web's spider legs in place, rendering him partially immobile.

"Jellicent, Shock Wave!" Jellicent fired a blue beam of electricity at Hunter Web.

"Tsareena, use High Jump Kick!" Tsareena jumped into the air and hit Hunter Web with a knee kick.

"Umbreon, use Iron Tail!" Umbreon leaped into the air and hit Hunter Web with its steel-hard tail.

"Activate Mythical Powers!" Chris, Martin, Aviva, and Koki deactivated their current Creature Powers and reactivated with Phoenix, Dragon, Alicorn, Thunderbird Powers.

Chris burned Hunter Web with fire, then Aviva jabbed at him with her horn, then Koki zapped him with a lightning bolt, and finally, Martin blew out an icy breath to freeze Hunter Web even more, freezing him all the way below his neck.

"Alright, he's incapacitated!" Kiawe said.

"Quick! Now we hit him with everything we've got!" Sophocles said.

"You are truly powerful, heroes. Powerful indeed." Hunter Web said in a somewhat mocking tone. "However, I apologize… for making you think that you lot had a chance against me!"

Then, Hunter Web broke free of the ice with minimal effort.

Afterwards, Hunter Web's body started morphing again, now this time, pitch-black energy enveloped his body and his arms became raptorial like a praying mantis's with the ends becoming scythe-like, and finally, he grew a scorpion's stinger.

"Whoa, he just keeps getting more freaky!" Koki said.

"Unfortunately for us, I'm sure that's not a good thing." Aviva said.

"If he keeps unveiling more transformations, then I see our chance for victory getting thinner!" Rotom said.

"Now then, where were we?" Hunter Web said, his voice as monstrous as Hunter Web himself.

"This just got more serious, it's time to Burst!" Ash said.

"Burst!" The kids used Burst to combine with their Pokémon.

"Ah, so you've decided to use Burst." Hunter Web said. "Now things can truly begin."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	159. Hunter Web Final Battle (Part 2)

_**Hunter Web Final Battle (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Hunter Web's Fortress**

In Hunter Web's room, the heroes stood their ground as Hunter Web's menacing figure towered over them.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Hunter Web said.

Then, Hunter Web made the first move, lashing out with his scorpion tail.

"Iron Tail!" Ash struck Hunter Web's tail with his own, but Hunter Web overpowered him, knocking him back.

"Shadow Ball!" Lana shot a black ball of at Hunter Web, who formed a net of web that not only blocked the attack but bounced it back at Lana.

Then, Hunter Web moved into strike Lan with his upper spider legs.

"Spiky Shield!" Sophocles moved in and formed a green, spiked force field to protect Lana.

However, Hunter Web simply began repeatedly attacking the force field in quick succession until he finally broke through and struck Sophocles and Lana.

Hunter Web shot out a stream of web from his mouth; Chris sent a stream of fire to burn through it, but the web didn't burn and tied up Chris.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Lillie fired multiple beams of rainbow-colored rays at Hunter Web.

"Weak." Hunter Web said as he easily blocked the attack before aiming his stinger at Lillie.

"Trop Kick!" Mallow kicked Hunter Web's stinger aside to defend Lillie from it.

However, Hunter Web then shot a strand of web from his mouth, ensnaring Mallow's foot.

Then, he tugged the web back, dragging Mallow along with it before swinging her around in a circle and then tossed her at Lillie.

Koki zapped Hunter Web with a bolt of electricity to paralyze him, but he quickly shook it off.

Then, Hunter Web set his sights towards Kiawe and began attacking with his stingers.

"Shell Trap!" Kiawe turned around with his spikes facing Hunter Web, but Hunter Web thinned out his hornet stingers to hit the space between the spikes, dealing damage to Kiawe.

Martin tried to freeze Hunter Web with his icy breath again, but Hunter Web used his scorpion stinger to break through the ice.

"Dark Pulse!" Gladion shot out a beam of black and purple spheres at Hunter Web, but he formed a cocoon of web around himself to defend against it.

Aviva flew towards Hunter Web with her horn pointed towards him, but she was grabbed midair and slammed into the ground.

"This is not looking good for us." Chris said.

"Yeah, he really meant what he said about us standing a chance against him." Martin said.

"We've gotta retreat!" Aviva said, and she called Jimmy on her Creature Pod. "Jimmy, get the Tortuga and get us out of here!"

"You got it!" Jimmy said from inside the Tortuga.

Martin formed a giant chunk of ice with his breath, then Chris breathed fire on the ice, to melt it and generate steam to fog out Hunter Web's vision.

Then, the heroes made a hole in the wall as the Tortuga was on the other side, waiting for them.

"We're outta here, people!" Jimmy said as everyone got on, then he flew the Tortuga elsewhere.

"Run if you must, it'll make it more interesting." Hunter Web said as he stared out the hole.

Elsewhere, the heroes got out of the Tortuga.

"We don't stand a chance with just the one Pokémon we each have Burst with, if we're gonna win, we need to bring out everyone." Kiawe said.

"Right!" Kiawe's friends all said in agreement.

Then, the heroes brought out all of their Pokémon.

"That's all of them." Sophocles said.

"Let's hope it'll be enough. Because look, here he comes." Mallow said, pointing towards the sky where Hunter Web was heading for the heroes' location.

"We better get ready." Lana said.

As the heroes and all their Pokémon were getting ready to confront Hunter Web, an Ultra Wormhole appeared.

"An Ultra Wormhole!" Lillie said.

"What is it now?" Gladion asked.

A stinger poked its way through the Wormhole, and the exiting entity was revealed to be a Naganadel.

"It's Naganadel!" Ash said.

Naganadel spun around cheerfully, showing that it is indeed Ash's.

"Naganadel, it's been a while!" Ash said as he ran up to Naganadel, who released a Thunderbolt. "Hah, you even learned Thunderbolt!"

"Release!" Ash defused from Pikachu, who leaped into Naganadel's grasp.

"Naganadel, let's battle together again. Lend me your power!" Ash said, and Naganadel cried out in agreement.

"Burst!" Ash's Burst Heart absorbed Naganadel and Ash placed the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Ash's body turned purple, his hands became clawed, a light blue lens formed over his eyes, a light purple crest formed on his head and his hair turned fuschia, he grew purple draconic wings on his back and two spikes out of his shoulders, and finally, his lower body became like Naganadel's, with the main stinger and two smaller side stingers.

"Oh yeah! This looks awesome!" Ash said.

Then, Hunter Web arrived on the scene.

"How interesting. But adding one Ultra Beast to your team will not make any difference!" Hunter Web said as he charged towards the heroes.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	160. Hunter Web Final Battle (Part 3)

_**Hunter Web Final Battle (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Ultra Space: Hunter Web's Dimension**

The heroes and their Pokémon got ready to battle as Hunter Web came charging towards them.

"Pikachu, Electroweb!" Pikachu launched a net of electricity at Hunter Web, who escaped by tearing through it with force.

"Zoroark, Night Daze!" Zoroark slammed its hands into the ground, unleashing a crimson wave of energy at Hunter Web who was slightly pushed back by the attack.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard breathed out a stream of fire at Hunter Web, who shielded himself with a web cocoon.

"Tropius, Air Slash!" Tropius flapped its wings to blow blades of air at Hunter Web, who managed to dodge most of them.

"Vikavolt, Zap Cannon!" Vikavolt charged up a yellow ball of electricity and shot it at Hunter Web, who dodged it.

"Floette, Petal Blizzard!" Floette sent a tornado of pink petals at Hunter Web, which managed to slow him down a little.

"Sandy, Freezy Frost!" Sandy summoned a black haze around Hunter Web and froze his spider legs, but he managed to break them free.

"Not yet! Lycanroc, use Accelerock!" Ash's Lycanroc made a high-speed charge toward Hunter Web, but he managed to dodge.

"Abomasnow, Water Pulse!" Abomasnow formed a ball of water and threw it at the ground, sending a wave of water at Hunter Web.

"Tropius, Earthquake!" Tropius stomped hard on the ground, sending tremors at Hunter Web, who leaped to avoid the attack.

Gladion gave Silvally the Dragon Memory, turning it into a Dragon-type.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Silvally enveloped itself with aura and struck Hunter Web with its claws.

"Heliolisk, Focus Blast!" Heliolisk fired a yellow ball of energy at Hunter Web.

"Primarina, Sparkling Aria!" Primarina sang a song to form a ball of water and made it burst, shooting out multiple bubbles at Hunter Web, but he used his legs to pop them all.

"Volcarona, Signal Beam!" Volcarona fired a sinister pink beam at Hunter Web, pushing him back.

The Wild Kratts fired barrages of fire, ice, electricity, and light beams at Hunter Web, whipping up a dust cloud.

"We hit him with a lot of attacks, did we manage to do something?" Chris asked.

However, when the dust cleared, Hunter Web was revealed to be still standing.

"You cannot hurt me!" Hunter Web said.

The red gem on Hunter Web's chest began glowing and he unleashed an enormous mass of web and darkness.

The attack sent the heroes flying backward, knocking them down to the ground.

"Okay, anyone have any idea what else we could try?" Martin said.

"Not much, but that glowing gem on his chest must mean something." Sophocles said.

"Perhaps it's the source of his power or a weak point?" Lillie suggested.

"Could be. Let's attack it!" Gladion said.

"I'll hit it. Everyone, cover me!" Ash said.

"Whatever you try, it's useless!" Hunter Web said as he attacked.

Ash's friends and Pokémon used their moves to attack Hunter Web and keep him busy, allowing Ash to fly in close.

"Now, X-Scissor!" Ash's stinger glowed green as he jabbed Hunter Web's gem, shattering it.

The destruction of his gem caused Hunter Web to revert to his base form.

"Impossible!" Hunter Web said.

"Alright, people. I think we can beat him now." Aviva said. "Let's hit him with everything!"

The Wild Kratts fired barrages of fire, ice, electricity, and light beams.

Ash had Pikachu, Decidueye, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Greninja, and Melmetal use Thunderbolt, Spirit Shackle, Stone Edge, Fire Blast, Water Shuriken, and Flash Cannon; Sophocles had Vikavolt and Heliolisk use Bug Buzz and Parabolic Charge; Lana had Primarina and Sandy use Hyper Voice and Bouncy Bubble; Gladion had Silvally, Lycanroc, Zoroark, and Lucario use Air Slash, Stone Edge, Night Daze, and Aura Sphere; Lillie had Abomasnow, Floette, and Magearna use Blizzard, Moonblast, and Fleur Cannon; Mallow had Tropius use Solar Beam; and Kiawe had Marowak, Charizard, and Volcarona use Shadow Bone, Flamethrower, and Fiery Dance.

"Now, let's add in our Z-Moves!" Ash said.

The kids began their Z-Move poses and when they were done, Z-Power enveloped them.

"Gigavolt Havoc! Savage Spin-Out! Acid Downpour! Never-Ending Nightmare! Twinkle Tackle! Bloom Doom! Inferno Overdrive!" Ash, Sophocles, Lana, Gladion, Lillie, Mallow, and Kiawe unleashed bursts of Z-Power.

All the attacks combined together to form one powerful beam that shot straight towards Hunter Web, who attempted to block with a burst of darkness.

"I… cannot be defeated. Not… by the likes… OF YOU!" Hunter Web defiantly declared just before the attack completely overwhelmed him.

Then, Hunter Web's body was vaporized by the raw power of the attack.

"Alright, we did it!" Chris said.

"Release!" The kids defused from their Pokémon.

"Naganadel, I'm so happy to see you again and…" Ash said as he noticed that Naganadel was looking at the Ultra Wormhole it came through. "I see, you're already leaving. Well, in that case, how about a proper sendoff?"

Pikachu used Thunderbolt at the Ultra Wormhole, making Naganadel happy as it twirled around midair before spiraling around the Thunderbolt as it flew into the Wormhole.

After Naganadel went through, the Ultra Wormhole closed and another one opened up elsewhere.

"It's another Ultra Wormhole." Rotom said.

"Does that lead back to Alola?" Lana asked.

"Only one way to find out, let's go people." Jimmy said.

The heroes and their Pokémon all boarded the Tortuga, then it lifted off the ground and flew into the Ultra Wormhole.

 **Alola: Melemele Island**

In the sky above Melemele Island, the other end of the Ultra Wormhole opened up and the Tortuga came through.

"We made it back! Melemele Island!" Mallow said.

"Yeah, and with victory in our hands!" Kiawe said.

"It's been a long day, so I think we could use a break at the Pokémon School." Jimmy said, and he steered the Tortuga towards the Pokémon School.

 **Ultra Space: Unknown world**

In an unknown world in Ultra Space, Shock Rock met with five unknown figures.

"It appears that Hunter Web has fallen." Shock Rock said.

"Hunter Web, so that bug went and lost, did he?" one of the figures asked.

"First, Enigma, then Earthaia, and now Hunter Web. They are truly formidable." another figure said.

"Now now, you're giving them too much credit, after all, those three were the weak ones." the third figure said.

"Regardless, their interference has set our plans back quite far." the fourth figure said.

"Shock Rock, you know what needs to be done." the fifth figure said.

"Yes, I do and intend to so." Shock Rock said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	161. Recap Chapter

_**Recap Chapter**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

On Route 1, inside the Tortuga, the heroes were all gathered.

"Okay, we're all here." Aviva said. "Today, I think it would be nice to recap recent events."

 **(Flashback: Ch. 1-2)**

On the African grasslands, inside the Tortuga, the Wild Kratts got a villain alert.

Chris and Martin got their Creature Power Suits ready and activated Black Bear and Harpy Eagle Powers respectively and went out to fight off the attack.

Later, Aviva and Koki joined the fight and soon, all the minions were defeated.

Then, the Wild Kratts returned To the Tortuga to work on the Time Trampoline, only for a bright, white flash to come out of the Time Trampoline that engulfed the room and then the entire Tortuga.

 **(End of flashback)**

"That's how we came to the world of Pokémon." Chris said.

"And then, we wandered into the Pokémon School where we met you guys." Martin said.

 **(Flashback: Ch. 4)**

The Kratt brothers wandered right onto the Pokémon School's track, just as six Tauros came charging towards them, but Chris and Martin managed to get out of the way in time.

Ash and his friends stopped their Tauros and rushed over to the Kratt brothers.

 **(End of flashback)**

"And later, we found out those villains from your world ended up here as well." Kiawe said.

 **(Flashback: Ch. 8)**

The heroes followed the pavement to find the villains riding on a giant paver to pave over the forest while using a Pose Beam Ball to capture Pokémon.

Ash and Kiawe had Pikachu and Marowak use their moves to smash the Pose Beam Ball to free the captive Pokémon.

Even with their plans foiled, the villains refused to give up, so Ash, Kiawe, and Lana stepped up to unleash Hydro Vortex, Inferno Overdrive, and Gigavolt Havoc on the villains, sending them blasting off.

 **(End of flashback)**

"I didn't really think too much of them the first time." Gladion said.

 **(Flashback: Ch. 15)**

Gladion arrived on the scene with his Lycanroc and Umbreon and had them use their moves on the villains to make them lose the Z-Rings, allowing Ash, Kiawe, and Lana to reclaim them.

Then, Gladion had Lycanroc use Continental Crush to send the villains blasting off.

 **(End of flashback)**

"And then the first time they teamed up with Team Rocket." Sophocles said.

"It was a good thing Ash came back when he did." Lillie said.

 **(Flashback: Ch. 22-23)**

The kids were about to have their Pokémon fight off the Zachbots when they suddenly flew off.

Then, James and Meareanie popped out and began their Z-Move pose for Black Hole Eclipse, which knocked out all the kids' Pokémon.

Then, a fourth Zachbot arrived with Zach to cage the Pokémon.

Sometime later in the forest, a combination of Razor Leaf, Stone Edge, and Flame Charge appeared to attack the villains and free the captive Pokémon.

Then, Pikachu used Electroweb to ensnare the villains in a net of electricity before Ash and Lycanroc unleashed Splintered Stormshards on them.

 **(End of flashback)**

"Well, it's not just those guys we had to deal with." Mallow said. "I still remember Enigma all too well."

 **(Flashback: Ch. 41, 55-60)**

The heroes went to confront the villains, only to be stopped by a force field, then, Enigma revealed himself.

The villains used Cosmog's power to open an Ultra Wormhole before heading inside it.

Later, at Enigma's world, the heroes confronted Enigma, battling Necrozma along the way and discovering Enigma's true form.

Later, with the temporary help of the villains and Ultra Beasts, the heroes were able to free Necrozma's control.

Then, with Solgaleo and Lunala's Z-Moves, the heroes restored Necrozma to its true form, who, with the aid of Gladion, used its Z-Move to obliterate Enigma.

 **(End of flashback)**

"Yeah, that was intense." Sophocles said.

"And Necrozma gave us our Z-Rings." Mallow said as she held up hers alongside Sophocles's.

"Earthaia was no slouch in comparison to Enigma either." Ash said.

 **(Flashback: Ch. 114-117)**

Earthaia revealed her true form and the kids got ready to fight, but Earthaia controlled the giant statue to trap the kids in its palms.

The kids tried to get out on their own, but the statue suffered no damage.

Then, Goun appeared and offered them the Burst Hearts, which they all accepted.

After completing Goun's trials, the kids were able to use their new power to defeat Earthaia and save everyone.

Then, Goun appeared again to give the Wild Kratts the Mythical Power discs.

 **(End of flashback)**

"And just recently, we took down Hunter Web, though that was no easy fight." Lana said.

 **(Flashback: Ch. 158-160)**

Hunter Web faced the heroes and morphed into his second form; the heroes managed to incapacitate him with some difficulty, but then, Hunter Web broke free and revealed his final form before proceeding to overwhelm the heroes, forcing them to retreat.

But then, Naganadel appeared and helped the heroes weaken Hunter Web and subsequently, defeat him for good.

 **(End of flashback)**

"Well, I agree that we had to take down a lot of enemies." Koki said. "But we can't forget about the times of personal achievements."

"Yeah, like the times when you've completed Trials and other stuff." Jimmy said.

 **(Flashback: Ch. 38, 65, 76, 80-81, 84)**

The heroes then remembered the times when Ash and his friends completed some trials and received Z-Crystals in the end, such as Ash winning his Steelium Z, Lana winning her Eevium Z, Sophocles winning his Buginium Z, Mallow winning her Groundium Z, Kiawe winning his Ghostium Z, and Lillie winning her Fairium Z.

 **(End of flashback)**

"Whew, upon recapping our past adventures, you can say that we've been through a lot." Ash said.

"Yeah, and until we defeat the evil forces threatening Alola, we won't rest." Mallow said.

"We'll each give it our all." Lillie said.

"Until Alola is rid of these threats." Lana said.

"We'll show them what we're made of." Sophocles said.

"For the future of Alola and its people and Pokémon." Kiawe said.

"Our strength will triumph." Gladion said.

Then, the heroes all joined their fists in the middle and raised them high.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **A/N: As you can see, I listed the chapter numbers of the scenes that are being flashbacked. Also, I had to remove the dialogue, because it would have been too long otherwise.**


	162. Poni Grove Battle

_**Poni Grove Battle**_

* * *

 **Poni Island: Poni Grove**

At Poni Grove on Poni Island, the heroes were out exploring.

"Okay, let's meet up here again later. Sounds good?" Aviva said, and everyone agreed before separating.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were spying on the heroes.

"The twerps are splitting up." Jessie said.

"This is a golden opportunity." James said.

"While they're alone, it's our chance to strike!" Meowth said.

Mallow and her Pokémon went deep into the grove where they encountered many Grass-type Pokémon.

And among those Grass-type Pokémon was a Servine.

Servine leaped into the air and made its tail glow green as Servine came down to strike a rock with Leaf Blade.

However, before Servine could hit the rock, the move failed and Servine ended up hurting itself.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Mallow asked as she ran towards Servine.

Servine stood up while appearing unconcerned for Mallow's worry.

Then, a Gumshoos appeared and it was clear that Gumshoos was challenging Servine to a battle.

"A Gumshoos!" Mallow said.

Servine accepted Gumshoos's challenge and the battle began.

Servine made the first move by using Vine Whip to strike Gumshoos.

Gumshoos then used Sand Attack to kick up sand in Servine's face before hitting it with Take Down.

Servine leaped into the air to use Slam, but due to the Sand Attack from earlier, Servine missed its target.

Gumshoos used Fire Punch, hitting Servine with a fiery punch that left it with a burn.

Servine attempted Leaf Blade, but it failed again, leaving Servine open to a Hyper Beam from Gumshoos.

Servine fainted from the attack and the win went to Gumshoos.

Gumshoos then helped Servine up and left.

"Servine, are you okay?" Mallow asked as she offered Servine a Rawst Berry for its burn.

Servine accepted the Berry and immediately recovered.

"It seems like you can't get that Leaf Blade working right." Mallow said. "But maybe I can help you get it right, what do you say?"

Servine thought about Mallow's offer and accepted.

"Well, I don't have any Pokémon that can use or learn Leaf Blade, but based on what I've seen from Kiawe and Ash, this should work." Mallow said. "Tsareena, Leaf Storm! Tropius, Solar Beam!"

Tsareena and Tropius unleashed their attacks on a nearby rock.

"Now watch how they do it and concentrate on focusing the energy into the move." Mallow said.

Servine did as it was told, and then it attempted Leaf Blade again, and while it didn't succeed, the glow lasted a bit longer.

"You're getting it, one more time!" Mallow said with encouragement.

Servine tried again, and this time, it managed to successfully use Leaf Blade to slash a rock in half.

"Yeah! You did it!" Mallow said.

Then, Gumshoos returned and Servine seemed eager for a rematch.

Soon, another battle began.

Gumshoos made the first move with Take Down, slamming into Servine with great force.

Servine fought back with Slam, hitting Gumshoos with its tail.

Gumshoos used Sand Attack, but Servine used Slam again to flick the sand away with its tail.

Gumshoos tried to use another Take Down, but Servine used Vine Whip to trip it.

Then, Servine leaped into the air to bring down a Leaf Blade on Gumshoos, knocking it back.

"Yeah, Servine! You're doing great!" Mallow cheered.

Then, Servine's body was enveloped by light and it evolved into Serperior.

"Whoa, awesome! You evolved!" Mallow said.

Gumshoos stood back up and fired a Hyper Beam, but Serperior countered with Dragon Pulse.

As Gumshoos was forced to recharge, Serperior planted its tail into the ground, making giant spiky roots grow out of the ground and strike Gumshoos, who fainted from the attack.

"No way, Frenzy Plant." Mallow said in awe.

Gumshoos got up and grinned at Serperior, who returned the gesture.

But then, mechanical arms came out of nowhere and snatched up Tsareena, Tropius, and Gumshoos, however, Serperior managed to slither out of the arms' grasp.

"What the?" Mallow said as she turned to see Team Rocket in their new mecha. "Team Rocket!"

"Ah, the green-haired twerpette." Jessie said. "So sorry to intrude."

"Don't mind us, we'll be taking our leave now." James said and the mecha turned to leave.

"Get back here!" Mallow said as she chased after the mecha.

"Alright, we were playing nice but if you wanna, we'll play rough!" Meowth said as he pressed a button to make the mechanical arms go after Mallow.

Mallow was about to get caught by the mechanical arms when suddenly they were blocked by Serperior.

"Serperior, you saved me." Mallow said, and Serperior grinned. "Okay. Now, let's work together to beat them!"

"Burst!" Mallow's Burst Heart absorbed Serperior and Mallow placed the Burst Heart on her chest, releasing a flash of light.

Mallow's body turned white with her arms turning green, her hair turned mint-green, her eyes became red, and finally, her lower body became like Serperior's, with her legs becoming a Serperior tail.

"Alright, now let's fight." Mallow said.

The mecha fired a rocket fist at Mallow, who dodged and coiled around the fist before launching it back at the mecha with Slam.

"Leaf Blade!" Mallow's tail glowed green as she struck the mecha's legs with it, knocking it off balance.

"Take this! Beam Attack!" The mecha's eyes lit up and it fired a red beam of light.

"Dragon Pulse!" Mallow shot an indigo dragon-shaped beam at the mecha's beam to counter.

"Now to end this, Frenzy Plant!" Mallow planted her tail into the ground, making giant spiky roots grow out of the ground and strike the mecha.

The mecha started falling apart and Tsareena, Tropius, and Gumshoos broke free as Bewear came by to take Team Rocket away.

"We're off with a new blast!" Team Rocket shouted as Bewear leaped away.

"Release!" Mallow defused from Serperior.

"Thanks, Serperior. And it was nice meeting you, but I've gotta get going." Mallow said as she turned to leave, but Serperior coiled itself around Mallow affectionately. "Whoa, take it easy."

Mallow saw Serperior and saw that it had grown fond of her.

"Say, would you like me to catch you, that way you can come with me?" Mallow said as she took out a Poké Ball, and Serperior accepted.

Mallow threw the Poké Ball and after Serperior went in, the Ball shook a few times before stopping, signifying capture.

"I caught… Serperior!" Mallow said as she held up the Poké Ball.

Later, Mallow rejoined her friends at the meeting spot.

"Mallow, did anything interesting happen to you?" Lana asked.

"Sure did." Mallow said as she sent out Serperior.

"A Serperior!" Lillie said.

"There's a great story behind it, and I'm sure you're all dying to hear it." Mallow said.

"Yeah, tell us!" Ash said.

"We all wanna hear it!" Kiawe said.

"Okay, here goes." Mallow said and she recapped the events of her day.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	163. Miniaturization Mayhem (Part 1)

_**Miniaturization Mayhem (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Forest**

In the forest, a miniaturized Chris and Martin were racing on their Buzz Bikes.

"Oh yeah, Buzz Biking through the forest, miniaturized!" Chris said.

"We could still ride normal size, but we'd never be able to go this fast!" Martin said as he sped up.

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

Later, the two arrived back at the Tortuga where they used the Miniaturizer to return to normal size.

"Who won?" Chris asked.

Koki pulled up the video replay to show that it was a tie.

"Ooh, close one. Tie." Koki said.

"Ah well, good race, Bro." Martin said.

"Same to you, Martin." Chris said.

Meanwhile, the villains were watching the scene.

"Oh yeah, sure. Miniaturization makes everything fun!" Zach said. "Not for us, that's for sure. Hmph!"

"Yes, I certainly don't care for tiny Kratts snooping around where they're not wanted." Donita said.

"They also snuck into my kitchen uninvited." Gourmand said.

"I never encountered them like that, but I can see them causing trouble." Paisley said.

Then, Zach noticed the Miniaturizer still left out in the open and had an idea.

"Well if the Wild Ratts love Miniaturizing so much, I say let's use that against them!" Zach said.

The villains headed out to the Tortuga's location and made sure that the Wild Kratts didn't know about their presence.

"Time to get to work, my Spybots!" Zach said as he activated three Spybots. "Spybots, go into the Turtle Ship and get me the Miniaturizer."

The Spybots infiltrated the Tortuga and got their hands on the compressed Miniaturizer and snuck it out of the Tortuga, right to Zach.

"Good work, Spybots!" Zach said. "Yes! My Miniaturizer!"

" _Your_ Miniaturizer?" Paisley asked.

"Uh, my Spybots, _my_ Miniaturizer!" Zach said. "Now then, let's make those Wild Ratts mini like actual wild rats."

But before Zach could activate the Miniaturizer, he heard a sound and saw Ash and his friends heading towards the Tortuga.

"It's those brats." Donita said.

"They're heading into the Tortuga." Paisley said.

"Oh goody. This just keeps getting better and better." Zach said.

As the kids entered the Tortuga, Zach set the Miniaturizer right below the Tortuga and activated it to miniaturize the Tortuga down to the size of an actual turtle.

Then, Zach placed the Tortuga on the ground and waited.

"Hehehe, can't wait to see their faces." Zach said.

"That actually would be worth the wait." Paisley said.

"Just like a patient hunter." Gourmand said.

A few minutes later, the heroes exited the Tortuga only to realize that something was wrong.

"Wait, why does the grass look so tall all of a sudden?" Mallow said.

"And those trees are so big, you can't even see the top." Kiawe said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sophocles said.

Then, the villains revealed themselves to the heroes and they realized what happened.

"Surprise, tiny tinies! Ahahahaha!" Zach said.

"Bite-sized croutons!" Gourmand said.

The villains all laughed at the helpless situation the heroes were in.

"Aah! Back to the Tortuga!" Aviva said.

The heroes ran back into the Tortuga and it went into Lockdown mode.

"Huh?" Zach said as he stopped laughing to see the heroes having fortified themselves in the Tortuga.

Zach picked up the Tortuga and the villains stared inside at the tiny heroes.

"Nice try, but I have all of you and the Tortuga right where I want in the palm of my hands, literally!" Zach said, and the villains laughed again.

"We've been miniaturized by the villains and they've got us right where they want us." Chris said.

"We have to get the Miniaturizer back from Zach to get ourselves and the Tortuga back to real-size." Martin said.

"Now then, let's get going." Zach said.

Zach called for his jet and the villains started making their way in.

"Someone has to get out there and get back-up." Aviva said.

"We can't all go because we can't leave the Tortuga unguarded and too many leaving would make the villains get suspicious." Koki said.

"I'll go. I'll bring back help, I swear." Lillie said.

"Okay, we have faith in you." Lana said.

"I'll cause a distraction so you can sneak out undetected." Jimmy said, and he went over to the control room and pressed a button that caused a loud alarm.

"Aah! Hey, what's that noise!?" Zach said as he covered his ears.

"Altaria Burst!" Lillie used Burst to change into her Burst form of Altaria and flew out of the Tortuga while the villains were distracted.

As Lillie got away, Jimmy stopped the alarm, and the villains recovered.

"You! Think you're so clever? I'll show you!" Zach said.

Then, Zach's jet took off into the air.

"Don't worry, everyone. I'll be back soon." Lillie said as the jet flew away.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	164. Miniaturization Mayhem (Part 2)

_**Miniaturization Mayhem (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Route 1**

Gladion arrived near the Tortuga's previous location.

"This is where Lillie asked me to come, but where is she?" Gladion said as he looked around.

"Gladion. I'm here!" Lillie said as she flew over directly in front of Gladion's face.

"Lillie? Why are you so small?" Gladion asked his sister about her size.

"The villains miniaturized the Tortuga with me and everyone in it!" Lillie said. "I managed to escape, but the others need help!"

"Okay, got it." Gladion said and he sent out his Ride Noivern.

"Burst!" Gladion's Burst Heart absorbed Noivern and Gladion placed the Burst Heart on his chest, releasing a flash of light.

Gladion's body turned black with his hands and feet becoming red and clawed, his ears became big like Noivern's, his eyes became yellow, white fur grew around his neck, and finally, a pair of Noivern wings appeared on his back along with a Noivern tail.

"Let's go!" Gladion put Lillie on his shoulder and took off into the air.

Meanwhile, the villains were taunting the miniaturized heroes.

"So tiny croutons, how's it like in there? It's not too cramped, is it?" Gourmand said, and the villains all laughed.

"You won't get away with this!" Lana shouted.

"Oh, but don't you think we already have?" Donita asked.

"Uh, I think so." Dabio said, and Donita rolled her eyes.

And then, the plane suddenly shook.

"Woahhh!" Zach shouted. "What was that?!"

"What's going on?" Paisley asked.

"Uh, I think we're under attack." Rex said, and the villains looked outside to see Gladion.

"Hurricane!" Gladion flapped his wings to release a powerful gust of wind at Zach's plane.

"Grr! Zachbots! Get him!" Zach ordered, and several Zachbots flew out to confront Gladion.

"Boomburst!" Gladion blasted sound waves from his ears at the Zachbots, defeating them.

"Dragon Pulse!" Gladion fired an indigo dragon-shaped energy beam at the plane.

As the villains were recovering from the hit, the heroes saw the chance to escape.

"Now's our chance!" Jimmy said as he activated Tortuga flight mode to fly it out of Zach's plane.

"Hey, get back here!" Zach said. "Zachbots!"

The Tortuga flew away with four Zachbots chasing after it.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the villains arrived with several Zachbots.

"Release!" Gladion defused from Noivern and recalled it before sending out Zoroark.

"Burst!" Gladion used Burst to merge with Zoroark.

"Zach should have the Miniaturizer. We'll need it to get everyone back to real size." Lillie said.

"Right! Thief!" Gladion got in close to Zach and swung his claw at him, however, Zach was not hurt by the attack.

"Hah! What was that supposed to be? An attack?" Zach said mockingly.

"Not exactly." Gladion said, and he revealed the Miniaturizer in his hand.

"Wha? Hey! The Miniaturizer!" Zach shouted.

"Lillie!" Gladion shouted as he threw the Miniaturizer to activate it.

Lillie landed on the Miniaturizer to return to her regular size.

"Zachbots, get 'em!" Zach ordered and the Zachbots went after Lillie and Gladion.

"Mannequins, deploy!" Donita said, sending her Mannequins as well.

"Let's go, Lillie." Gladion said.

"Right behind you." Lillie said.

"Night Daze!" Gladion slammed his hands into the ground, unleashing a crimson wave of energy at the Zachbots.

"Dragon Pulse!" Lillie fired an indigo dragon-shaped energy beam at the Mannequins.

"Shadow Claw!" Gladion's claws became enveloped by a ghastly aura as he slashed a Mannequin.

"Moonblast!" Lillie shot a pink energy orb at a Zachbot.

"Lillie's back to real size, and Gladion's with her! They've got the Miniaturizer!" Mallow said.

"Come on, we need to get back to real size, too!" Martin said.

"We can't Big-Size the Tortuga while we're being chased by Zachbots!" Jimmy said.

"Then we'll go first!" Chris said.

Ash and Kiawe sent out Decidueye and Charizard.

"Burst!" Ash and Kiawe used Burst to merge with Decidueye and Charizard.

"Dragonair Burst! Flygon Burst! Metang Burst!" Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles used Burst to change into their Burst forms of Dragonair, Flygon, and Metang.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Chris and Martin activated Peregrine Falcon and Blue Heron Powers.

Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Chris, and Martin flew out of the Tortuga and right down to the Miniaturizer.

"Back to real size!" Chris and Martin shouted as the heroes landed on the Miniaturizer to return to real size.

"What?!" Zach said in disbelief.

"Everyone, you're back to normal!" Lillie said as she saw her friends.

"You guys take it here, while we go save the Tortuga!" Martin said, and he and Chris took off.

"Spirit Shackle!" Ash fired an arrow at a Zachbot's shadow to pin it in place.

"Flamethrower!" Kiawe breathed out a stream of fire at the Mannequins.

"Thunder!" Lana summoned a storm cloud that rained down lightning bolts on the Zachbots.

"Flash Cannon!" Sophocles fired a beam of metallic energy at the Zachbots.

"Earth Power!" Mallow stomped her feet on the ground, sending out shockwaves that caused an eruption underneath the Mannequins.

In the sky, Chris flew up high and caught a Zachbot with his talons before tossing it at another; Martin came from below to spear the third Zachbot before coming down to strike the last one, saving the Tortuga.

"Oh, look at the time, guess it's time for us to go." Zach said, and the villains attempted to flee.

"Not so fast! Ice Beam!" Lana and Lillie shot beams of ice-cold energy at the villains, freezing them in place.

"I knew we could count on you, Lillie." Kiawe said.

"It's all thanks to you and Gladion." Sophocles said.

"Thanks a lot, Gladion, Lillie." Ash said.

"Oh, it was nothing." Lillie said.

"Think nothing of it." Gladion said.

"We'll get you next time, Wild Ratts!" Zach shouted.

"Y'know, when we do it for fun, we do like miniaturizing, and as they say, 'Spread the joy.'" Martin said, and the villains made a shocked face.

Later, in the normal-sized Tortuga, the heroes were with the villains, who were miniaturized and trapped in hamster balls.

"Let me out of here! Let me out!" Zach demanded.

"I don't have time for this!" Paisley said.

"This is so not fit for a fashion queen!" Donita said.

"I am not meant to be bite-sized!" Gourmand said.

"Don't worry, we won't keep you in there for long." Aviva said.

"We'll big-size you later, okay?" Koki said.

"But for now, try cooling your heads." Martin said.

"Yeah, at least we know that you can't cause any more troubles for today." Chris said.

Then, Togedemaru, Pikachu, Sandy, and Ash's Lycanroc all gathered around the villains.

"Uh, Donita…" Dabio said.

"Paisley…" Rex said.

"Aah! Stay away, you… you giant varmints!" Zach said.

Togedemaru, Pikachu, Sandy, and Lycanroc all passed the hamster balls to each other.

The heroes laughed as the Pokémon played at the villains' expense.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	165. The Mythical Encounter

_**The Mythical Encounter**_

* * *

 **Akala Island: Akala Outskirts**

The heroes were out exploring Akala Outskirts.

"Oh, I wonder what we'll encounter today." Chris said.

And then, the heroes spotted some hidden cameras in bushes.

"Hey look, cameras." Sophocles said as he picked one up.

"Don't touch that!" a girl's voice shouted.

Then, the girl revealed herself.

"Oh, sorry." Sophocles as he put the camera back.

"Are you trying to catch something on film?" Lillie said.

"I'm Mavis, and yeah." the girl replied. "I'm trying to find Mew, the Mythical Pokémon."

"Mew?!" Ash asked.

"That's the last Pokémon I need to complete my Kanto index!" Rotom said.

"How do you know Mew will be around these parts?" Kiawe asked.

"From my grandpa's story." Mavis replied. "He told me he encountered Mew around here long ago, and he has this as proof."

Mavis took out a Z-Ring with a Mewnium Z on it.

"A Z-Ring!" Martin said.

"With a Z-Crystal!" Chris said.

"It's a Mewnium Z, a special Z-Crystal for Mew." Mavis said. "Grandpa said he only saw Mew for a brief moment, but before it disappeared, it left this behind."

"Whoa." Ash said.

"And so, I've been trying to find Mew to show it to Grandpa." Mavis said.

And then, a middle-aged man came by.

"So you're still at it, huh Mavis?" the man asked.

"Oh hi, Grandpa!" Mavis greeted.

"You're really determined to find Mew after hearing my story, huh? I wish I had that kind of drive to find it again when I was young." Mavis's grandfather said. "Here, why don't all of you come over for tea?"

Unnoticed by the heroes, a set of spying eyes were lurking in another bush.

Later, the heroes returned to the area to look for Mew.

"So, other than the cameras, have you tried any other methods to find Mew?" Lana asked.

"Maybe a battle will draw it out, but I never really had anyone to battle with." Mavis replied.

"I'll battle you!" Ash said.

"No, I will." Kiawe said.

"I will! I will! I will! I will!" Ash and Kiawe argued back and forth.

"You're supposed to be fighting me, not yourselves." Mavis dryly said.

Then, a net came flying in which the heroes noticed.

"Watch out!" Kiawe said, and everyone dodged. "Where'd that come from?"

"So you dodged that? Fine, but I'll be the one who gets Mew!" a man's voice said.

"Who's there?!" Mavis said.

A man in safari clothes holding a net gun revealed himself.

"I heard you're looking for Mew, funny thing, so am I!" the man said. "A top-notch hunter!"

"A hunter? Not happening! I won't let someone like you get their hands on Mew!" Mavis said, and she sent out Natu.

"Hah! Try and face this." the hunter said as he sent out Liepard.

Natu got in close to use Peck, but Liepard struck first with Fake Out.

Liepard then attempted to strike with Shadow Claw, but Natu dodged and hit it with Steel Wing.

Then, Liepard used Sucker Punch to outspeed Natu and strike it.

"Haha! Your puny Natu is no match for my Liepard!" the hunter said.

Liepard then fired Dark Pulse at Natu, but the attack was blocked by a beam of rainbow-colored light.

"Who did that?!" the hunter asked.

Then, a glow of light descended from the sky and when the light faded, a Mew was revealed.

"No way! It's Mew!" Ash said.

"This is such a rare moment! Updating data now!" Rotom said as it furiously took pictures of Mew.

"Hah! The quarry shows itself!" the hunter said. "Go get it, Liepard!"

Liepard charged to attack Mew, but it used Transform to change into Liepard and hit it with Fake Out.

Then, Mew used Sucker Punch to outspeed Liepard and strike it.

"Natu, Miracle Eye!" Natu's eyes glowed as it gazed upon Liepard, removing its Psychic immunity.

Mew changed back to normal and used Psychic to lift Liepard into the air with telekinetic force and sent it flying at its trainer.

"Mew, could I please use a Z-Move with you?" Mavis asked, and Mew nodded in agreement.

Mavis began the Z-Move pose and when she was done, Z-Power enveloped Mew.

"Genesis Supernova!" Mew created a ring of purple energy spheres and made them float upward in a double helix shape where they combined into one big energy sphere that it launched at the hunter and Liepard.

Later that evening, the hunter was taken away by Officer Jenny.

"I'm really glad you guys came along. Thanks to you, I got to meet Mew and use a Z-Move with it." Mavis said. "Mew, I'm grateful that you appeared before us."

Then, Mew smiled and flew off into the sky as the heroes waved goodbye.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	166. Forgotten Memories

_**Forgotten Memories**_

* * *

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

In the city, Mallow and Tsareena were walking around in the city.

Then, a big tick appeared and landed on Mallow's head before disappearing into a cloud of sparkles.

"Huh? Wait, what was I doing just now?" Mallow asked. "Oh well, I'm going home."

Tsareena became confused by Mallow's sudden change in tone when a tick-like monster appeared.

"Surprise." the monster said.

"Monster!" Mallow said as she got ready to fight.

Then, Ash appeared with Pikachu and Greninja, followed by the Wild Kratts.

"Guys!" Mallow said.

"One more oughta fix her." the monster said as he sent another tick that did the same thing as the first one.

"Mallow!" Ash said. "What did you do to her!?"

"I, Psychotick have done something quite bad! Enjoy the result." Psychotick said as he disappeared.

Then, Ash and the Wild Kratts ran over to Mallow's side.

"Mallow, you alright?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine but… who are you?" Mallow asked before turning to the Wild Kratts. "And who are you people as well?"

"Huh?" Ash and the Wild Kratts all said.

Then, Mallow turned towards Tsareena.

"A Tsareena?!" Mallow said. "And I don't see Bounsweet. Are you my Bounsweet?"

"Okay, what is going on here?" Chris asked.

 **Melemele Island: Pokémon School**

In the classroom, Ash informed Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, and Professor Kukui of Mallow's condition.

"Something's wrong with Mallow?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, she didn't know who we were!" Martin said.

"Maybe some sort of amnesia?" Aviva suggested.

"Mallow, do you know who we are?" Lillie asked Mallow.

"Of course! Lillie, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, and Professor Kukui!" Mallow replied, correctly identifying each of them.

Everyone thought about Mallow's words and came to a conclusion.

"Okay, we've got it narrowed down." Professor Kukui said.

"Her memory's been reset to before we met Ash." Sophocles said.

"Meaning by extension, the Wild Kratts as well." Kiawe said.

Mallow searched herself and found Tropius and Serperior's Poké Balls which were unfamiliar to her.

"Hey, what are these two Poké Balls for?" Mallow asked.

"They're for Tropius and Serperior." Kiawe replied.

"Wait, seriously?" Mallow said, and then, she sent out Tropius and Serperior.

"Whoa, I've got a Tropius and Serperior too! This is so unexpected!" Mallow said, and then she got a better look at her left wrist, along with Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie's. "No way! This is a Z-Ring! And Lana, Sophocles, Lillie! You guys have Z-Rings too!?"

Then, Mallow noticed Lillie being around Pokémon with no problems.

"Whoa, Lillie! Since when can you touch Pokémon?" Mallow asked.

"I've been touching Pokémon for a long time!" Lillie protested.

"What are we gonna do?" Sophocles asked.

"Will my pictures of our adventure help?" Rotom asked.

"Well, we gotta get her up to date. And I have an idea." Kiawe said, and the heroes moved outside.

On the field, Kiawe and Turtonator were with Mallow and Tsareena.

"Now, follow my lead." Kiawe said as he held his Burst Heart.

"Burst!" Kiawe used Burst to combine with Turtonator.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?! You combined with Turtonator! So cool!" Mallow said in awe of Kiawe's transformation.

"Now try it with Tsareena, do what I did." Kiawe said.

"Sure!" Mallow said. "Tsareena, let's do it!"

"Burst!" Mallow used Burst to combine with Tsareena.

"Whoa, I did it! I combined with Tsareena!" Mallow said.

"She did it!" Lillie said.

"Now we should be able to manage something when we have to battle." Chris said.

"Mallow, there are gaps in your memory because of your encounter with that monster from before. However, your heart still knows. So, what do you say? Are you willing to go find that monster and get your memories back?" Professor Kukui asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Mallow said. "I can't forgive that evil monster for making me forget all the good times that I probably had since meeting Ash and the Wild Kratts!"

"Okay then, let's go!" Kiawe said and he put his hand in the middle, then Mallow joined in, followed by the rest of their friends.

 **Melemele Island: Hau'oli City**

In the city, the Tortuga flew around in the sky to look for Psychotick.

And then, Psychotick was spotted wandering around an old factory.

"There he is!" Mallow said.

"Jimmy, take us down!" Martin said.

The Tortuga flew down lower and the heroes got out to confront Psychotick.

"Ah! You again? What did you come here for?!" Psychotick said.

"My memories! Give them back!" Mallow said.

"Not happening!" Psychotick said. "Tick Attack!"

The heroes all leaped to avoid the attack.

"Burst!" Ash, Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles used Burst to combine with Incineroar, Primarina, Snowy, and Heliolisk.

"Activate Creature Powers!" Chris and Martin activated Cheetah and Musk Ox Powers.

"Tick Swarm!" Psychotick fired several ticks at the heroes.

"Darkest Lariat!" Ash lit his hands on fire and spun rapidly in place to knock the ticks away.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Lillie fired multiple beams of rainbow-colored rays to shoot down the rest of the ticks.

"Focus Blast!" Kiawe and Sophocles each charged up a yellow ball of energy and launched them at Psychotick.

"Sparkling Aria!" Lana sang a song to form a ball of water and made it burst, shooting out multiple bubbles at Psychotick.

Chris dashed to run in a circle around Psychotick to disorient him and Martin charged for a headbutt.

"Leaf Storm!" Mallow shot out a massive storm of leaves at Psychotick.

"Mallow, you do the honors!" Ash said. "Finish this with a Z-Move!"

"Uh, yeah! I'll try!" Mallow said.

Mallow began the Z-Move pose and when she was done, Z-Power enveloped her.

"Bloom Doom!" Mallow's body glowed and created a field of flowers around herself.

Then, from under Psychotick, bright green energy flashed before it burst into the shape of a giant flower.

Psychotick fell on his back and exploded.

Then, sparkles appeared around Mallow and went into her head.

"It worked, you guys! I remember everything!" Mallow said.

"That's good!" Lillie said.

"Thank goodness." Lana said.

"Come on out, you two!" Mallow said as she sent out Tropius and Serperior. "Come here!"

Tropius and Serperior rushed over to Mallow's side and they all embraced together while Mallow's friends all watched looking happy for her.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


End file.
